<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Vulpes to Dandelions by YumeTakato</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23643247">Vulpes to Dandelions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumeTakato/pseuds/YumeTakato'>YumeTakato</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Vulpes to Dandelions [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ava as Sora's mother, Canon Compliant, Canon Divergence, Drama, F/M, Family, Gen, Involves plot from present KHUX updates to KH3 ReMind, Possible mentions of LN or Manga material, mostly vanilla</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:09:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>99,730</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23643247</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumeTakato/pseuds/YumeTakato</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ava finds herself on Destiny Islands, but for what reason? Why was she pulled away from that horrible battle? How will this lead her to the Future, to beyond that final dismal passage? A story that leads to the birth of two Heroes and Beyond. [Sora’s Father/Ava] [Riku’s Parents] [NoPairs]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ava/Sora's Father (Kingdom Hearts), Riku's Father/Riku's Mother (Kingdom Hearts)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Vulpes to Dandelions [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1989508</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They say that once upon a time, a long, long time ago, that all of the Worlds were One. Light ruled the land in a soft neverending glow, taking on the shape of a Heart to represent the Light's love of its children.</p><p>But for all the Light that was cast, a great Darkness grew from its root and slowly seeped into their Hearts, bringing about Sin and Guilt.</p><p>Then, many began to desire the Light for themselves and started to fight over it, so much so that a great War broke out.</p><p>Many fell as their Hearts rose to rejoin the all giving Heart, Kingdom Hearts.</p><p>Those who watched over and guided those who fought disappeared from the fight.</p><p>Five in total, with the Book that Foretold all that was to come.</p><p>In that deep and Dark despair, children who had no desire to fight over the Light scattered like the seeds of a Dandelion as the Worlds broke apart and separated from their Origin.</p><p>This catastrophe is called the Great Keyblade War.</p><p>A lingering warning of those that were Lost, and those that were left behind in its wake.</p><p>xXx-Vulpes-xXx-Eclipsed-xXx-Shadow-xXx<br/><br/>There lived a teenager in an old Library, filled with the history of Destiny Islands, its folklore, and mysteries of the seas that surrounded them.</p><p>But deep, deep in the stacks was a carefully guarded place that one had to have a special Key to enter.</p><p>It wasn't a Magical Key- no, those were Legends in and of themselves and not so freely given as they had once been.</p><p>But the Door in the deepest part of this modest Library needed a Key nonetheless, for it held knowledge of Other Worlds, the Stars, of an Ancient War, and of Daybreak.</p><p>Only the one in charge of the Library could enter that special room, along with the next to carry on protecting that wisdom hallowed in this sanctuary of paper and ink.</p><p>Over the many years, it was chronicled that children would be granted special abilities to protect the Islands by the World from the Creatures of Darkness that sometimes snuck in from the Sea Beyond.</p><p>However, one day the world was Eclipsed, and without reason the gift of Magic was Lost.</p><p>After two generations and a growing unease, three children were once again gifted with Magic.</p><p>However, they were gifted with several kinds instead of simply one, and the potential to regain such things were rekindled in the Hearts of the people.</p><p>One of those three was Aeros, a young man with long brown shaggy hair as if cut with a fishing knife, held back from his eyes by a blue and white bandana. He wore a pair of black uneven suspender shorts that covered a red sleeveless muscle shirt, a few scars adorned his hands, arms, and legs from his days fishing and treasure hunting.</p><p>Despite his current task as The Bookkeep, he was still an active fisherman, relied upon along with his other two friends Ruki and Vale as the final Magic users left on the Islands.</p><p>It is here, on these simple tiny scattered Islands, in a World that is so very small, that this story begins.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Ava</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/n: The only primary/constant OC's for this story are Aeros (Eventually Sora's father), Ruki and Vale (eventually Riku's Mother/Father). Otherwise that's about it. 05/07/2020: For art please google Deviantart TheSnowDrifter, I have in my InuNaruConanTitanOC folder the concept art for Civ!Ava, Ruki, Aeros, and Vale. The two guys, especially Vale, turned out different then planned.<br/>Remove spaces to link directly since google is weird.<br/>Ruki: https://www.deviantart.com/thesnowdrifter/art/Ruki-Concept-1-838989146<br/>Aeros: https://www.deviantart.com/thesnowdrifter/art/Aeros-Concept-839538794<br/>Vale: https://www.deviantart.com/thesnowdrifter/art/Vale-concept-840952216<br/>Civ!Ava with Ruki Art: https://www.deviantart.com/thesnowdrifter/art/Ava-Ruki-Concept-838321762</p>
<p>Thank you! Please R&amp;R!</p>
<p>Quality of Life Edits 04/04/21</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>xXx-Vulpes-xXx-Eclipsed-xXx-Shadow-xXx</p>
<p>The sun was barely peeking over the horizon when Aeros awoke, beginning his usual morning ritual before dressing and going down into the bookstacks. The library was composed of three floors. The first two taken up by books and historical displays, the third being his living quarters. He yawned and stretched on the way down the final flight of stairs, meandering into the very back of the Library, finally reaching a special locked door. He smiled fondly, thinking of his passed Master and previous Bookkeep Miss Angeline and all the memories that brought him to this point.</p>
<p>Sighing, he opened the door, flicking on a small light that allowed him passage into a hidden room. Closing the door behind him he moved onward until he came upon a small memorial of sorts. Upon it was a small pot for incense, small portraits of all of the previous Keeps, and above it all on a special mantle, was a Key.</p>
<p>Not just any Key, no, but one that had once lived and been used as a sword to protect the Worlds.</p>
<p>Carefully, Aeros ran his fingers over the shaft of the brittle weapon, the magical ores that had been used to forge it keeping it from crumbling into dust from its age and wear. A star adorned the blade's tip, while the hilt guards were a barely distinguishable purple. A chain was fashioned at its end also bearing a star. Carefully placed around it were coin-like medals that once bore vibrant images drawn from a special book.</p>
<p>However, all of them were dulled and covered in shadow. Some of them were gold, while others were a purplish black around their rims, the colors of red, blue, and green barely distinguishable within gems from their age and use.</p>
<p>They were empty vessels of Power, Speed, and Magic, used by the one who appeared on the Islands so long ago.</p>
<p>Taking a cloth from his back pocket he carefully cleaned each item and picture frame before turning and looking at the pile of scrolls and books that held what was considered forbidden knowledge. Rubbing the back of his head as he walked over, he selected a scroll to read over that evening and placed it on a small table that sat next to a well loved plush red chair. He turned, leaving the special room behind and locking it behind him, returning the Key to its special place hidden with just a spark of Magic, and went outside while locking the Library's door behind him.</p>
<p>He stretched, trying to pull the kinks that had accumulated from his task that morning before shading his blue eyes to look at the sky. "<em>Augh</em>… it's going to be super hot again, isn't it?"</p>
<p>A girl's laugh startled him as she came up beside him, "Aeros! You lazy bum, it's almost noon!"</p>
<p>He chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck at his friend's accusation, "Awe, c'mon Ruki…"</p>
<p>Ruki huffed, placing a hand on her hip as she leaned forward, "I know you've barely started summer vacation, but it'll be over in a flash before you know it!" Her shaggy silver hair glinted and swayed in the breeze along with her belted yellow skirt wrap. She wore a black camisole jumpsuit, and fingerless gloves that went a couple of inches above her wrist. Around her neck was a small black choker and a chain with a pink flower charm on it.</p>
<p>His other friend, Vale came up beside her with a sympathetic look on his face, "I honestly can't believe I'm saying this, but I miss having a legitimate summer vacation." He ran a hand through his short sandy blond hair, "But I guess that's just a part of growing up you don't think about until you get there." He wore a simple light grey muscle shirt that had its sleeves rolled up, black wristbands, and dark grey cargo pants.</p>
<p>Ruki nudged him in the ribs, her teal green eyes sparkling with mischief, "Well, since we all have the day off, shall we continue building our pirate ship on the Play Island?"</p>
<p>The two male teens glanced at one another grinning as they nodded, Ruki grabbed them by the wrists and dragged them along laughing. "How long has it taken us to build that thing?"</p>
<p>Vale sighed, rolling his green eyes, "Three years now?"</p>
<p>Aeros shook his head, "It doesn't help that we've been building it with money from small jobs and donations over summer breaks, or when you two aren't working. All the kids are super anxious to be able to play on it so it'll all be worthwhile." Over time children's parents occasionally also chipped in with other supplies thanks to their mentor's influence. It was a fact he wouldn't even have the tools if it hadn't been gifted to him by a parent thankful for their effort and dedication to their project to reform themselves for the good of the Islands.</p>
<p>They made their way to the Play Island, each in their own raft with various fresh supplies for their build. They docked with lifelong ease and set up for the day, Vale removed the tarp covering their progress and investigated where they'd left off and if there were any issues to deal with before beginning again. Aeros set up where their saws and sanding tools would be most stable as Ruki carefully set up paint cans of differing varnishes and various fastenings that would be used to keep their "Pirate Ship" strong during even the rougher typhoon seasons.</p>
<p>The Ship as they called it, was nestled between a small barely connected island on the outer edge of the front of their Play Island, and a section near the docks. Their plan was to finish building around the outer island, and to begin their preparations for a walkway and ladder that would take the kids onto the deck of the ship.</p>
<p>After that they would continue the walkway around various small rock outcroppings, making them easier and safer to traverse, while giving a feeling of exploration into the upper areas of the tiny Island and lead into the already established treehouse.</p>
<p>Vale looked over their half finished deck, shaking his head and sighing, "Well, thankfully there doesn't seem to be any termites or mold, so that's a start." He jumped in a few places and tested the integrity of some of the boards to hold his weight, "But it looks like we have to add some more support boards. Some of these are a little too shaky."</p>
<p>Aeroes nodded, selecting some thicker longer pieces of wood to act as added support, "Got it."</p>
<p>The three got into a rhythm, Ruki going back and forth between bringing over nails and varnishing, while Vale installed the wooden planks, as Aeros cut them according to the necessary measurements.</p>
<p>xXx-Vulpes-xXx-Eclipsed-xXx-Shadow-xXx</p>
<p>The sun was beginning to set when they finally took a break for the day to eat the picnic Vale had packed of various sandwiches and fruits, all of them resting in the shade of the treehouse by the waterfall. Aeros wiped his forehead, "I feel like I was absolutely cooked through today."</p>
<p>Ruki huffed, passing him a cool bottle of water from one of her various runs back to the Mainland for supplies, "I know what you mean. I've been making ice cubes <em>all day</em> to keep us all from getting overheated. I don't think I have any MP left."</p>
<p>Vale chuckled as he leaned back against the Island's tree, "Sorry about that."</p>
<p>She waved her hand dismissively, "Honestly, I don't think we'd have made as much progress if I hadn't done so. It's not that big of a deal."</p>
<p>Aeros smiled, admiring the work they'd managed. It was their hope to finish this project over the next few days now that the ship was completed. All that would need to be done now were the finishing design touches, the walkways and ladder, and sealing all the wood with varnishes to prevent molding and bugs. He rubbed his shoulder, "We're gonna be sore for <em>days</em>."</p>
<p>Ruki and Vale chuckled as he replied, "That's for sure. I'm definitely going to sleep like a log tonight."</p>
<p>Ruki groaned in disgust, wapping Vale on his thigh, "<em>Really?</em> Like a <em>log?</em> We've been staring at wood <em>all day</em> and you had to use <em>that one?!</em>"</p>
<p>Aeros laughed as Vale chuckled at his poor joke, "I couldn't resist."</p>
<p>The silver haired teen shook her head groaning, "<em>Honestly</em>."</p>
<p>Aeros leaned back, his hands cradling his head as he leaned back on the tree, looking up at the changing colors of the sky. The three settled into silence, taking a moment to really rest as they prepared themselves to begin cleaning up for the evening when <em>something</em> happened. He wasn't sure what it was at first, but something became… <em>unsettled</em>. Closing his eyes with a frown he tried to concentrate on the feeling. Changing his breathing into something more meditative he began to go through the lessons he was taught in distinguishing between what was seen and what might not be seen.</p>
<p>He focused on the sounds around him, and that was when he heard it. Something was in the Secret Place. He jerked forward and stood abruptly, startling Vale and Ruki. Vale raised an eyebrow, "What's up, Aeros?"</p>
<p>He stared at the branch and vine covered entrance of the Secret Place, "Something's in there."</p>
<p>Ruki rolled her eyes as the other stood up, "Aeros, we're not little kids anymore. It's probably just the wind."</p>
<p>Vale also stared at the entrance alarmed, "Ruki… You <em>do</em> remember he can smell and feel things we can't… right?"</p>
<p>Ruki's eyes went wide before she blushed, "Oh… right." She rubbed the back of her head, "Granny taught him how to control that after he kept going on about weird <em>ant </em>creatures…"</p>
<p>Aeros glanced back at them, giving Vale a particular look before walking over to the entrance and ducking. "I'm gonna check it out." Vale nodded in return, alert for anything unusual.</p>
<p>Carefully Aeros made his way into the Secret Place, pausing at where the pathway opened up as the sound of soft crying became more apparent. Finally entering into the open cove, he found the source of the weeping. A girl laying on the ground in front of The Door wearing ceremonial garments he had never seen before that were covered in dust and burns. A Fox mask adorned her head that was partially covered by a pink capelet with gold trimming and aqua gems. A long cream half cape was draped from her right shoulder, cream skirt, and a pinkish purple top with gold trim was visible.</p>
<p>Carefully, he went over and knelt a few feet away from her, making sure to scuff his shoes on the ground so she wouldn't be startled too badly. Softly he murmured, "Hey… are you hurt?"</p>
<p>She twitched, curling into herself slightly as her weeping was choked back in a startled gasp, "Wh-" She pulled herself up into a sitting position, resting back on her legs in such a way that she could possibly jump back more easily as if to defend from an attack, "Who are you?"</p>
<p>He held up his hands in a pacifying gesture as she wiped away her tears and sniffed as he continued, "My name's Aeros. You look pretty roughed up... did someone hurt you?"</p>
<p>She seemed to look around, seemingly confused and lost, "W..where am I?"</p>
<p>He lowered his hands onto his thighs, "Destiny Islands. We're on the Play Island… and no one lives here."</p>
<p>She tilted her head, continuing to seemingly take in her surroundings before she carefully stood up. She seemed to stare at The Door for a lengthy period of time in a tense silence before finally returning her attention to him while still on alert for danger, "No one lives...on this Island?"</p>
<p>He nodded as he lowered his voice while standing, "Nope. It's the worst best kept secret of these Islands, but no one's supposed to know that other Worlds exist… but I can tell you're <em>definitely</em> not from around here."</p>
<p>She controlled her breathing that seemed similar to his own method, as if regaining her composure. "I see… and why do <em>you</em> know of such things?"</p>
<p>He breathed a moment while thinking over his answer before responding, "My Master chose me... after I saw the Keyhole." He motioned to The Door behind her, "I didn't know not to talk about it, and she had to take me in and teach me. Good thing, because I can sometimes feel the balance of Light in the World...and smell Darkness."</p>
<p>The girl gasped at that before she nodded, holding her hands to her chest. She breathed a moment, "Are you here... alone?"</p>
<p>He shook his head, "No, I'm here with my two friends…" He shuffled nervously and rubbed the back of his head.</p>
<p>The girl nodded while seeming to contemplate a moment, "My name… is Ava."</p>
<p>Aeros nodded, "Ava…" he motioned his hand towards her, "So what's with the mask?"</p>
<p>Ava raised a hand to it, running her fingers gently over its snout, "It was a gift from my Master… along with my name and title… having been one of his Apprentices."</p>
<p>He blinked, a vague sense of deja vu in the back of his mind. Had he read about a Master and Apprentices with masks…? "Well, uhm, let me introduce you to my friends! We still have a little bit of food if you're hungry..?"</p>
<p>She tilted her head and examined him cautiously before nodding, "Alright."</p>
<p>The brunette made his way back out of the cove with the younger girl trailing behind him, Moving the vines and branches aside he held them as she passed, causing Ruki to gasp, "Oh <em>Light</em>, you actually <em>did</em> notice something!?" She went up to the masked girl and pulled her over, startling Ava and cutting off any protest, "She looks totally roughed up! What in the world happened?!" Ruki sat the girl down, handing her sandwiches and another cool bottle of water. Ava quickly became overwhelmed by the attention and manhandling, but decided the best course of action would be to allow herself to be fussed over.</p>
<p>Aeros ruffled his hair, "I haven't heard that part of the story yet." Moving close to Ava while still leaving her space, he pointed, "The girl raising a fuss is Ruki, and Vale is the calm one over here."</p>
<p>Ava nodded, looking his companions over, "I am Ava. Thank you for your concern... I'd... rather not talk about it."</p>
<p>The snowy haired teen gave her a <em>look</em> before sighing, "Well, <em>alright</em>, but I better get <em>some</em> kind of explanation for your condition <em>sometime</em>."</p>
<p>Ava nodded as Ruki went off towards one of the boats, while Vale ruffled his sandy blond hair, "So where did you come from?"</p>
<p>Ava bowed her head, trying to think of a solution to his question before Aeros piped up, "Oh, you know. Another World."</p>
<p>Ava's jaw dropped as Vale gave his friend a tired look, "I thought you were <em>over</em> spouting such outlandish things around others?"</p>
<p>Aeros grinned and winked at his friend, roughly wrapping his arm around the other's shoulder, "Can't say I was never crazy, y'know?"</p>
<p>Vale rolled his eyes, shoving Aeros's arm off before shaking his head, "Well, you haven't been wrong about anything else. Let me guess. Don't say anything?"</p>
<p>Aeros gave a thumbs up, "You've got it!"</p>
<p>Vale groaned as he started pacing around their little picnic, "So what Island are we gonna pretend she's from?"</p>
<p>"Mmmm, d'nno." Aeros turned to Ruki as she returned with a First Aid kit, "Should we even bother pretending?"</p>
<p>Ruki glanced at him as she set down the First Aid kit next to Ava, "Probably not, we've had plenty of weird things happen around here as it is."</p>
<p>Vale sighed, stopping his pacing, "I suppose that's fair. There <em>was</em> that kid who disappeared and never returned forty something years ago, right?"</p>
<p>Ruki and Aeros nodded as she turned back to Ava and looked her over, "Do you happen to know Magic?"</p>
<p>The two boys glanced at each other as Ava jumped at the attention, "Oh! Uhm... yes, why?"</p>
<p>The snowy haired teen brushed a hand through her hair, "Oh, this'll really make things <em>so much</em> easier."</p>
<p>Vale raised an eyebrow, "I thought you didn't have anymore MP?"</p>
<p>Ruki sat back on her knees and sniffed haughtily, "I can manage a single Curaga. After that I'm <em>spent</em> and we'll do it the old fashioned way." She waved her hand, a green cast covering the two girls as flowers and leaves spiraled around them.</p>
<p>Ava gasped, grateful for the Heal but surprised at the proficiency of such a flippant Cast, "That's... Amazing!" She took the silver haired teens hands, "I've never seen anyone Cast so naturally before!"</p>
<p>Ruki jumped at her reaction, "Wh- really?"</p>
<p>Ava nodded enthusiastically, "I've been around a <em>lot</em> of Magic users, so I've witnessed several ways others Cast their Magic. You don't even have to have a conduit to do so!"</p>
<p>The three friends looked between one another in confusion, "A conduit?"</p>
<p>Ava seemed to contemplate a moment. She didn't know what would seem normal to them, but she didn't see any harm in showing them her Keyblade. Carefully, she stood and walked a few paces away before turning back to them. Bringing her right hand out to the side, she summoned her Keyblade, Vulpes, in a flash of light. Ruki and Vale jumped at it's appearance as Aeros gasped.</p>
<p>Vale raised an eyebrow at Aeros's reaction, as the brunette shook his head as the two girls looked at them in slight confusion.</p>
<p>Ruki placed her hands on her hips giving him a suspicious glare while Aeros blushed, "Uhm… I've..read about them. Ava's weapon, that is."</p>
<p>Ruki rolled her eyes, "I <em>know</em> you live in a Library, but-"</p>
<p>Vale shushed her, "I know you like to tease him about his grades and study ethic, but he <em>does</em> read."</p>
<p>She blushed, chastised, "Oh, al<em>right</em>."</p>
<p>Ava smiled before clearing her throat, "This is a Keyblade. It's my conduit for both Magic Casting, as well as my primary weapon of choice. It takes a great deal of practice to be able to Cast without a conduit, even for some who would call themselves Great Wizards. You're all so young, so it was surprising." She adjusted her stance, "Now then, Ruki used Curaga, yes?"</p>
<p>Ruki nodded as Ava lifted her Keyblade up towards the sky in a specific pose, "Heal!"</p>
<p>The same green glow and flower effects appeared around Ava as well as the three friends. They were shocked by her Cast and the foreign brush of her Magic, since they were accustomed to their own Magic only affecting those in closer proximity or themselves. Ruki bounced over to Ava, "<em>That</em> was Curaga?!"</p>
<p>The Foreteller nodded as she dismissed Vulpes, "I am capable of sharing my ability to Heal with those around me if I so choose."</p>
<p>The silver haired teen's teal eyes sparkled as she took Ava by the hands, "That's <em>amazing!</em> I had no idea it could be used on more than one target!"</p>
<p>Ava smiled, nodding. "I'm guessing none of you have had formal lessons?"</p>
<p>The three glanced at one another before Vale stepped over, "The Elders say Magic used to be given to most Islanders to help protect us from the shores of Darkness… but then a few generations ago Magic suddenly disappeared. We're the first to regain it, but instead of one singular spell to excel at, we have several."</p>
<p>Ava's mouth dropped open in a manner that seemed to be of shock before she closed it, "I see." She turned to look out over the sea, and the final glint of the setting sun, "How very strange."</p>
<p>Ruki waved her hands, "I think it's time we return to the Mainland, guys. It's dangerous to be out at night on the sea."</p>
<p>The boys nodded and began packing away their mini picnic as Ruki continued speaking to Ava, "You'll stay with me tonight! You can wash up and I can get you some more comfortable clothes. With weather like ours, there's <em>no way</em> you won't pass out from heat stroke in a day in that getup."</p>
<p>Aeros sighed loudly, "Ruki, do you have to be so... <em>forward</em> like that? There's nothing wrong with what she's wearing."</p>
<p>The silver haired girl guided her new anxious cargo towards her boat, picking up the abandoned First Aid kit along the way, "And <em>I</em> know she's got to be <em>stifling</em>. I'm not saying there's anything <em>wrong</em> with her clothes. It's <em><strong>hot!</strong></em>"</p>
<p>Ava grimaced a smile as she turned, "It's alright Aeros, she means well."</p>
<p>Vale sighed and shook his head as he got into and pushed off the pier with his raft, "Don't let her railroad you, Ava."</p>
<p>Ava nodded with a smile, "I won't."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chirithy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The original draft of this story hit about 15 chapters until I had to restart. The reasoning for it was that I had tried to so thoroughly focus on Ava, that the relationship with Aeros, let alone the friendships with Aeros/Ruki/Vale weren't believable. I also had not fully realized at that point that Sora and Riku were born around a year and four months apart, so I literally had to build the story from the ground up again. This story has a lot of firsts for me.</p><p>Quality of Life Edits: 04/04/21</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>xXx-Vulpes-xXx-Eclipsed-xXx-Shadow-xXx</p><p>After the three docked their boats at the Mainland, Ruki hopped over to Vale and turned to the other two, "Oh <em>Aeros~</em> can you give Vale and I a moment and go with Ava to pick up a few groceries?"</p><p>Aeros rolled his eyes as Vale seemed slightly put out before giving an apologetic look to him and Ava, "She <em>has</em> been good all day."</p><p>The brunette rubbed the back of his head sighing before motioning Ava towards town, "Let's leave the two <em>lovebirds</em> alone for a little bit, since they were <em>kind</em> enough to not be all over each other today while we worked."</p><p>Vale laughed and Ruki sneered, "<em>Aeros!</em>"</p><p>The teen laughed raucously as he waved them off, guiding Ava with a light touch on her shoulder before keeping to himself, "<em>See ya</em>."</p><p>Ava smiled, "You three have quite the group dynamic, huh?"</p><p>Aeros groaned, "Honestly? I'm amazed they didn't even kiss today and just <em>worked</em>. It was nice, not feeling like a third wheel for once in a long time."</p><p>Ava tilted her head as she looked up at him, "So do they normally send you off to be together?"</p><p>He rubbed his neck sighing as he glanced up at the stars, "By the time they'd decided to start dating I'd given up on normalcy and started taking lessons from my Master."</p><p>"Master?"</p><p>He glanced at her before pausing in his steps, hands in his pockets, "I suppose calling her that's a little odd, but Granny taught me everything I know… well, that involves stuff beyond this small little World." He ruffled his hair, "Trying to understand just what it was I was feeling... Practicing my Magic… it became more important than almost anything else… It let them have the time they needed alone. It <em>actually</em> kind of got to the point where they realized they hadn't seen me in practically half a year and started dragging me out everywhere again. It caused quite the stir I guess, when I wasn't always around them to the point that no one hardly saw me around town, other than to complete tasks given to me by Granny… Especially when she got too sick and frail to stay in the Library anymore. I ended up moving all of her things out to her family's home while I moved my own things in from my parent's by myself."</p><p>Ava frowned as Aeros sighed longingly, "Growing up isn't as glamorous as others make it out to be."</p><p>She bowed her head, holding her hands to her chest, "Yes… I can certainly understand your feelings on that…"</p><p>Aeros shook his head, "Let's go pick up some groceries. Choose anything you like, got it?"</p><p>Ava nodded as they continued on their way to complete the task Ruki gave to them. By the time Aeros brought Ava up to the other girl's place, the lights were on and Ruki was waiting at the door, arms crossed and tapping her feet, "So why were <em>you</em> out so late, young man?"</p><p>He rolled his eyes and pushed past Ruki as she grinned, looking over at Ava, "You holding up alright?"</p><p>Ava sighed softly, "I think you might be overdoing it a little."</p><p>She blinked before blushing, chastised, "Ah.. you're right." Ruki ruffled her hair, "I think after Vale and I finally came back up for air and realized we hadn't seen one of our best friends in <em>ages</em>, I can't help but overcompensate for it negatively." She shook her head as we walked into the kitchen where Aeros was putting away groceries, "Sorry about that."</p><p>Aeros glanced at her and shrugged, "Ava's certainly not wrong, but I know you aren't being absolutely serious… but you could definitely tone it down."</p><p>Ruki sighed, "Duly noted." She turned to Ava perking up, "So I've got the bath ready for you as well as a change of clothes that should fit!" She started pulling Ava towards the stairs to the upper floor, "Let's get you cleaned up for dinner! I'll clean your garments, alright?"</p><p>Ava nodded as she allowed herself to be pulled along, "Alright. Thank you."</p><p>Ruki grinned as she ushered her into the bathroom, "No problem! Now put your clothes into that empty basket and I'll get to it in the morning so they can dry in the sun."</p><p>Ava nodded as the other gave her a peace sign and closed the door behind her. She stood for a moment, breathing deeply before sighing as Chirithy popped up beside her, speaking lowly, "Well. <em>They're</em> a lively bunch, huh?"</p><p>She smiled as she started to carefully take off each piece of her robes, folding them carefully in the designated basket, "They are… It helped keep my mind off of… today."</p><p>Her Dream Eater wilted, "Ava…"</p><p>The mask came off as long inky black hair framed her face and continued in a tight braid down her back. She sighed wearily, heat pooling behind her eyes in a fresh wave of sorrow, "<em>Why</em>…?" She buried her face into the front of her mask, crying softly, "Master… what thoughts crossed your mind… when you dealt out our tasks? What was it that spurred you to write such cruel passages..?"</p><p>The fresh image of Kingdom Hearts floating in the sky, children fighting over the Light from all sides... rain pouring on the ground and washing away their life's blood as <em>countless hearts rose-!</em></p><p>She gasped as Chirithy laid a paw on her thigh, "Ava."</p><p>She breathed out wearily, nodding as she slowly finished getting undressed and stepped into the water. She sunk into the bath up to her chin and laid back, staring at the ceiling, "I can't... I don't understand what the Master was thinking."</p><p>Chirithy hummed, "Did anyone?"</p><p>Ava felt the ghost of a smile pass her lips, "I suppose not… he was rather enigmatic at times."</p><p>They nodded, "He was wise, but wisdom doesn't always translate to Good… but…" Chirithy wilted again, "He was the only one you could rely on growing up, wasn't he?"</p><p>She nodded, recalling the cold streets she was rescued from, "Yes."</p><p>Chirithy carefully patted her on her head from the side of the bathtub, "And now we're here."</p><p>Ava looked at her Spirit, "Yes… now we're here… Someplace... <em>new.</em>"</p><p>Chirithy sat down, a paw resting on their chin as they started thinking while Ava summoned the energy to wash up. It was during this process that she noticed her reflection in the water and gasped in tense horror, "Chirithy."</p><p>They hopped up at startled attention, "Huh?!"</p><p>She raised her head slowly, looking over to them with a new panic, picking Chirithy up and looking them over as they flailed, "Hey!"</p><p>Setting them down she started breathing quickly, "You... you haven't been blemished! So <em>why?!</em>"</p><p>It was then that Chirithy realized that Ava's eyes were a bright yellowed amber. They gasped, but realized their Wielder was falling into a panic attack, "Ava- Ava!" They waved their paws, "I know it's bad but we'll figure it out together, ok?! You still have Light! I don't even sense any Darkness, so breathe with me, ok?!"</p><p>Tears streamed down her face as she looked at her Chirithy in horror, her breaths quick and short before nodding. Chirithy audibly breathed in before slowly breathing out, encouraging her to join them. After a few tries she finally started to breathe in time with her Dream Eater, allowing them to lull her into a comforting pattern for several minutes. After what felt like forever she regained her composure and leaned back, sighing as she closed her eyes. Her heart broke, "Luxu… was right."</p><p>
  <em> <strong>She</strong></em>
  <em> was the Betrayer.</em>
</p><p>It took a horribly long amount of time for Ava to summon the will to finish her bath while trying to not think about just what her appearance here in this place <em>meant</em>.</p><p>xXx-Vulpes-xXx-Eclipsed-xXx-Shadow-xXx</p><p>Ruki was about to walk up the stairs to check up on her guest when Ava wearily came out of the bathroom. The garments given were foreign to her, but considering their different body types the black leggings and sports bra, along with a light zip up pink hoodie seemed like the best that could be offered. She was grateful that the fabrics were unusually soft, but couldn't help but wear her fox mask again, unable to bear the thought of someone looking her in the eyes directly.</p><p>It also just felt too revealing, after wearing the mask for so many years.</p><p>Ruki smiled, "If you're gonna keep the mask, I might as well cut some holes in the hood."</p><p>Ava tilted her head, "Are you sure you want to damage this just for me?"</p><p>She waved her hand, "You'll need some clothes if you're going to be with us for a while, and it doesn't exactly fit me in certain places anymore. I'm glad I didn't throw it out, since it fits you perfectly!" She motioned her along, "Now let's eat! Aeros is a<em> great</em> cook, so I'm glad he was willing to help!"</p><p>They stepped out into the backyard where Aeros was grilling the fish they'd selected earlier and waved. Taking them off the rack he placed them onto a plate and brought them over to the table on Ruki's patio where Vale was waiting, having picked up some soda on the way over. A bowl of various sliced fruits seeped in a juice of some sort, as well as various chopped grilled vegetables were arranged on sticks.</p><p>Ava gasped softly, "It's lovely!"</p><p>Ruki giggled and Aeros rubbed his shoulder, "Thanks. I hope you like it!"</p><p>Ava nodded, "I look forward to it, thank you for the food."</p><p>The four of them stayed up late, discussing just what went on with the Islands, and what her "backstory" would be if she were to be asked by the other villagers.</p><p>It was only when Ava finally laid down for the night in Ruki's guest room that she was able to truly think over and process the events that had started so impossibly early in the morning, up until that moment when the grief of being seperated from everything and everyone she knew crushed her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Conversations and Contemplations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: So part of the concept of Sora's connection to Ava was inspired by the original artwork related to the KH3 art/KHUX medal 1703 Supernova Key Art #20 in which there is a fox on Sora's lap (can't recall what the original artwork is called/what it was for). The other reason is, since at this time we don't know what the original Foretellers look like, I wanted to give more of a slightly biological reason as to why Vanitas and Xion have black hair, since they are still partial reflections of Sora.</p>
<p>Quality of Life Edits: 04/04/21</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>xXx-Vulpes-xXx-Eclipsed-xXx-Shadow-xXx</p>
<p>It was still early morning the next day when Ava was roused from her sleep by Ruki to cut the holes into the hood of her top, and to go out shopping for a few day's worth of garments.<br/><br/>"Are you sure it's alright to rely on you like this?" Ava couldn't help but wring her hands, hating the fact that she couldn't be self sufficient.<br/><br/>Ruki smiled, "Totally." She took one of the other girl's hands and dragged her along, "I've already put the word out to ask for any clothes that weren't being used anymore, so it's not all going to be completely out of pocket, but we definitely <em>have</em> to get you your own fresh undergarments and swimwear."<br/><br/>Ava lowered her head before she nodded, "I... understand. Thank you for everything."<br/><br/>The silver haired teen waved her free hand, "It's what friends do."<br/><br/>Ava lifted her head and looked at her startled, "You… you already think of me as a friend?"<br/><br/>She laughed, pulling the younger girl into a side hug, "Of course! I know I'm a little rough around the edges, but as far as I can tell you've had a really hard time of it, and you need people around you who will help you through it when you're ready. None of us want you to be alone, and considering how we found you… well, we can't just leave you be! I really like you, Ava!"<br/><br/>Ava smiled, thinking back to how she met Ephemer and how quickly they became friends simply by talking to each other at random, "You're right, thank you."<br/><br/>Ruki sighed as she pulled away and held her hand again, "You're welcome. Beside's! It's been <em>ages</em> since I've had any girl friends to hang out with."<br/><br/>Ava tilted her head, "Why's that?"<br/><br/>Ruki flushed and scratched her head, "I kinda always thought of myself as <em>one of the boys</em>... So I never really hung out with any of the girls on the Island… By the time I thought about having any girl friends, they all hated me because all the guys<em> liked</em> me."<br/><br/>Ava paused a moment before sighing and shaking her head, "I suppose no matter when or where, things don't really change…"<br/><br/>Ruki raised an eyebrow at her, "What, you have experience?"<br/><br/>Ava practically jumped, "Oh no! I've never dealt with it myself… but it <em>is</em> something I've witnessed happen before…"<br/><br/>The silver haired teen nodded with a grin, "I see. So how was<em> your</em> luck with the boys?"<br/><br/>Ava stopped before she tripped over her own feet as her face heated, "Wha? I! I didn't really…" She sighed and brought her hands up to her chest, "Does it… really even matter anymore?"<br/><br/>Ruki's eyes widened before she cringed, "Oh... I'm sorry… I didn't even think about that…"<br/><br/>Ava shook her head, "It's alright." She smiled, "We should hurry up since you three were planning to return to the Play Island, right?"<br/><br/>Ruki jumped and grabbed her hand, dragging her into the lingerie store, "Right!"<br/><br/>It was a few hours later, a nice supply of undergarments, a single swimsuit with cover, and a few new wardrobe pieces later that they returned to Ruki's house to drop off their load before heading over to meet up at the Library. It was there that Ava would stay for the day and study to familiarize herself with the Island's history and try and glean any information on how much time may have passed since when she'd originated.<br/><br/>She was given a quick tour of Aeros's living quarters before she followed them out, staying behind at the door, "I know you'll all do it anyway, but don't worry that I'll be upset being by myself. You all have that project you're trying to finish, and it's rather lovely from here. You three be safe, alright?"<br/><br/>Aeros, Vale, and Ruki nodded as the silver haired teen stepped over to give Ava one last hug, "Thanks. You take care."<br/><br/>They left and Ava closed and locked the Library's door behind her as she was instructed and sighed, leaning against it as Chirithy popped up on a table, "The people of these Islands are pretty accepting, aren't they?"<br/><br/>Ava nodded, "Yeah… They're all really kind people." As far as she could tell, anyway.<br/><br/>She took a moment to simply take in the expanse of the Library before walking over to the stacks and wandering her way through, selecting titles that seemed interesting or informative. She carefully placed the modest stack down at one of the desks near the windows in the sun. Taking the first one from her pile, she began to scan through it as Chirithy took the next book and did the same. Both became invested in their task, and the next thing they knew most of the day had bled away into the early evening.<br/><br/>Ava sighed as she leaned back to stretch her muscles, "Chirithy…"<br/><br/>The Spirit jolted, "Hm?"<br/><br/>"What do you think... happened?"<br/><br/>Chirithy tilted their head, "What do you mean?"<br/><br/>"Why am I here? How was it that I was pulled away from that battle? Do you think the others were also taken away?"<br/><br/>The cat-spirit sighed as they shook their head, "I dunno. Maybe we'll find out someday… but I don't think that day will be coming anytime soon."<br/><br/>Ava sighed, slumping in her chair, "You're right…" She brushed her fingers under her eye as she stared at the table, "I wonder… why my eyes changed…"<br/><br/>Chirithy hopped up and went over to her, taking her other hand and patted it lightly, "We'll figure that out too. I know it's scary… but we're in this together."<br/><br/>She nodded, moving to stand as she pulled Chirithy up into a hug and carefully rubbed her cheek on their head, "Thank you.."<br/><br/>Her Spirit giggled, "Of course!"<br/><br/>She set Chirithy down and sighed, glancing around the warmed room. She paused as she sensed <em>something</em>, tilting her head she began to make her way to the back of the Library where she came up to an almost invisible door. Chirithy plodded up beside her, tilting their head back and forth for a moment, pondering with a paw on their chin, "I feel something familiar in there."<br/><br/>Ava nodded, "I… yes. It's very, very old… and I'm pretty sure it's long since passed, but there is something in there with just a little bit… of Lux."<br/><br/>She placed her hand on the door, feeling the wood and sensing a little magic interwoven into it. <em>How curious</em>. She jolted as the entrance door unlocked and began to creak open as the trio cried out, "We're back!"<br/><br/>She gasped and turned, quickly making her way back to the front of the Library as Chirithy disappeared, "Welcome back!"<br/><br/>Aeros, having noticed where she'd come from, gave her a disturbed look before Ruki popped in front of him, "We're gonna have another cookout tonight!" She snatched her hand and dragged her out the door, "Did you even <em>eat</em> today?"<br/><br/>The door was locked behind her as she felt a chilled sweat gather at her back, flushing at her sudden nerves as though she'd been caught doing something she shouldn't, "Oh! Uh, no.. I kind of was reading the whole time…"<br/><br/>She could feel Aeros's gaze on her before Vale punched him in the arm, "Ow! What was that for?!"<br/><br/>Ruki looked back at the two boys, "I thought you two were getting along today?"<br/><br/>Aeros rubbed his bicep as Vale massaged his neck, "Aeros is super protective of that back area in the Library. It's not like anyone can <em>get in there</em> without that <em>Magical</em> hidden Key, so <em>chill out </em>man."<br/><br/>The brunette flushed as Ruki quirked an eyebrow at Ava, "You noticed that <em>super</em> secret room?"<br/><br/>The Foreteller blushed and ducked her head and shoulders, "Only just before you all came back. I only noticed… well, if it's not somewhere I should go into I'll be sure to leave it. To be honest… locks don't exactly work against me."<br/><br/>The three paused as they came up to Ruki's front door, Vale's green eyes widening, "What do you mean?"<br/><br/>Ava looked at Ruki and waved at the door, "May I?"<br/><br/>The teal eyed women looked between them all and the door before nodding slowly, "Uhm… sure?"<br/><br/>Ava slumped as she sighed to herself, summoning Vulpes into her hand. With practiced ease she held it by the hilt towards the door, a tiny spark of light appearing at the tip of the blade before streaming out and hitting the lock on Ruki's front door. A click was heard and the door swung open. She then changed her grip on the hilt so that the Keyblade was aimed towards the ground as she held her hands close to her chest, "It's… my weapon is called a Keyblade within reason…"<br/><br/>Ruki and Vale looked at Aeros as the older teen gave his friend a <em>look</em>, "You <em>knew</em> what that was, and you somehow <em>know</em> what it can do."<br/><br/>Aeros cringed, "I don't want to talk about it."<br/><br/>The sandy blond teen ruffled his hair in slight frustration, "Is it a <em>don't</em> or <em>can't</em> sort of thing? I know Granny kind of taught all of us what we know, but you became her <em>apprentice</em> and learned <em>more</em>."<br/><br/>Ava dismissed Vulpes and made a pacifying gesture, "There are rules. I don't exactly know <em>everything</em>, but the less people who know about such things the better. A-and anyway, I'm sure you all are hungry from working all day, right?"<br/><br/>Ruki sighed, cracking her neck at Ava's attempt at diversion, "For sure, I certainly don't wanna waste anymore time here on silly old <em>drama</em> when we could be <em>eating</em>! C'mon!" she shoved Aeros towards the house, "The meat won't cook itself!"<br/><br/>Aeros rolled his eyes as he shook his head, "Yeah yeah, I'm <em>goin</em>' already." He went in as Ruki took Ava by the arm with a kind smile, "Let's go get some drinks while the boys sort themselves out."<br/><br/>Vale gave Ruki a bored look before shaking his head, "Pick up some ice cream while you're at it."<br/><br/>Ruki saluted with a wink, "You've got it!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Break</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: Just gonna leave the overall age/magic info for Aeros/Ruki/Vale (Or as I had to dub them, the Mystic Trio) for this overall story. This chapter goes into their current chapter ages, but I had to legitimately write this out in a separate document so I could keep track.<br/>Aeros: 17-19/30/35-36 Magic: Firaga, Water, Thunder, Cura, Aeroga, Gravity, Stop, Magnet, Reflect, Hastega, Slowga, and Scan<br/>Ruki:18-20/31/36-37 Magic: Blizzara, Thunder, Cheer, Steal, and Curaga<br/>Vale:19-21/32/37-38 Magic: Fira, Cure, Scan, Cheer, Haste, and Magnega</p>
<p>Quality of Life Edits: 04/04/21</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>xXx-Vulpes-xXx-Eclipsed-xXx-Shadow-xXx</p>
<p>It was the final day of their building project that Ava was once again left at the Library with somewhat stern instructions to not go into the back room. The Foreteller couldn't help but feel embarrassed by it as she nodded, waving them off. She wandered the upper stacks, running her fingers over the spines as Chirithy popped up beside her, "Reminds you a little of Ephemer, huh?"<br/><br/>She practically choked, "What?"<br/><br/>Chirithy giggled, "He was always curious about The Book of Prophecies, and even entered the Tower with his friend where they weren't allowed to go!"<br/><br/>Ava's face heated slightly, feeling chastised, "I... suppose you're right." She turned and leaned back against the walled bookcase, sighing as she looked up at the ceiling, "...Ephemer… I wonder if they all ended up being alright..."<br/><br/>Her Dandelions, spared from that terrible waging of War.<br/><br/>Chirithy bowed their head before hopping along. They waved from the other side of the Library, "Ava! Let's read this one!"<br/><br/>She went over to them, finding the well worn picture book hidden in the shade. She pulled it out and stared at its title for a long moment before touching it to her forehead with a shaky sigh, "A Fairytale… about the scattered Dandelions..?"<br/><br/>She ran her hand over the well worn gold lettering, a simple young person with a sword extended out in their hand with dandelion seeds scattered around it, enveloped in the faded light of daybreak.<br/><br/>She went over to the nearest desk and sat as Chirithy hopped up beside her, watching as she carefully opened the book to its first page.<br/><br/><em>This is a Legend passed down by word of mouth for what seems like centuries, now made into print for the sake of future generations.<br/><br/></em><em>May Your Heart be Your Guide.<br/><br/></em>She breathed, running her fingers over the date of its printing. She had learned the current date and year, and knew that this story was already nearing its first century since it was printed. Tears welled in her eyes, "<em>Oh</em>… it's been so <em>long</em>…"<br/><br/>Chirithy patted her hand, waving their paws at her, "Let's see what was passed down, shall we?"<br/><br/>She nodded, wiping the tears away as she turned to the next page. A colorful rendition of an imaginary town with very different structures was depicted. A large bell tower with a clock was drawn as the point of focus in the background, and although it looked nothing like her Daybreak, it felt <em>right</em> in its quaint depiction.<br/><br/><em>Long, long ago when the World was young, in an Age where Fairytales were made Real…<br/><br/></em>She read each page twice, thrice, a dozen times, taking in its vivid imagery and each line. Its accuracy was dubious at best, but the tale was sincere in what it depicted... and she knew that it was truly the story of one of her Dandelions. They wouldn't remember that War, but they still knew a Great and Terrible tragedy had occurred that <em>could not</em> be allowed to happen again.<br/><br/>She sighed at the last page, the end of this Dandelion's life story as they settled on the Islands she now found herself on and leaned back in her chair. "This answers so much... and yet, nothing at all."<br/><br/>Tears of frustration burned at the back of her eyes as Chirithy nodded in sympathy, "You're right. But… at least we know one thing."<br/><br/>She looked down at her Dream Eater, "And what's that?"<br/><br/>"The Keyblade War is an occurrence that happened in Ancient times… Perhaps it's even been a few <em>thousand</em> years… and Daybreak Town…"<br/><br/><em>Daybreak Town was no more.</em><br/><br/>xXx-Vulpes-xXx-Eclipsed-xXx-Shadow-xXx<br/><br/>It was after she realized just how much time had passed again that she decided it was time to take a walk. Reading in the Library was productive, but she kept going in circles of crying and that simply wouldn't do.<br/><br/>Ava hated crying. She supposed most people did, but she couldn't stay inactive. She had special abilities that could take her far away from this place, but without a focus or goal, there was no point in even entertaining such ideas.<br/><br/><em>If only she knew what had happened to Daybreak Town.<br/><br/></em>It might be of some solace to see if anything had come from the ashes of her beloved home, but seeing as she had no way to find out if it existed in any capacity, she had to burn out her energy in a manner that she was most familiar.<br/><br/>Walking.<br/><br/>So she left the Library locked behind her and set out towards the beach. Curious Islanders waved to and greeted her as she went and she responded in kind. Her mask had always stood out as a symbol in Daybreak Town, so the looks she received when they noticed the mask of the Fox didn't particularly phase her.<br/><br/>There had been a time such looks were given even at Daybreak, when all of the Apprentices were newly placed in their roles and-<br/><br/>She sighed, moving away from that subject.<br/><br/>Ava made her way to the beach and trailed along the shoreline, staring at the various colors and shapes of the shells scattered about in the sand. After a while she became unable to help herself and started to pick up a few that had colors that reminded her of her fellow Foretellers.<br/><br/>She smiled sadly, thinking of how she would never hear the comforting Wisdom of Ira, or the steady yells and grunts of Aced as he went through his drills… of Invi who would impart lessons, and Gula who she had grown ever close to…<br/><br/><em>None whom she'd see again.<br/><br/></em>She bit her lip as she recalled her final conversations with each and every one of them… how truly scattered they had all been.<br/><br/>Nearly drawing blood at Luxu's final words as she lunged at him, their Keyblades clashing-<br/><br/>She stood, almost losing her balance at the rush of blood to her head. Ava clenched a hand to her aching chest, forcing herself to breathe and meditate a moment. She would <em>not</em> let hate and anger<em> rule her heart</em>.<br/><br/>She had only wanted to please her Master… until she had begun to suspect his intentions.<br/><br/>Once The Master had disappeared, she slowly became disillusioned with his charm and splendor...<br/><br/><em>For no one was as adept at illusions as she.<br/><br/></em>She sighed, staring at the Play Island and feeling the ebb and flow of Light within the waves of this small World. Closing her eyes she simply took the sound of the waves in and began to feel the sleepy comforting lull of the land.</p>
<p>Ava allowed herself to slip away from the eyes of others, no longer being seen as she opened her eyes and stepped towards the waves. The Heart of the World called to her, and without a boat she walked on top of the waters that gently lapped upon each Island's shore. The time it took to walk to the Play Island was inconsequential. There were no Unions, no goals for collecting and hoarding Lux… no Kingdom Hearts to try and circumvent from being summoned in the great Sky above…<br/><br/>Just… <em>peace.<br/><br/></em>She stepped onto the sands of the Play Island and smiled, her illusion still holding. She glanced at where Aeros, Ruki, and Vale were working and made her way to the Door. Carefully slipping through the vines and branches by the small waterfall, she continued on into the cool cove and dropped her illusion as she traced her fingers along the blank stone walls. Eventually she landed on the Door of the World.<br/><br/>The Door wasn't much to speak of had it been anywhere <em>other</em> than a lone cave wall. It's peculiar placement within the Islands was the only remarkable thing about it. It was simply a rounded brown door with minimal gold flourish. No handle. No mysterious lock for a key to be placed… Just… a Door to nowhere.<br/><br/>Placing her hand flush against the wood she closed her eyes and breathed, feeling for anything beyond that simple Door.<br/><br/>There was warmth and affection for all of the World's people…<br/><br/>But behind that warmth was a frightening Darkness that sought to slowly seep into her fingers and <em>pull her in-</em><br/><br/>She jumped back, Vulpes responding to her distress and appearing in her hand. The once simple and blank Door slowly revealed its Keyhole, a black void sparkling with life within its depths.<br/><br/>Ava clenched a hand over her heart as she tried to control her breathing before taking Vulpes with both hands and pointing it at the Door. '<em>I will lock this World's keyhole, to guard it from that encroaching Darkness!</em>' A beam of light shot out, a loud click reverberated through the air as Light and wind flooded the cove. A moment passed and the Keyhole- no, <em>the Door itself</em> disappeared from sight.<br/><br/>It would one day appear again, but<em> this </em>gave the World more time.<br/><br/>She sighed and slumped forward into herself, when suddenly she was abruptly grasped from behind on both shoulders, "<em>What did you do?</em>"<br/><br/>Aeros's deep voice gravely ghosted over her neck despite her hood, goosebumps pickled her skin as she fought back the urge to scream, "I- '' She quickly turned and slapped his hands away from her, "I simply locked the Door to this World's Heart. Nothing more!"<br/><br/>His usually bright blue eyes bore into her like ice, judging her with a strong suspicion before he sighed and slumped his shoulders. He hung his head as he rubbed his neck in an attempt to seemingly not lash out at her in frustration, "<em>How</em> did you get here?"<br/><br/>She dismissed Vulpes and held her hands at her waist, "I walked."<br/><br/>He looked at her with deep scepticism, "Walked?!"<br/><br/>She flushed and fumbled with her hands as she nodded, "I… yeah. I walked."<br/><br/>He stepped towards her, "You... <em>walked</em> here… over the water?"<br/><br/>She looked up at him and realized he was starting to grow pale as if he would pass out any minute, "I have the ability to cast illusions so I hid myself from sight and walked here!"<br/><br/>Aeros slapped a hand over his face and dragged it down, "So... is it <em>normal</em> for you to be able to <em>Walk</em>. On<em> Water</em>?"<br/><br/>She bobbed her head up and down, "Yes. It's something Masters can learn to do... Though it's not exactly something that's taught. It's just... Something you can <em>do</em>."<br/><br/>He threw his arms out to the side slightly in exasperation, "<em>Whelp</em>, at least no one could see you do it, 'cause that's not something people have <em>ever</em> been able to do around here. I have no need to hear you be called a witch or some sort of demonic spirit."<br/><br/>She shrunk into her shoulders and made a small noise, "I… I'm sorry. I just wanted to get out."<br/><br/>Aeros nodded, holding his arms crossed over his chest, "I guess… that's understandable. But… I <em>think</em> it would be best to teach you how to use a boat."<br/><br/>Ava perked at that, "You'll teach me?!"<br/><br/>He pulled back at her sudden excitement before rubbing the back of his head in slight embarrassment, "Uh... sure."<br/><br/>She pulled her hands up to her chest and smiled brightly, "I look forward to it! It honestly takes quite a bit of energy to walk all this way, and it's normally only done during battle situations!"<br/><br/>Battle situations. <em>Right.<br/><br/></em>Aeros sighed softly to himself as he smiled tiredly, extending a hand to her, "Let's go surprise Ruki and Vale since you're here."<br/><br/>She blushed and took his hand, "I'm sorry…"<br/><br/>The brunette shook his head, "It's not like you're in trouble, but… I <em>think</em> we're going to have to figure out what's normal for <em>you</em> and how it differs from what's normal for the <em>rest of us.</em>"<br/><br/>She nodded, "Understood."<br/><br/>As they made their way over to the other two, Ava and Aeros quickly realized that the two lovebirds had decided <em>now</em> was a good time to get caught up in one another. Aeros jerked her back as she gasped lightly before she felt his hand smack over the eyes of her mask and get pulled away awkwardly towards the back end of the Play Islands, "Uhm, I can walk myself!?"<br/><br/>Aeros shook his head, "No. Nope. I didn't need to see that and you don't need to be subjected to their <em>face sucking</em>." He made a disgusted groan as Ava finally rebalanced and escaped his grip on her mask, laughing as she replied, "They really fall into their own world once they're alone, huh?"<br/><br/>Aeros sighed as he sat down at the shoreline, Ava sitting next to him with her knees pulled to her chest as he explained, "They got engaged the minute Ruki graduated."<br/><br/>Ava tilted her head, realizing she hadn't asked, "How old are all of you?"<br/><br/>He glanced at her before staring out into the sea, "Vale is 19, Ruki in the middle of us at 18, and I'm 17."<br/><br/>She hugged her knees, thinking of the vast differences in age between herself and her fellow Foretellers before smiling, "You all get along so well."<br/><br/>He nodded before looking her way, "So how old are you? Can't exactly tell with that mask on and all…"<br/><br/>She raised a hand and let her fingers slide down its snout before nodding, "I'm 16... I guess?"<br/><br/>He raised an eyebrow, "You <em>guess?</em>"<br/><br/>She faced away from him towards the sea, resting her chin on top of her knees, "I have a difficult time remembering… because I lived off the streets for a long... long time. My Master was amazed I'd survived so long on my own when he'd found me and brought me under his wing."<br/><br/>"O..oh.. Uh… I'm sorry." Aeros scratched at his hair awkwardly, "I didn't mean to-"<br/><br/>Ava shook her head with a soft sigh, "It doesn't hurt my feelings, and it's not like you could know much of anything about me... Honestly, it feels like someone else's life at this point."<br/><br/>Aeros sighed and leaned back on his hands, "I see… still, sorry about that."<br/><br/>She hugged her knees a little tighter, "No, it's alright. In the end I learned how to read and write from my Master… I learned everything there was to Know from him."<br/><br/>"He sounds pretty amazing."<br/><br/>She took a deep breath before heavily exhaling, burying her face into her knees, "He was… but I can't help but think… he was <em>wrong</em>."<br/><br/>He hummed in confusion, "What do you mean?"<br/><br/>"No one should know the Future the way he did... <em>especially</em> when it is made to be inevitable."<br/><br/>A chill ran down Aeros' back, "The future..?"<br/><br/>"A Book of Prophecies… was handed to each of us. And in it, it spoke of an inescapable Darkness… and at the end Darkness will engulf the World and Light shall Expire."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Paopu Fruit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: Throughout the majority of this story, Ava is still using her Foreteller mask. Sometimes it's hard to remember. X,D</p>
<p>Quality of Life Edits: 04/04/21</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>xXx-Vulpes-xXx-Eclipsed-xXx-Shadow-xXx</p>
<p>They sat at the shoreline in silence long enough for the sun to nearly set by the time Ruki and Vale thought to look for Aeros.</p>
<p>Ruki was the first to notice her at his side and gasped, "Ava?!"</p>
<p>The Foreteller started as she looked over to them, "Ruki! Vale!" She blushed thinking back to walking in on them as well as her current appearance on the Play Island while she shrunk into herself and murmured weakly, "Hey…"</p>
<p>Vale quirked an eyebrow at Aeros who simply shrugged, "She walked over."</p>
<p>The other teen sputtered as Ruki skipped over and plopped down in the sand on her knees next to the younger girl, "You <em>walked?!</em> Uhm, there's nothing but <em>water</em> between here and <em>there!</em>"</p>
<p>Ava curled up into herself feeling more and more foolish, "Uhm... yes. I'm aware. I Cast an illusion to not be seen and... walked over."</p>
<p>Ruki stared dumbfounded with her mouth agape, looking between them all before bursting out laughing, clapping Ava on the back and practically disbalanced her into Aeros's lap, "By the <em>Light</em> Ava! That's <em>hilarious!</em>"</p>
<p>Ava sputtered, "Wha? How in the world is it funny?"</p>
<p>"You're just so... blasé and adorable about the whole thing! Like it's an everyday occurrence!" She doubled over, cackling and Vale shook his head.</p>
<p>Looking the two of them over he sighed as he sat down on Aeros's other side, "Sorry about that… I guess we got a little caught up in ourselves."</p>
<p>Aeros snorted, "A little?"</p>
<p>Vale cringed and looked away, "Ok, a lot." He slumped a little sighing, "We keep doing that."</p>
<p>Aeros laid back on the sand with his arms behind his head, looking up to the early evening sky, "Yeah… but that's just another part of growing up, huh?"</p>
<p>Vale joined his friend on the sand exhaling softly, "Of all places to end up, we ended up here on these tiny Islands."</p>
<p>Ruki laid back in the sand, relaxing as she rested her hands over her stomach, "Remember when we used to plan out an adventure among the stars?"</p>
<p>Aeros smiled, "Yeah."</p>
<p>Ava looked over all of them before carefully leaning back and joining them, her hands folded over her chest, "All those Stars shining down on us… I can feel the Hearts of so many other Worlds…"</p>
<p>Ruki looked at her, "So there really are other Worlds out there?"</p>
<p>She took a deep breath and nodded, "Yes… but to be honest, I'm not sure how they all scattered like this."</p>
<p>This caught the two males' attention. Aeros looked to her, "What do you mean?"</p>
<p>Ava raised a hand as if reaching out to take something, "Last I knew… almost all of the Worlds were one… but I guess the Master was right in what he wrote, that the World would break apart and become Many, separated by a great and dangerous expanse of space." She slowly lowered her hand back to her chest, sighing, "Everything feels so very strange, when compared to what I've always known."</p>
<p>Vale made a sound before propping himself up on his side to look at her, "So wait… if the World split apart, how is it that we can understand each other? Does everyone speak the same language still, or has each World made its own dialect?"</p>
<p>Ava pondered this for a moment before shrugging, "I'm not really sure… but I suppose since the Keyblade connects to every World, it must make it so that its Wielder can communicate no matter where they end up so that Order can be kept to the greatest ability." <em>It would be frustrating to try and help people in a World but be unable to understand one another and lose time, only for the World to fall while waffling in confusion.</em></p>
<p>Vale laid back down nodding, "I suppose a magical weapon can do a lot of things, even things you wouldn't think about being important."</p>
<p>Ava closed her eyes, thinking about how much language had surely changed since her time, yet being able to so easily speak with the people of this World. She could acknowledge that some of them had lingual quirks, yet she had no problems processing them, and there hadn't been issues in others understanding her. If she really thought about it, the books she was reading were also probably not in a language she actually knew, and was simply understanding what she was seeing as if it were something she'd known.</p>
<p>
  <em>How very strange… and terribly convenient.</em>
</p>
<p>Ava opened her eyes and looked up at the stars once more before looking at Ruki, "So… I've been doing some reading about your history, but what are your favorite legends that have been passed down?"</p>
<p>Ruki smiled and sighed fondly while reliving a memory, "Well. I can certainly tell you our most famous legend on the Islands. It's probably the most important one, especially for those in love."</p>
<p>Aeros groaned while Vale chuckled, "It's something everyone follows when-"</p>
<p>Ruki shushed him, "Let me." Vale waved his hand for her to go on, chuckling, "Oh alright."</p>
<p>The silver haired girl laid her hands across her heart, "The legend goes a little like this. On these Islands, there's a tree that produces star-shaped fruit. So long as you share it with the one you love, your lives will be intertwined forever, creating an unbreakable connection."</p>
<p>Ava glanced over at the small island connected with a bridge that held an oddly shaped tree, said fruit hanging from it, "Those fruits over there?" <em>Something familiar about their shape passed through her mind before the Memory sputtered out.</em></p>
<p>Ruki nodded, "Those very ones. They're called Paopu Fruit, and they're the one fruit we don't harvest. They're revered on these Islands. Everyone who's ever exchanged vows with that fruit has yet to fail in their love."</p>
<p>Ava sighed, looking up at the sky once more, "It sounds… lovely." She couldn't help but frown, thinking of all the different Worlds and people.</p>
<p>
  <em>Lovely, unless you were young and foolish in your affections… and if the person you'd loved wasn't what they seemed.</em>
</p>
<p>She grimaced, clenching her fist over her chest. She wouldn't taint this World's vision of love with her cynicism. Instead, she pondered over something else, "But what about between friends?"</p>
<p>The three glanced her way in confusion as Ruki responded, "What do you mean?"</p>
<p>"Couldn't it be used to create an unbreakable connection between friends?"</p>
<p>The three turned their gaze back to the stars as Aeros quietly responded, "I don't think… it's ever been used that way."</p>
<p>Ava slowly sat up and brought her knees back up to her chest, "I suppose… it's easier to pigeonhole such a well tested legend. But... I hope that maybe one day, someone will hear of it and share it with their friends, instead of simply one's lover."</p>
<p>Ruki sat up and brought her legs up beside her, "Why's that?"</p>
<p>Ava turned her head to the other girl, a sad smile on her face, "Because sometimes love simply isn't strong enough... Sometimes, it takes the strength of many to overcome what life throws at us." She looked back towards the sky above before sighing softly, "<em>May your Heart be your Guiding Key</em>."</p>
<p>xXx-Vulpes-xXx-Eclipsed-xXx-Shadow-xXx</p>
<p>Aeros was haunted by the vision and words Ava spoke.</p>
<p>A week passed as she came to and from the Library at random intervals to read or be dragged out to help Ruki with this or that. Vale and Ruki's wedding was quickly approaching, and the younger girl was thrown into helping with planning the festivities. This caused a great deal of confusion on the younger girl's part, as it became quickly apparent that she lacked a great deal of social knowledge.</p>
<p>Ava had great intellect and wisdom about the Unknown, but when it came to everyday things she was<em> lost</em>. This only caused her to become more endeared to Ruki, and the older girl started asking her all sorts of questions which led them down a rabbit hole of girl talk that Vale and Aeros had no desire to participate in earshot of.</p>
<p>All the same, Aeros couldn't help but be captivated by Ava's mystery. She was a breath of something <em>new</em> in this small World they lived in…</p>
<p>
  <em>May your Heart be your Guiding Key.</em>
</p>
<p>It seemed so obvious, the day he found that old fairytale book alone on the second floor desk. The story had Truth to it, and Ava had lived it.</p>
<p>
  <em>May your Heart be your Guide.</em>
</p>
<p>He locked the Library door and made his way into the small hidden room, carefully sealing the door behind himself. It wasn't as if the scrolls and various books hidden in this room hadn't been believable as fact- no, he'd spent too much time pouring over them to think it was all some sort of fantastical idea.</p>
<p>
  <em>It was the long dead Keyblade that had stood as testament to that reality.</em>
</p>
<p>But… Ava had <em>lived</em> back when that Keyblade was <em>new </em>and <em>alive</em>. The mysterious Medals that were said to have been made by five Foretellers from a Book to help the many Wielders on their journeys…</p>
<p>
  <em>It was all true.</em>
</p>
<p>It went against everything he'd been taught at this point, this room was almost sacred in its secrecy…</p>
<p>But Ava would get more out of the knowledge in this small corner than the entirety of the available Library.</p>
<p>His heart soared at the very idea of sharing such Knowledge with another once more.</p>
<p>
  <em>He would allow her entry.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Wedding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: Ava's Blessing is the only word for word left over piece from the original 15ish chapter version of this story... It's amazing, when I think of how the original was written, how vastly different this story became from pretty much chapter one onwards. From chapter 9 onwards this story was written while in quarantine (of which we are still presently in) and there were times that what was originally thought through for the chapter was much more positive, ended with a completely different tone. IRL stuff also slightly influenced this chapter.</p>
<p>Quality of Life Edits: 04/04/21</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>xXx-Vulpes-xXx-Eclipsed-xXx-Shadow-xXx</p>
<p>A month passed and finally the day arrived that Ruki and Vale would exchange their vows. The sky had small clouds that lazily drifted, the breeze was pleasant, and the temperature was just right. A picture perfect day, and the best weather one could hope for.<br/><br/>The entire Island came out for the festivities in the middle of town, for every wedded pair was celebrated equally. Ruki was dressed in a simple flowing white dress, her hair pulled up and held with a crown of various flowers, a navy choker around her neck along with her favorite flower necklace. She ran up to Ava laughing as she hugged her, "Thank you for coming today!"<br/><br/>Ava nodded, "Of course!" She backed away from the excited bride, smoothing her Foreteller robes with a nervous energy, "I've never been to a celebration like this."<br/><br/>Ruki sighed dreamily, "I hope you'll be able to experience even more in the future."<br/><br/>The younger girl nodded with an odd smile.<br/><br/>Vale slowly approached the two, "I see Ruki couldn't convince you into that dress she bought."<br/><br/>Ava flushed and she rubbed an arm, "I… am used to being mostly covered. Besides, this is such an important occasion… to wear anything less than this would feel disrespectful."<br/><br/>Vale nodded as he glanced around, "It.. <em>does</em> make you stand out though." His outfit consisted of black slacks, a white dress shirt rolled to his elbows, paired with a navy blue tie and suspenders.<br/><br/>Ava smiled sadly as Ruki elbowed her now-husband in the side, "That's rude, and it means a lot to her. At least it's cool enough that I don't think she'll pass out, otherwise I would have forced her to give up on some of the outfit's parts!"<br/><br/>Vale rubbed his bruised rib cage with a hiss, "I wasn't-" he looked at Ava, "I'm not trying to be rude." It was simply clear that the Islanders didn't know what to make of her clothes, and were giving her something of a wide berth.<br/><br/>Ava waved a hand, "It's alright. Now then, since you're both here I'll give you my Blessings."<br/><br/>The newly-weds blinked in astonishment as Ruki put a hand over her heart, "A Blessing? Really?"<br/><br/>Ava nodded with a smile, "Yes." She took Ruki's hands and squeezed them lightly before taking a deep breath, a soft glow emitted between them as Ruki seemed to take a glittery cast for a moment, "May you be Blessed on this most Wonderful of Days, Friend. For no matter what Trials may come, even if the Worlds fade to Nothing, you will find a Safe Haven, just as I have found in you."<br/><br/>She then took Vale's hands, the same glow passing over him, "I have no physical gift to give, and though I hope this Blessing is never needed, May it Find you Both Well in Troubled Times."<br/><br/>Ava took a step back and bowed slightly, "Congratulations."<br/><br/>Ruki teared up before throwing her arms around the younger girl's shoulders, feeling the weight and depth of her Blessing, "Oh Ava! Thank you so much!"<br/><br/>Vale wrapped his arms around the two of them, "Thank you for your Blessings."<br/><br/>Ava smiled as she felt a wave of tears come on, "Awe, you're welcome. You've both been so good to me since I came here." She laughed sadly as they parted, wiping her eyes, "It's not like you're leaving, but for some reason I can't help crying a little."<br/><br/>Ruki giggled, "Well, there are times for happy tears too."<br/><br/>The Foreteller nodded, "You're right."<br/><br/>The newly-weds bowed slightly to her before waving to mingle with the other Islanders as the sun started to ebb towards late afternoon. Ava stayed off to the side to observe in the shade as the heat of the day started to become a little more than she could bear.<br/><br/>She sighed lightly as Chirithy's voice chirped in the back of her mind, '<em>Why don't you go and find Aeros?</em>'<br/><br/>Ava clutched her hands to her chest as she felt herself flush, "<em>W..What?"<br/><br/></em>Chirithy giggled, '<em>You'd be a lot less lonely if you gave him some company. He looks kinda sad.</em>'<br/><br/>She blinked as she finally <em>looked</em> for Aeros amongst the crowd, finally noticing him looking on the festivities with a forlorn look on his face. It was easy to see that while he was happy for his friends, he was clearly feeling left out in a way he had been trying to ignore for some time. He looked so much younger than usual, with most of his hair brushed back and tied with a red cord, black slacks, and simple white shirt with its sleeves rolled up like Vale's had been. His red tie was loosened, and overall he seemed entirely out of place and uncomfortable in such formal clothing. Her heart ached, as it was one thing for her to feel a little left out, but it was something else for him to seem so… <em>abandoned</em>.<br/><br/>Clenching her hand once more before dropping it to the side, she carefully made her way around the outskirts of the party quietly without bringing any attention to herself as she came up beside him, "Aeros."<br/><br/>He jolted as if he were daydreaming and blushed, "Ah! Ava… how are you enjoying the party?"<br/><br/>He felt the weight of Ava's stare before she looked out at the party around them, "More than you are, I think."<br/><br/>Aeros's breath hitched before he released it slowly, "That obvious, huh?" He rubbed the side of his head in embarrassment as he glanced over to her.<br/><br/>Ava nodded as she folded her hands at her waist, "You wanna talk about it?"<br/><br/>He mulled the thought over for a moment before taking one of her hands and pulling her away from the party, startling her, "Aeros… what..?"<br/><br/>He glanced back at her, "I know it's kinda rude to bail out on my friends' wedding party, but it's gonna go on into the night, and I really just feel like a total drag."<br/><br/>She frowned, wanting to say something before biting her lip and nodding.<br/><br/>He looked away from her as he brought her down towards the seashore. They weren't the only ones taking a break from the festivities, but it still felt out of place for them to move so far away from the center of town. Aeros sighed heavily as he sat down on the beach, kicking his shoes off and sitting, keeping his legs close to his chest as he hugged them. Ava carefully followed suit, hugging her legs from under her skirt, "Well?"<br/><br/>Aeros glanced at her before blushing lightly, "Honestly, it feels kind of… lame."<br/><br/>She tilted her head, "Why?"<br/><br/>He grumbled, uncomfortable about actually spilling his guts, but needing to all the same, "I… I just feel like I'm being left behind. I <em>know</em> they'll still be there for me, no matter what… and it's not like we won't be friends anymore… But it's just, things are <em>different</em> now. We aren't just three friends anymore. They're husband and wife, and I'm just… me. The lonely Bookkeep of the Library."<br/><br/>She frowned as she contemplated his words, "Have you… said anything to them about this?"<br/><br/>He hunched his shoulders before forcing himself to relax with a depressed sigh, "I <em>did</em> talk to Vale... a week or so ago about it…"<br/><br/>Ava noted how miserable he sounded, "And…?"<br/><br/>"I… he says he understands, and tried to reassure me nothing would change, but… I can't help but feel like everything's changing so quickly and I'm just being left behind."<br/><br/>Ava nodded slowly, "I think… I understand…" She breathed softly before leaning back a little as she stared up at the sky, "Being left behind… It's hard. What I think is happening… what I think you've all failed to address… is that you're mourning the friendship as it was in your youth, and now it's rapidly changing as you're growing up into adults, with unique lives of your own."<br/><br/>Aeros stared at her with wide eyes, "Is… that really something to mourn over?"<br/><br/>She looked at him, "That's how you feel though, right?"<br/><br/>He blinked before turning his gaze down towards the sand, "I <em>guess</em> so."<br/><br/>She extended her hand out to him with a small smile as he stared at it for a moment before taking it. She squeezed his hand lightly, "Then that's entirely valid. It doesn't have to make sense to anyone other than you. If you're mourning their relationship because you feel left out, even if that isn't entirely true, it doesn't change the fact that no matter how much you all try, things <em>will</em> change. Your friendship <em>won't</em> be the same as it's always been… and I don't think you've allowed yourself to process or accept that. Sometimes the things we experience in life… sometimes even the good things are something to mourn in retrospect."<br/><br/>He stared at her in shock as tears welled up in his eyes. He grit his teeth and buried his face into his knees, clasping her hand in his more fimly, "It still feels <em>stupid</em>." He gasped softly as he tried to not cry but failed, hating himself for feeling so childish.<br/><br/>She held onto his hand more firmly in response, having no other words to offer him.<br/><br/>xXx-Vulpes-xXx-Eclipsed-xXx-Shadow-xXx<br/><br/>The sun was setting when Aeros took a deep breath and sighed heavily before finally pulling himself out of his slump. He rubbed his face gingerly before looking at Ava, who tilted her head slightly and smiled, "Feeling better?"<br/><br/>He blushed, glancing away from her, "Y.. yeah." He squeezed her hand before letting go, stretching himself out and groaning, "That wasn't the best position to be stuck in."<br/><br/>Ava giggled as she stretched herself out before standing. She offered her hand to him, and he took it, letting her help him up as Aeros grabbed his shoes, "You must be absolutely roasted."<br/><br/>She huffed, "A little."<br/><br/>Aeros pulled her hand and started walking her towards the town once more, "I don't think I really feel like going back…"<br/><br/>"I understand." She grasped his hand more firmly, tilting her head as she looked up at him, "So where are we going?"<br/><br/>He glanced at her before smiling, "The Library."<br/><br/>She looked out over the town as they walked, "...You know, now that I think of it… Where am I going to stay now?"<br/><br/>Aeros blinked as he looked at her, "Huh?"<br/><br/>She bowed her head, "If Vale and Ruki are going to be living together, I can't really stay at her place anymore…"<br/><br/>Aeros came to an abrupt stop as he stared at her in vague horror, "Th-she didn't tell you?!"<br/><br/>Ava startled, "Oh! Uhm… no, not exactly?"<br/><br/>Aeros groaned and slapped a hand over his face, "<em>Really</em>? I… <em>augh</em>. For the next few days you'll be staying in the second bedroom in the Library as Vale and I fix up his old house for you to move into."<br/><br/>Ava blinked, "W.. wait, huh?!"<br/><br/>Aeros rubbed his head, "Well, you can't really be expected to get a job just yet… and Vale's house is close to the Library… so it's not that big of a deal… It's not that big, but it was sort of spur of the moment decision that you could have it. He built it himself, so really it's his to give."<br/><br/>Tears welled up in Ava's eyes as she stared at him gasping, "R-really? They would do something like that for me?"<br/><br/>He looked at her and nodded, "Yeah… initially, I think he'd planned on giving it to me, but since I live in the Library now... " He shrugged, "No one needs a home of their own more than you right now."<br/><br/>She clasped her free hand to her chest, overwhelmed by the concept of such a large gift. "That's.. Really too much, for someone like me…"<br/><br/>Aeros studied her a moment before shaking his head, pulling her along, "I don't know what you mean by that… cause I think you're plenty deserving of your own home to call your own."<br/><br/>She couldn't help but sniffle, "But you all know so little about me!"<br/><br/>He unlocked the Library door and turned to her as he opened it, "And we have all the time in the World for that to change."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Eyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: This is the first story I've ever managed to write start to finish before posting, and honestly it was for the best. Also if you've been playing FF7R I hope you've enjoyed it. I just watch people play- primarily Final Fantasy Peasant atm, lol. Please R&amp;R!</p>
<p>Quality of Life Edits: 04/04/21</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>xXx-Vulpes-xXx-Eclipsed-xXx-Shadow-xXx</p>
<p>The changing of Vale's home into a place Ava could live went from something that could take a few days to finish, into one that was becoming something of a long haul project between the four friends. It wasn't any one individual's fault, or some sort of designer issue. It was simply that the weather stopped cooperating.<br/><br/>Despite the frustrations that went into her new home, she really didn't mind living in the Library. She was used to living in a place with others nearby, so the only trouble she had was getting used to an entirely new person… as well as someone who couldn't see Chirithy.<br/><br/>Chirithy was starting to feel the full effects of no longer having any of their kind around and was becoming depressed. Ava sighed as she stared at the old textbook Aeros had given her to read over from previous school years, wondering what she could do for her little Spirit. She gazed at the eyes of her Fox mask that lay on the table facing her, as her black hair framed her face, "Hey Chirithy…?"<br/><br/>The Dream Eater popped up, bouncing a little as they reorientated themself, "What's up?"<br/><br/>The Foreteller looked Chirithy over as she lamented, "You're lonely, aren't you."<br/><br/>They started as they clutched their chest before sighing in defeat, "Well… yeah."<br/><br/>Ava fiddled with her bangs for a moment before nodding to herself, "I know… it's not something you might feel comfortable doing, but… what if we let Aeros know about you?"<br/><br/>Chirithy took a step back in shock, "Wha?! But-! But only Keyblade Wielders-!"<br/><br/>Ava shot her Dream Eater a Look, "I know it's not the norm, but it's not like you're <em>not</em> allowed to show yourself to others, if you so choose."<br/><br/>Their breath hitched as they sighed and sat down, contemplating the idea, "We~ll…" They glanced up toward the ceiling, "It'd be nice… to have someone else to talk to…"<br/><br/>She smiled, "Exactly. We've already been here for some time, and I think Aeros has begun to notice you."<br/><br/>They squinted their eyes at her, "Why do you think that?!"<br/><br/>She glanced up behind Chirithy as they suddenly sensed the presence of another behind them. They jumped up and turned, startled at Aeros's silent appearance behind them, "Uwah!" They poofed away, distressed as Ava giggled, "Sorry Chirithy."<br/><br/>Aeros wasn't entirely sure which surprised him more in that moment. The fact Ava's mask wasn't on and just how <em>prettyshelooked</em>, or the fact there'd been a talking, walking stuffed animal that just <em>disappeared</em> right in front of him. He felt his face heat up as he looked away and rubbed his head, "Uh… I'm back from school."<br/><br/>Ava nodded, "Welcome back, Aeros."<br/><br/>He shuffled a moment before setting his backpack down and sitting across from her. He rested his arm on the table and buried his face in his hand, glancing at her a few times as she gave him a slightly bewildered look before she realized just what was strange. Ava gasped, suddenly over conscious of the fact that she was without her mask and quickly went to reach for it, "Wait!"<br/><br/>Ava flinched as she looked at him shyly. His arm was stretched out part way across the table before he settled back a bit, "It's… I mean-" He rubbed his face, while glancing away from her, "Why do you always wear that mask?"<br/><br/>She blinked, slowly making herself rest her hands in her lap as she stared at it, contemplating his question. "It's.. an important part of who I am."<br/><br/>He looked at her as she glanced up and held eye contact for a moment before bowing her head as if trying to hide herself, "Well… My Master gave it to me… me, and my fellow Apprentices. It kind of… defined us." She sighed softly, "It's kind of like... Our bond with him... and each other, maybe?"<br/><br/>He contemplated her answer over a little, nodding, "But that's not all, is it?"<br/><br/>She ducked futher, "Like what?"<br/><br/>He sighed softly, "You're hiding."<br/><br/>Ava abruptly looked at him, shocked that he'd read her so well, "Why do you say that?"<br/><br/>Aeros shrugged as he continued to stare her in the eyes, causing her to slowly flush at his attention, "You're afraid of something, maybe someone, or you're hiding from yourself… I don't understand why, but that's just what I've kind of understood after having you live here the past few months."<br/><br/>Ava fiddled with the hem of her pink hooded tunic as she glanced down to her lap, the sound of the rain outside filling the silence. She squirmed a little bit, hating how much he'd noticed about her. "I… my eyes…"<br/><br/>Aeros blinked, "Uh- what about them?" He tilted his head as he looked at her in confusion, "Do you not see well?"<br/><br/>She looked up and stared at him astonished before slowly becoming confused, "No… my vision is fine."<br/><br/>He quirked an eyebrow at her, "Then what? I don't see anything wrong with them. They're rather.. Pretty actually." He felt his face heat up as Ava continued to stare at him, flabbergasted.<br/><br/>"Pr- you think they're pretty?!"<br/><br/>He pulled back a bit at her outburst, "I mean, they're unusual if you compare them to the rest of us from the Islands, but the mix of amber and ice blue is really nice?"<br/><br/>She stood abruptly and ran off, confused on just what it was he was seeing. Aeros stood to follow, but Chirithy poofed back next to him and grabbed his pinky, spooking him, "Let her go."<br/><br/>He blinked down at the strange cat creature before looking back towards where Ava had run off to before sighing. He turned his attention back to the strange stuffed creature, "So… who… or <em>what</em>'re you?"<br/><br/>The grey striped cat stood at attention and placed a paw on their chest, their eyes curving into something of a smile, "The name's Chirithy! I'm a Spirit meant to help Guide my Wielder on their journey!"<br/><br/>Aeros gasped as he grasped it under its arms and lifted them, "<em>You're</em> a Chirithy?!"<br/><br/>Chirithy squirmed, unappreciative of being manhandled, "Wha- lemme go-!" They abruptly tensed, "You've heard of us?!"<br/><br/>The teen tilted his head back and forth as he looked the Spirit over before carefully setting them back on their feet, "I've... read about Chirithy, yeah."<br/><br/>Chirithy tilted their head, "Really? From where?"<br/><br/>Aeros stared down at the desk before looking back to the little creature, "In the special scrolls and tomes left behind by the First…"<br/><br/>Chirithy hmm'd as they looked over Aeros' bashful reaction. Both stood in an odd silence until Ava returned, flustered. The Foreteller stared at the young Bookkeep, "You don't think... My eyes are a sign of Darkness in my heart?"<br/><br/>Aeros blinked, completely blindsided and confused by her question, "Darkness? Why would you think that?"<br/><br/>She fidgeted, "It's just… they were <em>gold</em> the last time I really looked at them…"<br/><br/>Aeros scratched at his head, still not understanding the leap in logic, "So0.. what color are your eyes <em>supposed</em> to be?"<br/><br/>Ava breathed a moment as if she had to remember, "Ice blue…"<br/><br/>"Ok, so your eyes randomly changed into gold... And now they're in-between." Aeros sat down in his chair and lounged back, "I don't <em>quite</em> get what the problem is… but trust me when I say, I'd know if you'dve had Darkness in your heart."<br/><br/>Ava sniffled as she wrapped herself in her arms, coming closer to Aeros, "What makes you say that…?"<br/><br/>Aeros leaned forward, carefully reaching a hand out towards her face before lightly caressing a loose band of hair beside her face, "Because I can smell and feel Darkness… and believe me, you don't smell even the slightest <em>bit</em> Dark." His hand fell away from her as he crossed his arms, looking at her as if he were ready to argue his point. However, Ava couldn't help but blush at his actions.<br/><br/>Chirithy quickly felt the tension in the room and piped up, "So… do you go around sniffing every new girl you meet?"<br/><br/>Aeros choked as Ava laughed at Chirithy's commentary. "N-<em>No!</em> Why would you!" The brunette groaned as he slumped in his chair, turning his head to the side and pouting. "That's <em>not</em> how I meant it."<br/><br/>Chirithy giggled as Ava patted them on the head. She sighed softly, "Thank you, Aeros."<br/><br/>He looked at her, still embarrassed, "About what?"<br/><br/>She smiled sadly, "I don't know why my eyes changed… but it <em>does</em> actually make me feel better that you say I haven't been corrupted by Darkness… It doesn't answer <em>why</em> my eyes changed color… but… at least I haven't Fallen."<br/><br/>He stared at her surprised before he nodded, feeling disgruntled, "I don't have the knowledge you possess… but whoever told you you'd Fallen-"<br/><br/>Ava waved her hands, "Oh, no! It's just… have you seen those strange ant-like creatures from the Dark? Or well… most of any of them?"<br/><br/>He nodded, "Yeah, why?"<br/><br/>"They have gold hungry eyes."<br/><br/><em>And suddenly he understood just what it was she was getting at.</em><br/><br/>Those of the Dark could never satiate their need for Hearts… So what was it that had caused an unending chasm in Ava's heart, for her to feel the same?<br/><br/>He sighed, running a hand through his shaggy hair, "Well… I've dealt with plenty of those shadow creatures. You're nothing like them."<br/><br/>Ava sighed, feeling restless and exposed without her mask. Finally, she picked it up and held it to her chest, staring at it with a sad affection, "I miss everyone."<br/><br/>Aeros looked between her and the mask, sighing as he took off his bandana, "You wanna talk about them?"<br/><br/>She blinked as she looked at him, "Hm?"<br/><br/>He waved an arm for her to sit, "You gave me sound advice during Ruki and Vale's wedding. You told me a bit about yourself, but if you don't mind, I'd like to hear more. From what I've read, there were at least five Masters who watched over their Unions before something happened. What it was became unclear, but there were still five Leaders afterwards… however, none of the original five could be found."<br/><br/>Ava sat down in a nearby chair and carefully ran her fingers over the mask of the Fox, "In total.. There were seven of us. First, was the Master of Masters who taught us everything and created the Chirithy. He didn't wear a mask, but a black coat that obscured his face from view… I don't think… it was always like that, but near the end as he gave out our Roles… it was as if we'd never seen his face once in our lifetimes.<br/><br/>Second was Luxu. He also wore the coat, the same as our Master… but, again, I don't think it was always like that. I didn't forget his face, but… for some reason my memory of him has become blurry and tainted." She shuddered at her last meeting with her once-friend...<br/><br/>"Third was Ira. He was the bearer of the mask of the Unicorn. He was our leader, his second in command was the fourth and donned the mask of the Bear, Aced. Ira was calm and collected, while Aced was a bit hot headed… Invi, the fifth who wore the mask of the Snake, was the Mediator between all of us… though there was a point in which I felt she overstepped her boundaries in her reports to Ira."<br/><br/>Ava took a deep cleansing breath, closing her eyes a moment before continuing, "Invi was an intelligent woman, and I looked up to her quite a bit before things fell apart… the sixth of us was Gula, the one who bore the mask of the Leopard. I guess his role was to find the traitor among the Keyblade Wielders, using a Lost Page the Master had given him."<br/><br/>She leaned back in her chair and looked up towards the ceiling of the Library, "And I, the seventh and the one who bears the mask of the Fox, was to avoid all imminent battles and collect strong Keyblade Wielders, no matter their Union, to create a seperate and new Union of the Dandelions.. Who would flee to new Worlds once the inevitable Keyblade War happened. It was also my duty… to collect together five new leaders, each given their own special Rule Book my Master made, to lead the new Wielders into a new Era to protect the Light."<br/><br/>Aeros looked at her amazed, "And you managed it." He stood, lending her his hand, "C'mon. I have something to show you."<br/><br/>Ava blinked as she stared at his hand before taking it, looking at him in trepidation, "What is it?"<br/><br/>Aeros smiled before bringing her to the back of the Library, unlocking the door and flipping on a few light switches as he brought her into the secret back room before presenting to her the wall with the ancient Starlight Keyblade.<br/><br/>Ava gasped, amazed at how well preserved, and yet how <em>old</em> the Keyblade and Medals were. She carefully walked up to the display and lightly ran her fingers along the shaft, "Incredible… I can't help but think… perhaps it's been at least a thousand years…" Ava's eyes welled up, warmth pooling behind her eyes and down her face as tears fell, "It's been <em>so long</em>…" She gasped softly, wiping away at the tears on her face as she mourned, "To think so much time has passed… when it's barely been any time <em>at all</em>... for <em>me…</em>"<br/><br/>Aeros simply stayed back, knowing there wasn't much of anything he could do to make her feel better, but knowing she needed to know about the Keyblade he and countless others had preserved.<br/><br/>Ave hiccuped and she brought herself back under control. "Those medals… it's always been so strange to me. We created them with images and knowledge pulled from the Book of Prophecies... but... the five of us were never able to see the images displayed upon them."<br/><br/>Aeros blinked, "Huh?"<br/><br/>Ava bowed her head before turning to him and shrugging, "The Wielders could see them, of course. But for whatever reason, I nor any of the other Foretellers could see the images depicted that gave everyone their strength."<br/><br/>She gazed at them with a strange melancholy, "Wielders were so widespread, borrowing the powers from the future seemed to be the only way to help them gain the strength they needed to fight the Darkness."<br/><br/>Ava shook her head sadly, "We Foretellers had proper training with our Keyblades, and had no need for such things."<br/><br/>Aeros nodded, "Well, this part of the Library has special knowledge the rest doesn't. It goes against tradition, but all things considered, I think it'll be allowed to pass."<br/><br/>Ava looked at him baffled, "What do you mean?"<br/><br/>Aeros spread his arms out, "Welcome to the Secret of the Library, the Wielder's Keep. Make use of it as your Heart desires, and let it be your Guide for the Knowledge that you Seek.<br/><br/><em>May Your Heart be Your Guide</em>."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Moogle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: Uuuh... chapter! Please R&amp;R!</p>
<p>Quality of Life Edits: 04/04/21</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>xXx-Vulpes-xXx-Eclipsed-xXx-Shadow-xXx</p>
<p>It took four months after Ruki and Vale's wedding, but finally Ava was able to move into her new home. The Mystic Trio made sure she had all the furnishings and basic food supplies she'd need to start off, and she couldn't help but cry as they welcomed her in. Now the only problem they had, was figuring out what sort of job to get her into so that she could finally have an income of her own.<br/><br/>Generally while growing up on the Islands, everyone learned to fish at a young age. After that, when they were old enough they started apprenticing under Elderly fisherman to learn the ropes and to help them out as they ended their careers. After that, the ones who were deemed fit to continue in the primary business of the Islands apprenticed under others. There were seasonal rotations to each fisherman's schedule, to both accommodate their home life, as well as the lifecycle of the sea around them.<br/><br/>However, Ava wasn't from the Islands, and none of the other varied jobs on the Islands suited her special capabilities.<br/><br/>She sighed, as the four friends sat at Ruki's dining room table going over and crossing off every job possibility on the Islands. Ruki ruffled her silver hair, "For all your talent, I just don't get why we can't find anything for you to do!"<br/><br/>Ava looked over their lists again, mulling each one over again before lamenting, "If only there were Moogles around…"<br/><br/>The three friends looked at each other before looking back to her, Vale piping up, "Moogles?"<br/><br/>Ava set down the piece of paper she was looking over, "Yeah, in Daybreak Town there was a Moogle who built a shop to buy various goods from. I can make things like Potions, Ethers, and other medicinal recovery items, but I haven't seen a single record of them here."<br/><br/>Vale thought it over a moment before rubbing his shoulder, "Uhm.. are they.. The Kupo things that come around occasionally?"<br/><br/>Ruki jumped up, "Oh! You mean that hologram that pops up once a year in the Village Square?!"<br/><br/>Aeros leaned forward, "Oh right, they're those little white cat… things, with the red pom pom, right?"<br/><br/>The three looked at Ava as she sat still for a moment shocked, "Oh, yes! Moogles do have a verbal tendency to finish their sentences with Kupo!"<br/><br/>The Mystic Trio smiled in triumph before deflating, Ruki traced the grain of the wood on the table, "It would just figure.. They haven't shown up since just before Granny passed away…"<br/><br/>Ava slumped a little, "Oh…" she sat up straight again as she leaned forward, "But there was a designated spot for them to appear on the Islands, right?"<br/><br/>The three glanced at one another before nodding.<br/><br/>"Then take me there. I'd like to see it for myself."<br/><br/>Ruki nodded and stood, followed by the other two as they made their way outside. A brisk breeze passed them as Ruki wrapped her arms around her shoulders, "Man, has it <em>ever</em> gotten this cold before?"<br/><br/>Aeros rubbed his shoulder as he contemplated, "I don't think so…"<br/><br/>Vale sighed, "I know it's the middle of Fall, but it never really gets<em> that </em>cold around here, even in the middle of Winter."<br/><br/>Ava glanced at them, "Really? I think the weather's rather pleasant." She was used to a dip in temperature, so had opted to wear a few extra layers when she'd gone out that morning, "So this isn't normal?"<br/><br/>The three shook their heads as Ruki clung to Vale's arm to try and leech some warmth, "I'm gonna have to remember to wear a little more than just my usual bodysuit and wrap…"<br/><br/>Vale chuckled lightly as he adjusted and placed his arm around her, "I think the three of us are in agreement on <em>that</em>." Ruki pouted and Aeros huffed in amusement.<br/><br/>Soon, the four of them found themselves in the Village Square. Aeros led them to the side where an out of place foot wide circle lay dormant, as if waiting to be activated. Ava tilted her head as she examined it, moving around it before nodding and summoning Vulpes. She simply tapped the outer rim of the circle, and suddenly a white glow erupted from the dormant shop.<br/><br/>The four stepped back as the light spread into a full circle three feet in diameter, and in the middle a constant glow stayed as the image of a Moogle holding an indigo balloon with the word 'SHOP' written in yellow letters appeared, floating above a large clear gem. It bobbed there for a moment before lifting an arm in greeting, "Welcome to my shop, kupo! It's been ages since I've last seen my best customer, kupo! What can I do for you Master Ava, kupo?"<br/><br/>All four of them balked, Ava choking a little, "You- you know who I am?"<br/><br/>They made a sound that reminded her of a chuckle, "We Moogles would never forget a customer's face, kupo! Certainly not one who bought from us as often as you, kupo! I might not be able to get you everything you might want today, if I remember your usual order, kupo! But believe me, I'll rally my partners together and get you everything you need, kupo!"<br/><br/>Ava bit her lip, both to hold back tears but also to ground herself in her shock. What sort of lifespan did Moogles have? It'd be rude to ask, but this was rather baffling. Huffing and clutching Vulpes for support she nodded, "Thank you, Mr. Moogle!"<br/><br/>"Of course, kupo! Now what can I get ya, kupo?"<br/><br/>Ava thought over what was left of her inventory before nodding. She began listing several ingredients, some which she knew couldn't be procured on the Islands. The Moogle, ever diligent, kept note of every bit of her order and its quantities as the three Islanders watched in baffled amazement. Finally, when Ava finished her list, the Moogle tapped their chin, "I believe I have at least 65% of your order available in my stock. It's been so long since I've needed to replenish most of it, what, with so many Keyblade Wielders dying out, kupo."<br/><br/>Ava gasped, "What do you mean?"<br/><br/>The Moggle hummed to themself, floating in a slightly more agitated manner, "Well… It's something that's happened over a rather long period of time, kupo. It's almost too difficult to explain, and I rather keep personal feelings out of business, kupo."<br/><br/>Ava laughed sadly as she nodded, "As I recall, yes. I understand."<br/><br/>The Moogle huffed, "Well, nowadays my primary customers are Wizards or retired Wielders, kupo! There are some Worlds I haven't done much business with in some time, kupo! So I'll have to look for someone who can collect some of the ingredients you've asked for there, kupo! But don't you worry Master Ava, kupo! I'll have your order ready before seven days have passed, kupo! It's my way of doing business, kupo!"<br/><br/>She smiled and nodded enthusiastically, "Oh, thank you Mr. Moogle!"<br/><br/>They gave a salute, "Of course! Now then, kupo, I seem to recall you used to use Munny, correct kupo?"<br/><br/>Ava nodded, "Oh... right." She patted herself down before pulling out a special sack, "Do you still accept that as a form of payment?"<br/><br/>The Moogle nodded, "Yup! Oddly, it's still a regular form of tender between Worlds, kupo, but I'm sure you were just afraid to use what you've got, kupo, since it didn't originate from this one, right, kupo?"<br/><br/>Ava nodded sadly, "Yes… I know I have quite a bit, but I don't know how prices have changed over the... ages…"<br/><br/>The Moogle giggled, "I'll take half of the total cost as downpayment for now, kupo. It'll be 367,528 Munny, kupo!"<br/><br/>Aeros, Ruki, and Vale balked at the total cost as Ava simply tilted her head almost confused, "Really? Only that much?" The three friends felt about ready to collectively pass out from the total.<br/><br/>The Moogle nodded, "Yup! Those items aren't in high demand anymore, kupo! You're honestly doing me a huge favor by taking my stock, kupo!"<br/><br/>She smiled and handed him the necessary munny, before nodding, "Thank you for the help, Mr. Moogle!"<br/><br/>They nodded as suddenly several crates appeared with the items she had ordered appeared, "I can't exactly give you everything at once, kupo! So I hope you don't mind getting your order split into three, kupo!"<br/><br/>Ava shook her head as she looked over the crates and tapped them with Vulpes, causing them to disappear into her inventory, "That's not a problem Mr. Moogle."<br/><br/>They sighed dreamily at the Munny they had made before turning to the three Islanders, "Ah! Mr. Aeros, is there anything I can do for you today, kupo?"<br/><br/>Aeros coughed, regaining his composure as he shook his head, "Not today Mr. Moogle."<br/><br/>The Moogle tilted their head side to side, contemplating a moment before sighing sadly, "So the rumors I've heard are true then, kupo? Miss Angeline has passed away, kupo?"<br/><br/>Aeros nodded, "Yes… my Master left us in the early Spring."<br/><br/>They seemed to deflate a little as they bowed their head, "She was a wonderful lass, kupo." They bobbed up, "It's always sad to see a client go, kupo, but that's just how life is, kupo. My condolences, kupo." Aeros nodded as they continued, "Well, if you find you need anything for any potions and whatnot, kupo, don't forget to give good ole' Mr. Moogle a call, you hear, kupo!"<br/><br/>Aeros smiled as he nodded, "Got it."<br/><br/>The Moogle waved and the hologram faded back into its dormant state. Ava lifted a bag of herbs and hugged it to her chest, having dismissed Vulpes, "Well, shall we get back?"<br/><br/>Ruki and Vale looked around baffled, "Wait.. what happened to all the crates?" Vale couldn't help but rub the side of his head, despite having watched Ava deal with the merchandise she'd bought, he was still baffled by what he'd witnessed.<br/><br/>Ava flushed a moment, "O-oh.. uhm, I just.. Put it all into my inventory!" She giggled nervously, realizing this was something of an oddity she hadn't thought anything of.<br/><br/>The three friends stared at her as she clutched her bag closer to her chest, "Uhm… it's getting a little cooler out, so let's head back?"<br/><br/>Aeros scoffed before laughing as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, "Ava, you should have told us you had <em>some</em> Munny!"<br/><br/>Ava hunched forward as she let him guide her alongside Ruki and Vale, embarrassed, "After you told me about the whole.. World Order thing… and after reading some of the books in the Library, I was kind of scared I'd mess up the economy if I just started... buying things with Munny practically coming out of thin air!"<br/><br/>Aeros shook his head and sighed, Vale rubbing his chin in contemplation, "I suppose you have a point, there. Are there Worlds that are… more open to the idea of Outworlders, that simply take and exchange what Munny is available?"<br/><br/>Ava pondered the idea, "Well… I'm not sure. I would have to suppose there <em>are</em> some Worlds more open to the idea of Others… but I just didn't want to risk it. Moogles will travel and make deals with <em>any </em>World or individuals there that are willing to do business… So they're probably the easiest to exchange tender with."<br/><br/>They nodded before Ruki scoffed, "And to think, we went out for one thing and have ended up talking about <em>banking</em>."<br/><br/>Ava giggled as they returned to Ruki's home. Settling themselves back down at the table, the three watched as Ava looked over the herbs in her sack, "So what do you plan to do with all of that stuff anyway?" Ruki couldn't help but be curious at the large stock Ava had ordered.<br/><br/>Ava hummed a moment, "Well… I noticed that while there are some medicines available on the Islands, no one really has restorative medicine such as Potions, or Ethers."<br/><br/>Aeros sighed, "Yeah… Granny could make them, but as she got on in years her arthritis made it too difficult, and even though she tried to teach me how to collect and brew the ingredients… Well…" He blushed, "Chemistry and Math <em>really</em> aren't my strongest subjects…"<br/><br/>The Foreteller gave him a sad look before patting him on the hand, "That's alright. Aced was certainly similar. He had tremendous strength, but the delicacies of brewing healing items was beyond his capabilities. Invi and I were best at it, though Ira was pretty decent himself."<br/><br/>She smiled at the memory, as the trio shuffled, unsure of what to say. Ava huffed, "Well anyway, thank you for taking me to the Moogle Shop. I never would have thought anything of that circle otherwise!"<br/><br/>They nodded as Ruki shifted, agitated, before getting up and staring out the window, "What do you guys think of this cooler weather?"<br/><br/>Vale scratched his head, "I'm not sure… It's usually always warm, I can't help but wonder how it'll affect harvesting. Heck, even how we fish might get disrupted."<br/><br/>Aeros stretched, "Well, so long as it doesn't get <em>too</em> cold, I think we'll be alright… but… yeah. Our houses also aren't really built for <em>cold</em> weather."<br/><br/>Ava perked at that, "But… all of your houses have chimney stacks!"<br/><br/>The three looked at her puzzled before Ruki answered, "Well, yeah.. But that's above our ovens to pull the heat and smoke out of our houses. We don't have fireplaces. Firepits? Sure, but not for <em>in</em> the house."<br/><br/>Ava nodded as she understood the enormity of the problem. The homes on Destiny Islands were built in such a way to keep heat <em>out</em>, so now that there wasn't enough heat outside, the houses would become unbearably cold along with the weather… and if the current mild temperatures seemed almost too cold to them<em> now</em>, something that would seem mildly uncomfortable to her would be downright <em>freezing</em> to them. She sighed, "I'll look into it."<br/><br/>Aeros, Ruki, and Vale looked at her oddly as Aeros cautiously leaned forward, "What do you mean?"<br/><br/>Ava looked the three over before nodding to herself, "There are creatures of the Darkness that we call Heartless… They come in many shapes and forms, and can even affect the weather around them. Some of them can make it unbearably hot, others, downright freezing. The Destiny Islands lay rather close to the shores of the Realm of Darkness… and I wonder if maybe an ice-type might be causing this unusual drop in temperature."<br/><br/>Ruki and Vale glanced at one another before Aeros nodded, "Well, it's something, at least?"<br/><br/><em>They could only hope for it to be that simple.</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Shiva</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: I have never written a fight/battle scene in my life... so here you go! My first ever.<br/>Shiva is a KHUX Heartless Boss if you need a proper visual for them.</p>
<p>TW: Almost drowning/vomit.</p>
<p>Quality of Life Edits: 04/04/21</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>xXx-Vulpes-xXx-Eclipsed-xXx-Shadow-xXx</p>
<p>Two months of patrols, and no sign of anything out of the ordinary could be found. None-the-less, the temperature slowly continued to decline, causing something of a crisis on the Islands. The Winter solstice was quickly approaching, yet many of the Island's fruits had stopped growing, the fish had changed from their usual patterns, and people were starting to become sick.<br/><br/>Ava was quick to become a great asset as she made medicines that helped keep the illnesses that cropped up under control, but the beginning of a food shortage was a serious cause for concern. Even the usual wildlife that was occasionally hunted for meat had gone into hibernation for the first time in anyone's memory.<br/><br/>Everyone was getting nervous, and despite the attempt at holiday cheer, everyone couldn't help but instead be worried.<br/><br/>It was then that Ava made the decision to ask for help from Mr. Moogle, to see if it could get any supplies elsewhere.<br/><br/>They hummed and hawed, but eventually came up with a temporary solution. Whatever was causing the freak weather on the World would have to be figured out and dealt with quickly, because they wouldn't be able to keep up the World Order if they supplied too much for too long. Ava understood, and doubled down her efforts in trying to find the cause of the temperature drop after teaching Ruki and Vale how to make basic medicines and potions.<br/><br/>And then one morning, the entire Island woke up to three feet of snow, with flakes still falling from the sky.<br/><br/>Ava sighed as she looked out the window at the beautiful landscape, knowing it would probably only bring terror to the Islanders who had never experienced such a phenomenon. She grimaced as she quickly went and put on some layers, as well as her Foreteller robes. She would need every bit of warmth for what she planned.<br/><br/>Quickly making her way outdoors, she began trekking towards the sea.<br/><br/>"Ava!"<br/><br/>She stopped and looked over to the Library, where Aeros had opened a window to grab her attention, "Need some help?"<br/><br/>The Foreteller contemplated a moment before nodding. The brunette jumped out of his window, layered in both an unusual mix of fishing gear, as well as other layers to try and keep warm outside. He trudged over in the snow, looking her over, "You alright?"<br/><br/>She nodded, "Yup."<br/><br/>He looked towards the sea, "So… heading towards the water?"<br/><br/>Ava nodded, "It's the only thing I can think of… that it's underwater."<br/><br/>Aeros sighed as he rubbed his head unenthusiastically, "Great. Ice water."<br/><br/>Ruki laughed as she and Vale came up behind them, similarly covered, "Heading out?"<br/><br/>Ava clenched the gem that helped tie her capelet together, "Are you all sure you want to help?"<br/><br/>Vale shrugged, "We're the only ones who have the ability to cast Magic on the Islands… if nothing else, I figure we can be a distraction, or heal if things get ugly."<br/><br/>Ruki pounced on Ava, hugging her close, "You better be careful if we <em>do</em> find something!"<br/><br/>Ava smiled, "Of course, thank you." At that, she turned and made her way towards where the beach normally lay bare, the others falling in line behind her as she created an easier path for them to traverse. She giggled, realizing none of them really knew how to walk with snow on the ground, and slowed down to accommodate their awkward attempts to navigate new ground.<br/><br/>Ice covered the shore and went out far into the sea. She turned, nodding to the trio as she parted ways with them, walking out towards the Play Island.<br/><br/>Ice was nerve wracking on a good day to walk on, and though she was confident in her ability to survive plunging into its icy depths, that didn't mean her friends would know that, nor would it be even slightly pleasant. Nevertheless, she continued onward until Aeros shouted from the shoreline, "Stop! It's right below you!"<br/><br/>Ava jolted and looked down, only to see two large glowing yellow eyes peering up at her from beneath the frozen waters. She gasped, jumping back as it crashed through the surface, causing her to readjust how she gained her footing. Summoning Vulpes, she used Aeroga to keep her afloat while she Scanned her target.<br/><br/>The Shiva Heartless roared in a loud chime-like explosion as Ava examined it. Much like back in her day, it was a feminine looking Heartless with an emblem on its icy waffle-coned crown. Ice-shaped hair framed its 'face,' and a strange mix of waffle cones, whipped cream, ice gems, snow, and solid ice made up its arms and gown. A strange space-like warping pattern went down its legs as if they were patterned leggings, into dainty waffle coned and ice-like boots.<br/><br/>If it weren't out to kill them, it would be rather pretty.<br/><br/>Ava hopped, jumped, and dodged as she made her way around the disturbed ice chunks, weary of the glow forming between the massive Heartless' hands. She gasped, quickly casting Barrier as it shot out a high level Blizzard spell that shot out like a beam. Ice coated her Barrier as she quickly began to prepare a Firaga to dispel her abrupt ice prison. Once the attack finished, she Cast and began running again, shooting balls of Firaga towards it.<br/><br/>Suddenly, she felt two support Casts connect with her, one being Cheer from Vale, and Hastega from Aeros. She sighed in relief as she quickly sped up into the sky and prepared her signature move.<br/><br/>Six Light copies of her surrounded Shiva as she cast Fox Trot, connecting all six times with devastating effect. She recovered mid-air from her strike, and Cast Triple Firaga.<br/><br/>The Shiva Heartless screamed in a grating chime as it turned and Cast Diamond Dust. Ava didn't have time to scream as she was blasted with the frigid shrapnels of air. Quickly Ariel Dodging away, she felt a Curaga Cast from Ruki cover her as she recharged Fox Trot, slamming the massive Heartless with the attack two more times before falling back to the icy waters below. Landing shakily on a block of ice, she noted that half of its HP had gone down, but that wasn't as reassuring as she hoped.<br/><br/>The Shiva Heartless roared again, casting an Arctic Wind her way. She threw a Barrier up around herself again, but suffered ice burn damage. She coughed as she started losing feeling in her hands and arms.<br/><br/>'<em>Ava!</em>' Chirithy screamed in alarm at how difficult and physically demanding a battle it was without solid ground.<br/><br/>Ava coughed once more before running once more, Triple Casting Thundaja before leaping into the air, making use of the last of the Hastega Aeros had Cast, and summoned Nine Light copies of herself before screaming, "Fox Trot!"<br/><br/>All nine strikes connected, and the Shiva Heartless screamed once more before falling to one knee. Quickly as she felt Aeros cast Slowga on Shiva and another Cheer from Vale, she rose up above the Heartless, locking onto her as the tip of her keyblade began to glow with a new ability, "Fox Flare!"<br/><br/>Nine beams of magenta fire shot towards the massive Heartless in an orb formation, unleashing the Shotlock three times before her Focus cut off and she lost air. The Shiva Heartless roared one final time as a massive pink Heart broke away from its chest as it disintegrated into nothing. She almost breathed a sigh of relief until she realized she no longer had the energy to land on the quickly melting blocks of ice as the effect of the Heartless' presence quickly evaporated.<br/><br/>Ava's felt her heart in her throat as she gasped before plunging into the icy cold waters at full speed, desperately trying not to cry out in shock from the pain and temperature.<br/><br/>She flailed as she dismissed Vulpes in an attempt to reorientate herself, but couldn't help but realize all of her robes and layers were hindering her, causing her to sink deeper into the water. Unable to hold her breath anymore she reached towards the brightening surface, but quickly began choking on the impulsive decision to attempt to suck back in air.<br/><br/>'<em>No! I can't drown, not when I-!'<br/><br/></em>Everything went black as she felt herself sink slowly into the darkness, only to fall towards her Station of Awakening. Her robes fell away, leaving her in nothing but black leggings and a pink camisole, her mask falling away as her ink black hair flowed around her as she landed on her barely visible Station. The imagery of birds flying away as it uncovered her Station revealed its now changed face.<br/><br/>Its two outer rims were now colored with soft yellow and white bands, as the third row had a mauve background with cream colored leaves. The fourth row within the circle had a dark teal background, holding circles with a light blue background and white colored lux symbols. The largest center circle held the silhouette of Daybreak Town's clocktower, while an image of herself in her Foreteller robes, Vulpes held behind her as if she had fallen asleep resting atop the right side. Surrounding her head like a halo were the symbols of her fellow Foreteller's Unions, with the symbol of her own Union partially obscured by her head.<br/><br/>She looked around her Station confused, unsure as to why she had escaped into the depths of her Heart.<br/><br/>Chirithy's voice rang out into the dark, '<em>Do you remember what it is you had to do?</em>'<br/><br/>Ava placed her hand over her heart as she closed her eyes, "Yes… I had to create the Dandelions… to keep them safe for the sake of the Worlds…"<br/><br/>'<em>And do you remember the day you decided to go against The Master?</em>'<br/><br/>She shuddered as she clenched her hand, bowing her head as she grit her teeth. She breathed in deep before exhaling, "I wanted to stop the End of the World… I wanted to change the Prophecy I'd read…"<br/><br/>'<em>Do you remember why?</em>'<br/><br/>She allowed her arm to drop to her side before looking up towards a small glimmering Light that began to grow and expand, "Because… I wanted to bring that desolate Future…<em><strong> Hope</strong></em>."<br/><br/>The Light encased everything, as she suddenly sat up and vomited sea water from her lungs. Her chest ached as if she'd been punched in the diaphragm, or maybe her ribs were broken from the fall? Either way, with tears in her eyes from the strain she coughed and sputtered as her body desperately tried to remove the seawater from her lungs. Slowly she realized Ruki was rubbing her back, helping to hold her to the side as she spoke softly.<br/><br/>Coughing a bit more, she finally regained her breath and spat, feeling completely spent of all of her energy. She slowly leaned back into Ruki's arms as she rubbed at her eyes, trying to clear her vision of her pain-filled tears. She coughed again as she croaked, "What happened?"<br/><br/>Ruki gave her a reassuring smile as Vale knelt to her side, "Aeros fished you out of the water. We were pretty scared neither of you would make it, but, other than the legendary Jecht, Aeros has the best swimming record as well as second longest record of being able to hold his breath under water."<br/><br/>Ava blinked at him wearily before shifting, hissing at the pain in her ribcage. Vale lifted a hand and Cast Cure to try and help with the pain. It wasn't much, but helped all the same, "Why do I feel like I got punched by a Large Body…?"<br/><br/>Vale looked away as he rubbed the back of his head, "Ah, well.. Yeah…"<br/><br/>Ruki huffed, "Aeros gave you CPR… and <em>sometimes</em> in the attempt to get someone to breathe the one giving it can unintentionally break a rib or two. We're gonna have to wrap you up, apply a few more Cures and give you a couple of Potions, as well as monitor you for the rest of the day to make sure your lungs don't decide to try and drown you a second time from shock."<br/><br/>Ava blinked dazedly, "Uh... oh… Ok."<br/><br/>Ruki gave Vale a pointed look and sweetly spoke, "Since <em>Aeros</em> seems a bit <em>winded</em> over there, you wanna run back to the house and get those Potions?"<br/><br/>Vale startled before jumping up, "Y-yes ma'am!" He quickly ran off to get their First Aid kit as well as the requested Potions.<br/><br/>Ava stared towards the sky in a daze, enjoying the warmth on her face and skin. "Did... all the snow melt already?"<br/><br/>The silver haired teen nodded as she began to brush at Ava's hair near her face, "Mm, yeah… The overall temperature isn't what it should be, but it's definitely <em>way</em> more comfortable. The minute that monster disappeared things started getting back to normal, I think."<br/><br/>Ava took in a careful breath before sighing, "I'm glad…" She closed her eyes and fell asleep once more.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Shift</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: I had a lot of anxiety at one point while writing this story because of how different it is compared to anything else I've written. A somewhat short and simple chapter this time. Please R&amp;R!</p>
<p>Quality of Life Edits: 04/04/21</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>xXx-Vulpes-xXx-Eclipsed-xXx-Shadow-xXx</p>
<p>It took the better part of the day for Ava to become lucid again. Word got out around town of what had happened (though honestly, most of the Islanders had <em>witnessed</em> her ice-sea battle) and many had stopped by to give their thanks.<br/><br/>It wasn't until the evening when she fully realized she was only in a large black shirt and a soft pair of pajama pants. She'd otherwise been stripped of everything else.<br/><br/><em>Everything.<br/><br/></em>She blushed as she felt her face, realizing her mask was off. Despite her overall modesty, she was not <em>at all </em>prepared to have the others see her face. Yet, as she thought back, she realized there was no way she could have been resuscitated with it in the way.<br/><br/>She looked to the side, realizing she was in Ruki and Vale's bed as she saw the picture frame of their wedding day partially hidden behind her Fox mask. She held her breath a moment before exhaling shakily, carefully maneuvering herself into a sitting position. Her ribs and chest ached, but nowhere near as horribly as before.<br/><br/>She carefully brought a hand under her top and gingerly traced along the bandages that were helping to support her ribs. Her hair draped alongside her shoulders freely for the first time in what felt like ages. Casting a Curaga, she carefully shifted so that she could move some pillows behind her so that she could sit up a bit without straining herself.<br/><br/>Once that arduous task was complete she carefully laid back before reaching for her mask as the door creaked open.<br/><br/>Ava paused as if caught doing something wrong as Ruki carefully peeked in, "Oh! You're finally awake!" A huge grin broke out on her face as she carried in a tray with a slightly thick soup and carefully sliced fruits. It was then that Ava noticed the untouched water on the nightstand with a straw for easier drinking beside where her mask had been.<br/><br/>Ruki placed the bed tray over her lap as she looked over the pillow situation and sighed, "If only I'd been a few minutes sooner! How long have you been up?!"<br/><br/>Ava blushed lightly, not used to looking at her directly, "Oh… uh… just a couple of minutes, really…"<br/><br/>Ruki nodded contemplatively before carefully adjusting the pillows further before helping her into a better sitting position. It hurt a bit to sit that way, but she'd make a mess of herself otherwise, so she would endure it long enough to eat. Ava sighed as she struck a piece of fruit with the toothpick placed in it, and popped the slice into her mouth, "So.. I've been sleeping all day?"<br/><br/>The silver haired woman nodded, "Sure have. There was no way I could leave you wet like that, so I apologize for taking the liberty of bathing you while you were out cold. Dry sea water is incredibly unpleasant on the skin, and we didn't know how long you'd be out for."<br/><br/>Ava nodded, smiling a little as she carefully chewed, "Thank you, Ruki."<br/><br/>She waved her off, "You're welcome, and really, after taking out that monster it's the least I could do."<br/><br/>The Foreteller nodded as she stared down at her tray and began to carefully eat the soup that had been prepared for her. She paused, surprised by its texture and rich flavor, "What kind of soup is this?"<br/><br/>Ruki smirked, "Pretty great, right?"<br/><br/>Ava nodded as she took another mouthful. Ruki giggled, "It's Aeros's specialty. He doesn't even have a name for it, other than The Good Stuff."<br/><br/>The younger girl looked at the older with a baffled look as Ruki chuckled with a shrug, "Seems to be his own special recipe. He doesn't let anyone else have it unless you're super close. Any time he makes it though, if you're sick, you're back on your feet the next day! It's like, a miracle cure soup or something!"<br/><br/>Ava giggled lightly as she continued to carefully eat, "I'll have to thank him later, for everything."<br/><br/>Ruki hummed to herself, "You know, the second he got the two of you to shore he ripped off the majority of your clothes. I hate to tell you, but in his panic he damaged some of the pieces of your robes."<br/><br/>Ava paused in her eating, setting her spoon down as she mulled over Ruki's words. She breathed in carefully before sighing, "If it was for the sake of my life, my attachments to my clothes are a little less important. I can see about fixing and replacing anything that was damaged, it's not… really the worst thing that could have happened." Despite her words, tears built up in her eyes. It felt stupid and childish, but so many Memories were connected to her Foreteller clothes. They were a symbol, but… weighed against her life they were simply trinkets of her past.<br/><br/>She shakily wiped away the tears from her eyes, "I won't be mad."<br/><br/>Ruki sighed softly and nodded, "Alright. Aeros has been feeling pretty bad about it, but I told him pretty much the same thing once I'd looked everything over." She rubbed her neck, as if to massage a kink, "I also did my best to repair what was damaged, but I think some of those gems on your capelet broke off during the fight. You <em>were</em> hit pretty hard…"<br/><br/>Ava nodded, "That's understandable… and I can make them again with the right materials. Even if it's not exactly the same, I can still remake anything that's broken."<br/><br/>"I'm glad."<br/><br/>Ava smiled and returned her attention to her meal, carefully making her way through it before finishing. By the end of it she was exhausted, and allowed herself to carefully slump down into the pillows behind her, while carefully taking sips from her water.<br/><br/>Ruki picked up the tray and winked, "I'll be back, so don't go anywhere."<br/><br/>Ava pouted, "Not like I<em> could</em>."<br/><br/>Ruki grinned as she left the room, leaving Ava in silence for a moment before she realized Aeros was at the door. She gave him an odd look and waved her hand, "Wanna come in?"<br/><br/>The brunette blushed as he glanced away bashfully before allowing himself to enter before sitting down in the chair Ruki had previously occupied. "Sorry…"<br/><br/>Ava frowned, "About what?"<br/><br/>Aeros ran his hand through his hair before sighing heavily, "I wish I could have been more help… and well.. Sorry for sort of stripping you on the beach."<br/><br/>Ava flushed as she fiddled with her hands, "It's... not like you were trying to be perverted. I get <em>that</em> much."<br/><br/>He cringed before his blush deepened, "You're r<em>ight</em>… but in retrospect I still feel... <em>bad.</em>"<br/><br/>She sighed before motioning for his hand. He glanced between her hands and her face before giving her his left hand. She squeezed it lightly, "Thank you for saving me from drowning. Normally, I'd be able to swim and breathe under water, but with how cold and sudden it was… I wasn't prepared. So... thank you for keeping me safe."<br/><br/>Aeros stared at her in wonder as he slowly allowed himself to relax into a smile, "You're welcome, Ava."<br/><br/>She smiled at him warmly before releasing his hand, "Though, you could have been kinder to my ribs."<br/><br/>He choked as his blush returned full force, "I didn't mean to break your ribs!" Ava couldn't help but laugh at him softly as he sputtered.<br/><br/>"I suppose it couldn't be helped, but you might need to learn some restraint for next time."<br/><br/>Aeros sighed as he hung his head, "Yeah, yeah... Vale and Ruki have gone between teasing, chastising, and comforting me all day... I'm honestly <em>tired</em>."<br/><br/>Ava nodded before patting the open space on her left, "Then why don't you sleep here for the night?"<br/><br/>Aeros started as he looked at her bewildered, "Whua?"<br/><br/>She giggled, "I've already slept the day away, and honestly if I already have control of the bed, as punishment for teasing you when you were just trying to save me, they can be kicked out of their bed for the night."<br/><br/>Aeros looked away from her, feeling as if his face were on fire, "That's... <em>Not exactly</em>... Appropriate."<br/><br/>Chirithy took that moment to appear on the bed where Ava had patted it, a paw raised to their chest, "Not to fear! I, Chirithy, shall act as chaperone to ensure no funny business happens!"<br/><br/>Ava huffed with a slight groan, "<em>Chirithy!</em>"<br/><br/>They giggled as they bounced from side-to-side, "Well, it's true! You can't say the two of you were alone when I'm right by your side!"<br/><br/>Ava patted them on the head, "I suppose that's true." She turned her gaze back to her baffled friend, "Well?"<br/><br/>Aeros just bounced between the two before throwing his hands up and sighing, "You know what? You're right. I'm too tired to care anymore, I'm going to sleep." With that, he got up, went around to the other side of the bed and quickly crawled under the covers, facing away from the Foreteller and Spirit.<br/><br/>Ava laughed lightly, "Don't you want a pillow?"<br/><br/>Aeros shrugged, his arm braced under his head as he yawned and closed his eyes, "Nah. I'm used to it." With a deep breath he sighed, immediately falling into a deep sleep. Ava turned carefully and shut off the light on the nightstand before turning her attention back to the young man sleeping beside her. Carefully, she lightly ran her fingers through his hair in newfound affection.<br/><br/>"<em>Sweet Dreams…</em>"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Master Eraqus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: Time has continued moving forward and more time has passed since last chapter. I had a hard time keeping up with the general timeline of actual KH/character birthdays and making sure it was properly expressed. Also, a lot of this story was not planned out. The ideas kind of just came to me while trying to figure out just how I wanted this story to go, and this development was a bit of a shocker to me. This story wrote itself moreso than I wrote it at times.</p>
<p>TW: Levels of PTSD flashbacks.</p>
<p>Quality of Life Edits: 04/04/21</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>xXx-Vulpes-xXx-Eclipsed-xXx-Shadow-xXx</p>
<p>After the Shiva Heartless incident, Ava got into a routine of patrolling Destiny Islands at various times of the day and night. It was both for the Islander's peace of mind as well as hers. It also allowed her to keep her senses sharp for anything unusual.<br/><br/>Aeros also got into a bit of a routine with her once he was done with his school day. After tending after the Library for its allotted hours, Ava had begun to train Aeros in how to wield a weapon. At first she wasn't entirely comfortable with the idea of taking him on as an Apprentice, but after reminding her of how poorly the end of her battle went, it began to make sense to have the reassurance of the possibility of having a fellow Wielder by her side to back her up.<br/><br/>Considering how long he'd looked after the ancient Starlight Keyblade, the ability to manifest a new Keyblade of his own had already begun to grow in his Heart.<br/><br/>Their simple routine gave her comfort that she hadn't realized she'd needed, and she was glad to be able to have him by her side.<br/><br/>The only thing that was of concern to her, were the evenings she woke up gasping as her heart felt as if it were encased in a vice grip. She'd wake up breathless and terrified, feeling as if something was trying to pull her away from the new life she had begun to settle into.<br/><br/><em>As if she were being rejected by something.<br/><br/></em>Those were the nights she'd hold Chirithy close and weep.<br/><br/>The flashback night terrors of the Keyblade War also didn't do much for her quickly destabilizing sleep schedule.<br/><br/>The New Year passed and lazily rolled into early Spring when a visitor arrived.<br/><br/>It was mid afternoon when Ava strolled towards the square to see about that evening's dinner when she noticed several women and some busy body old men were tittering about a Stranger. The older gentleman seemed rather disturbed at the mob slowly coming around him, as if surprised he'd been noticed.<br/><br/>Ava observed him, taking a moment to examine his unusual attire. The man was dressed in a hooded long cream colored jacket with red-brown details, tight v-neck top with grey straps crossing over his chest, navy armor fitted at his waist with a familiar looking mark emblazoned at its center, unusually wide taupe pants, and armored boots. His hair was only beginning to pepper with age, as most of it was tied back into a high ponytail. Though he seemed stern with fresh burn scars on his face and well groomed mustache and goatee, he very gently smiled with grey-blue eyes and weathered the attention lavished upon him by the overexcited Islanders.<br/><br/>The longer she observed him, the more a strange inkling of deja vu came over her, as if she somehow knew him from somewhere.<br/><br/>Ruki sidled up beside her tiredly with an odd exhaustion, "Anyone you know?"<br/><br/>Ava jumped at her appearance, looking her friend over, "Are you alright?"<br/><br/>Ruki smiled lazily, "I'm just fine, it's nothing to be worried about."<br/><br/>Ava tilted her head in concern, realizing how little she'd seen her friend over the last few weeks, "If you're sure…"<br/><br/>Ruki took her hand and squeezed it, smiling, "Completely."<br/><br/>Ava nodded and looked back towards the Stranger before taking a step back. In their short exchange, the Stranger had noticed her mask and was giving her his full attention. Clearing her throat she let go of Ruki's hand and stepped forward as the Islanders made a small path for her, "Is there something I can help you with, Sir?"<br/><br/>The Stranger seemed to pause for a moment, unsure of how to proceed before he cleared his throat, "I have come here because a dear friend of mine informed me of an unnatural change to these Islands… However, it seems that <em>you</em> were the one to correct it some time ago. Or at least, that's what I've been told just now."<br/><br/>Ava blushed as she held her hands to her chest, "Ah.. well, yes. I suppose that might be correct."<br/><br/>The Stranger nodded, "If you wouldn't mind, is there somewhere we might speak in private?"<br/><br/>Ava took a step back, nervous, until Ruki came up beside her and placed a hand on her shoulder, "How about we head to the Library? Aeros will be there, and Vale's looking up some material for some personal research. When I left it was just those two."<br/><br/>The Stranger raised an eyebrow as Ava nodded, returning her attention to the newcomer, "Would that be alright?"<br/><br/>The older man examined the two of them before nodding, seeming to sense something, "That seems acceptable." He motioned with his hand, "Lead the way."<br/><br/>Ruki took her by the hand and walked alongside the young Foreteller as the Stranger followed behind them at a leisurely pace. It seemed he had no desire to cause them any alarm, and slowly Ava became accustomed to his presence.<br/><br/>Yet, she couldn't shake the feeling she somehow <em>knew</em> him from somewhere.<br/><br/>After a short time they came upon the Library and entered, looking around and finding that what Ruki had stated earlier was still true. Aeros glanced up from his circular desk and balked, standing up as Vale looked up from the odd assortment of books he'd collected.<br/><br/>Aeros frowned at the newcomer as he stepped out from his desk, Vale coming up beside him to meet with the girls, "So who are you?"<br/><br/>The Stranger came up beside them so that all four of them could clearly see him, placing a hand on the edge of one of the tables passively, "I am Master Eraqus, a protector of the Balance."<br/><br/>The Mystic Trio looked at Ava to gauge if she had any idea of what Master Eraqus was speaking of, "The balance..?" Ava gasped, "Oh! Are you… by any chance, a Keyblade Wielder…?"<br/><br/>Master Eraqus's eyes widened before he frowned, nodding at her observation, "Yes." He motioned towards her, "How is it that you know of such things?"<br/><br/>She shuffled a moment, looking towards the others for assurance as they nodded, before she summoned Vulpes into her hands, holding it close to her chest with the tip towards the ground, "I am a Master myself."<br/><br/>Master Eraqus took a shocked breath before releasing it with a nod, "I see…" He looked over to Aeros, looking him over critically before nodding, "Young man, would it be alright with you if we took a seat?"<br/><br/>The brunette paused in surprise before nodding, "Uh, sure. Go ahead."<br/><br/>Ruki sighed gratefully as she sat down on the other side of the table, Vale sitting beside her with a concerned look on his face that she simply shrugged in response to. Aeros pulled a chair over to the head of the table, opposite in angle of Eraqus, who simply sat down in the seat closest to him. Ava, dismissing Vulpes did the same, and folded her hands in her lap.<br/><br/>The older Wielder looked Ava over again, examining her mask, "It is unusual to see a Wielder cover their face in such a way. Ah, but forgive me. I'm being rude, you said you were a Master, but I did not get your name."<br/><br/>The Foreteller bowed her head a moment, abashed before looking up at her fellow Wielder, "Master Ava."<br/><br/>Eraqus frowned, contemplating, "How strange." He rubbed his chin, as if trying to remember something.<br/><br/>Vale raised an eyebrow, "Strange how?"<br/><br/>The older Master looked at him before shaking his head, "Never mind." He returned his full attention to Ava, "Some time ago, my friend Master Yen Sid noticed an Ancient Star had flared back into existence. While observing this strange phenomenon, this World's Light began to flicker oddly. It was around that time some strange order requests came through for assistance from the Moogle shops. Just before the beginning of this year, the balance of this World's Light seemed to realign to its usual equilibrium. To ensure things were well, Master Yen Sid requested that I come and investigate just what has been happening here."<br/><br/>Ava grimaced as Aeros, Ruki, and Vale looked between one another. Aeros rubbed the side of his head before shrugging, "Well, uh… Ava showed up what, over half a year ago?"<br/><br/>Ruki and Vale nodded as she continued, "Yup. We don't know where she came from, but she appeared near that weird Door in the Secret Place."<br/><br/>Vale gave Ruki a Look, "I thought you didn't believe Aeros about that being anything special?"<br/><br/>The silver haired woman shrugged with a huff, "After all we've seen? How could I not?"<br/><br/>Aeros frowned as he took over, "Well, around New Years some crazy huge Heartless finally showed itself, and Ava beat it with a little bit of Magic support from the three of us."<br/><br/>Master Eraqus nodded, looking all of them over as if studying them, "The three of you… have an unusually high proficiency with Magic."<br/><br/>Ava sat up straight as she nodded, "There had been a Shiva Boss Class Heartless that had been slowly freezing Destiny Islands from deep below the sea. I was able to defeat it, but it left me injured for a while, despite the amount of Curaga and Mega-Potions we used to help the healing process along."<br/><br/>Master Eraqus nodded gravely, frowning in distress, "I am sorry that I was unable to take action any sooner to assist you. I had no idea there were many other Masters left."<br/><br/>This shocked the four teens, as Ava leaned forward, "What do you mean?" Her Heart ached, the strange familiarity of Eraqus appearance began to really bother her.<br/><br/>Eraqus gazed at his hand before he clenched it into a fist, frowning deeply, "A great tragedy occured, and many Wielders... <em>Perished.</em> I am not entirely sure of the details, as I was already enacted as the Guardian of The Land of Departure… but by the time I had learned of it, Scala ad Caelum had been abandoned. A once thriving epicenter of trainees, teachers, and World defenders… gone."<br/><br/>Ava felt her throat constrict, as she felt grief strike her heart over such a loss. It echoed too strongly with her own experience with the Keyblade War, "That's… horrible." She closed her eyes as she bowed her head, a sudden memory coming to her of a familiar field that overlooked Daybreak Town, and the young man who she had summoned, whose face was shadowed by a fedora. The Virus that she had decided to select to begin to try and change-!<br/><br/>She gasped and stood, a shock running through her body as she stared at Master Eraqus, the pieces finally coming together as her Heart finally understood. "You!"<br/><br/>Master Eraqus jumped at her seeming accusation while Aeros, Ruki, and Vale also looked at her in alarm.<br/><br/>She clutched her chest with a grimace, "So you.. Could you be Brain's descendant?"<br/><br/>Master Eraqus tensed, shocked by her words, "I…" He cleared his throat in wonder, "Perhaps. I have a long and well documented family tree that linked me to one of the earliest Keyblade Wielders… Brain was my earliest ancestor, and it is because of him I was considered a 'Blue Blood' Wielder ..."<br/><br/>Ava sat down heavily in her chair as Eraqus continued to be rather disturbed, "How is it that you know that name as if it were familiar to you?"<br/><br/>Ava rested her hands in her lap as she took a steadying breath and looked Eraqus in the eyes, "Because I am a Foreteller, the one for bears the Mask of the Fox, whose duty was to create and make a way for a new Union, the Dandelions, to escape the Keyblade War. I chose Brain as one of the five new leaders who would replace myself and my fellow Apprentices after that fatal battle… but…" She spread her hands with her palms up as if in surrender, her head bowed, "For some reason we disappeared from that horrible battle… and I found myself... <em>here</em>."<br/><br/>Ava gasped, as tears fell down her face, the images of that day springing up as if it had just happened. She curled in on herself as she became overwhelmed by her pent up feelings of guilt and despair at the actions of herself and those around her.<br/><br/>She lost track of time as the images overwhelmed her, until slowly she realized she could hear Eraqus' voice speaking softly to her in a soothing manner, and the feeling of a soft Light coursing through from his hands on her shoulders to bring her out of the Darkness of her mind. Slowly, she uncurled and came back to herself, the feeling of Aeros's hand on her back, the touch of Ruki's hands on her forearm, and the assuring presence of Vale by their side.<br/><br/>Slowly, everyone took a step back from her as she wiped her eyes, "I'm sorry…"<br/><br/>Master Eraqus shook his head as he gazed at her kindly and gingerly took one of her hands between his and squeezed it gently, "You have nothing to apologize for. To think, someone as young as you had been given such a great and terrible task. I could not even begin to think of placing such a heavy burden upon my own students." He shook his head, "The blame is not yours to have, for that is the fault of your Master."<br/><br/>He released her hand and bowed with his hands flat on his knees, "Thank you, for the lives you set apart saved many others… So forgive yourself, Master Ava. What you did... was truly a miracle that has saved countless Worlds and the lives within them."<br/><br/>They spoke well into the night, and later in evening after requesting further details of Ava's fight with the Shiva Heartless and the overall damage it had caused the Islands, Master Eraqus left.<br/><br/><em>It was the last time any of them saw him.</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Master Yen Sid</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: It's an odd chapter, what can I say, lol.</p>
<p>Quality of Life Edits: 04/04/21</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>xXx-Vulpes-xXx-Eclipsed-xXx-Shadow-xXx</p>
<p>During the next week after Master Eraqus appeared and left, Ruki began to hang around with Ava more often and help with the making of teas and other medicinal remedies. Ava appreciated the help and to be able to teach someone such valuable knowledge. Still, Ruki's strange new behavior gave her cause to worry. Ruki constantly assured her she was fine, but something seemed to be just out of her grasp as to just what was wrong.<br/><br/>Ava sighed as she and Ruki made their way to give Mr. Moogle a visit, having received a summons for a special delivery. Coming up to the Village Square, their fellow Islanders crowded around the already active Shop, making a bit of a fuss and placing orders.<br/><br/>Ruki sighed heavily, "Man, they certainly don't change."<br/><br/>Ava looked at her, tilting her head in question, "What do you mean?"<br/><br/>The silver haired girl smirked and stretched her arms over her head before motioning at the crowd, "The Moogle shop doesn't open too often, so anytime it is, it's absolutely swarmed. I'm sure the Moogles appreciate the business, but it's an absolute hassle to finally get what you want, especially if it's a slightly rarer item."<br/><br/>Ava nodded, trying to decide if she should push her way through the crowd, "That's true… It really isn't normally active." Making her decision she nodded, "I'll be right back. Mr. Moogle <em>did</em> say the package was important."<br/><br/>Ruki waved her ahead, so Ava began to push her way through the crowd of women, "Mr. Moogle! I'm here like you asked!"<br/><br/>The crowd of ladies stopped trying to impede her and abruptly made a path, baffled that a Moogle would actually call for someone. She stumbled at the abrupt separation of bodies and smoothed her clothes out as the Moogle hologram bounced, "Ah, Master Ava! Good to see you well, kupo!"<br/><br/>She sighed lightly to herself as she came up to the Moogle shopkeeper, "It's good to see you as well! You have a special delivery for me?"<br/><br/>The Moogle nodded, "Special delivery to Master Ava, kupo! From Master Yen Sid, kupo!"<br/><br/>She stepped back in surprise as a shining white box appeared in front of her feet. It was a perfect 12x12 box, seemingly without a way to open it. She peered at it curiously as she carefully lifted it, surprised by the weight, "Oh… would you happen to know what it might be?"<br/><br/>The Moogle floated side to side for a moment as they seemed to scratch their chin, "Mmmn, we Moogles have no need to know such things, kupo. He simply stated that it was rather important for you to have it, kupo, and that it would open on its own once properly placed, kupo!"<br/><br/>Ava looked the box over once more before bowing her head, her Fox mask almost hitting the box in her arms, "Thank you Mr. Moogle. Please thank Master Yen Sid for me!"<br/><br/>The Moogle giggled, "Of course, kupo! If that'll be all, I'll be getting back to business, kupo!"<br/><br/>Ava nodded, "Thank you again Mr. Moogle!"<br/><br/>They waved her off as she made her way back out of the crowd to Ruki's side. Ruki turned and the two of them made their way back to Ava's home. The silver haired teen examined the box over incredulously, "Is it heavy?"<br/><br/>Ava glanced down at the box before returning her sights to the road ahead, "Ah, yes… But I'll be alright. I've carried heavier things for longer."<br/><br/>Ruki smiled, "If you say so."<br/><br/>Once they got close to Ava's home, Ruki took a few quick steps ahead before opening the door for her. Nodding in thanks Ava brought the box over to an empty side table and carefully set it down. The two girls looked it over as Ruki crossed her arms, "So… it's supposed to just open on its own?"<br/><br/>Ava examined it, tapping its sides before stepping back and nodding, "Yup. I can feel magic... But uh... " she shrugged, "I'm not exactly sure how to activate it."<br/><br/>Ruki tilted her head back and forth, swaying a little in thought as she turned to Ava, "Why not try your Keyblade?"<br/><br/>The Foreteller looked at her friend a moment before agreeing, summoning Vulpes into her hands and lightly tapping the top of the box. Suddenly, the white casing that seemed so solid one moment evaporated into glitter, and then into nothing as it revealed a deep plush mauve pillow with gold cording details with a large clear crystal ball resting upon it.<br/><br/>Ava gasped, shocked by the clarity of it as Ruki whistled, "Well, that was certainly a pretty magic trick."<br/><br/>Ava dismissed Vulpes and looked around, seeming to suddenly become nervous. Ruki turned to her with a lifted eyebrow, "What's up with you?"<br/><br/>The Foreteller blushed, fiddling with her hands for a moment before answering, "Well, I think I'll have to move it. I put it down on the first open surface I had, but there tends to be a lot of sunlight here."<br/><br/>Ruki stared at her, not understanding the problem before Ava motioned towards the windows, "Crystal balls <em>really</em> shouldn't be kept in sunlight. It can act similarly to magnifying glasses in the sun and… kinda set things on fire…"<br/><br/>The older girl stared at her blankly before laughing, slapping her hand on the younger girls shoulder, "Oh man, who knew!"<br/><br/>Ava blushed as she glanced at the Crystal ball once more, gasping as a much deeper voice suddenly came through, clearing his throat, "<em><strong>I see you have received my gift, Master Ava.</strong></em>"<br/><br/>Ruki coughed as she stared at the now active crystal ball, the clarity of the image it Cast making it as if the old Wizard was sitting at his desk right in front of them. Ava nodded quickly, "Oh, yes! Thank you, Master... Yen Sid?"<br/><br/>The elder man nodded, "<strong>I Wield the Keyblade no more, but I continue to keep my eyes on the Stars to keep watch of the Balance. Master Eraqus told me of you, and your... Companions.</strong>"<br/><br/>Ava felt her face heat up, as if she were being lightly admonished as she fiddled with her fingers a moment, "Y-yes, meeting Master Eraqus was a very… unique experience."<br/><br/>Yen Sid leaned back in his seat, "<strong>The previous protector of Destiny Islands, Master Angeline had informed me of her apprentice, Aeros. However, it seems that he either is unaware, or unable to access our previously established form of communication within the depths of the Library. Last I spoke to her, it seemed her health was declining unexpectedly fast. Her Star dimmed out not two days past our final conversation.</strong>" He closed his eyes and shook his head sadly, "<strong>It was gravely unfortunate to lose her.</strong>"<br/><br/>Ava pressed her hands to her chest as Ruki rubbed her head. It was strange to think that there was something so big happening in the quaint little Library on their small Islands.<br/><br/>The Elder Master opened his eyes, "<strong>So you claim to be one of the Lost Masters, the Foreteller Ava?</strong>"<br/><br/>Lightly running her fingers down the snout of her mask she slowly nodded, "Yes, without a doubt."<br/><br/>Yen Sid nodded, "<strong>I see… Do you have any idea as to how it is you ended up here, in these times?</strong>"<br/><br/>Ava shook her head as Ruki abruptly stepped in front of her, "You know, I'm kinda sick of everyone bringing up her past when it causes Ava so much pain!"<br/><br/>The younger Foreteller gasped at Ruki's abrupt manner, but Yen Sid smiled sadly, "<strong>I do apologize.</strong>" He frowned as he continued, "<strong>It is just that this is unprecedented. All five Foretellers are said to have disappeared, so it has made me wonder if perhaps the others may also one day return.</strong>"<br/><br/>Ava lightly grasped Ruki's arm and squeezed it assuringly, "I understand. I don't know what it was that took us away from the battle, but… what I <em>do</em> know, is that… I don't think I was supposed to arrive here." She pressed a hand over her heart, "And I don't think I will be staying, either…"<br/><br/>Ruki looked at her in slight horror as Master Yen Sid nodded, closing his eyes, "<strong>I feel that you are perhaps correct. Are you afflicted in some manner to make you believe as much?</strong>"<br/><br/>Ava bowed her head a moment before looking up once more, "Sometimes… I feel as if a terrible deep cold seeps into my body… and abruptly squeezes my heart and chest as if it were to collapse and burst all at once."<br/><br/>Yen Side hummed gravely, "<strong>That is… incredibly unfortunate news. I am sorry, that I have no knowledge as to help ease your suffering, or how to help you on your way to where you should go.</strong>"<br/><br/>Ava shook her head, "No. I think that I may have ended up here...because the World called to me. I am here <em>for now</em>, but I <em>will</em> one day continue on my journey ahead."<br/><br/>Master Yen Sid opened his eyes and nodded, "<strong>If that is what your Heart believes, then we have nothing else to act as our Guide in this situation. I will leave that Crystal ball in your care, and if one day you </strong><em><strong>do</strong></em><strong> leave and continue on your journey, I will leave it to your companion's safekeeping.</strong>"<br/><br/>Ava nodded as the image of the elder Master began to shimmer and fade, "<strong>Master Ava… </strong><em><strong>May your Heart be your Guiding Key.</strong></em>"<br/><br/>After all of that rukus, Ruki went to the kitchen tiredly and made herself a glass of juice and sat. She decided it was high time to space out as if none of the weird other Worldly things hadn't just happened in Vale's old living room. Ruki stared at the ceiling with what soon became lukewarm glass of juice by her hand in the kitchen as Ava fretted over a new place in a corner (or was it a closet? She didn't care anymore) to keep the Crystal ball from sending the house up in flames.<br/><br/>After several minutes of figuring that out, and carefully moving the fragile glass orb to its new home, Ava collapsed in another dining room chair across from her as she took off her Fox mask. Setting it on the table she blankly looked at it for a time before glancing around at some of the herbs she'd been drying out.<br/><br/>After a rather long and drawn out silence, Ava couldn't help herself, "Ruki?"<br/><br/>Her teal green eyes met with golden blue, "Hmm?"<br/><br/>The younger girl looked down at her mask once more, tapping her fingers on the table before looking back at her, "Are you... Uhm... Are you pregnant?"<br/><br/>Ruki blinked before her brain kicked into gear and she sat up, "Wait, we didn't <em>tell you?!</em>" Oh. <em>Oh</em>, no <em>wonder</em> Ava had been confused by her behavior.<br/><br/>Ava blushed lightly as she shrunk into herself, "No?"<br/><br/>Ruki slapped her hand over her face and dragged it down until she cupped her chin, "Ohmygosh, <em>Ava</em>, I'm so sorry I didn't tell you <em>sooner!</em>" She blushed and looked away, "Between preparing for Vale to go out on his rounds at sea for a month, and going over to my Mom's to ask her stuff... It totally must have slipped our minds!"<br/><br/>Ruki rubbed her forehead and gumbled to herself, "<em>Did we even tell Aeros..?</em>"<br/><br/>Ava smiled awkwardly before brushing some hair away from her face, "Oh... well, congratulations?"<br/><br/>Ruki smiled, "Thank you!" She leaned against the table and cupped her face in her hands, "Again, I'm totally sorry we didn't say anything sooner… but generally people wait to even tell their family for a little while after they find out anyway."<br/><br/>Ava nodded, thinking back to some of the discussions the two of them had had shortly after she'd arrived. She blushed, thinking back to how thoroughly lacking her sexual education was, and having to periodically read up on various related subjects at Ruki's incistance.<br/><br/>Honestly she was both glad for the information so that she was no longer ignorant while being horrified by it all.<br/><br/>Ruki shifted back in her seat, placing her arms in front of her on the table, "Since Vale's gonna be gone for a while, do you mind if I come over a little more often? I'll probably visit my mom quite a bit but… I don't want to be lonely, and I like feeling useful. With my usual job I'm going to have to retire for a time to ensure I don't hurt myself, since it involves so much physical labor."<br/><br/>Ava glanced down at the table for a moment as she mulled it over before smiling as she looked up at her friend once more, "Of course. I certainly could use the company."<br/><br/>Ruki grinned, "Thanks a lot! You're the best!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Sleeping Lion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: This chapter gets into my World Building on how Destiny Islands functions a little more directly and will continue throughout this story.</p>
<p>Quality of Life Edits: 04/04/21</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>xXx-Vulpes-xXx-Eclipsed-xXx-Shadow-xXx</p>
<p>As it turned out, Ruki and Vale <em>had</em> forgotten to inform Aeros of Ruki's pregnancy. He'd taken it rather oddly and seemed to nearly pass out at the idea of them having children, but Vale wouldn't have any of that and roughed him up like they were grade schoolers.<br/><br/>Nevertheless, as scheduled Vale set off for his month-long voyage to sea with his fellow group of fisherman. In turn, Aeros's final days in high school came to their end as late Spring rolled by, his own preparations to go out on his first month long voyage coming up quickly.<br/><br/>In all of this, Ava bounced between teaching and helping Ruki with her needs, and doing the same for Aeros in his own training.<br/><br/>Finally, the morning Vale was to return and Aeros was to leave arrived. Having graduated high school, Ava hadn't been sure of what to give Aeros for his accomplishments. It was during a long bout of contemplation that Chirithy piped up the previous evening, "Why not help him summon his Keyblade?"<br/><br/>While she had felt the possibility, the idea of placing the burden of being a true Wielder on him just as he began his trek into adulthood daunted her. "Do you think he'd really appreciate that?"<br/><br/>Chirithy swayed with their paw under their chin, "Mm~<em>well</em>, he <em>has</em> been pretty interested in using one. It <em>is</em> part of why he's convinced you to train him with a weapon."<br/><br/>Ava sighed as she acknowledged her Dream Eater's words, "You're right." She closed her eyes and placed her hand over her heart, "It's been so long since I've chosen to Dive."<br/><br/>Chirithy giggled, "Well, I'm right here by your side if you need any help! I'm rather used to the process!"<br/><br/>She smiled at her Spirit, knowing what they meant. Every Wielder in Daybreak Town had been walked through the process of summoning their Starlight Keyblade by their own gifted Chirithy. "Alright. I'll help Aeros awaken his own Keyblade."<br/><br/>Early on the morning of his departure, Ava called Aeros to her backyard. It was the usual routine to meet and train there, but something was different this time. Aeros felt nervous as he came around the side of the house and paused, shocked at seeing Ava in her newly repaired Foreteller robes.<br/><br/>She turned to him and smiled, motioning him to come over, "Morning Aeros, my Apprentice."<br/><br/>He felt a lump form in his throat as his heart sped up in anticipation. He wasn't entirely sure as to why, but he felt a strange excitement wash over him. He almost felt as though he wanted to cry without even knowing the reason, "Good Morning… Master Ava."<br/><br/>Stepping over to her he stood across from her, unsure as of what to expect as she summoned Vulpes to her hands. Tilting her head up, she stood proudly, "Today is the day that you will summon your Keyblade, fashioned from the depths of your Heart. The Keyblade comes with many responsibilities, but I feel that you are worthy of bearing its weight. Now, close your eyes and allow yourself to fall into the depths of your Heart, so that you might be found true to its Calling."<br/><br/>Aeros had absolutely no idea what she was talking about, but obediently closed his eyes, breathing deeply. Slowly, he felt himself fall into a meditative state, and suddenly he felt as if he were sinking into a deep endless abyss.<br/><br/>Floating downwards, he heard the soft singing of a choir as a tall circular pillar became outlined from the depths of the abyss. As he grew closer, the center began to glow with a gentle light as it broke away like the fluttering of doves to reveal its stained glass surface.<br/><br/>A portrait of him floating at a side angle, eyes looking straight ahead as if towards the horizon appeared. By his head were the images of Ruki, Vale, Ava, and his passed Master, Miss Angeline in small portrait circles. Behind that was the outline of the Play Island, and the nostalgia of their days playing there washed over him. The colors that made up the rest of the glass were warm hues as if in sunset.<br/><br/>He landed softly on the glass, looking around bewildered by what he was seeing.<br/><br/>From the darkness a gentle, yet strangely familiar voice asked;<br/><br/><em>What do you want out of life?<br/><br/></em>Aeros crossed his arms, thinking the question over for a moment, "To broaden my horizons."<br/><br/>The base colors of his Station changed to hues of blue in response, the voice again calling out softly;<br/><br/><em>What's most important to you?<br/><br/></em>Another question. Once again Aeros mulled it over before answering, "My friends."<br/><br/>Again, the base colors of his Station changed to hues of green.<br/><br/><em>What is it that you fear most?<br/><br/></em>He uncrossed his arms and clenched his left hand in front of his chest, grimacing before looking up towards the endless darkness, "Being helpless to save someone I love."<br/><br/>A chime of laughter rang out from the Darkness, <em>Is being weak so bad..?<br/><br/></em>Suddenly a Light flashed in his right hand, a heavy weight falling into his grip as he looked down at the sword that had appeared in his grip.<br/><br/>Aeros lifted it in front of him to examine, as his Heart rang out-<br/><br/><em><strong>Sleeping Lion<br/><br/></strong></em>Suddenly, he realized the area he'd been standing on was again covered in Darkness, he tried to move his leg as he suddenly realized he was being <em>sucked under-!<br/><br/></em>His eyes opened as he gasped, Ava catching him by his left forearm as he felt the weight of his Keyblade in the physical world in his right. Blinked blearily, he looked at it again, examining its details in the morning light.<br/><br/>It had the insignia of a lion as its chain and blade tip attached to an unusual diamond shaped filigree. The shaft was similar to a pronged blade, cutting off into a bullet chamber as its hilt connected to thick black hand guards. It was strange in its balance of a sword and gun, but as he swung it to the side, he found it lightweight and easy to move with as if it were built for speed.<br/><br/>After swinging it a few times he nodded, satisfied before turning back to Ava who had the most genuine smile on her face he'd yet to see. Tears ran down her face as she sniffed and wiped them away, "Congratulations, Aeros."<br/><br/>He smiled with a short bow, "Thank you... Master Ava." He examined the Keyblade once more using both hands before allowing it to disappear back into his Heart. Ava sent away Vulpes as he stepped over to her, feeling both bold and horribly cautious as he wrapped his arms around her, eliciting a soft gasp before lightly kissing her on the lips.<br/><br/>Aeros blushed, as he suddenly came back to himself and stepped back a few paces before bowing at the waist, "I have to prepare for my journey," He stood straight and began to jog away, "You'll see me off, won't you?!"<br/><br/>Ava mechanically watched him go and started to follow after him as she nodded, "I will."<br/><br/>Aeros grinned toothily and ran off back to the Library, leaving her behind.<br/><br/>She stared down the road for a while, dazed before turning back to the house, only to see Ruki leaning against the doorframe with a shit eating grin as she tapped her foot with her arms crossed over her chest, "Some important <em>business</em>, huh?"<br/><br/>Ava felt her face heat up as she unconsciously brushed her fingertips over her lips, "I-" She stomped her foot and walked up back towards the door, past the older girl, "Don't you <em>dare</em>."<br/><br/>Ruki laughed giddily as Ava began to remove the pieces of her robes, "It was <em>so cute! All of it!</em>" She sighed dreamily as she wrapped her arms around her shoulders, "It was like out of a romance novel!"<br/><br/>Ava pouted in embarrassment, unable to really deny the silver haired girl's observations, "<em>Ruki</em>." The other girl paused as she looked at her friend, now without her mask as she started up the stairs with a particularly devious look in her eyes, "I won't make you anymore triple chocolate chocobo-chip brownies if you continue." She sniffed and made her way up the stairs as Ruki choked, scrambling to the bottom of the staircase as she looked up at the younger girl in horror.<br/><br/>"No! How could you!? Just think of the baby!"<br/><br/>Ava looked down at her with a rather haughty stare, "He'll thank me for cutting you off from your addiction."<br/><br/>Ruki wailed as Ava cackled while skipping off to her room to change into her regular tunic and leggings for the day.<br/><br/>xXx-Vulpes-xXx-Eclipsed-xXx-Shadow-xXx<br/><br/>The afternoon rolled in as Aeros, Ava, and Ruki leisurely made their way towards the pier where Vale would soon dock. Ruki pouted, looking away from the two as Ava ducked her head slightly to hide her grin under the snout of her mask. Aeros looked the girls over with suspicion, "What's up with you two?"<br/><br/>Ruki huffed dramatically, placing her hand on her slightly rounded stomach, "Oh <em>nothing</em>. Just Ava being <em>mean</em>." Her clothing had slowly begun to change over the past month as her pregnancy became more visible. She had changed to wearing black leggings with a bloused sleeveless yellow tunic top with white swirling patterns at the bottom similar to her previous wrap. Her fingerless gloves were switched out for a few bangles and various beaded bracelets.<br/><br/>Aeros looked down at Ava as she sniffed, "Well <em>maybe</em> if she could keep to herself and not peep on what <em>others are doing</em>, maybe she wouldn't have her current craving <em>cut off</em>."<br/><br/>The brunette felt his face heat up as he realized what it was Ava implied, a cold sweat breaking over his skin as he felt unsure of how to even begin to deal with two girls fighting with one another. He grimaced a grin and felt his voice crack awkwardly, "<em>Oh</em>... uh," he cleared his throat, "I see."<br/><br/>Ava looked up at him with what he assumed was her regular smile, though it seemed almost devious in its innocence, "Since Vale was gone for about four and a half weeks, does that mean you'll be gone for about as long?"<br/><br/>Experiencing whiplash from the change in subject, Aeros took a moment to process her question before rubbing his head with his free hand, "Uh, well, it depends on if the sea cooperates or not. Sometimes during this time of year it can get kinda dicey, but other years it's smooth sailing and it's actually shorter than usual."<br/><br/>Ava nodded as they made it to the pier. Aeros adjusted his bag of basics that he'd need for the next month and looked around for Vale as the crew of his ship milled about and reunited with their families. Catching sight of his friend he waved for Vale's attention before turning back to the two girls.<br/><br/>Ruki gasped as Vale came out of the mess of moving bodies, "Aeros! Ruki, Ava!" He waved as he freed himself and jogged over, meeting Ruki who had rushed over and hugged her, laughing.<br/><br/>Ava smiled as she held her hands at her waist, happy to see her friends reunited. Ruki was strong, but with the baby bringing a new sort of change to their lives, the older girl had spent countless nights crying over the fact that Vale was missing out and not by her side.<br/><br/>She looked up to Aeros who she realized despite wearing a smile, seemed melancholy. She paused for a moment before taking his hand in hers and squeezing it, gaining his attention.<br/><br/>Ava smiled nervously as she turned to him, "So your journey begins at noon…"<br/><br/>The brunette nodded, facing her as he felt his nerves kick back in as he recalled his actions from that morning. He glanced to the side bashfully, "Yeah..."<br/><br/>Ava squeezed his hand more firmly and stepped forward, carefully grasping her mask as she leaned up and balanced on her toes as Aeros met her halfway and cautiously kissed her once more. Sighing, he pulled back slowly as she adjusted her mask back into place, her hand pulling on him as he helped her keep her balance.<br/><br/>Ava brushed her fingers down the snout of her mask before resting her hand over her chest, "So long as your pace is steady, you'll be just fine on your journey."<br/><br/>A shimmering Cast fell over Aeros as if he'd been given a Blessing. He smiled as he squeezed her hand before letting her go and turning, "Thank you, Ava."<br/><br/>She waved, "I'll be waiting."<br/><br/>He nodded, quickly walking towards the pier before he lost his nerve to check in with his new crewmates. They were quick to begin teasing him as he shoved them off and laughed.<br/><br/>Vale and Ruki came up to her, Vale with an inquisitive but pleased look on his face, while Ruki couldn't help but grin toothily. "<em>So</em>~ twice in one day, <em>hmm</em>~?"<br/><br/>Ava's face fell flat as she deadpanned, "Ah, I guess you'll never have my brownies again." She turned and briskly began to walk away as Ruki sputtered.<br/><br/>"No, wait! I take it back! Please! Have mercy on me, Master Ava, oh baker of plenty!"<br/><br/>Ava shook her head as she laughed, turning back as the boat horn rang out. Looking towards the dock she saw Aeros glance back towards their group, she waved again as he returned it before disappearing into the bowels of the ship.<br/><br/>Ava sighed softly as Vale wrapped his arm around Ruki's shoulders, "It's amazing just how much can change in a month." His green eyes carried a sad weight.<br/><br/>Ruki nodded as she looked towards Ava with an odd look of contemplation.<br/><br/>The younger girl tilted her head in question as she noticed the older's look, "What?"<br/><br/>Ruki hummed as she leaned against Vale slightly, bringing her hand to her chin, "Earlier you said something I didn't really think anything of… but I can't help but wonder…"<br/><br/>Ava stared at her blankly, not exactly sure where it was going to lead before the silver haired girl continued, "How is it that you think the baby's a boy?"<br/><br/>Vale glanced down at his wife with a raised brow before looking at Ava. The Foreteller stared at her for a moment longer before she realized she was genuinely asking. It struck her then that it must not be normal to be able to sense such things and panicked, "Oh! Wait, is that something you're not supposed to know?! I didn't realize!"<br/><br/>Ruki and Vale became more perplexed at her panic as Ruki responded, "No, it's just… we don't usually find out until the baby's born around here…"<br/><br/>Ava blushed, feeling conflicted, "Ah… well… I can feel the strength of his Heart… and each gender tends to have its own unique feeling to them." She shuffled, "Sorry, if it was meant to be a surprise…"<br/><br/>Ruki blinked before breaking out in a grin, ducking out of Vale's hold and grasping her on the shoulder, "Nope! It's actually kinda nice to know for once, instead of all those busy-bodies trying to wives-tale their all-knowing opinions! Knowing now makes things kind of easier, to be honest!"<br/><br/>Ava nodded, allowing Ruki to take her by the hand and lead them towards Ava's home, "I think it's about time we have some lunch! C'mon!"<br/><br/>Vale rolled his eyes as he followed after, a pleasant smile on his face as he watched the two girls with varied affection, glad to have finally returned home.</p>
<p>xXx-Vulpes-xXx-Eclipsed-xXx-Shadow-xXx<em><br/></em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Final Note: Before anyone becomes concerned that Aeros is going to suddenly become some OP Keyblade user, you have nothing to fear. He is a pure support character. His Keyblade, while it is important for him, it is not something that will shake and move the plot- that is for our established trio's in the KH-verse.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Pull</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: Now to move forward in time again this chapter.</p>
<p>TW: Uuuh, pain?</p>
<p>Quality of Life Edits: 04/04/21</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>xXx-Vulpes-xXx-Eclipsed-xXx-Shadow-xXx</p>
<p>Time began to move quickly for the group of friends as a month came and passed, Aeros returned, only to go another rotation of fishing a few months later in Vale's place as Ruki got further into her pregnancy.<br/><br/>The end of Spring rolled by, and the Summer came and went. Once Fall hit, Ava's potions and teas once again came into high demand, and the two girls diligently fulfilled every order. It was also during this swiftly rolling passage of time that the bouts of ice cold agony began to afflict Ava more regularly.<br/><br/>She had mostly been able to hide its effects from her friends, as there was nothing that could really be done about it.<br/><br/>However, things finally came to a head one late mid-October evening, as an unusually strong gust of wind swept through the Islands, keeping everyone indoors as it stormed heavily that Ava awoke screaming.<br/><br/>Cold sweat erupted on her skin as tears built up in her eyes as the agony of her Heart being crushed gripped her chest and stole her breath away. Chirithy was already resting on her chest, having sensed her fall into another flashback nightmare.<br/><br/>They gasped as the Spirit looked their Wielder over, her face becoming ashen as she felt herself unable to breathe, "Ava?! Ava! What's wrong? Is it that pain again?!"<br/><br/>Tears trailed down the sides of her temples as she squeezed her eyes shut, barely nodding in affirmation. She gasped, "It <em>hurts</em> so <em>much! </em><em><strong>Why</strong></em><em>?!</em>" She abruptly turned onto her side and curled up into a ball, "<em><strong>Master</strong></em><em>! What have you </em><em><strong>done</strong></em><em> to us?!</em>"<br/><br/>She clawed at her chest and the sheets as she writhed, unable to deal with the pull and strain on her Heart. Chirithy waved their arms, unable to do anything for their Master before poofing away, doing the only thing they could think of.<br/><br/>To get help from the nearest person closest to her.<br/><br/>Aeros was rudely awakened as Chirithy appeared on his face and started wapping him on the cheek, "Aeros! <em>Aeros!</em> Ava needs help!" He started, not expecting to have something so close to his face and abruptly sat up, launching the lighter Dream Eater down to the end of his bed as they bounced to a stop. They flailed before getting back up on their feet.<br/><br/>Aeros stared dumbly at the creature until his brain caught up to what Chirithy had said, "Ava's in trouble?"<br/><br/>Chirithy nodded vigorously, "I don't know how to help her! She was having a nightmare and suddenly she was in terrible pain!"<br/><br/>Aeros frowned as he threw his legs over the side of the bed, quickly throwing some sandals and a raincoat on before turning to Chirithy as they disappeared. Throwing his bedroom door open he ran to the banister and jumped to the bottom floor, rolling to lessen the impact as he threw himself outside. Not entirely expecting just how bad the wind was, the Library's door slammed back into the outside wall, causing him to swear as he quickly shut it, inspecting for a second if he'd broken anything before locking it and running over to Ava's.<br/><br/>He ran unsteadily, slamming into the front entrance before summoning Sleeping Lion and unlocking the door. Letting himself in he closed and locked the door behind him, dropping his raincoat and throwing his shoes off as he looked around disorientated with it so dark in the house. Chirithy popped up on his shoulder, again startling him, "Upstairs!"<br/><br/>Stumbling, he made his way up as Chirithy pointed to her room. He stepped over to the slightly ajar door and entered, coming upon her still trying to regain her bearings.<br/><br/>Running a hand through his wet hair as Chirithy hopped onto the bed, Aeros stepped over and placed a firm hand on her shoulder, "Ava!"<br/><br/>To some extent, she must have heard him enter the house (he <em>did</em> run into the door), and gasped, looking up to him with terrified golden glowing eyes before she squeezed them shut, immediately curling around his hand. She grasped at his shirt as she croaked out through clenched teeth, "<em>Aeros-!</em>" She coughed as if something were choking her.<br/><br/>Aeros inhaled shakily, not having any sort of an idea as of what to do to help with whatever was afflicting her. Carefully, he adjusted himself so that he could sit on the side of her bed as she tried to regain control of herself. He moved his hands and cautiously moved her into his lap so he could more easily hold her close to himself. She adjusted her grip from his shirt and latched around his middle and chest, painfully burying her head into his diaphragm as she struggled.<br/><br/>He slightly curled around her, tears in his eyes as he had no idea what Chirithy had hoped for when they'd called him here, but suddenly Ava gasped as she took a deep clear breath, her body shuddering as she went limp for a moment.<br/><br/>Aeros tensed, afraid she'd passed out or worse, "...Ava?" His voice shook, fear coursing through his veins for her wellbeing.<br/><br/>She breathed for a moment, tears still running down her face as she tried to recover, "...Yeah?"<br/><br/>He breathed a moment as he thought of what to say next, "Are you… what <em>was</em> that…?"<br/><br/>Her grip on him loosened as the pain ebbed away with his presence. The feeling of the Light in his Heart soothing away the terrible claws of Darkness that seemed to have been raking through her insides. "I…" Ava released a shaky and exhausted breath, "I think… our Master did something to us. It's why… I think we disappeared."<br/><br/>Aeros took a deep breath before placing a hand on her shoulder, signalling her to shift. He helped her gingerly move into a sitting position as she opened her eyes, the barest hint of blue beginning to return near her pupils. He looked her over as she rubbed her eyes and mused absentmindedly, "The Master… I can't help but wonder if perhaps he took a fragment of our Hearts… I just don't know... How or when he would have done so without us noticing."<br/><br/>The brunette nodded, it was as good an explanation as anything else they could come up with. He squeezed her shoulders lightly, "How long… has this been going on for?"<br/><br/>She looked at him dazed, seemingly confused by his question. Aeros grit his teeth before trying again, "Have you been in pain like this often?"<br/><br/>Ava blinked as she seemed to finally come back to herself, shifting into a slightly more balanced position so that he no longer had to hold her up, "I… yes. Possibly since shortly after arriving on Destiny Islands…" She gingerly took hold of his hands, squeezing them lightly, "Though… they've never really been that bad…"<br/><br/>A strange inkling tugged at the back of her mind, yet she pushed it aside as she searched Aeros's eyes, "I'm... sorry, for scaring you."<br/><br/>Aeros couldn't help but gape at her a moment before shaking his head, "Ava, <em>no</em>. There's nothing for you to apologize for." He sighed heavily before pulling her against himself, hugging her close, "I don't know what sort of person your Master was… but he seems like a real creep if you ask me."<br/><br/>Ava hesitantly returned his hug before leaning against him fully as she closed her eyes, "I understand how you'd see it that way. There's a lot about the Master we could never understand… I wouldn't say he was creepy... But he <em>was</em> incredibly eccentric."<br/><br/>Aeros lightly squeezed her in slight frustration as he bit out lowly, "There's a difference?"<br/><br/>Ava laughed breathlessly, "If he had purposely harmed, tortured, or molested us I would agree with you… and while perhaps it was twisted, he did take incredibly good care of us growing up. He was actually rather childish, in retrospect."<br/><br/>Aeros frowned, "You've still made it seem like he did something unforgivable to you… as well as your fellow Apprentices."<br/><br/>Ava tensed a moment, as if she was unsure of where he'd gotten that idea, until she remembered what she'd previously said. She breathed a moment before pulling back from Aeros's hold, "You may be right." She shook her head as she glanced towards the window, suddenly realizing just how bad the weather was. Ava looked back to Aeros, contemplating, "After you came… after I realized you were here and were touching me… I started to feel better. As if… your Light had begun to fight back against whatever it is… that's trying to pull me away."<br/><br/>Ava felt her face warm, feeling self conscious at where her train of thought was leading as Aeros stared at her passively. Steadying herself, she looked Aeros in the eyes, "Would you… stay with me? At least… for tonight?"<br/><br/>Aeros nodded as he started to pull away from her and stand, "Sure… I'll go ahead and stay in the other ro-"<br/><br/>Ava lunged for his arm and pulled him back, toppling him into her lap as she cut him off, startling him as he stared up at her confused, "Uh?"<br/><br/>Ava bit her cheek as she clenched her eyes for a moment before looking him in the eyes again, warmth pooling into her face as her nerves acted up, "N-No! I mean…" She glanced away for a second, "I mean <em>with me. Here</em>."<br/><br/>Aeros blinked up at her dumbly before bolting up into a sitting position once more as he turned to look at her, "...Are you sure you're really ok with that?"<br/><br/>Ava swallowed as she bowed her head and nodded, "It's not like… I'm asking for anything more than for you to be with me for tonight. I don't…" She took a shuddering breath as she looked up at him again, her gold-blue eyes shimmering with new tears, "I'm <em>scared</em> Aeros!<em> I don't want to be alone!</em>"<br/><br/>She shuddered a breath as she wiped at her face, annoyed with her tears as Aeros gently cupped her face and rubbed his thumbs over her cheeks to wipe away her tears, "Alright… I'll... stay."<br/><br/>Ava sighed in relief as she sagged against his touch, her eyes fluttering shut as she started to relax, "<em>Thank you.</em>"<br/><br/>After that night, Aeroes ended up spending the next several days with her, staying by Ava's side as much as possible. Over that period of time the phantom agony that had started to regularly grip Ava ebbed away into the more manageable levels they had been when she'd first arrived. The attacks slowly happened less and less as he stayed close to her.<br/><br/>And then finally the day arrived that Ruki finally gave birth.<br/><br/><em>Riku was joyfully welcomed into the World.</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Riku and Ava</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: I know very little about babies, and I was not about to look stuff up and have ads begin to target me for something I don't plan on ever participating in, lol. Please R&amp;R!</p>
<p>Quality of Life Edits: 04/04/21</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>xXx-Vulpes-xXx-Eclipsed-xXx-Shadow-xXx</p>
<p>The 8 week old Riku was absolutely captivated, quietly watching Ava grind the unique herbs that would go into her latest concoction. The black haired girl couldn't help but feel nervous around the young infant, unused to not only being so thoroughly focused on, but also having no recollection of ever having dealt with such a tiny human being before.<br/><br/>She was constantly nervous to be left alone with him while Ruki took short breaks to either sleep or get out of the house. Not even the books Ruki had her read on childrearing truly prepared her for his undivided attention.<br/><br/>It honestly freaked her out, even while he sucked on the edge on his blanket and drooled all over it.<br/><br/>His eyes were so bright and clear, she felt fearful her mere presence could steal away and taint his innocence.<br/><br/>Ruki was quick to pick up on her reservations, and after a great deal of pushing finally managed to pull these thoughts of hers out into the open.<br/><br/>The older girl looked at her devastated, not because she felt insulted or hurt, but that Ava would think so poorly of herself. The three friends had known Ava had some deep scars from before they'd met, but it seemed there were several issues that ran much deeper in her past.<br/><br/>Thankfully, for as much as Ruki and Vale relied on Ava for help with their newborn, they came up with an agreement that if they needed her help, they wouldn't leave her by herself for more than an hour. This, Ava found, was both entirely acceptable since it helped Vale make preparations to comfortably return to fishing without fear of leaving his family to fend for themselves, as well as strangely cathartic for her newfound phobia.<br/><br/>Riku also seemed to genuinely find whatever she did enthralling. He very rarely fussed if she was doing something related to apothecary or Magic, so she made sure to entertain him that way.<br/><br/>However, there were simply things related to babies she just couldn't entirely get the hang of.<br/><br/>Ava paused in her grinding to carefully wipe away at her forehead with her forearm, her place in the kitchen simply taking in more light than she'd expected and warming it to an uncomfortable degree. She sighed heavily as she glanced at Riku, who was still nicely swaddled in his baby basket, blinked at her lazily as he noticed her attention on him. He started to wriggle slightly as he gurgled at her.<br/><br/>Ava smiled nervously as she slowly got up, her joints cracking from sitting in an odd position for too long, stretching herself out before making her way over to him. Carefully, she awkwardly lifted him out of his basket, accidently allowing him to wriggle an arm free and grab onto a longer lock of her hair as he gripped it. His other hand, now also slightly free, went straight into his mouth as he teethed on it, keeping a strong grip on the hair he'd grabbed as she winced.<br/><br/>Smiling with a grimace she murmured, "I think it's time we get a little fresh air, huh?"<br/><br/>Riku responded with a gurgle and a vague smile. While his hold on her hair hurt, anything to keep his hands away from her face was fine with her.<br/><br/>Aeros was the<em> first</em> to learn just how razor sharp a baby's fingernails were when Riku had gone for a fistfull of <em>his</em> hair, and got a nail to the eyeball instead.<br/><br/>A simple Cure fixed it, but Aeros was absolutely disturbed by the incident and made sure to give the infant's hands a wide berth from then on, swearing at Vale for making fun of his reaction.<br/><br/>Ava smiled wryly at the memory as she stepped outside, Riku tugging at the lock of hair he had as if trying to get a better grip. She sat down under her small backyard tree, wanting to shade Riku from the harsh sun and not blind him with the bright clouds.<br/><br/>He stared up at the swaying leaves, their greenery catching enough of his attention to appease his curiosity of the world around him. Ava leaned back against its trunk, also staring up into the leaves and enjoying the peaceful afternoon.<br/><br/>Despite all the time that had passed since she'd arrived, because the Islands hardly ever dipped into anything that resembled her opinion of cold, it was hard to keep track of just what season it was. It was pleasant out, when normally it would be incredibly cold in the middle of January.<br/><br/>They stayed that way for several minutes, and when she finally looked back down at him she realized Riku had fallen asleep in her arms. His grip on her hair was still pretty strong, but at least he wasn't sucking on his hand anymore. Ava carefully wiped the spit off of it with his blanket as she heard rustling from the side of her house. Looking up she saw Vale pop around the corner cautiously, quickly noticing her as relief washed over his face, "There you are."<br/><br/>He rubbed his sandy blond hair as his green eyes twinkled, "I see the two of you are enjoying the weather today." He sat down next to Ava, carefully relieving her of babysitting as he took Riku into his arms. Riku immediately woke up, fussing and refusing to release Ava's hair.<br/><br/>She winced as Vale looked at her apologetically, before carefully maneuvering her black locks from his chubby hands, "Sorry about that… I think I took a little longer at the Guild than I'd planned."<br/><br/>Ava shook her head, "Riku was good as always."<br/><br/>Vale huffed in slight exasperation as Riku started falling into a full on fit, "He really only likes you and Ruki. It's kind of depressing."<br/><br/>Ava smiled awkwardly as Vale tried to calm Riku down while she tried to untangle the mess the infant made. She grimaced as she realized how knotted and suspiciously <em>wet</em> her poor hair was. A disgusted shudder went down her spine as she tried to hide it by pursing her lips.<br/><br/>Vale glanced at her before taking in her expression, "Oh no, Ava…"<br/><br/>She forced a smile, "I'll just have to wash it again. It's no big deal."<br/><br/>Vale shook his head as he carefully stood, Riku sniffling as he pouted at his father at being taken away from his preferred person. Ava stood and followed Vale into her home, watching as he set the infant back down into his carrier, securing him before lifting it. "I'll make sure Ruki makes your favorite tonight for the trouble. Aeros is going to be leaving again soon on another round at sea, so make sure to come by for dinner with him."<br/><br/>Ava blushed, nodding as Vale waved with a knowing smirk on his face and letting himself out.<br/><br/>She stood in the middle of her kitchen staring at the door for a moment as she sighed, eventually trudging upstairs to first soap her hair and then properly shampoo and condition the poor abused locks.<br/><br/>Ava hadn't been entirely sure how, or when Vale had caught on to the unusual relationship she and Aeros had fallen into, but he had been the first to demand that they figure out just how they would define it.<br/><br/>Ava hadn't realized they were in anything that could be called a romantic relationship, but after Vale had grilled them on a number of things separately, she realized that she really <em>had</em> come to look at Aeros as more than simply a friend.<br/><br/>It was late afternoon by the time Ava finished freshening up from the day, changing her clothes and finally making her way out of the house absentmindedly putting on her Fox mask as she leisurely walked to the Library.<br/><br/>While she had revealed her face to the three friends and Riku, she still just didn't feel comfortable around others without it.<br/><br/>Ava felt her nerves get to her the closer she got to the Library, now being entirely too aware of her feelings and not knowing just how Aeros himself felt towards her.<br/><br/>Ava shook her head at her train of thought and let herself into the Library. Glancing up at the circulation desk Aeros sat as the sole occupant of the bookstacks. He glanced up at her and jolted, "Afternoon, Ava."<br/><br/>She smiled as she nervously brushed her fingers down the Fox's snout before she removed it, "Afternoon. Did you get Vale's dinner invitation?"<br/><br/>Aeros nodded as he stood, meeting her halfway down the open aisle between the desk and entrance. His gaze slid to the side as he rubbed his head, feeling his nerves act up after Vale had made him even <em>more</em> aware of the young woman in front of him. "Y-yeah. Ruki's <em>definitely</em> gotten better at cooking since she started helping you out with those medicines and stuff. I actually look forward to her food."<br/><br/>It was hard to believe a year and a half had already passed since she'd arrived. Of course Aeros had been captivated by Ava's mystery from the get-go, but the more he was around her, the more he realized <em>he had it bad.<br/><br/></em>It just sucked it took Vale dragging him off and punching him in the arm to get his feelings out in the open.<br/><br/>The two shuffled awkwardly, neither knowing what to do with one another before Aeros finally cleared his throat, "Ava?"<br/><br/>She held his gaze as she nodded, "Yeah?"<br/><br/>He stared at her as he felt his face warm up, butterflies in his stomach and heart in his throat as he looked down to the floor as he blurted out, "Would you go out with me?" He glanced up at her for a quick second before returning his gaze to the floor as his shoulders scrunched up involuntarily in defense and shakily continued, "As my girlfriend?"<br/><br/>Ava gasped involuntarily, surprised but suddenly overcome with giddiness as she realized that this was something that she had desperately wanted to hear from him. She squeaked in response, "Yes!" Ava felt a blush overcome her as she felt tears build up in her eyes.<br/><br/><em>Augh, why was she being so emotional?!<br/><br/></em>Aeros locked his gaze to hers as he grinned toothily, laughing as he swooped her up into a hug, "Oh my gosh, She said yes!" He laughed, spinning her as she giggled at his excitement before setting her down, "I can't believe it! So you- do you like me?!"<br/><br/>Ava gazed up at him, dazed but still merry, "<em>Yes</em> Aeros, I <em>like</em> you! I wouldn't be your girlfriend otherwise!"<br/><br/>Aeros could have died from how overwhelmingly happy he was in that moment. He didn't know just how bad he needed to know that she liked him in return, and laughed as a few tears rolled down his face, "I'm so happy!"<br/><br/>Ava laughed, wiping the tears from his face, "So am I!" She grinned up at him toothily, feeling for the first time since before the Keyblade War truly and inexplicably <em>happy</em>. Cupping his face she balanced herself on her toes as Aeros met her halfway as they kissed.<br/><br/>Nothing could have ruined that moment, lost in one another until a childish voice piped up and cleared their throat, "<em>Excuse</em> me, but don't you guys have a dinner date to get to?"<br/><br/>Aeros and Ava practically launched themselves away from each other as they both looked at the smug Chirithy on a nearby table, arms crossed as if they were a disappointed chaperone, "You better close the Library before someone walks in on something they can't unsee."<br/><br/>The two lovebirds choked as Ava launched herself at her Dream Eater, a strangled cry leaving her throat, "<em>Chirithy!</em>"<br/><br/>The feline creature jumped as they giggled roarously, caught up in the giddiness of their Master's joy, running from her as she chased them down while Aeros regained his bearings and rolled his eyes. The newer Keyblade Wielder walked up to the Library door, locked it, and changed it to Closed while flipping off the lights, the now sunset sky more clearly bleeding through the shuttered windows.<br/><br/>He let out a sigh as Ava finally caught her Chirithy with a yell of triumph as they squealed, "Mercy!" before poofing away.</p>
<p>Ava leaned forward with her hands on her knees, breathing heavily, "I'll get you<em> back</em> for that, Chirithy!"</p>
<p>An echoey chiming laughter rang out as Ava made her way back towards the front, snatching her Fox mask with a flustered look on her face. She glanced at Aeros before placing her mask back on, "Sorry about that."</p>
<p>Aeros smiled, suddenly realizing just how much more secure in his feelings he now felt, "Chirithy isn't wrong… and honestly I'd rather have <em>them</em> catch us than Ruki or Vale." He rolled his eyes so hard she almost could have sworn they'd gone to the back of his head, "We'd never hear the end of it for <em>days</em>."<br/><br/>As it turned out, once they announced their relationship Ruki relentlessly teased them anyway.<br/><br/>That was, until Vale put a stop to it three weeks later, having had enough once Ava punched him in the gut in frustration.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: As of chapter 16 I lowered the rating on this story from M to T which is almost ironic considering this chapter, buuut it is what it is, lol. Later in the story there is some level of swearing, but I've decided this fic isn't wholly deserving of an M rating. Also, if Riku's too talkative for his age (I tried to keep any lines to an absolute minimum) I'm sorry. Again. I didn't want to create cookies in my history that would trigger anything to ad target me for kids. I already removed that function on FB and it's still giving me an occasional baby ad. Augh. Also, I'm sorry if I'm inadequate at building romance. I am not used to having to do so from scratch, ripme.</p>
<p>Warning: I am a SFW writer/artist so this chapter hints at sexual activity without actually going there. Please R&amp;R!</p>
<p>Quality of Life Edits: 04/04/21</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>xXx-Vulpes-xXx-Eclipsed-xXx-Shadow-xXx</p>
<p>Riku, now 30 weeks (or seven months) old, giggled as he snatched a pile of dried rosemary from a carefully arranged pile on Ava's back patio, waving it around as she panicked and ran over to him, "Riku, no!" Carefully taking hold of his hand she gently pried the bundle he'd gotten hold of, and set it down before lifting the growing infant into her arms.</p>
<p>She huffed lightly as Riku looked up at her, tears immediately welling up in his eyes as he started wailing. Ava cringed as she bounced him gently, "It's ok, baby. You didn't do anything wrong, I just can't have you playing with my herbs, ok?"</p>
<p>Riku hiccupped as he looked up at her, snot slowly trailing down his face as his crying lessened. Gently wiping his face with a small amount of internal revulsion, she smiled and walked over to the outer edge of the backyard, "I'll let you have one of the flowers, ok? Is that ok instead?"</p>
<p>He sniffed, nodding jerkily as she breathed a sigh of relief. Looking around she shifted so he could get a good look at his options, "See anything you like?"</p>
<p>Riku continued to sniffle for a few moments before he nodded again, "Mhm." He pointed at a bright yellow hibiscus flower, its bright coral center catching his attention. She smiled wryly as she went over to it, carefully moving him on her hip as she balanced him while kneeling down, "Is it ok if I cut it for you?"</p>
<p>Riku looked at her, stuffing one of his knuckles into his mouth as he nodded. Turning her attention back to the flower, she carefully cut it with a sharp Aero spell, cleanly cutting through the stem as she gently grasped it in her forefingers.</p>
<p>Carefully she stood as she looked it over to make sure no bugs were on it before passing it to Riku, "Now, be gentle with it. If you're nice to it, it'll stay pretty for a long time."</p>
<p>Riku pulled his hand out of his mouth and grasped the stem, clumsily holding it with both hands while beginning to calm down from his earlier crying. Secretly, she cast a Cure spell on it to help keep it from being bruised so that he really <em>could</em> have it for a little longer.</p>
<p>Ava turned and began to walk towards her home to enter her kitchen, "Soon your mommy or daddy will be here to take you home." Riku looked up at her before burying his head into her shoulder, pouting, "Say hewe."</p>
<p>She raised an eyebrow before gasping comically, "But Riku, you've been with me all day! They miss you!"</p>
<p>He wriggled as he sniffed, "<em>No</em>. Say <em>hewe</em>."</p>
<p>Ava smiled wryly as she rubbed his back, "Your mama's been thinking about you <em>all day</em>, she'll cry if you don't go home!"</p>
<p>Riku snuffled before looking up at her again, before returning his gaze to the flower, contemplating. "...Tay." He looked up at her, "Tamawowe?"</p>
<p>Ava carefully maneuvered him to sit down in his stroller, strapping him in, "Yes. I'll see you tomorrow, baby."</p>
<p>Like clockwork, a knock sounded at her door. She looked at it, "Come in!"</p>
<p>Opening it, Ruki ducked in as she gasped, quickly skipping over to the baby stroller, "Is that my baby Riku!?" Ava moved out of the way as Ruki began to make cooing noises and chatter with him about his flower, making Riku giggle in response as he got over leaving Ava for the day.</p>
<p>Minutes passed before Ruki finally stood with a smile on her face, "Thank you for watching him."</p>
<p>Ava waved her off, "He was no trouble. There was a little incident with my herbs, but no harm was done."</p>
<p>The silver haired woman nodded absently to herself as she took hold of the handles of the baby stroller, "I'll be taking him off your hands then. You make the best herb mixes around, and wouldn't want to hold you back from putting together such great merchandise."</p>
<p>Ava hugged her friend goodbye, and after saying their farewells Ruki made her way home.</p>
<p>The younger girl sighed as she leaned against the doorframe, watching her friend go as she felt loneliness creep into the back of her mind. Shaking her head she finally stepped back into her home and closed the door, leaning on it as she tried to grasp just what was bothering her.</p>
<p>Several minutes passed before she sighed, making her way back into her yard as she knelt down by the disrupted rosemary and inspected it, determining what was still usable before setting aside what he'd touched.</p>
<p>Ava still wasn't used to Riku being able to move around on his own, and though she did her best to keep an eye on him, sometimes he still snuck out of his designated play area and ended up where she didn't expect him.</p>
<p>He was incredibly intelligent, as far as she was concerned.</p>
<p>Settling back on her heels, she rested her palms on her thighs as she looked up into the late afternoon sky. A soft sea breeze gave her a moment of relief from the oppressive summer air as she realized just what was wrong.</p>
<p>
  <em>Aeros would be going out to sea again, and the thought left her unbearably lonely.</em>
</p>
<p>He had become her refuge from the Darkness that was bleeding through her Heart, and a respite from the insecurities that ate away at her.</p>
<p>Sure, they had their disagreements, but the thought that she wouldn't be able to stay by his side…</p>
<p>She bowed her head as her hair slowly fell in a curtain around her as she folded her hands into her chest, shuddering a breath as she felt an unnatural chill begin to pool in her chest. Tears built up in her eyes as she wearily stood, quickly putting the various herbs she'd taken out for the day back into their specific place.</p>
<p>Ava made her way back inside, wiping her face as she flopped into a chair and leaned onto the kitchen table. She suddenly sobbed, burying her face into her arms as the emptiness ate away at her, "I'm not going to be able to stay here much longer..!"</p>
<p>She could feel her Time slipping out of her hands like quicksand. The idea of leaving Riku, Ruki, and Vale behind was bad enough…</p>
<p>But to leave Aeros's side broke her heart.</p>
<p>She wept, tired of being strong whenever it was his turn to go to sea again, the fear of being pulled away from the Islands pressing upon her more heavily every time he left her side.</p>
<p>Eventually, as the sun began to set she realized Aeros had returned and sat next to her, rubbing her back as he looked at her in sad confusion, "You alright?"</p>
<p>Ava glanced at him before wiping her eyes and sniffing, sitting up as she turned her face away from him feeling like a complete mess, "...Not really."</p>
<p>He tilted his head slightly, blue eyes searching her a moment before sighing guiltily, "Is it because… I'm going out again?"</p>
<p>She hesitated a moment before nodding in affirmation, "Yes."</p>
<p>He ran a hand through his hair which was tied back with a simple blue cord, "...I'm sorry."</p>
<p>Ava shook her head, "It's not your fault. I'm just…" She took in a breath before looking at him with glossy eyes, "I'm just scared… I won't be here when you come back."</p>
<p>Aeros's eyes widened before he lowered them, nodding with a frown on his face, "...Oh…" There really wasn't much he could say to that. They had argued over it enough for him to be tired of being angry with her over it. It wasn't something she could control, and it wasn't as if she was sure she'd one day just… disappear.</p>
<p>What he <em>did</em> know, was that it was painful to watch her fight back the pain each tug on her Heart brought her, and it made him feel immensely selfish for wanting more than she could promise him. She was also doing her best, to not give him false promises to cling to.</p>
<p>Gingerly, she grasped his wrist and looked at him, "So… you leave in a few days…"</p>
<p>Aeros nodded, flipping his hand over to that he could weave his hand with hers, squeezing gently. His throat felt dry as he hoarsely replied, "Yeah."</p>
<p>The last time he had gone out, she had argued with him bitterly, an unusual rage eating at her as they fought. He didn't want to go out with such cruel feelings eating at them ever again, so he sighed and leaned back in his chair as he stared at the ceiling, "After this round, I'll be off for half a year… The Guild finally realized I'd been going out on rotation more than what is usually requested, so I'll be... home."</p>
<p>Ava nodded mechanically, seemingly troubled as she looked at their intertwined hands. She wriggled her fingers in a slow methodical pattern, lost in thought before she finally seemed to come to a resolution.</p>
<p>"Aeros."</p>
<p>He looked at her, examining her as she seemed to wrestle with herself, "Yeah?"</p>
<p>She shifted slightly to face him, her free hand clutching her chest unconsciously as a defense mechanism, "I… I know I can't give you my everything." She swallowed as her voice went hoarse as she looked him in the eyes, "But… All I <em>can</em> give you… is <em>now</em>."</p>
<p>She gripped his hand tightly as her nerves got to her, "So please… While we still have time, let me give you my present, in the here and now."</p>
<p>And he suddenly realized what she was saying. A shock ran through his stomach as he looked at her with trepidation. He swallowed as his mouth went dry, before he nodded nervously questioning her, "Are you sure?"</p>
<p>Ava nodded, resolved as she gave her consent.</p>
<p>xXx-Vulpes-xXx-Eclipsed-xXx-Shadow-xXx</p>
<p>Aeros stayed by Ava's side as much as was possible over the last few days before his departure. For some reason it felt like the end of the world was coming, and Aeros hated the bleak feeling. Yet, he couldn't begrudge her paranoia.</p>
<p>It was his fault for taking on Vale's rotations so that his friend could spend more time with his family, while neglecting his own relationship with Ava. He knew full well that his presence helped her, and yet he'd left for weeks at a time, leaving her to slowly suffer more and more without any hope of relief.</p>
<p>Laying on the grass of their backyard, he gazed at the floating clouds in a daze as Ava settled herself, lying next to him. She grasped his hand to gain his attention with a smile, "Communing with the earth before getting stuck at sea?"</p>
<p>He looked at her blankly, taking in her teasing tone and smile before returning it, "I guess so. I guess… a lot's on my mind."</p>
<p>She held his gaze a moment before looking up at the sky, her other hand resting on her chest, "You wanna talk about it..?"</p>
<p>He closed his eyes, breathing in the various scents of the Islands as he mulled her words over in his mind while turning his face to the sky, "Did you… have anyone you'd liked, before you ended up here?"</p>
<p>He heard a slight rustle as he felt her gaze on him, "What brought that on?"</p>
<p>He opened his eyes and glanced at her from the corner of his vision, "I still know so little about you, and I guess… I was curious."</p>
<p>She frowned at him, almost pouting before turning her gaze back to the sky. "...I…" She sighed, "Gula and I… we were really close. Both in age, as well as simply getting along together. I suppose, if things hadn't happened as they had, I probably would have realized I'd been in love with him."</p>
<p>A pained look crossed her features as Aeros looked at her profile more fully as she continued, "But then… after Aced beat him for breaking their alliance, he became desperate to gather Lux and summon Kingdom Hearts." She squeezed his hand as she seemed to hold back a strong wave of grief before swallowing, "I just couldn't understand, <em>why</em> would he do something so foolish? It only brought the Keyblade War to its conclusion...<em>faster</em>."</p>
<p>A lone tear fell from Ava's eye as she wiped it away.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry."</p>
<p>Ava looked at him as Aeros continued, "I'm sorry that that happened… and I'm sorry he broke your heart."</p>
<p>She stared at him a moment, processing his words as tears gathered in her eyes. She turned her face away from him as she brought her hand up to her lips, as if she were shocked, "I didn't…" She took a shaky breath before releasing it, "I didn't realize… just how much his actions hurt me."</p>
<p>She again wiped at her face to dry her tears as Aeros carefully shifted to lean on his arm and leaned over her, cupping her face with his hand, "I'm sorry for hurting you."</p>
<p>She looked up at him solemnly for a moment before shaking her head, "What happened back then… You're certainly not at fault for that." She breathed, "It's as you said. You wanted to know more about me." Ava raised her hand from her chest and brushed her fingers along this cheek before resting on the side of his jaw, "And I forgive you."</p>
<p>Aeros smiled in relief as he carefully leaned down and kissed her lightly on the lips before laying back down beside her.</p>
<p>He wished he didn't have to leave.</p>
<p>But, as the sun set and rose again, they completed their usual training and patrol of the Islands before he set off on his month long voyage. He boarded as usual after checking in with his captain and crew.</p>
<p>As he looked back at her shrinking silhouette on the beach, he couldn't help but think of how small she was...</p>
<p>And how heavily the World weighed on her shoulders.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chirithy and New</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW: Vomit, [unplanned] Teen pregnancy panic since.. Ava's still 17ish? here. Some swearing this chapter. Please R&amp;R!</p>
<p>Quality of Life Edits: 04/04/21</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>xXx-Vulpes-xXx-Eclipsed-xXx-Shadow-xXx</p>
<p>Life moved on as usual. Every other day Ruki or Vale would drop off Riku for a few hours as they ran various errands, or needed a date night to themselves. Thankfully, Riku gave Ava minimal trouble as she cared for him.</p>
<p>Her usual morning ritual of training and then patrolling the streets for any signs of Heartless continued as it had since before the Shiva Heartless incident, allowing the days to roll by at an easy pace.</p>
<p>Finally the morning that Aeros was to return from his four and a half week stay at sea when things abruptly changed.</p>
<p>Ava had begun her early morning training just before dawn as usual, when slowly her body began to break out in a strange cold sweat as saliva gathered in her mouth. She paused, her Keyblade lifted straight up over her head in a Casting form as the abrupt feeling of nausea gripped her, causing her to abruptly bury Vulpes's tip into the dirt before vomiting. Since she hadn't really eaten much yet and had only had a glass of water that morning, her stomach clenched painfully as she lowered herself to her knees as she dry heaved and coughed.</p>
<p>This went on for what felt like ages before her body allowed her a second to breathe properly. This wasn't the usual pain that crushed her Heart, yet she felt just as weak and shaken from her bout of sickness as she did during such times.</p>
<p>Breathing for a moment, suddenly embarrassed by the idea that someone might have heard her distress, she shakily leaned against Vulpes and pulled herself up, dislodging it from the ground and using a quick Water spell to clean up after herself.</p>
<p>Turning she made her way back inside, deciding she was <em>done</em> training for the day, and practically crawled her way upstairs to the bathroom. Despite her lingering nausea, she felt weirdly hungry, which only made a new wave of nausea run through her as she quickly discarded the thought.</p>
<p>Nearly collapsing onto the side of the bathtub, Ava weakly turned on the faucet to a lukewarm temperature before turning to the sink to wash out her mouth and take a careful sip of water to parch her burning throat.</p>
<p>She stared blankly at her hands as she braced her forearms against the sides of the sink, blinking wearily as she looked over at the now half filled tub. Swallowing thickly, she gingerly peeled off her clothes and stopped the faucet before wearily sinking into the tepid water.</p>
<p>Ava leaned back as her hair spread out around her, dazed and confused at just what was going on as she absently washed herself. She had felt perfectly fine when she'd gotten up that morning, and thinking back she couldn't even remember the last time she'd felt this sick.</p>
<p>At that thought, she suddenly had an epiphany. Looking around she wearily sat up, clutching her chest as she thought about the last time she'd suffered an attack.</p>
<p>
  <em>Or the last time she'd seen her Dream Eater.</em>
</p>
<p>She felt her pulse rise as her stomach clenched painfully at her rising panic and croaked out, "<em>Chirithy?</em>"</p>
<p>The feline Spirit appeared on the side of the bathtub, "Morning Ava!" They paused as they saw her state and took in her ashen complexion and gasped, "What's wrong?!"</p>
<p>Tears gathered at the corners of her eyes as she felt relief sweep through her, "I haven't seen you in days!"</p>
<p>Chirithy gasped, their paws flying to their cheeks as they jolted, "I'm so sorry! For some reason, I didn't even notice!"</p>
<p>She breathed heavily for a moment, wondering if she was going to be sick again before leaning back once more, willing her stomach to calm down, "You didn't… notice? What have you been up to then..?"</p>
<p>The Dream Eater began to sway in contemplation before sighing dreamily, "I was playing!"</p>
<p>Ava stared at her Dream Eater completely lost. "What do you mean… 'playing?' Who were you playing with?"</p>
<p>Chirithy giggled, "Well, the baby!"</p>
<p>Ava blinked at them, her mind blank as she failed to process just what Chirithy was getting at, "What baby? Riku?"</p>
<p>Chirithy shook their head before pointing to her, "Of course not! I've been playing with the one inside of you!"</p>
<p>Ava felt as if the World had Stopped as she sucked in some air and held it as nerves suddenly coursed through her, "<em>Chirithy</em>-"</p>
<p>They could feel their Wielder's anxiety rising, but they couldn't help but huff in frustration, "Well, you asked! You're pregnant, Ava!"</p>
<p>Ava felt the World tilt as she abruptly leaned forward and felt like she was going to either throw up, pass out, or both. She awkwardly scrambled out of the bathtub before grabbing onto the sink and retching, throwing up what little water she'd managed to take in before finally pulling herself fully out of the tub and rinsing her mouth out once more. She coughed as she glanced back at her nervous Dream Eater, "How exactly… do you '<em>play</em>,' Chirithy?"</p>
<p>They swayed before hopping over the water, moving to the front of the tub to flip the switch to allow it to drain, "Well, I enter his Dreams of course! It's tiny, but his Light is <em>very</em> strong. I noticed him right away! And once he'd noticed me, he started calling out to me!" They held their paws to their cheeks as Chirithy giggled to themself dreamily.</p>
<p>Ava grabbed a towel to dry off once her body decided it was done making her suffer and weakly made her way out of the washroom. Chirithy followed behind her as they examined her wearily, "Are you gonna be ok?"</p>
<p>She looked down at her little Spirit as she dropped her towel and started rummaging through her drawers, her skin suddenly feeling hypersensitive to <em>everything</em>. She absently realized she was breathing heavily, the idea of bringing a child into the World quickly becoming almost too much for her psyche as she slowly let herself fall to her knees before resting on them. Her hands gripped the side of her upper drawer as she looked down at herself as her wet hair stuck unbearably to her skin. Chirithy came up beside her and gently started patting her on the thigh, "It's gonna be ok Ava, I promise."</p>
<p>Tears welled up in her eyes as she slowly released her hold on her dresser, shakily petting her Dream Eater before gingerly picking up and holding them close to her chest. She buried her face into its headfur and cried, unsure as of what to do with herself or what to even say as they did its best to comfort her.</p>
<p>She spent several minutes like that before being absolutely bare got to her as her legs went numb, finally letting Chirithy go. She rubbed at her face and sniffed before carefully getting up again and finally picked out her undergarments for the day.</p>
<p>Ava then went to the closet and looked at the dress she'd chosen the night before, running her fingers over its soft texture as she forced herself to <em>breathe</em>. She would get through this. On the plus side, she hadn't had any attacks of Darkness trying to shred her insides.</p>
<p>On the other hand, she was going to have a <em>baby</em>.</p>
<p>She choked back a hysterical laugh, her hand flying to her face as she tried to keep herself together. Just because her Chirithy said it as if it were fact, she still felt like she needed to take a pregnancy test to make sure. She <em>knew</em> her Chirithy wouldn't lie to her, but the whole idea seemed so surreal that she needed a more scientific approach.</p>
<p>Finally summoning the will to get ready for the day, she used an Aero spell to finish drying out her hair before slipping into her selected dress.</p>
<p>Chirithy watched her in concern, having perched themself on her bed as she closed her closet door and looked over her reflection in the mirror.</p>
<p>Despite her frazzled emotions, she otherwise looked as she always had, as if nothing had <em>changed</em>.</p>
<p>Her dress was a solid sky blue, with a simple cut that accentuated what few curves she had to offer. Paired with it was a pair of white leggings, and a simple pair of black strapped sandals. Ava stared at herself for several minutes before resting her hand on her flat stomach, wanting to pretend that what Chirithy had said wasn't reality-</p>
<p>
  <em>While fully accepting that it was true.</em>
</p>
<p>She rubbed her abdomen for a moment before shakily braiding her hair with practiced ease, tying it with a blue bow at its end. She then reached into her closet for her light long sleeved white hooded cardigan that she put on to finish getting ready. All she'd need was her mask, and she was set.</p>
<p>Set to pass out <em>right then and there</em>, the idea of finally seeing Aeros again now filling her with a new sort of anxiety. She looked over at her Chirithy as they eyed her wearily before she simply allowed herself to plop down on the bed next to them, which caused them to bounce and lose their footing.</p>
<p>Chirithy squawked as they flailed before righting themself, padding over to Ava before sitting in her lap, "It's almost noon."</p>
<p>She glanced at the clock and barely registered just how much of her morning had just… disappeared.</p>
<p>Chirithy tapped her arm, "Ruki was going to pick you up so you could go together, right..?"</p>
<p>Ava looked down at her companion before gasping, standing abruptly as Chirithy huffed at being tossed, poofing away to spare themself another humiliating landing. She gazed back and forth, trying to figure out if there was anything else she'd needed before Ruki called from halfway up the stairs, "Ava?"</p>
<p>The Foreteller jumped, stumbling to her doorway as she met Ruki's gaze as she finished climbing the last step.</p>
<p>The older girl's grin dropped off her face as she took in Ava's appearance.</p>
<p>
  <em>She looked scared to death.</em>
</p>
<p>Quickly stepping over she gently grasped Ava's arms, looking her over with a frown, "What's wrong? Did you have another attack?"</p>
<p>Ava looked Ruki in the eyes, her body shivering slightly as she shook her head negative, "No." She swallowed thickly as her heart jumped to her throat.</p>
<p>Ruki became more concerned, unsure of what to make of her younger friend's terror, "Then what's wrong? What's got you so riled up that you're shaking like a leaf?" They'd been so joyful the night before, it didn't make sense.</p>
<p>Tears again welled up in Ava's eyes as she tried to hold them back, gasping as she shakily braced against Ruki's hold and gripped her arms in turn, "I think I'm pregnant." Her head bowed as her strength began to leave her again, shocking Ruki to the point of almost losing her grip and stumbled slightly.</p>
<p>The older girl's breath left her, overcome with concern for her friend, "Are you sure? What in the world makes you think that?" She thought back to Ava's words when she'd still been in her first trimester with Riku.</p>
<p>"Can you… sense it or something?" She swallowed the growing lump in her throat, feeling the need to quickly take control of the situation as she ushered Ava back to her bed and helped set her down on its side.</p>
<p>She was reacting poorly because <em>Ava</em> was reacting poorly. She didn't know what sort of conversations Aeros and Ava might have had on the subject, but she did recognize that Ava was consistent in her claims that she felt like she could disappear any day.</p>
<p>
  <em>And now there was a baby thrown into the mix.</em>
</p>
<p>Ava shook her head, "I didn't think anything was different… but.. I've been unable to keep anything down all morning, and Chirithy… I realized I hadn't seen Chirithy as much as usual, and that's when they claimed that I was-!"</p>
<p>She looked up at Ruki imploringly, "Do.. Do you still have any pregnancy tests left over..?"</p>
<p>Ruki blinked, "You're not going to trust your own magical pet?"</p>
<p>Ava blinked at Ruki's understanding of her Dream Eater and felt slightly embarrassed before responding, "How many tests did <em>you</em> take before you believed you were pregnant..?"</p>
<p>The older girl paused before standing straight and releasing her anxious friend. "You know what? Point taken. I'll be back in 10 minutes, ok?"</p>
<p>Ava nodded as Ruki quickly spun and made her way back out of the house.</p>
<p>Those 10 minutes, as well as the time it took for the last remaining test to come back positive felt like the longest minutes of her life.</p>
<p>xXx-Vulpes-xXx-Eclipsed-xXx-Shadow-xXx</p>
<p>Vale thought of himself as a rather sensible guy, so as his wife tore through the house before running out with a familiar sealed stick in her hand, he knew his sense of foreboding had been right.</p>
<p>And to be honest, he <em>hated</em> being right.</p>
<p>When Aeros had left for his current round at sea, nothing had seemed to be particularly amiss. Slowly though, after his usual check-ins with Ava when he either picked up Riku, or invited her over for dinner, he quickly became suspicious and began to mentally catalogue information.</p>
<p>At first, he had hoped it was simply a stroke of luck that, unlike usual, Ava didn't have even the slightest hint of an attack the first week after Aeros's departure.</p>
<p>But when two became three an anxious ball had formed in his gut and he simply <em>knew</em>.</p>
<p>Ava was pregnant, and he didn't have the slightest idea if either of them had even <em>thought</em> about children. With the information Ruki had a tendency to imply, Ava wouldn't think of preventative measures, and Aeros…</p>
<p>Well. His friend honestly didn't think he had enough of a chance or time to <em>get that far</em>.</p>
<p>Feeling like he'd fallen into a surreal Older Brother role, he took charge and made his way down to the pier, catching as his friend's ship finally docked itself at the pier. Hands in his pockets, he waited for Aeros to disembark.</p>
<p>Confused, the brunette looked around for the girls as usual before spotting him. Aeros blinked at his friend's pensive demeanor and jogged over, concerned as to what might be wrong. "What's up, Vale? Did something happen to the girls?"</p>
<p>Vale studied him a moment, his green eyes studying his friend's blue eyes that held genuine concern as he sighed, shaking his head before clapping Aeros across the shoulders and smiling stiffly, "Not a clue, but I think before we meet up with them you should clean yourself up."</p>
<p>Vale sniffed as he continued, "The girls got brand new outfits last night, and honestly, a month out at sea…"</p>
<p>Aeros cringed as he shrugged out of his friend's hold, "Yeah yeah, I get the picture."</p>
<p>It wasn't as if the crew didn't bathe while out at sea, it was just…</p>
<p>They were out at <em>sea</em>, and after pulling in nets on the return trip, no one could truly get the smell of fish and seawater out of their skin until they got home and <em>scrubbed</em>.</p>
<p>Still, Vale's strange poker-like expression made Aeros nervously suspicious as he followed him to the Library, sighing as he took in a breath of home and trudged up the stairs to clean off while Vale stood on the main floor.</p>
<p>A pensive look came over Vale's face as Aeros glanced back one last time at his friend while closing the washroom door behind him.</p>
<p>
  <em>Something wasn't right.</em>
</p>
<p>Vale watched Aeros close the door behind him before glancing down at a nearby chair and spun it as he sat down heavily and leaned back, allowing himself to sit sloppily as he stared up at the Library's high ceiling.</p>
<p>He idly contemplated the merits of picking up a single beer to take the edge off, but Ruki hated alcohol in any form, and honestly it wasn't worth getting his ass kicked over.</p>
<p>Still, it was a passing fancy he entertained as he simultaneously prepared himself for whatever was coming when they finally <em>did</em> meet up with the girls.</p>
<p>A pop came from beside him as he languidly looked over to his side as Chirithy sighed in relief, "Oh thank goodness, you're here! Where's Aeros?"</p>
<p>Vale lazily waved towards the third floor, "Showering."</p>
<p>Chirithy bobbed their head as they tried to bleed out some nervous energy, "Thank you for meeting up with him. The girls lost track of time and-"</p>
<p>Vale motioned for Chirithy to pause with a wave of his hand, startling the Dream Eater before asking tiredly, "So, is Ava pregnant?"</p>
<p>They gasped, looking around and seeing no one else was present while double checking the upper floor, listening in as they heard the water running before returning their attention to Vale. They nodded silently, not wanting to risk being heard.</p>
<p>Vale nodded passively, feeling a mix of emotions before simply closing his eyes as a weird smirk pulled at his lips, "<em>What a shit show</em>."</p>
<p>Chirithy choked, "<em>That's</em> not a nice thing to say!"</p>
<p>Vale glanced over at Chirithy before he sighed, adjusting his posture so that he was sitting properly in his chair as he moved to pat the feline creature gently, "No, but depending on what happens, Aeros might get knocked into yesterday by Ruki."</p>
<p>Chirithy tilted their head baffled, "What do you mean?"</p>
<p>Vale couldn't help the devious grin that formed on his face, "Didn't you know? Ruki's the strongest on the Islands."</p>
<p>Chirithy stared blankly, or at least, as far as Vale could tell as they tried to process this information, "But-"</p>
<p>Vale waved his finger, "Ruki hasn't lost a match of strength yet. <em>Trust</em> me. I don't need to do <em>anything</em> but step in to reign her in if things get out of hand. Otherwise she's free to do as she sees fit. King of the hill and all that jazz."</p>
<p>Chirithy couldn't help but shudder, suddenly coming to the surreal realization that <em>maybe</em> Keyblade Wielders weren't the top of the proverbial food chain.</p>
<p>The washroom door squeaked loudly as Aeros finished his shower, dressed in a fresh set of clothes as Chirithy quickly disappeared before they could be noticed. Aeros blinked down towards his friend as Vale waved, having sensed the Spirit's lingering presence.</p>
<p>"Ready to go?"</p>
<p>Aeros took the towel around his shoulders and towel dried his hair for an extra moment, staring down at his childhood friend suspiciously before tossing it behind him and closing the door, "Yup."</p>
<p>"Good." Vale got up once Aeros was halfway down the stairs and the two exited the Library, Aeros locking the door behind them as they continued their short trek to Ava's home.</p>
<p>Vale kept his hands in his pockets as he walked, which put Aeros on edge since he rarely ever did so. He glanced around, "Is Riku with Ruki?"</p>
<p>The blond blinked as he glanced at his friend, "Ah, no. I dropped him off with my mother. She's been asking to have him over and we decided today was a good day for the four of us to hang out."</p>
<p>Aeros nodded, looking around and checking to see if any of the landscape had changed while he was away.</p>
<p>Vale caught movement towards the back of Ava's home as Ruki stealthily signalled for them to come to the back as she quickly ducked out of sight before Aeros could notice.</p>
<p>Smiling wryly, he elbowed Aeros as they came up to the property, "I guess we're meeting them in the back."</p>
<p>The brunette nodded as his nerves started to build at the tension in the air. To think he'd woken up that morning <em>excited</em> to be back on land, only to come home<em> to this</em>, whatever <em>it</em> was.</p>
<p>As Vale and Aeros crested the corner of the back of the house, they caught Ruki in the middle of trying to coax Ava out the back door. She glanced at them with slight exasperation before huffing as she abruptly turned, stomped over to Aeros, and shoved him at the back door. Ava squeaked and took a step back as she kept her arms close to her chest, shuffling to the side before running into the inside door. She blinked as she looked at it dazedly, as if surprised it was there.</p>
<p>Ruki stood next to Vale with an agitated look on her face as she crossed her arms over her chest and tapped her foot, "Ava. At <em>least</em> come out of the house and say '<em>Hi</em>.' You've <em>only</em> been looking forward to seeing him again <em>since he left</em>."</p>
<p>Aeros looked between all of them absolutely lost and feeling more than left out of the loop. Finally he fully focused on Ava and cautiously extended his hand, "I'm... finally home." He swallowed as he felt a lump form in his throat. <em>Why was Ava acting so strangely?</em></p>
<p>With conscious effort Ava slowly lowered one of her hands shakily into his before gripping it firmly, "Aeros…" Her eyes seemed to be red and glossy, as if she'd been crying a great deal and was trying not to do so again.</p>
<p>
  <em>Or perhaps her tears had finally run out.</em>
</p>
<p>He didn't know, but his Heart clenched in his chest at what might have possibly caused her behaviour.</p>
<p>Taking a deep breath she took a step forward before joining them on the patio, glancing at their two friends before returning her attention to him, "Welcome home."</p>
<p>He couldn't even smile as he stared at her at a complete loss, "What… What's wrong Ava?" He gently brushed his fingers across her red tear stained cheek, "Why are you crying?"</p>
<p>She looked down for a long moment as she bit her cheek, willing herself to speak despite her fear, "I…" she swallowed heavily as she spoke hoarsely, "I'm pregnant."</p>
<p>He stared at her blankly, processing her words as he felt the air leave his lungs and the earth begin to tilt, "You're-" He looked her over as he double checked her, realizing the implications and that she had probably only just realized it herself. He sucked in a shaky breath as he pulled her close to himself, clenching his eyes and gritting his teeth as he held his breath, feeling her body against his as he exhaled in weak disbelief, "-really?"</p>
<p>He felt Ava latch onto him as she pressed against him as he could feel her shake from fear, "Yeah."</p>
<p>After several minutes he willed himself to relax, breathing as he forced himself to regain control of his mixed emotions.</p>
<p>It made sense, it was a logical conclusion to everything that had happened before-</p>
<p>He was a downright idiot for not using any form of protection. <em>But this was where they were now.</em></p>
<p>Aeros breathed through his nose as he finally fully relaxed. <em>He could accept it.</em>This was his responsibility.</p>
<p>He carefully pulled back to look down at Ava as she continued to painfully bury herself into his chest, "Alright."</p>
<p>Ava tensed before forcibly relaxing her hold on him a fraction as she looked up at him pensively, "Alright?"</p>
<p>He nodded, "I'm not going anywhere. I'm here now… so… it'll be alright. You won't be alone."</p>
<p>He leaned down and pressed his forehead against hers gently, "Until the day you leave me… I'll stay by your side. I remember what you said- you can't promise me forever… but you're here <em>now</em>, and I'll take <em>every</em> second you can give me. So please... " His voice cracked as he completed his Vow to her as tears trailed down his face, "<em>Please</em> don't be afraid. Especially not of <em>me</em>."</p>
<p>Ava gasped softly as she finally allowed her anxiety to drop as she felt Ruki come up beside her and place her hand on her back, "Vale and I are here too. We won't let you do this alone, Ava."</p>
<p>The younger girl nodded as Vale sighed heavily, stepping on their other side and pulling them into a hug, "Come on now, it's time to calm down a little and relax. All this stress isn't good for either of you, and I get the feeling you haven't had enough to eat or drink today."</p>
<p>Ava blearily looked up at Vale before sniffing and nodding in agreement, "You're right. I feel really lightheaded now…"</p>
<p>With a Look Ruki guided Ava over to one of her patio benches while Vale dragged Aeros into the house to get some drinks and make a light lunch that Ava could stomach.</p>
<p>It was time to give Aeros <em>a Talk</em>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Drop Magic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>AN: So in retrospect, due to focusing so heavily on making sure there was enough time for Riku and Sora to like, exist, I may have unintentionally messed up the Mystic Trio/Ava's ages/overall timeline. In chapter 5 I posted Vale, Ruki, and Aeros's ages for throughout this fic. Also... for example on maturity levels- Aqua is only 18ish in canon, but you'd think she was older with her behavior.</p>
<p>In this story I consider Destiny Islands as the sort of place that is somewhere between 1960-1990 in terms of tech, and they're so thoroughly agricultural with their fishing industry, along with apprenticeship for qualifying for pretty much all possible job forms. I consider them to be low-medium tech, and low-medium education? (Also, taking into acct the Japanese form of education, you can either go straight into work after HS or continue higher.) Like, their boats have the highest tech on the islands, while at home they have tv and landlines. That's why no one's really in college or anything like that.</p>
<p>In chapter 5's AN I didn't post Ava's age, though it was mentioned within the first 5 chapters. I mentally mapped Ava's stay at DI to be about 2 to 2 and a half years. I'm going to amend that slightly because I was so thoroughly focused on making sure Riku and Sora's births were appropriately spaced due to what we know canonically, that I may have under-aged everyone else. Sora and Riku are born a year and four months apart. Ava at the start of the previous chapter has been on DI for at least year and a half I guess? Ava is closer to 18 than 16 at this time. By the time she mostly exits the story she will be closer to 19 than 18 and will have lived on DI for nearing 3 years. I hope that clears some things up.</p>
<p>Also, thank you to The-Traveller on AO3, as well as SuperSaiyanFever and Irish (Guest) on FFnet for your reviews. Getting any level of response is really appreciated. I also appreciate the five users who left kudos on AO3. Please R&amp;R!</p>
<p>Quality of Life Edits: 04/04/21</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>xXx-Vulpes-xXx-Eclipsed-xXx-Shadow-xXx</p>
<p>Over the following week Ava continued to have particularly strong bouts of morning sickness throughout the day, and no matter what remedies they read up on and tried, they either barely helped alleviate her discomfort, or made it worse.<br/>
<br/>
Ruki quickly became concerned, as she could tell that not only was Ava getting weaker, but that she was losing weight due to being barely able to eat.<br/>
<br/>
Deciding enough was enough, she dragged Ava to the clinic to have her examined and looked over. This quickly went awry as for whatever reason, the local doctor and midwife refused to be of any help as she turned her nose up at them.<br/>
<br/>
It seemed that breaking from the usual norms of tradition on the Island, especially with Ava's mysterious appearance, brought an unrealized level of scorn and apathy with it. <em>She was a witch, so let her deal with her problems herself.<br/>
<br/>
</em>Ruki was blown away as Ava cried silently at the midwife's attitude- the same woman had joyfully helped her bring Riku into the world, so with an enraged huff she punched the wall, cracking the plaster and dragged Ava out.<br/>
<br/>
Ava was shocked by Ruki's strength, an immovable lump in her throat as Ruki muttered and cursed all the way back home before Ava stopped her to take a breath and simply <em>laugh</em> at how unbelievable the whole thing was.<br/>
<br/>
Ruki pouted at her, "It's not right! I've never heard of <em>anyone</em> being treated this way before! And to go so far as to call you a Witch!"<br/>
<br/>
Ava laughed breathlessly, holding her stomach as she tried to not let the nerves in her stomach cause her to throw up in the street, "I can't exactly say I'm surprised." She sighed wearily and swallowed, "While I'll definitely say Destiny Islands is rather laid back, I guess ignoring long standing traditions like the gifting of thalassa shell charms, or the exchanging of Paopu Fruit would be seen as a slight against the most basic of Traditions. I <em>do </em>make potions, and I <em>did </em>defeat a massive Heartless with a Magical weapon."<br/>
<br/>
Ruki growled as she held her bloody fist up in the air as if to fight, tears of frustration beginning to pool in her eyes, "It's still not fair! To you <em>or</em> the baby!"<br/>
<br/>
Ava came up beside her friend and lightly placed her hand on her forearm, "I know."<br/>
<br/>
Ruki looked at her as tears fell down her cheeks. She closed her eyes and shook her head as she lowered her fist, "I'm <em>pissed</em>."<br/>
<br/>
Ava nodded as she gently coaxed Ruki to walk alongside her, "Thank you."<br/>
<br/>
The older girl looked up towards the horizon with a look of determination setting onto her tearstained face. Ava couldn't help but feel the hairs on the back of her neck raise, unsure of just what it was her friend was thinking as they came back to her house.<br/>
<br/>
Aeros and Vale looked to them as they entered, both immediately standing as Vale quickly walked over to his wife and looked her bloody knuckle over as a disappointed sense of calm washed over his face, "It didn't go well, I see."<br/>
<br/>
Lightly taking his wife's wrist he examined her hand before shaking his head with a sigh, "Come on, let's get this cleaned up." He brought Ruki over the sink, running the water for a moment before Ruki gingerly let the water run over her quickly bruising hand as Vale grabbed the First Aid kit.<br/>
<br/>
Aeros cautiously went over to Ava as she stood at the door with her mask in her hands as she held it defensively to her chest with a dejected look on her face. She glanced up at him as he stepped close to her as he asked lowly, "What happened?"<br/>
<br/>
Ava shuffled before sighing, "The Doctor called me a Witch… and the midwife refused to see me. Said that because I hadn't followed the usual rules for courtship, that she wouldn't taint her long standing record getting involved with some heathen who couldn't uphold common decency… and be on my way."<br/>
<br/>
Aeros felt a hot burning anger run through him as he grit his teeth and looked at the floor. Sure he'd made <em>his</em> vows to her, but she simply wasn't able to reciprocate and he <em>knew</em> and <em>understood</em> that.<br/>
<br/>
That didn't mean anyone else on the Islands had to bother with understanding <em>why</em> their relationship was what it was. They didn't deserve her life saving medicines if they wouldn't help her in her own time of need.<br/>
<br/>
Ava set her Fox mask down on the nearest side table before she grasped his hands gently as she breathed wearily, "I'm sorry."<br/>
<br/>
Aeros jolted, "Why are you sorry? It's not <em>your fault!</em>" He gasped in a breath as Ava looked at him slightly shaken as he'd raised his voice. He snapped his mouth shut and turned to the side, ashamed of himself as he felt tears of frustration burn at the back of his eyes.<br/>
<br/>
<em>He was an idiot.<br/>
<br/>
</em>He took a breath and forced himself to calm down, a pool of anger still burning in his chest as a deep frown refused to leave his expression. Ava squeezed his hands as she dropped her hands from his and hugged him, burying her face into his chest as she cried silently.<br/>
<br/>
She just wanted to stop being <em>so sick</em> all the time. She was exhausted, and she was starting to feel a pervasive ache as her magic reserves were slowly being burned away.<br/>
<br/>
If they didn't figure something out to help her soon, she was going to be in <em>danger</em>.<br/>
<br/>
Slowly, Ava pulled away from Aeros's gentle embrace as she wiped her eyes, "I won't give up. Not yet."<br/>
<br/>
Aeros nodded as he turned to Ruki and Vale, the older male having finished wrapping his wife's possibly broken hand with practiced ease.<br/>
<br/>
Ava sniffed one last time before making her way over to the table and looking over Ruki's hand before eying Vale with slight suspicion, "You've done an amazing job setting her hand."<br/>
<br/>
Vale shrugged, "Wouldn't be the first time she's done that, probably won't be the last."<br/>
<br/>
Ava turned her gaze to Ruki with a raised eyebrow as the other huffed, not even the least bit phased by the pain she was probably in, "Not gonna say it happens often, but I've broken this hand in enough fights to have a tolerance."<br/>
<br/>
The younger girl grimaced as she shrunk back, "Oh… you used to fight often?"<br/>
<br/>
Ruki grinned toothily, holding her broken hand in a first, slapping her other one over her opposite bicep in a victorious pose, "I wasn't crowned the Queen of punches for nothing! I certainly raised hell back in the day, the three of us together!"<br/>
<br/>
Ava looked to Vale questioningly as he sighed, running a hand through his short sandy blond hair, "I hate to admit it… but the three of us were hoodlums when we were younger. We got into fights <em>often</em>, if Ruki was Queen, I was her right hand man."<br/>
<br/>
Ava pursed her lips, "Not the King?"<br/>
<br/>
Vale waved his hand, "Nah. These Islands only have room for one Ruler, I'm just the Jack of all trades."<br/>
<br/>
Ava looked at Aeros who rubbed his arm slightly embarrassed, "I know Vale's pretty calm now, but he was <em>scary</em> when we were younger. I was third in rank and was called the Ace... but uh, I kinda stopped getting into as many fights once Granny started reprimanding me and making me help her with various chores."<br/>
<br/>
Ruki nodded vigorously as Vale smiled fondly, "Miss Angeline was a great woman. She didn't take our sass or fear us, and she helped us get back onto the right path before it was too late."<br/>
<br/>
Ava smiled warmly, "I didn't realize you all had such rebellious pasts. Certainly not after building that huge play ship on the Play Island."<br/>
<br/>
Vale sniffed, "Oh that? That was our big rehabilitation project. Sure, at first all the adults were suspicious of us, but Granny kept talking about it and soon enough the adults came around and started giving us supplies."<br/>
<br/>
Aeros sighed as he stared down at the table with a sad smile on his face, "I wish she could have seen it finished."<br/>
<br/>
The three friends nodded sadly as Ava couldn't help but agree.<br/>
<br/>
It was a lovely show of craftsmanship, and it would last for many years to come, <em>she could feel it</em>.<br/>
<br/>
Abruptly, Ruki stood with her hands on her hips, "I <em>refuse</em> to let this go on. Granny would have helped us, but since she's not here, we'll use the next best thing!"<br/>
<br/>
The two boys looked at her as Ava followed with her eyes as Ruki walked over to the storage closet near the stairs. Ava gasped, "Ruki wait!"<br/>
<br/>
The silver haired woman looked at Ava sharply, "<em><strong>No</strong></em>. If we can't get help <em>here</em>, then we'll get help <em>elsewhere</em>."<br/>
<br/>
The two men glanced at each other as they slowly got up, following Ava as she scampered around the table as Ruki threw the closet door open, examining the dormant Crystal Ball that innocently sat there and growled. Taking a breath she slapped her hand on its clear surface and bit out as she pushed her Mana into it, "<em><strong>Hey</strong></em><em> old man</em>, we could <em>really</em> use your help right now!"<br/>
<br/>
Ava thought she might faint. That was no way to talk to an elder Master and gasped, "<em><strong>Ruki!</strong></em>"<br/>
<br/>
However, the ball responded to the older girl's call and began to glow softly as a deep commanding voice rang out, "<strong>I see you have little respect for your elders, Young Ruki.</strong>"<br/>
<br/>
The silver haired woman sniffed, "Ava needs help, and we aren't getting any here on the Islands! You've <em>gotta</em> help her!"<br/>
<br/>
The deep voice responded with a contemplative humm, "<strong>I see. Remove your hand, I shall take it from here.</strong>"<br/>
<br/>
Stepping back and giving the Crystal Ball some space, the clear image of Master Yen Sid sitting in his high backed chair and table filled the room as if they were sharing the same space. Vale and Aeros gaped as the old Wizard took in Ava's pale appearance, "<strong>I see that you are not well. What ails you, Master Ava?</strong>"<br/>
<br/>
Ava shuffled as she held her hands to her chest, unsure if she could deal with another brutal reprimand. Vale looked at Aeros and jabbed him with his elbow.<br/>
<br/>
The brunette hissed and rubbed the injured spot before clearing his throat, "Ava's pregnant." There. It was out to the old Wizard.<br/>
<br/>
Master Yen Sid again hummed, folding his hands on his desk as he once again looked over Ava's condition, <strong>"I see. You would not be the first Wielder in this sort of delicate situation, nor shall you be the last.</strong>" He closed his eyes as he shook his head, "<strong>Many a Wielder have had children outside of a World's traditional structure, purely due to the tendency to not be able to stay in any given World for the sake of Order.</strong>" He sighed heavily, "<strong>And you are unable to gain aid in this?</strong>"<br/>
<br/>
Ava shook her head, "There's very little technology here, and there's only one primary Midwife… and well…"<br/>
<br/>
Ruki threw her hands out, "<em>She called her a witch and kicked us out! That </em><em><strong>mmf-!</strong></em>"<br/>
<br/>
Vale covered her mouth before she could go into a full tangent, smiling as he nodded his head, "It was unexpected that her services would be so thoroughly rescinded."<br/>
<br/>
Master Yen Sid nodded, "<strong>I see. That is most unfortunate. What is the most pressing matter at hand?</strong>"<br/>
<br/>
Ava sighed softly, "I can't eat. I'm always hungry, but I can't manage to keep anything down other than half a piece of bread with a little butter in the afternoon. I can barely even drink water."<br/>
<br/>
The old Wizard nodded grimly, "<strong>How long has this been going on?</strong>"<br/>
<br/>
Ava nervously ran her fingers through her hair, "About a week."<br/>
<br/>
Master Yen Sid contemplated for a moment, <strong>"I will speak with some of the other Fairy's I trust to see if they have any ideas as of what to do for you. While this is not my first time dealing with such things, female Wielders are such a rarity now that I would not want to give you advice that I was not absolutely sure of. I will do my own research as well. Tell me, are you experiencing any level of Magic depletion?</strong>"<br/>
<br/>
Ava jolted, "Yes! I feel like I'm <em>constantly</em> burning Magic!"<br/>
<br/>
Master Yen Sid ran one of his hands through the front of his beard, "<strong>I see… It would seem your unborn child has a </strong><em><strong>great </strong></em><strong>affinity for Magic, and that may be why you are becoming too ill to eat along with Magic Fatigue.</strong>" He closed his eyes, <strong>"I will look into crafting some magical items to offset and control that particular problem. I shall have it ready by the 'morrow.</strong>"<br/>
<br/>
Ava gasped, "That quickly?"<br/>
<br/>
Master Yen Sid nodded as he looked at her and smiled kindly, "<strong>I have the materials, and it just so happens that a few Good Fairies are visiting later this evening. I will speak to you at noon.</strong>" His gaze pierced into Aeros for a moment, before returning to Ava so quickly the brunette thought he might have imagined it.<br/>
<br/>
Ava nodded as the old Wizard's illusion disappeared, the Crystal Ball's soft green glow fading away.<br/>
<br/>
The four friends stared at the ball for a long moment before Ava felt her strength leave her and she grasped onto Aeros's arm, tired from that day's events, "I need to try and eat something." It was already late afternoon, now that she thought of how early her sickness woke her that morning and how long she'd gone without taking in anything.<br/>
<br/>
Aeros carefully took on her weight, holding her firmly to ensure she wouldn't collapse, "Right."<br/>
<br/>
<em>The day may have started poorly, but at least they were finally getting somewhere.</em><br/>
<br/>
As promised, the next afternoon Master Yen Sid sent a simple white box over. In it was a silver Mage's Earring that was shaped like a serpentine dragon perched on a magician's staff, a bright blue gem at its center. Next was a Sorcerer's Ring, it's base aqua color was highlighted by a band of violet that broke off with fleur-de-lis with a brighter aqua gem at its center to help quicken the regeneration of her Magic. Third was a Silver Amulet, shaped with two sets of star-like diamonds to continuously convert Magic. Finally the last item in the box was a Cosmic Chain, each dark purple link shaped like triangular fire with punched out crowns, bright cyan accenting each one as the chain ended with a fleur-de-lis to defend against various kinds of Magical draining.<br/>
<br/>
Ava quickly worked each item into her everyday clothing so that she could begin to benefit from the regulation of her Magic Power once more, unsure of just how much longer she could deal with the strain.<br/>
<br/>
By evening, the next time that Master Yen Sid spoke to her, she had finally been able to stomach a full meal.</p>
<p>xXx-Vulpes-xXx-Eclipsed-xXx-Shadow-xXx</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Final AN: All magic items are either KH3 specific, or KH3 versions of legit items from the game.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Promise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>AN: My second job is doing a soft reopen during our current pandemic quarantine. This doesn't affect posting at all since this story is fully written, but it's still kinda stressful, lol. Thank you for the reviews, thIrishWriter and SuperSaiyanFever on FFnet. Please R&amp;R/Leave a Kudos!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>I really don't get what everyone else believes</em><br/><em>So why do I say things I don't really mean, really mean</em><br/><em>I'm only crying 'cause I never dreamed</em><br/><em>It'd take this long, it'd take this long</em><br/>-Hikaru Utada, Don't Think Twice<br/>xxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxx</p>
<p>Slowly, a new sense of equilibrium was found. Taking every day as its own individual challenge, Ava took every change with stride.</p>
<p>Mostly.</p>
<p>There were good days and bad. Days she felt foreign in her own body, days like nothing was any different.</p>
<p>Her forced wardrobe change, making use of Ruki's previous maternity wardrobe, was probably the one thing that caused Ava the most amount of grief. Her Foreteller robes were carefully stored, unable to be used as each passing week made it more and more obvious that she really was pregnant.</p>
<p>Ava kept to her house for the most part, continuing to make her various Potions and Teas, hiding away as Ruki was forced to become the face of any business transaction and order.</p>
<p>She couldn't bear to wear her mask of the Fox. It felt strange to do so when the rest of her accolades were stored away.</p>
<p>Master Yen Sid was of great help to her, both emotionally and in his sound advice. She was thankful for his support.</p>
<p>Aeros began to stay more and more with her in the house until he only stayed in the Library on the weekends. Living between the two buildings was odd, but he had his responsibility to uphold the functions of the Library and protect the Knowledge that was stored there.</p>
<p>Ava, after she finally resumed her daily morning training sessions as Aeros solely took on patroles, occasionally spent time in the hidden back room.</p>
<p>It was one of the days spent in that back room, during her twentieth week that she came upon a weathered scroll. She carefully pulled it from its preservative storage and carefully pushed some Magic into it to ensure the pages wouldn't crumble as she carefully unfurled it.</p>
<p>
  <em>In your hand, take this Key</em>
</p>
<p>Ava gasped. The script clearly old, and yet…</p>
<p>Yet <em>not one</em> single Wielder, other than the five Foretellers and Luxu had heard these words. Her heart raced, the memory of her Inheritance Ceremony returning to her. Her Master's voice rang gently in her memory, his features distorted and forgotten-</p>
<p>
  <em>So long as you have the Makings, then through this act of Taking</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Its Wielder you will one day Be.</em>
</p>
<p>She set the scroll down in her lap, as she finished reading the rest of the passage. She leaned back in the plush red chair as she stared up at the ceiling in the small little room she had come to hide in.</p>
<p>Aeros had made his Vows, and though they had come to a tense truce on the subject, as the weeks went by and the behavior of the Islanders became more strange towards her…</p>
<p>She placed her hand on her rounded stomach as she frowned sadly. She had to do something, or it would possibly affect her child's future.</p>
<p>Ava couldn't promise Aeros her forever, and she didn't want to tie him down to her if there was even the slightest chance they would never meet again in his lifetime.</p>
<p>She wanted him to be <em>free</em> to fall in love with someone who wouldn't leave his side.</p>
<p>But the longer she stayed on the Islands, the more she realized just how true the name of this World, the Destiny Islands was to its namesake.</p>
<p>Every relationship seemed Destined… and Aeros had come to choose her as his Destiny.</p>
<p>Ava frowned, thinking of the few conversations they'd had, that Aeros had simply stated no one (other than possibly Ruki) had ever caught his interest. She looked down at the scroll of the Inheritance Ceremony, gently running her fingers over its yellowed paper.</p>
<p>Ava would give him this.</p>
<p>It was all she had (the will) to give.</p>
<p>It was sunset by the time Aeros returned home from the Docks, assisting the elderly and young children in their daily tasks at the wharf. Freshly showered after stopping by the Library, he noticed her sitting idly at the kitchen table, crafting something with materials he was unfamiliar with.</p>
<p>He took off his shoes and cautiously went to her side, only to realize she was synthesizing metals.</p>
<p>Ava finished her current synthesis and glanced up at him, "Welcome home."</p>
<p>He nodded, "I'm home." He tilted his head, "What are you making?"</p>
<p>Ava smiled, her eyes more ice blue than he could previously recall, "I'm making a special gift for the three of you."</p>
<p>Aeros was surprised as he looked over what she'd put together so far. It seemed each item would be unique to whoever it was gifted to, but they were still uniform in their own way. He nodded, "I see."</p>
<p>Ava stood stiffly, stretching as she muttered to herself about sitting too long before looking him over, "Do you think it's too late to go to the Play Island?"</p>
<p>Aeros looked at her in confusion, "The Play Island?" It had been over a year since he'd even gone there. He ran a hand through his still damp hair, "It's a <em>little</em> late, but the sea's calm enough that we should still be alright after the sun sets. Why?"</p>
<p>Ava shuffled, absently minding her fingers before she looked at him, "There's something… I need to do there, and… I need <em>you </em>there too."</p>
<p>His face went blank as he tried to not get his hopes up. Ava was clearly trying to be cautious, and they'd had enough conversations and fights that he wasn't going to hurt his own feelings by overthinking things. Aeros nodded, "Alright. Are we leaving now?"</p>
<p>Ava nodded as she gently took his hand, an odd smile on her face before she went into the front room and picked up a long hooded rose colored robe she had made. She had made it after setting down her Fox mask, and cast an illusionary spell on it that simply made her face indistinguishable and covered in shadow to anyone other than himself and their friends.</p>
<p>Turning to him to signal she was ready, they left the house and made their way to the regular Island docks. Most of the Islanders were home at this time of evening for dinner except for a few teenagers and couples. Ava took his hand and squeezed it gently, looking up at him with a peaceful expression on her face.</p>
<p>He smiled in turn, the weird unease in his chest dissipating as he simply enjoyed her presence.</p>
<p>With practiced ease he helped her into his trusted old raft, still kept in working condition as he untied it from the pier and swiftly began rowing their way to the Play Island.</p>
<p>In what seemed like no time at all they arrived at the opposite dock and found themselves standing on the shoreline.</p>
<p>Aeros looked at Ava questioningly, "So what was it that you wanted to come here for? To check the Door?"</p>
<p>Ava lowered her hood as she allowed her braided hair free, looking at him baffled a moment before her expression went blank, "Not at all."</p>
<p>Aeros blinked as he looked around, running his hand through his hair as it finished drying out, "So then… why did you want to come?"</p>
<p>She stared at him, something of an odd expression on her face as she turned her attention slightly into the distance.</p>
<p>He tried to follow her gaze, his eyes automatically settling on the curved trunk of the Paopu tree. He stood there and stared at it, fully ripened fruits rustling with the gentle breeze as Ava gently took his hand, "Can you take me there?"</p>
<p>He looked down at her, trying to read and understand her expression as he nodded numbly.</p>
<p>
  <em>Was he dreaming?</em>
</p>
<p>Carefully, he brought her through the darkened hut and up the familiar stairs that led to the bridge connecting the tiny little island that held the Island's most treasured fruit.</p>
<p>Walking across the bridge, her hand in his he still fought to not assume anything, to not get his hopes up.</p>
<p>Yet, he couldn't help but feel like a Groom walking with his Bride.</p>
<p>Nerves settled on him, causing him to clench his free hand into a fist to try and calm himself.</p>
<p>Ava tugged on his hand gently as they walked up to the curved trunk, "Can you help me up?"</p>
<p>He looked at the Paopu's trunk and nodded, gently lifting her onto it and ensuring she was safely secure before taking a small step back. Ava swung her feet in a lackadaisical manner before looking up at the fruits of the tree.</p>
<p>"When I first arrived here, Ruki said those fruits were special."</p>
<p>Aeros looked at the yellow star shaped fruit and nodded, his throat going dry as his heart beat with anticipation, "Yeah."</p>
<p>The two of them stared at them a moment before Ava turned her gaze to him, "Would you pick one for me, please?"</p>
<p>Aeros met her gaze for a moment, the sunset creating deep shadows around her, yet making it feel all the more surreal as the wind lightly ruffled her ink black hair. He swallowed with a nod, going over to the head of the tree and carefully selected one of its star shaped fruit. He then turned back and carefully held it towards her.</p>
<p>With great care, Ava took it and looked it over, examining just how large the strange fruit was, taking in its smell and texture before applying a swift blade of Aero between her thumb tips to split it perfectly in half.</p>
<p>Juices immediately spilled onto her black leggings, but she ignored it as she handed half of it to Aeros as he stood in front of her.</p>
<p>He looked at the half she was giving to him, almost as if he were in a daze before taking it with both hands to ensure he didn't drop it.</p>
<p>The young man looked up to her, an imploring question clearly on his mind.</p>
<p>Ava glanced down at her half as she licked her lips in insecurity, "So… what happens next? What exactly happens when you share a Paopu fruit?"</p>
<p>Aeros looked at his half dumbly before looking back to her, his voice hoarse, "You say your Vows, and then take a bite of your partner's half, before finishing your own."</p>
<p>Ava nodded, mulling something over before she held his eyes, "You have already given me your Vows. I have no need to make you say them to me once again- I know you are true to your word and would never leave me.</p>
<p>Still... While I cannot return your Vow in equal measure, I <em>will</em> give you the most important thing that I can."</p>
<p>She breathed while holding her half of the Paopu fruit in her left, Vulpes appearing in her right hand as she then tossed it with practiced ease to hold it at its shaft, extending the grip down towards him. "<em>Take this Key in your hand, for as long as you have the Makings, its Wielder you shall one day be. And you will find me, Friend. No Ocean shall contain You. No Borders Around, Above, or Below, so long as you Champion the ones you Love.</em>"</p>
<p>She breathed, "I won't be able to share your life, not in its fullness… But no matter when I am taken away from this place, I <em>will</em> meet you again. I <em>will</em> return, no matter how many years pass… No matter how bitter your memory of me may become as the years go by.</p>
<p>I will return to your side again."</p>
<p>Tears fell down Aeros's face as he looked at Vulpes's grip and nodded, hesitantly moving his hand up to take hold of the grip of her Keyblade.</p>
<p>He knew the rote. He'd read it himself, and Granny had even said it to him as she'd firmly held his hand on that ancient Starlight's grip.</p>
<p>It was one of the strongest promises and gifts a Keyblade Wielder could pass on.</p>
<p>He released Vulpes after a moment as she sent it away, taking a deep breath as Ava placed her half of the Paopu fruit in front of him. Gingerly, he took a small step forward and bit into it, its unique flavour shocking him as he slowly stepped back, chewing it thoroughly before swallowing and carefully holding his half up to Ava.</p>
<p>She did the same, biting it and nearly choking on its rather unique flavor before sitting up and chewing it, a similarly odd expression on her face.</p>
<p>They looked at one another for a long moment before Aeros decided to simply hoist himself beside her on the tree trunk and start eating his half.</p>
<p>Ava watched him a moment before doing the same. By the end, both were sure they never wanted to taste its unique flavor again, as it left behind a thick honey-like residue in their throats.</p>
<p>Licking their lips Aeros cleared his throat and asked, "When did you change your mind..?"</p>
<p>Using a simple Water spell to rinse her hands, Ava glanced at him, "Hmm?"</p>
<p>He waved a hand, Ava snatching his wrist and dousing it in the same spell, seeming to want to get rid of its unusual scent as quickly as possible, "About… giving me a Vow.. or... <em>any </em>of this, really."</p>
<p>She sighed as she released his hand and arched her back slightly to look up at the sky as she laid her hands in her lap, the deep rainbows of sunset coloring the sky as the sun finally disappeared over the horizon, "This afternoon."</p>
<p>He stared at her dumbly, baffled at the abrupt turnaround of opinion, "Really?" Normally Islanders thought long and hard about these things. Or at least, it seemed that way to Aeros as he saw one couple after another get together.</p>
<p>She returned her gaze to him, "In battle, there's no time to waste to calculate the best outcome for survival. While this is certainly different, I've come to realize just how truly important this tradition is to these Islands, and how it can affect one's future." Ava sighed as she returned her eyes to the sky, "It also… felt wrong to ask so much of you without giving you anything in return."</p>
<p>Aeros stared at her profile for a long moment before looking up at the sky as the stars began to clear, "You're giving me a son. A piece of you and I that neither of us can ever take back… That, honestly, was more than I would have ever hoped or asked for."</p>
<p>Absently, she placed a hand on her rounded belly as she soothed herself and her child, as she thought over what she would say next. Yet, as the stars continued to shine ever brighter in the darkening sky, she couldn't help but focus on one very small one that shone brightly above them, "Sora."</p>
<p>Aeros hummed as he returned his gaze to her, "What?"</p>
<p>Ava bowed her head as she looked down at herself, nodding with a hum before looking Aeros in the eyes, a gentle smile crossing her features, "Our son's name. It'll be Sora.</p>
<p>For all Worlds are connected by one Great Sky. An undeniable Connection that they were once One."</p>
<p>
  <em>Just as they had become.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Father</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>AN:My original imagining for this chapter was that I was going to give Ava a support group by bringing in Selphie, Tidus, and Wakka's mothers. So then when I sat down to write, this happened instead... which kind of worked out better imo, lol. Thank you for the Kudos on AO3 and theIrishWriter for your review on FFnet.<br/>TW: Broken Parental-Child relationship starting on the path of being on the mend, but still not in the best of places. (Vaguely reminiscent of MHA Endeavor/Todoroki for example.)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>Boys need fathers</em><br/><em>Every daughter</em><br/><em>Every broken heart so gone</em><br/><em>I believe that Love is greater</em><br/><em>Never ceasing, always hoping</em><br/><em>Always just beneath the dawn</em><br/>-Brave Saint Saturn, Always Just Beneath the Dawn<br/>xxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxx</p>
<p>The days and weeks continued to roll by at a slowly quickening pace.</p>
<p>Riku turned one and continued to be consistently fascinated with whatever it was Ava was doing. Still coming for his play dates with her as Ruki or Vale stayed nearby as to not overwhelm Ava as her pregnancy progressed.</p>
<p>And then the day approached that Aeros was to return to sea, his six month break from going out coming to its end. It was the night before he was to go out as he went to check in with the Guild that he was surprised. It had been something of a well-known secret that Aeros didn't talk about his family, nor had he spoken to them well before Granny had taken him under her wing.</p>
<p>It had been part of why he had been so much trouble in his youth.</p>
<p>So when he had gone to check in and make the final arrangements, the fact his father was the one behind the counter shocked him. He paused, looking around confused, "<em>You're</em> here, Old Man?"</p>
<p>The older gentleman had a blond peppered short beard and well trimmed mustache as he held a long piece of cork between his teeth as though he were in the middle of trying to quit smoking. His eyes, a clear blue and hair that had been recently trimmed short examined him with a stern look on his face. His dark blue fishing overalls and olive green shirt completed his appearance as he glanced down at the log book in front of him. His voice was rough from the years of yelling, singing sea shanties, and smoking as he huffed, "So <strong>that's</strong> how you're going to greet me after seven long years?"</p>
<p>Aeros frowned deeply before looking away from him, running a hand through his hair in agitation before gripping his ponytail, "I hadn't realized the Guild had allowed you back onto its rolls."</p>
<p>It had been no small secret that his father had barely bothered to stay home once he'd reached his pre-teen years, going out to sea or drinking his nights away at the local bar with his buddies.</p>
<p>The older man grunted, "I hear you've got a kid on the way."</p>
<p>Aeros grimaced as he shoved his hands in his pockets to occupy them, it wasn't as if keeping secrets was Destiny Island's specialty anyways. "Yeah, what of it?"</p>
<p>His father chewed on his piece of cork before smacking his lips, "After taking on so many shifts for that friend 'o yours, I'd say it was high time someone did you the same favor."</p>
<p>Aeros blinked as he looked at his father shocked, "What?"</p>
<p>The old fisherman made a gravely noise in the back of his throat as he leaned back, looking his son over with a distinctly pointed look in his eyes, "You've changed since I've last seen ya." He crossed his arms over his chest, "You're a dependable young man. Something I wasn't good enough to be. Go home boy. You 'n Vale 've both been moved to land fishin' for now. We've lost a few too many men over the past year to old age."</p>
<p>Aeros felt his mouth drop, "But-"</p>
<p>His father waved him off, "You stay at home with that girl 'o yours. We don't need her stressing out anymore than she already is. Every man gets the majority of their kid's first couple 'a years on land anyways. Don't know what the current fools running things've been doin' while us older folks've been off, but they haven't been runnin' things quite right. I just have one simple request, if you'll let me."</p>
<p>Aeros closed his mouth as he felt his throat constrict, staring at his father hard for a moment before hesitantly nodding, "What is it?"</p>
<p>"At least allow me the chance to see my grandkid every once in a while, you hear?"</p>
<p>Aeros frowned as he stared his father in the eyes. It was probably the most sincere his father had ever been with him. He released a heavy breath, as he looked down at the floor as a strange bitter relief fluttered through his chest, "Alright." He glanced up at his father, "I'll...let you see Sora."</p>
<p>The old man's eyes glossed over slightly, "So you've chosen a name, have you?"</p>
<p>Aeros looked down at the floor uncomfortably before nodding, "Yeah. He's due... in March."</p>
<p>The brunette heard his father take in a breath as he heard a slight rustling of cloth as emotion bled into his voice, "Is that right. And boy at that?" The old man's chair creaked, "Have you told your mother yet?"</p>
<p>Aeros shrugged his shoulders non-committedly, "Haven't really made the time to talk to her."</p>
<p>His father sighed, "You mind if I let her know?"</p>
<p>The younger man looked up at his father, standing behind the desk with an uncharacteristically gentle look on his face. Aeros bit the inside of his cheek as he looked away, unsure of how to deal with this new development in his life as he croaked out, "Sure."</p>
<p>He heard his father's footsteps as his worn black boots came into his view. He felt his father's presence pause before his much larger and heavier hand rested on his shoulder, squeezing it firmly, "Thank you." He continued gently, "Now get goin'. Your lady won't wait all night."</p>
<p>He sucked in a breath and held it as he looked up at his father, warmth pooling in the back of his eyes, "Uh, yeah." He glanced away for a moment, "Her name's Ava, by the way."</p>
<p>His father smirked, "The girls of Destiny Islands never <em>were</em> good enough for ya. Now git."</p>
<p>He stared at his father for another long moment before nodding and backing away from his father's grip on his shoulder. He made his way out the door and paused just before he went to shut it, glancing back at his father, "You be good to mom."</p>
<p>His father nodded solemnly, "As I should be."</p>
<p>Aeros closed the door behind him, feeling the need to flee as a strange ache grew in his chest as he grit his teeth. Of all the people he had thought he'd never see again, to come face to face with his <em>father</em>…</p>
<p>By the time he returned to Ava's home he simply came in the front door, closing it a little more roughly than he'd planned before pressing against it as he slid down its surface and buried his head into his knees. He hugged them close to himself as he gasped silently, his teeth and eyes clenched shut as he tried to sift through his warring emotions.</p>
<p>The bitterness he held towards his father for mostly abandoning him and his mother.</p>
<p>His mother, for turning cold and leaving him to his own devices.</p>
<p>The years in between where his parent's home was simply a bed to sleep in.</p>
<p>Fending for himself until Miss Angeline took him under her wing.</p>
<p>Being able to stay on land, and not worry about leaving Ava's side as they prepared for Sora's quickly approaching arrival.</p>
<p>Becoming a father.</p>
<p>All of it hit him at once as he sat there in the doorway, feeling lost and as though he were still a child as the responsibility became clear to him.</p>
<p>He didn't know how long he sat there, weeping and sifting through his emotions.</p>
<p>Finally, he noticed Ava's presence next to him, her hand gently resting on his bicep as he took another shuttering gasp.</p>
<p>God he hated crying, it was just so… <em>ugly</em>.</p>
<p>He felt Ava place a cooled wet cloth into his hand and he gripped it, his face unbearably hot from his pouring out of emotion. Stiffly uncurling himself, he took the cloth and wiped his face down, sniffing occasionally until he blearily looked at her.</p>
<p>She gave him a reassuring look as she searched his eyes, "You alright?"</p>
<p>He looked down at the cloth still in his grip as he allowed himself to relax against the door and release the tension in his body as he looked towards the kitchen. He cleared his throat and sighed, "Yeah."</p>
<p>She tilted her head, "You wanna talk about it?"</p>
<p>He looked at her tiredly, wanting to say no but deciding he might as well, "I saw my father. I guess Vale and I are docked for the next couple of years… so we won't be going out to sea anytime soon."</p>
<p>Ava stared at him in wonder before furrowing her brows, "Your father?"</p>
<p>Aeros nodded, "I haven't seen him in years… my mom either."</p>
<p>She blinked in shock, "I didn't realize…" Though she supposed it made sense that his parents were still alive.</p>
<p>She and the other Foretellers had all been orphans, so the concept of parents only crossed her mind in regards to Ruki and Vale's families.</p>
<p>"So you spoke with your father… Did it go well?"</p>
<p>He fiddled with the cloth in his hands and frowned, "I..guess? My father wants to see the baby...after he's born."</p>
<p>Ava nodded absently, taking one of his hands in hers, "And?"</p>
<p>He looked at her, staring her in the eyes, "I said yes."</p>
<p>She smiled slightly, "Good. I think… while you might not have the best of feelings towards your father… I'm glad that you have the chance to patch things up between you. Before it's too late."</p>
<p>He studied her a moment with a blank look on his face, "Too late?"</p>
<p>"I never got to say goodbye, my parents both died very… abruptly."</p>
<p>His eyes widened, coming to the realization that he was still spoiled when compared to the harsh realities Ava had survived. He breathed, "So you're glad… we can try and patch up our relationship to avoid regrets?"</p>
<p>Ava nodded, "Yes. You don't have to forgive him all at once, or your mother either. Sometimes… it's just one thing at a time that you find you can finally let go." She shifted before moving to stand, ledgering herself heavily against him as he braced to hold her weight as she stood stiffly, "Now then. I think that's enough for today."</p>
<p>Aeros nodded as he stiffly got up, the time spent on the floor treating him poorly as he stretched.</p>
<p>He was exhausted.</p>
<hr/>
<p>New Years came and went, bringing with it a strange meteor shower as it blazed through the skies above, causing quite a stir on the Islands.</p>
<p>Ava couldn't help but feel pensive about it. Ruki teased her being a spoil sport, but something hadn't been right about it.</p>
<p>That wasn't a natural phenomenon.</p>
<p>Chirithy agreed with her, feeling trepidation as the final streak of light glistened through the sky.</p>
<p>Ava was unable to rest for a handful of days after, unable to settle her unborn child as he seemed determined to ensure she knew of their shared unease.</p>
<p>She sighed, looking over the days left until she was due, Yen Sid making plans for the Blue Fairy to act as her midwife and deliver her child. She didn't know what to expect such a mystical being to look or act like, until early in the twilit morning of March 28th she appeared in her room. A bright morning star seemed to light up her room as she appeared in a flash of glitter, startling Ava as the ethereal entity looked at her kindly.</p>
<p>A vision of beauty, her blue dress sparkling as if made from starlight itself, bright blonde hair fashioned in a way that reminded her of a bygone era. Transparent cloth covering her arms in billowy sleeves, and a simple pair of similarly shaded transparent blue rounded fairy wings on her back. Her voice was kind as she looked the young woman over, "I am the Wishing Fairy, and I have come at Master Yen Sid's behest to aid you on this most joyous and trying of days, young one." For none could claim to be as old or powerful as she.</p>
<p>Ava couldn't help but feel the pressure of her presence as it encompassed the room. She forced herself to breathe as she stiffly brought her legs over the side of her bed, "Today?" Nerves set in as she realized just how much she didn't feel ready for this.</p>
<p>The Blue Fairy smiled warmly, walking to her and taking her by the hands as she reassured her, "Today."</p>
<p>By midday, Sora was born. Aeros, Ruki, and Vale by her side.</p>
<p>And then Ava fell into a deep Sleep that none could wake her from.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Birth and Sleep</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>AN: This chapter is a bit rough in its pacing, but necessary to line up everything else coming up. We have now hit Birth by Sleep territory, so sorry for the (almost verbatim) game inserts. I tried to keep these as minimal as possible in the story, but it is also necessary for the timeline. Thank you for the kudos on AO3. Please R&amp;R/Leave a kudos!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>I am weak</em><br/><em>But believe me when I softly speak</em><br/><em>If there is strength inside of me</em><br/><em>It's you who put it there</em><br/>-Brave Saint Saturn, Always Just Beneath the Dawn<br/>xxxxxxxxxxxXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXxxxxxxxxxxx</p><p>A man in a long black trench coat stood hunched with his hands behind his back. A white cloth that seemed to hold a body in its folds was placed over the twisted trunk of the Play Island's lone Paopu tree.</p><p>The figure seemed to be staring at the sky, a strange sense of bored nostalgia resting on his aged shoulders as he simply waited.</p><p>The comforts of his first tiny World the only solace he could give the young boy whose Heart he'd shattered.</p><p>
  <em>Hey, where am I?</em>
</p><p>The darkness ate away at a young boy's Heart as he responded, "Who's there?"</p><p>A bright light burst through the abyss.</p><p>The clothed form fell into the depths of his Heart, his young features becoming clearer as he sank as though in water as the white cloth faded away.</p><p>A boy between childhood and his teen years fell into a bright light, eyes closed as if in sleep as he was left bare chested, his grey layered pants and armored boots being all that was left to clothe him.</p><p>His empty blue eyes blearily opened as he landed tiredly on his Heart Station, its face erased as if he had no sense of self or past to call his own.</p><p>The young boy mechanically looked around as the Voice called out to him.</p><p>
  <em>I'm a brand new Heart.</em>
</p><p>The young boy instinctively responded, "But this is-"</p><p>"Why are you in <em>my</em> Heart?"</p><p>
  <em>The Light brought me. I saw it shining in the distance… and followed it here.</em>
</p><p>The young blond boy weakly placed his hand against his chest, "Yeah, that was my Light. But my Heart is fractured. And now, the little I have left is slipping away." He stared at the broken off section of his Heart Station.</p><p>
  <em>Then you should join your Heart with Mine.</em>
</p><p>Confusion, "Huh?"</p><p>The broken away piece of his Heart Station began to glow as a foreign Light began to fill and seal the cracks.</p><p>
  <em>Now our Hearts have Touched. Nothing else will slip Away. And one day… You'll be Strong enough to Win back the part that already did.</em>
</p><p>Gratitude filled the young boy's heart as he bowed his head and closed his eyes, "Right. Thanks." His fist clenched.</p><p>
  <em>It's time to Wake up now. All we need to do Is…</em>
</p><p>Three Hearts Sang, "<span class="u"><em><strong>Open the Door</strong></em>.</span>"</p><p>The platform beneath the young boy began to reveal its face, Light lifting and dissipating like the petals of a Dandelion to reveal his restored Heart Station.</p><p>The old man turned and paced away as he figured the young boy's life had come to its conclusive end, too weak to resist the strain of his shattered Heart.</p><p>The soft rustling of cloth slowed and paused his footsteps as he turned, the young boy's hand raising to the sky as if reaching for something as a flash of Light revealed his Keyblade.</p><p>The old man was shocked as Light encased the ancient looking weapon, a beam shooting out from it towards the sky in an arch. The old man smirked as the blond boy opened his vacant eyes, glittered Light fragments sparkling down from the cloud covered sky above.</p><p>Ventus lived.</p><hr/><p>It was the darkest part of morning when the Blue Fairy called Master Yen Sid. The old Wizard's image simply appearing within the Crystal Ball, "<strong>Are things well with Master Ava?</strong>"</p><p>The Wishing Fairy sighed softly, nervously twirling her wand in her hand, "The birth went well… but as soon as the babe started crying Master Ava's Heart… I fear it has fallen into Slumber."</p><p>Yen Sid took in a deep breath as he frowned, closing his eyes, "<strong>That is <em>grave</em> news. I take it you are unable to sufficiently procure a means of ensuring her well being there on Destiny Islands?</strong>"</p><p>The Blue Fairy shook her head, "No. Her life will quickly slip away if she stays here. I have no way of telling where her Heart may have gone, or how to Awaken it."</p><p>Master Yen Sid nodded as he looked to her, "<strong>I shall prepare a vessel. Prepare her for travel, and inform Young Aeros, Ruki, and Vale to prepare for a short journey.</strong>"</p><p>The Fairy frowned, "What of Riku and Sora?"</p><p>Master Yen Sid ran his hand through his beard, "<strong>I wouldn't dare separate a mother from her babe. They shall come along too.</strong>"</p><p>The Fairy sighed in slight relief as she nodded, "I understand. The arrangements shall be made. When will they need to be ready?"</p><p>"<strong>I will send the train to pick them up at twelve o' clock sharp this afternoon.</strong>"</p><p>She frowned once again, "There are no tracks on these Islands."</p><p>Yen Sid waved his hand, "<strong>It is merely the vessel. How it arrives and leaves is of no great concern. It shall give them safe passage and do what is needed.</strong>"</p><p>The Blue Fairy nodded, "Alright. Goodbye Yen Sid."</p><p>The old Wizard nodded as the Crystal Ball became dark once more.</p><p>She turned, only to be shocked by Aeros's grief stricken expression as he gripped the end of the rail to the staircase. His ability to mask his presence astonished her as she hadn't even heard the slightest ruffle of movement. "..Aeros."</p><p>The new father's eyes glossed over as he horsley whispered, "Will Ava be alright?"</p><p>The Fairy would not get his hopes up, but she would not cause him unnecessary fear. She stepped over to him, a warm look on her face as she pulled him into a motherly embrace as she brushed her hands through his unruly hair, "We will do all that is within our Power to Awaken her and bring her back."</p><p>Aeros shuddered, "She hasn't even held Sora. I…"</p><p>The Fairy pulled back, "Be strong, and believe in your connection to her. Love can overcome even the greatest of Trials." She sighed softly, "Prepare yourself. The journey will be easy, but the length of time that you may be away from your home… I have no way of knowing. Inform Ruki and Vale and make your arrangements. Time is of the essence."</p><p>The young man nodded as he did as told.</p><hr/><p>To say making the necessary preparations were easy was a little too much to hope for. However, as he and the others gathered in his kitchen to await the vessel that would take them from their World, with nervous anticipation running through them at the idea of actually going off-World, Aeros really should have expected his father appearing at his door.</p><p>The excuses he and Vale had to give were flimsy at best, but entirely valid in their reality.</p><p>So when the knock came to the door and he tiredly opened it to his father's concerned face, he almost shut it before he remembered his promise.</p><p>He grit his teeth as he looked his father over, "Why are you here?" The bitterness in his tone was obvious as he couldn't help the knee-jerk reaction.</p><p>The old man sighed, "You know how news travels on these Islands. When the Guild Head told me what excuses you 'n Vale had come up with for being unavailable for the foreseeable future. Well. You should have known they'd need something a little more concrete."</p><p>Vale stood as Aeros frowned. It was then that he realized his father was staring at the Blue Fairy as she held onto Sora's sleeping form. Aeros choked, "Uh-"</p><p>His father looked at him and heavily placed his hand on his shoulder, "If you wouldn't mind, I'd like to see my grandson before you all… disappear somewhere I can't reach."</p><p>Aeros felt his face heat up at his stupidity as Ruki pulled Vale to sit at the table, Riku simply glancing up at his mother curiously.</p><p>The old man entered, Aeros closing the door behind him as he walked cautiously over to the ethereal woman. The Blue Fairy turned to him with a kind smile, "You are taking this well, sir."</p><p>The old fishermen made a noise deep in his throat as he motioned to her, Sora carefully being placed into his arms as he held his grandson, a strange emotion settling in his chest as his eyes glossed over, "You can't be on the seas as long as I have and not to have come across some rather… strange sights."</p><p>The Fairy nodded as she stepped away, leaving the group of Islanders to themselves as she made her final preparations for moving Ava.</p><p>The old man sat down carefully at the kitchen table, the chair creaking slightly at his added weight as Sora wriggled in his sleep. He smiled, "He's beautiful."</p><p>Aeros stood nearby, his nervous energy keeping him from sitting as he stared at the clock as it read eleven fifty five.</p><p>"Thanks." His voice was hoarse, as his emotions kept a stranglehold on his vocal chords.</p><p>Vale watched the older man with an intense look on his face and a sharp look in his eye. He didn't trust him, and while he saw the genuine expression of love on the old man's face, he just couldn't bring himself to relax in the older man's presence.</p><p>He'd been punched in the face by his mighty drunken hands on more than one occasion growing up.</p><p>Ruki also kept an eye on him, but couldn't help but try and keep herself calm. Aeros and Vale wouldn't allow anything to happen to Sora, and she could easily protect Riku.</p><p>Beside's, Ava had told her of the two's last meeting. She remembered that Aeros had made a promise to his father, and this would solidify the understanding of just how grave the situation was.</p><p>If the old man wanted any bit of his son's trust back, ensuring he and Vale wouldn't be reprimanded on their return was plenty enough of a reason to allow him to have this moment with his newborn grandson.</p><p>The clock struck twelve as the Fairy carried the small bundled weight of Ava. It was strange to think a dainty looking Fairy could be that strong, but looks were deceiving and none of them were about to question it.</p><p>The old man stood, his bones creaking as he carefully handed Sora over to his father, "Time to go, is it?"</p><p>The Blue Fairy nodded as she made her way to the back door, already opened with just a touch of Magic. The old man nodded as they all stood, following the Fairy into the yard as they came up to the foreign brightly colored train car. It stood in the middle of the backyard as if it were the most natural thing in the World, neon yellow glowing tracks beneath it as it awaited the arrival of its passengers.</p><p>The old fisherman stared at it passively as the four friends and Fairy turned to him. He nodded, "I'll be seein' you off. No need to worry about the details, the little lady's- ah, Miss Ava's wellbeing is far more important than a retired fisherman's waking daydreams."</p><p>The Wishing Fairy nodded, "Thank you for your understanding."</p><p>His wizened old eyes met his son's one final time, "Be well, son."</p><p>Aeros stared at his father as Ruki and Vale entered the train after the Blue Fairy. "Thanks… dad."</p><p>He turned and boarded the train, its door closing behind him as he moved to sit by Ava's laid out form on the opposite seat of Vale and Ruki. The windows lit up with a soft white glow as the vision of their familiar Islands faded away into a wonder of space and flowing lights in the sky as their other Worldly traincare took them to their destination.</p><hr/><p>A bright light flooded into the great hall as Master Xehanort entered, his hands clasped behind his back as Ventus mechanically walked beside him. The great doors closed behind them as Master Eraqus came forward from the depths of the Castle to greet them, "Master Xehanort."</p><p>The old man nodded, "Master Eraqus, my old friend. I have something of great importance to speak with you about."</p><p>The younger Master took in the sight of the near comatose boy beside the elder man as he nodded, "I understand. This way." He turned, hearing the calculated footfall of his old friend following him into a nearby room.</p><p>Ventus stood staring at the floor, unaware of the World around him as his mind was fogged in White. The presence of something golden brown approached him, shortly followed by the feeling of blue.</p><p>They said their names and asked him questions that became too much for his fragile mind, grasping his head as he groaned and collapsed as the World around him bled away.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Dreaming</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>AN: Fate/Stay Home and beat Covid-19, ok?<br/>I had to take some liberties with borrowing terminology from the Fate series for part of Ava's condition. This chapter is a rollercoaster, but I hope you enjoy it! Thank you for the review on AO3, The_Hero_Lost_from_History. Please R&amp;R/Leave a kudos!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>Fathomless Your endless mercy weight I could not lift</em><br/><em>Where do I fit in this puzzle? What good are these gifts?</em><br/><em>Not a martyr or a saint</em><br/><em>Scarcely can I struggle through</em><br/><em>All that I have ever wanted was to give my best to You</em><br/>-Five Iron Frenzy, Dandelions<br/>xxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxx</p>
<p>Ava remembered the faces and voices of the Blue Fairy, Aeros, Ruki, and Vale as they encouraged her, Chirithy also speaking to her in the back of her mind as she gave birth to Sora.</p>
<p>And then the ice cold grip of Darkness grasped her chest and everything went Dark, all sensation leaving her as she floated tiredly in a black abyss. Time held no meaning here, drifting as she occasionally felt her Dream Eater noiselessly call out to her in the distance.</p>
<p>
  <em>Was she dying?</em>
</p>
<p>It didn't feel like it, yet the way time seemed to drag on in this endless space should have concerned her… but she felt peace. She closed her eyes, simply existing within the expanse of nothingness.</p>
<p>A Light slowly surrounded her after what felt like forever as she blearily opened her eyes and stared into an endless blue sky, clouds lazily drifting in a non existent breeze. Abruptly, she realized her back was wet and she gingerly moved herself into a sitting position before wearily standing up and looking around.</p>
<p>Sky reflected in a clear mirror-like ocean as far as the eye could see.</p>
<p>She felt neither warm or cold as she looked down at herself, absently taking in her appearance as it had been months prior. Her stomach flat as she was clothed in her hooded long sleeved rose-colored tunic, legs covered in familiar black leggings and black sandals.</p>
<p>Her reflection revealing her tired ice blue eyes staring back at her.</p>
<p>
  <em>Where was this place..?</em>
</p>
<p>She looked up as her ink black hair began to fall into her line of vision, glancing around the endless space of sky.</p>
<p>"Oh, I didn't think I'd run into anyone else here."</p>
<p>Ava gasped as she spun, only to be met with a teenage boy in an incomplete state of being.</p>
<p>He grinned toothily as he rubbed the back of his head with a hand on his hip, half of his body clear as if it had faded away. His bright blue eyes looked her over from a fringe of messy brown hair, dressed in a black sporty jacket with red plaid details and black undershirt that faded away into a strange distressing clear. His grey black gloves with straps and metal disk also fading away into the same manner of being incomplete.</p>
<p>She looked at herself again, still whole. Ava looked at him, "Where is.. Here?"</p>
<p>The boy hummed as he swayed back and forth in contemplation that reminded her of her Chirithy as he rested both hands behind his head in a relaxed manner, "The end of the line, I guess. The Final World… or something like that." His demeanor was a little too nonchalant for being in possible <em>Limbo</em>.</p>
<p>He looked her over as she felt her Heart fill with terror. <em>Had she died?</em></p>
<p>He dropped his hands as he crossed his arms over his chest, "Well, I'm not gonna say I get it myself. I'm just trying to put myself back together so I can help my friends."</p>
<p>Her gaze lowered as she suddenly realized he was wearing a familiar pendant around his neck.</p>
<p>Over the past several weeks she had been synthesizing various items. Paired items that would be gifted to Aeros, Vale, and Ruki…</p>
<p>And a crown necklace for her son, enchanted with protections for when she would inevitably leave his side.</p>
<p>A lump formed in her throat as she felt a cold chill seep into her body as she felt lightheaded. Ava swallowed as she timidly met his gaze once more, "...Sora?"</p>
<p>He blinked and dropped his arms in confusion, "You know me?"</p>
<p>Tears built in her eyes.</p>
<p>He didn't recognize her.</p>
<p>She had to go back, "Not yet."</p>
<p>"<strong>But I will.</strong>"</p>
<p>He reached out to her in concern as she felt the World slip away as she fell back, his transparent fingertips brushing against hers as the Light slipped away into Black once more, her Heart floating downwards into the Void.</p>
<p>Bubbles occasionally slipped past her as she fell deeper and deeper, the faraway Light of her Heart Station slowly coming into view. Still adorned in her Foreteller robes, the familiar symbols of the other Unions haloing her head in the stained glass representation of her Heart, she gasped.</p>
<p>A gaping crack had appeared in the shape of a blotched and bleeding fractal of an 'X' just over her heart.</p>
<p>The fetid Darkness wafted up, as though it were a fresh wound as her descent slowed and her body righted itself to land on her feet on her Heart Station.</p>
<p>She felt the weight of her familiar robes as she looked down at herself once more, now finding herself clothed as a Foreteller again, her Fox max obscuring her face.</p>
<p>Ava looked at her hands in confusion. <em>What sort of twisted Dream </em>was<em> this?</em></p>
<p>The sound of leathered boots echoed across her Station as the familiar presence of her Master, his black leather coat and boots entering the edge of her vision.</p>
<p>She gasped as she looked to him, his face obscured by an impenetrable Darkness as he held his hands behind his back in a familiar relaxed pose. She lept back as Vulpes came at her Heart's call, "Master! How are you here?!"</p>
<p>The Master of Master's voice echoed slightly as he chuckled, not the slightest bit of malevolence in his tone or posture, "Why <em>Ava</em>, is that how you greet me, after <em>all this time?</em>"</p>
<p>She glanced around a moment, panic causing a cold sweat to prickle her skin, "This is <em>my</em> Heart. <em>What are </em>you<em> doing </em><em><strong>Here</strong></em>."</p>
<p>He sighed dramatically as he threw his arms in mock surrender, pacing as he decided how to answer her, "One can't travel through Time without a piece of themselves to greet them on the other side! Why, if it weren't for me, all of you would have perished on that dusty soil <em>ages</em> ago."</p>
<p>Fear gripped her Heart,<em> just what was her Master implying..?</em></p>
<p>He waved dramatically as he continued walking around her, "I had seen the <em><strong>Future</strong></em>! Wrote down<em> all</em> that <em>I</em> saw into that <em>lovely</em> little Book that I gave you Five. <em>Even</em> gave you <em>copies</em> to pass down to the selected successors, and you <em><strong>defied</strong></em> me!" He shook his head with a laugh, "Of <em>all people</em>, to think it was <em>you</em> who would try and change <em>the </em><em><strong>Future</strong></em> so <em>deviously</em> behind <em>mine</em> and <em>everyone's</em> back with that little.. <strong>Virus</strong> of yours."</p>
<p>He sighed as his shoulders slumped and head bowed, "Honestly."</p>
<p>The Master of Masters abruptly turned to face her and spread out his arms, "<em>I'm so </em><em><strong>proud</strong></em><em>!</em>"</p>
<p>Ava couldn't help but gape at her Master, somewhere between absolute fear and wondering if Aeros might have been on to something in his discernment of the enigmatic man in front of her as strange laughter began to bubble at the back of her throat. She shut her mouth with a click as she swallowed the need to laugh as a feeling of hysteria trickled at the back of her mind.</p>
<p>The Master of Masters walked up to her, his hands once again behind his back, "Well done."</p>
<p>She almost dropped Vulpes before tightening her grip on it, a deep frown on her face, "You're… <em>proud of me?!</em> Countless people <em><strong>died!</strong></em>" Her screaming voice rang out against the expanse of the nothingness around them with a resounding ring. Ava grit her teeth as she sucked in a breath, her voice raw from the abrupt pouring of emotion, "How could you See something <em>so cruel,</em> and leave us <em><strong>Nothing?!</strong></em><em> How could you leave us without any </em><em><strong>Hope!?</strong></em>"</p>
<p>Her Master stared at her for a moment before cautiously raising his hands and placing them gently on her shoulders, his voice soft, "What <em>father</em> wouldn't be proud of their child gaining an opinion of their own? Making their own decisions and choosing their own path?" He sighed, "Not even <em>God</em> would take away <strong>Man's Will</strong>, so who would <em><strong>I</strong></em> be to try and do so?" He pulled back, his arms once again resting at the small of his back, "I can't write beyond what I've Seen, Ava. The Future beyond that page is Unknown even to me."</p>
<p>Ava stared at her Master, belatedly realizing tears were falling down her face as her mouth hung open, as if unsure of what to even begin to say. She swallowed and licked her lips, looking down at the Darkness bleeding through her Station. Her voice was shaky as she asked flatly, "What did you do to my Heart?"</p>
<p>He turned, seeming to look at the crack curiously, "When you all summoned your Keyblades, I placed a fragment of my Heart into each of you." He absently waved his hand towards Vulpes, "The proof of it being those Gazing Eyes that are a part of each of your Keyblades."</p>
<p>Ava jolted as she lifted her Keyblade, Holding it with both hands as she truly looked at it and realized that he was correct. A terrible serpentine aqua colored eye gazed at her from the end of its keychain.</p>
<p>The blood drained from her face as she realized.</p>
<p>There had been no escaping her Master's watchful Eye, even after he had disappeared.</p>
<p>She dropped Vulpes, falling to her hands and knees as hopelessness filled her chest as it disintegrated in a flash of Light. She might have had her own Free Will, but her Destiny hadn't changed at all.</p>
<p>She was still under her Master's ever present finger.</p>
<p>Tears fell down her face at the futility of her defiance. The Hope for the Future changing dashed as it left her limbs weak.</p>
<p>The Master of Masters sighed heavily, walking away from her as he seemed to examine the overflowing Darkness in her Heart curiously. "Tell you what. I'll patch up this little mess, re-establish the connection to your Chirithy who's been crying out to you for the past seven days, and do you the favor of a redo with a little bit of help. An Extra Life, if you will."</p>
<p>Ava blankly looked up towards her Master, "A...what?" <em>Wait, seven </em><em><strong>Days</strong></em><em>…?!</em></p>
<p>He waved his hand at the Darkness wafting from her Heart Station. Immediately the swirling Darkness dissipated, leaving a dark black sealed gauge in her Heart's foundation. "Comes with a little bit of a cost of course. This scar won't ever be repaired, but I think you'll be able to Live with it." He looked at her, "When you wake up, you'll be good as new! As if the time spent on Destiny Islands had never happened, in fact. Don't worry though, I wouldn't deprive you of your Memories." He looked up with his hands at the small of his back, "I'm not <em>that</em> evil."</p>
<p>Light began to shine from the depths of her Heart, "Now then. Time to wake up, and remember.</p>
<p><em>Let your Heart be your Guiding Key</em>."</p>
<p>She closed her eyes as the Light below her became blinding, only to open them in an unfamiliar room with Aeros's pale and fear stricken face to welcome her back.</p>
<hr/>
<p>The first day at the Mysterious Tower had been something of a surreal experience for the three friends as they followed the Blue Fairy up the never ending staircase. By the time they came to Master Yen Sid's door they were about ready to pass out from the climb. The only one unaffected by the trek was of course, The Blue Fairy who, once she had dropped them off, quickly bowed and made haste with Ava's Sleeping form to the designated room prepared for her.</p>
<p>Master Yen Sid had looked them over carefully, smiling gently to the young toddler in Ruki's arms before frowning as he stared at the infant in Aeros's arms. "I know not what has become of Ava's Heart, but I will pour all of my resources into bringing her back. <em>That</em>, I promise you. For now, rest."</p>
<p>They nodded tiredly as the old Wizard had waved a hand, and a line of walking mops marching into the room, each taking their bags before others grabbed them by the hand and led them each to their rooms.</p>
<p>The climb alone had fatigued them all, and after the excitement of the day they found themselves fast asleep.</p>
<p>Two days passed, the old Wizard going between his usual room or Ava's, consulting with various Fairies that they sometimes barely caught a glimpse of.</p>
<p>The trail of pixie dust, and the chattering of women occasionally drifted down the hall, Yen Sid's booming voice occasionally ringing out for Silence.</p>
<p>The mops were the trio's quick companions, as the Blue Fairy assisted in ensuring Sora was fed as Ruki and Vale taught Aeros how to care for his newborn.</p>
<p>Still, the fear and concern for Ava crushed Aeros as he forced himself to go through the Keyblade forms she had taught him to keep his grief stricken mind occupied.</p>
<p>
  <em>Anything than to stare at her still body as she Slept as though dead to the world.</em>
</p>
<p>Chirithy had also been unreachable, and that alone made all of them nervous, the little Dream Eater having been an important companion throughout all of the time they'd known Ava.</p>
<p>
  <em>If it was tied to Ava's life and could not be Called, did that mean…?</em>
</p>
<p>They had to Hope the Sleeping Foreteller would pull through.</p>
<p>On the fourth day, Master Yen Sid called for the Mystic Trio. The three friends entered his office, it's familiar wooden table and high backed chair greeting them as he sat waiting.</p>
<p>Riku and Sora had been left behind in the Fairy Godmother's hands, having come to assist the Wishing Fairy and Yen Sid in their endeavors.</p>
<p>The old Wizard had a deep set frown on his face as he ran his hand over his beard, "It would seem Master Ava's Magic Circuits, as it were, have been completely fried. Despite the tools and imbued protections we sent to her, it's as if the veins that make up her Magic pathways burned and rotted away. I believe this is the primary cause of her Slumber, as the rush of Magic returned to her full force at Sora's birth and sent her into shock."</p>
<p>Aeros grit his teeth as Ruki stepped forward, slamming her hands flat on the Wizard's desk, "And none of you <em>noticed until </em><em><strong>now!?</strong></em>"</p>
<p>Master Yen Sid sat unfazed by Ruki's anger, feeling similarly disappointed in himself for being so lax in his care. "I gave you my Word, and I will not lie. I have failed you in not noticing the depths of her condition. However, as far as I am aware, after you first contacted me and I sent her those items, she did not ever complain of Magic fatigue again. At least, not to me."</p>
<p>Ruki flashed her teeth at him as Vale stepped over to his wife and placed his hand on her shoulder as he gently spoke, "I don't recall her ever saying anything." He looked back to Aeros, "Did she ever say anything to you? That something was wrong?"</p>
<p>Aeros placed his hands into his pockets, trying to keep them occupied as a low burning anger ate at his chest in frustration, "Not at all."</p>
<p>Master Yen Sid nodded as he closed his eyes, "I was afraid of that." He sighed, "It's one thing for non-Magic users to carry a proficient user's child… But when a well versed Mystic like Ava carries a child, particularly if <em>both</em> parents are particularly Gifted… Well." He sighed and looked them over, "I believe, the birth in and of itself is what deteriorated her Magic Circuits. No amount of preparation beforehand can really prepare <em>any</em> of us for the level of damage that can occur to a Mage in childbirth."</p>
<p>The three friends couldn't help but feel despair at his words. He sighed as he faintly thought he heard something of a commotion in the hall. He paused, staring pointedly at the door behind them and frowned in annoyance, "I do believe I have some ill-timed… <em>Guests</em> arriving."</p>
<p>Aeros, Ruki and Vale looked around before glancing at the door and scrambling to the side just as it swung open, slamming against the wall as an anthropomorphic Mouse, Duck, and Dog tumbled into the room in a pile. The Mouse quickly got up as the Mystic duck squawked angrily as he was launched back into the Knight dog's face, knocking them both over once again.</p>
<p>The Mouse quickly scampered up to the old Wizard's desk, wearing cartoonish yellow shoes, white gloves, and red shorts. "Master Yen Sid!" His voice squeaked out, "I've come again to ask to be your Apprentice! Please Master, just give me a chance!"</p>
<p>Master Yen Sid groaned loudly in tired frustration as the Mystic and Knight that had arrived with him stood at attention behind their leader, "<em>King </em><em><strong>Mickey</strong></em>. You have the most… <em>impeccable</em> timing."</p>
<p>The Mouse King shrunk as Aeros, Ruki, and Vale watched the exchange in dumb fascination, their previous grief forgotten in the ridiculousness of it all.</p>
<p>Mickey rubbed the back of his head as he laughed nervously, "I, I'm sorry! It's just, I can't help but feel somethin' big's coming, and I want to be able to help! I've read over all the material you told me to!"</p>
<p>It was then that the dog Knight noticed the audience and pulled a face before glancing between his King, the old Wizard, and his Mystic friend. His hand went towards his mouth, "Uh, your Majesty…"</p>
<p>The duck beside him glared up at him angrily as he grit his beak, "Why don't you mind your business, you big palo-" He noticed the three humans and swallowed his anger as he seemed to pale. He looked up at the Knight before taking a step towards his King, "Uh, Maybe you're right, Goofy."</p>
<p>Mickey's ears went to attention as Goofy cleared his throat as he eyed the trio over again and meekly continued, "If you wouldn't mind your Majesty, I think the Master's busy with other business…"</p>
<p>Mickey turned to look at his friends as his eyes landed on the Trio who had moved aside at their explosive entrance. He jumped, startled at the realization he was interrupting something as he dropped to the floor, "Oh, gosh! I didn't realize!" His large round ears dropped slightly in remorse, "I apologize!" He started to back out, his Mystic and Knight following his lead in letting themselves out, "I'll just wait in the entrance until you're done here." He giggled nervously as he reached for the door handle, "Sorry about the intrusion!" and slammed the door shut as another commotion broke out in the hall as they went back the way they came.</p>
<p>Master Yen Sid stared at the door a moment before sighing with a notable groan, "I apologize. He may be King, but Mickey is still rather impetuous. However, he is sincere in his desire to be of help to the Worlds." He stared at his desk as a frown set in, "Perhaps it would be best to take him on. Despite his thirst for adventure, he can feel the tides of Light and Dark, and as surely as I have, he has probably felt the shift of something coming upon the horizon."</p>
<p>The old Wizard looked at Aeros, Ruki, and Vale, "Donald is also a talented Magician. Perhaps he may be of help for our current problem. If you wouldn't mind me asking for his help, I believe that for now you may be on your way to continue doing as you please here. I shall call for you if I have any more news to offer you of our progress of Waking Ava."</p>
<p>The three nodded, bowing slightly before letting themselves out, "Thank you Master Yen Sid."</p>
<p>It would be a long night.</p>
<hr/>
<p>The Mystic Donald Duck's reaction after seeing the state of Master Ava's Magic Circuits had been less than stellar, screaming at those around him, "<em>How could you have let it get </em><em><strong>this bad!? </strong></em><em>How #$%#^# stupid</em><em><strong> are you!?</strong></em>"</p>
<p>The Knight Goofy, who had simply let himself into the kitchen to get something to eat along with the three humans, shook his head with a sigh as he sat down with a sandwich. Embarrassed by and used to his friend's behavior he ate as Donald's barely intelligible voice swore loudly down the hall, causing even Ruki to blush and raise an eyebrow in concern for the random words she <em>could</em> understand.</p>
<p>Goofy glanced at Aeros who sat slumped at the table, a vacant look on his face as he stared at his barely touched plate. The Knight cleared his throat softly, "Awe, don't worry too much about it, sir."</p>
<p>Aeros blinked as he looked at the strange creature who looked at him with a look of understanding, as if he'd been through something similar, "I'm sure Master Yen Sid and the others will get Master Ava the help she needs."</p>
<p>Aeros couldn't help the anger that rushed through him as he clenched his fists and bit out, "It's been four days!"</p>
<p>Goofy set down his sandwich, nodding sadly, "I didn't even get that."</p>
<p>Aeros felt his throat constrict as he almost choked, looking at the strange Knight in horror, "W-what?"</p>
<p>Goofy shook his head with eyes closed before giving him a sad smile, "The Master wouldn't give you false hope. If he says he believes Master Ava will come back, then you've gotta believe in her and him that it'll happen." He looked back at his sandwich forlornly as he realized he'd lost his appetite, "She'll come back. I'll believe with you that she'll wake up any day now." He looked back at the young father and to the husband and wife across from him, "Believe in the Wish deep down in your Heart. Why, with all of us wishin' she'll be back in no time." He smiled at them reassuringly.</p>
<p>The three friends looked to one another before Aeros met the dog's fatherly gaze, "Alright." He nodded, "I'll believe."</p>
<hr/>
<p>The seventh day arrived since Sora's birth and Ava's Slumber. Aeros sighed as he made his way to her room as was allotted to him unaccosted. Ruki and Vale kept him on track to ensure he didn't forget to look after and care for his son since it was almost too easy to leave him in the all-too-eager care of the many Fairies that had flitted through the Mysterious Tower at any given time.</p>
<p>As he reached the open door, a horrible gut wrenching Darkness slid thick like oil through his veins as a foreign sound rang out in Ava's room. He stumbled as he swallowed back a gag at the feeling, foreign boots clicking on the floor from within as the feeling of Darkness bled away as quickly as it'd come.</p>
<p>He carefully peaked around the doorframe to catch sight of an unknown man with slicked shoulder length black hair, red scarf, and grey guard uniform walk towards Ava's resting form. Aeros quickly ducked back, afraid to be caught as his heart went to his throat as the man began to speak.</p>
<p>The man sighed dramatically as he looked over the Slumbering form of his former Apprentice and friend, "Well, <em>well, </em><em><strong>well</strong></em>. If <em>you</em> aren't a sight for sore eyes, <strong>Ava</strong>. It's been <em>what</em>, a thousand or two years since we last met?"</p>
<p>The brown eyed young man, perhaps in his late twenties stared at Ava's face impassively as he examined the state of her body, "<em><strong>Man</strong></em>, I don't know <em>what</em> they did to you, but you're a <strong>mess</strong>. I almost can't believe I'm looking at the same <em>woman!</em>" He threw his arms up in a shrug before leaning over her slightly, "Welp. Can't have you bowing out of the game when it's barely started. Wouldn't be any fun gettin' disqualified before the first round and all <em>that</em> jazz."</p>
<p>The man, Braig, stared down at her with a frown before shaking his head and placing his hand on her sternum, "Guess I'll be resetting your Time to that save point the Master made." Her body glowed as a strange and healing transformation overtook his old friend, "I look forward to your <em>defiance</em> against our Master. It'll be the most <strong>fun</strong> I've had in <em>ages</em>." A black Portal opened as he walked towards it, his job done, "No matter how much you Fight and Struggle, you've got about <em>six months</em> before you'll be pulled away." He paused and glanced back at her, "Don't disappoint me, Ava." And with that he was gone, the Portal disappearing as if it had never been.</p>
<p>Aeros threw himself through the doorway, heart pounding in his chest as he quickly went to Ava's side, immediately shocked at the changes in her body.</p>
<p>Her stomach once again flat, scrapes and bruises replacing healthy skin. Almost as though she had been through a horrible <em>battle</em>.</p>
<p><em>Just </em>what<em> had happened?!</em></p>
<p>Ava grimaced as she shifted, groaning before she blearily opened her eyes, bleeding molten gold as his blue eyes met her confused gaze. Tears built in his eyes as he gasped, gritting his teeth as he fell to his knees and clasped her hand, bowing his head as he wept, "<em>You're </em><em><strong>awake!</strong></em>"</p>
<p>Aeros didn't have it in him to be thankful towards the man that had helped his wife.</p>
<p>
  <em>Wife?</em>
</p>
<p>He gasped as he cried in relief and despair, realizing that that was how his Heart had come to see her-</p>
<p>But as he felt her rest her free hand on his shoulder, her voice an unintelligible tone to his ears.</p>
<p>
  <em>It was something she would never be.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Bound</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>AN: Thank you SuperSaiyanFever for your review on FFnet. This chapter is a bit of a doozy again, but here we are. If it comes off as weird by the end I apologize, that would be my problem with my lack of experience building romance from scratch. Please R&amp;R/Leave a Kudos!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>But all other things shall fade away</em><br/><em>While love stands alone and still holds sway</em><br/><em>All other things shall fade away</em><br/><em>Into the ground, into the grey</em><br/>-Thrice, Moving Mountains<br/>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx</p>
<p>The day Ava awoke was a flurry of Fairies examining her, an angry Duck humming and squawking as he shook his head in agitation at her abrupt recovery, Ava realizing her body had gone through a strange transformation, and finally being able to hold her son by the end of it all.</p>
<p>The following day those staying at the Mysterious Tower awoke to the odd surprise of mops running around in a panic as they attempted to clean up overflowing water throughout the Tower in what was later referred to as 'The Cleaning Incident.'</p>
<p>Ava understood right then and there, as Master Yen Sid angrily stared his newly taken abashed Apprentice down, that the old Wizard was someone you <em><strong>did not </strong></em>want to piss off under <em>any</em> circumstances.</p>
<p>King Mickey did not have any concept of what a <em><strong>Sound Idea</strong></em> was and would bring the retired Master nothing but grief.</p>
<p>But, Ava could tell the Mouse's Heart was in the right place.</p>
<p>A full seventy two hours after Awakening she and the Mystic Trio and their little ones said their goodbyes to the old Wizard, the Fairies, and the three denizens of Disney Town as they boarded the train that would return them to their home World.</p>
<p>Aeros and Vale checked in with their Guild while Ruki and Ava immediately went to various stores to pick up formulas to try and feed Sora, having the clear understanding just what complications had occured in the restoring of Ava's body.</p>
<p>Her body had forgotten that there had ever been a child it had carried to now feed.</p>
<p>It had caused Ava grief, to realize she no longer even had a choice in the matter of how to feed her newborn son, while Ruki couldn't help but be (silently) envious of Ava's quick physical recovery. More than a year later and Ruki was still trying to get as close as possible to the state her body had been in before Riku's birth.</p>
<p>Still, Ava bonded with her son, occasionally recalling the strange vision she had experienced while in slumber and meeting Sora's future self.</p>
<p>Thinking about his half missing body, his Heart torn to pieces, and yet still smiling as he couldn't help but feel concern for a 'stranger' despite the state he was in.</p>
<p>She ran her fingers over the bright silver crown she had crafted, smooth and warm with Magic. She took in a deep breath and nodded, thinking of the strong chain that had held it.</p>
<p>It was time to start weaving Blessings of Protection on the Chains that would hold her Hopes within that simple piece of metal.</p>
<p>She was running out of time.</p>
<hr/>
<p>The four friends fell into a new pattern over the course of the next month. Ava returned to blending her teas and crafting her potions, Ruki selling them to various shops or specific clients. Occasionally stopping by the Moogle shop to make weekly orders, and Aeros and Vale having their days spent either assisting the fisherman's Guild, or running the Library.</p>
<p>It was two months after Sora had been born that Ava noticed that something was strange about Aeros.</p>
<p>It had been small things, and at first it seemed natural that he would be around more and more often, even moreso, than he had been before Sora's birth.</p>
<p>But suddenly Ava was struck with the realization that he was mourning.</p>
<p>It had become natural to mark each day on the calendar as they awaited Sora's birth, but now a new marker was being used, crossing off the days as if on a new countdown.</p>
<p>Curiosity got the best of her, and she numbly leafed through the pages until she landed on October 5th.</p>
<p>Six months and seven days after Sora was born, circled in red with a small handwritten note, <em>'Final Day?'</em></p>
<p>She stared at the date, her expression blank as she tried to make sense of it. It was a little bit less than four months away, but what did it mean..?</p>
<p>A cold ache settled in her chest, unconscious tears building in her eyes as she wondered deliriously.</p>
<p>
  <em>Is this all the time I have left?</em>
</p>
<p>She sat down at the kitchen table, setting the calendar down as her hands shook and the blood drained from her face and her breath left her lungs. She suddenly felt grateful that Ruki had opted to give her a day to herself and watch over Sora and Riku as Aeros and Vale worked.</p>
<p><em>How had Aeros come to this knowledge?</em> Ava cupped her face as she felt fear and sorrow in equal measure run through her. She clenched her eyes and grit her teeth as she bent over herself, a sob leaving her at the thought of leaving her son.</p>
<p>She lost track of time, attempting to calm herself and look away from the calendar, but could hardly leave the room long enough before she simply circled back and stared at the damning sentence placed upon her.</p>
<p>She dimly heard the door open as Aeros came in, her dull eyes red and glossy from crying as she looked at him devastated. He paused as he noticed her expression, "...What's wrong, Ava?"</p>
<p>She stared at him a moment before looking down at the calendar and shakily asked, "What is this..?"</p>
<p>Aeros cautiously stepped closer to her until he caught sight of what lay in front of her, a fleeting look of misery flashed across his face before turning into despondent melancholy, "I… should have told you." He began to move again, walking over to and sitting at the kitchen table as she slowly lowered herself into her own chair as she stared at him in betrayal.</p>
<p>"You knew something, and didn't tell me?" Her fear was palpable. This was probably the first time he'd gone and truly hurt her, while having no intention of doing so.</p>
<p>Aeros took a deep breath as he cautiously took one of her hands in his, "I… The day you came back to us after those seven days from hell… A man appeared in your room from a Dark Portal."</p>
<p>This caused Ava to become rapt with attention, pursing her lips as she began to dissect the scenario he was laying.</p>
<p>The brunette licked his lips nervously, "He said it'd been a rather... <em>Long time</em> since you'd last met… and he <em>knew your name</em>."</p>
<p>Ava slowly gripped his hand, a frown settling on her face as her eyes became sharper.</p>
<p>"He… said he was returning you to your Master's... <em>save point,</em> and that you'd have six months until you were forcibly taken away, and that he'd enjoy seeing your struggle."</p>
<p>Ava's other hand laid upon his in a sure grip, shocking him as he looked her in the eyes. They were still red from her day of crying, but they held a deep and burning determination, almost glowing as the sun began its descent into sunset outside.</p>
<p>"It was Luxu. It had to have been."</p>
<p>He blinked before furrowing his brow, "Someone you knew?"</p>
<p>Ava stared at him for a long moment, silent until she breathed and looked away tiredly, "You once asked if I had ever loved anyone before."</p>
<p>Aeros nodded, a terrible feeling pooling in his gut.</p>
<p>"I told you about Gula… but, I did not want to talk about Luxu. He… was also someone dear to me. I am more filled with Greed than I care to realize. I loved both Gula and Luxu equally, yet I cannot say for sure if that love was romantic or not. Nonetheless, I kept quiet about Luxu...because of my last conversation with him."</p>
<p>Aeros nodded slowly, allowing Ava to continue.</p>
<p>She swallowed, the painful memory of the ringing of the Clocktower's Bell echoing painfully in her mind as the clashing of their Keyblades reverberated down her arms in a phantom memory, "The morning of the beginning of the Keyblade War, I had gone to confront Luxu on just <em>what</em> his <strong>Role</strong> was that had been given to him by our Master."</p>
<p>Ava's golden eyes met his blue, bright with conviction and anger, "His answer… <em>I could not agree with it</em>. But as was Foretold our fight was broken off, and I headed to that barren wasteland that became the Graveyard of many, <em>many</em> Children."</p>
<p>Ava dropped her gaze in shame, "The Master… I met him in my Heart while I was Asleep."</p>
<p>Aeros sharply inhaled at the abrupt change in conversation as his hands gripped hers, "Your- <em>Your </em><em><strong>Master?!</strong></em>"</p>
<p>She nodded with a cringe deeply set on her face, "I think you were right about him being a creep. He- he <em>did</em> do something to us. Something that… I am unsure will <em>ever</em> be forgivable. But… he mentioned something just before I Woke up. He said… that I'd get a redo with a little help." She closed her eyes, "I guess it was Luxu who was the executor of that help."</p>
<p>Aeros bowed his head and stared at their entwined hands. "I'm sorry for not saying anything sooner. I was just… so relieved that you were awake, that I didn't want to ruin your joy in finally being able to hold Sora for the first time…"</p>
<p>He heard her inhale before he glanced up at her face, only to realize she was smiling at him sadly, "I understand. It's not like I hadn't been keeping something from you myself."</p>
<p>The brunette still felt guilty about it, leaning back in his chair as he slowly released her hands and placed them on his knees, "Would you... forgive me?"</p>
<p>Ava's eyes widened before she nodded, "I forgive you, Aeros. Would you also forgive me?"</p>
<p>He nodded, "Yes."</p>
<p>A smile warmed her face as she stood, "Then that's that." She extended her hand to him, "Let's go for a walk."</p>
<p>He blinked before taking her hand and standing, allowing her to pull him along at her leisure as he slowly began to walk in time next to her.</p>
<p>They made their way to the beach before walking and in hand around the perimeter of the Island they called Home. Enjoying each other's presence as the warm summer breeze caressed them. Eventually they reached an un-urbanized area of the sandy shore, the sea stretching as far as the eye could see as Ava slowed to a stop as she stared at the glittering sunset.</p>
<p>Aeros paused alongside her and looked down to her in confusion, "What is it?"</p>
<p>Ava stood, silent and still as she slowly turned to him. "I have brought you incredible pain, Aeros."</p>
<p>He sucked in a breath to refute her, but she raised a hand, and he breathed out and kept silent.</p>
<p>She turned to him more fully, her black hair occasionally obscuring her face as her eyes glowed gold in the setting sunlight, "We have exchanged Vows, and tied our Souls with the exchange of paopu fruit… But… while you have given me your whole Heart… I have not given Mine."</p>
<p>He stood captivated, emotion building in his chest as he tried to digest her words. He had accepted that her Time would continue to misalign with his... the minute she disappeared she would continue onwards into the Future, and he would be left behind.</p>
<p>Ava gripped the hand she still held before looking down to it, turning it slightly as she lifted her left to place something silver and shining as she slid it onto his ring finger. It was warm, Magic imbued metal glistened at him, an engraving of a fox wrapped around the simple band as if to catch its own tail. He stared at it for a long moment as she held his hand in both of hers, her head tilted downwards, "It may never be written on paper… But I will be your Wife. My remaining Time with you grows short, but if you will have no Other, then neither will I." She turned his hand over and placed a smaller ring into his palm as she looked up to him, "I shall take you as my Husband, until either the Stars fade and all the Worlds turn to Nothing, or I breathe my last." She took in a breath, "I love you, Aeros."</p>
<p>Aeros felt the air leave him in a sob, closing his eyes and fist as he held the ring in the palm of his hand before nodding. He opened his eyes and gasped, trying to reign in his frazzled emotions as he trembled and took her left hand, placing the ring she had given him on her finger. The silver band was simple with a bright blue gem embedded in it with star-like shapes engraved on either side.</p>
<p>Aeros swallowed as he stared at her now banded finger, gently squeezing her hand before meeting her gaze once more, "I love you, Ava."</p>
<p>In his eyes, her smile was brighter than the sun.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Light and Passed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>AN: All fanart has been completed. Please google DeviantArt TheSnowDrifter for the Vale concept art, if it isn't on the front page you can go to my gallery folder InuNaruConanTitanOC for Vale's concept. It is mediocre but I tried my best. Thank you FluffleStar for your review/kudos and the guest kudos on AO3, and SuperSaiyanFever and fixbe2798 on ffnet for your reviews. Please R&amp;R/Leave a Kudos!<br/>I have updated Ch 2 with all concept art links.<br/>https://www.deviantart.com/thesnowdrifter/art/Vale-concept-840952216</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>And I stood battered, but more wise/</em><em>Fighting to accelerate</em><br/><em>Shaking free from crippling weight/</em><em>With resilience unsurpassed</em><br/><em>I clawed my way to You at last/</em><em>And on my knees, I wept at Your feet</em><br/><em>I finally believed, that You still loved me</em><br/>-Five Iron Frenzy, On Distant Shores<br/>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx</p>
<p>To Ruki, Ava gave a new black choker that was studded with a silver disk, an ombre pink star in the shape of the Island's thalassa charm embossed upon it. Warm to the touch and imbued with protective magic.</p>
<p>To Vale she gave a belt buckle, the same shape and protective Magics woven into its smooth metal surface.</p>
<p>To Aeros, a necklace with a thick braided chain, a thick charm hung upon it in the same shape and design as the other two.</p>
<p>The three looked at their gifts in wonder, unsure of their significance but grateful all the same.</p>
<p>For Sora, a small box was given to Aeros for safekeeping, a thalassa charm dyed in blue with a small metal charm fastened in its center. The shape of it reminded him of a heart placed upon the top of a starburst. Ava called it a Master's Mark.</p>
<p>Another box was given, in it, a note was buried under a silver crown necklace. Its chain thick enough to survive any battle.</p>
<p>Every day that passed brought joy and grief in equal measure. Each day she watched Sora grow, and every night she lamented the life she would miss. Aeros, Ruki, and Vale were a constant, Riku quickly becoming Sora's beloved companion.</p>
<p>And then the day quickly approached, October 3rd came upon them like a tempest.</p>
<p>Ava returned to her home from a round of chores, Aeros, Ruki, and Vale at the table as they turned to curiously greet her.</p>
<p>A boy sat on the floor, laughing and playing with Sora, his silver white hair swirled on his head as a ghost from the past looked up to her with bright aqua eyes, "Master Ava!" His familiar red scarf, black cropped jacket, white button down shirt, large belted pack, and loose dark grey studded pants were a sight for sore eyes.</p>
<p>It was as if a bright Light had entered the room and erased the encroaching gloom around her. She was left completely paralysed in confusion as her Chirithy appeared, "It's been so long!"</p>
<p>Another Chirithy appeared and waved, "Hello, Chirithy!"</p>
<p>Her's lifted its paws and met the other in greeting, "Hello, Chirithy!" the two identical Dream Eaters giggled, her's joyous to finally reunite with another of its kind.</p>
<p>Ava carefully set down her groceries on the entrance floor, dazedly walking over to her concerned guest as her friends watched in bewildered wonder. She slowly sank to her knees as her hands trembled and almost caressed her friend's face. "...Ephemer?"</p>
<p>He smiled warmly as he gazed into her eyes through her Fox mask, "Master Ava. It's been… a long time." His eyes shone with a more mature light, as the trials of whatever had befell him and her chosen after that horrible War weighed upon his shoulders.</p>
<p>Ava breathed, before hugging him in her shock, startling Ephemer in the sudden show of affection. He sighed as if chiding her as he lightly hugged her back, "You always seem upset whenever I see you." He carefully pulled her away from himself as he looked her over, "A lot's happened since you've gone."</p>
<p>The Foreteller sat back heavily on her legs, Ruki breaking the moment as she waltzed over and plopped herself down next to Sora, smiling as the 26 week old infant looked up to her with bright blue eyes. "So what's <em>your</em> story, stranger? You said you were here to see Sora, but it looks like you're familiar with Ava, too!"</p>
<p>Ephemer blushed as he rubbed the back on his head, abashed as he looked back towards the infant in front of him, "Uh, well, <em>yeah</em>." He scratched at his cheek as he quickly glanced at Ava, "I came to make a Connection."</p>
<p>Ava frowned as Ruki quirked a brow in confusion. Aeros silently moved behind Ava and sat in the chair behind her, his protective presence at her back was comforting as he asked, "A Connection?"</p>
<p>Ephemer nodded before carefully picking Sora up and holding him in his lap, a warm expression on his face, "Our journeys were meant to collect Light for the Future, right, Master Ava?"</p>
<p>She twitched before nodding, "Y-yes. It was."</p>
<p>The silver haired Union Leader nodded, "I studied the Book you left behind. A lot of stuff happened… but… reading that final Passage, I knew something had to be done."</p>
<p>Ephemer took a breath, "Daybreak Town… Broke." His voice wavered as a deep frown set on his face, "We were sent ahead… and… I have made it my Duty to help in whatever way possible… Whenever it is that the Second Keyblade War happens."</p>
<p>A chill sped down Ava's spine as she recalled the image of her broken son, "Ephemer-"</p>
<p>"Sora's connected to it. I don't know how… but… he has a very unique Gift. He can make Unbreakable Connections with Everyone he meets… So… Here I am." Ephemer looked at Ava solemnly, "I'm going to be the Light that he needs in that moment of Darkness and Despair."</p>
<p>The young Union Leader looked back down at the infant in his arms, continuing as he ignored the growing tension, "It's the least I could do, after all the help he gave all of us in the Past."</p>
<p>Ava stared at her friend in growing comprehension as Vale questioned, "How could Sora have helped you in the Past?"</p>
<p>"The Medals."</p>
<p>They all turned and looked at Aeros as he stared dulley at his son, "The Medals that I care for… that are preserved with the Starlight Keyblade in the back of the Library… they have faded images on them, but once, when I was younger… I thought I saw a boy's face that looked similar to mine depicted on one of them." He looked at Ruki, "Another one kind of reminded me of you, too."</p>
<p>Ephemer tilted his head as he looked down at Sora once more, "Well. I know there's a strong resemblance, but he definitely has Master Ava's face."</p>
<p>The group couldn't help but be baffled by his statement. Ava tilted her head in slight confusion, "Why do you say that?"</p>
<p>Ephemer grinned broadly as he looked back to her, "Well, he has your chin, of course!" He laughed, "I might never've seen your face, but I could recognize your chin anywhere!"</p>
<p>Ava flushed as she looked down at her son, "O-oh…"</p>
<p>Ephemer laughed lightly, "I was so surprised! I didn't totally make the connection at first when I followed my Heart here to meet him, but then <em>you</em> showed up and I knew instantly! <em>This kid is Master Ava's son!</em>"</p>
<p>Ava bowed her head, a warm feeling in her chest despite the grim future that was being spoken of, "So… The medals had pictures… of my own son on them. Of Sora."</p>
<p>Ephemer glanced at the toddler that had patiently been watching them, "Riku too."</p>
<p>Ruki jolted, "Riku?!" She looked at her son's bright aqua-green eyes, a strange feeling settling on her chest, "You've… seen him too?"</p>
<p>Ephemer looked around them before meeting Aeros's eyes for a long moment. He nodded before carefully placing Sora back onto the floor on his mat next to Riku, as he carefully extended his arm. A flash of light and sparkles announced the appearance of his more advanced Starlight Keyblade.</p>
<p>Aeros gasped, slowly rising from his chair before settling next to Ava, almost reaching out to it as he took in its bright and more complex form. The hand guard he was so familiar with was a vibrant purple topped with an almost silver and purple winged gold and purple-gemmed star at its top, the shaft a living gold, a chess-like staff piece near its tip as a gold fleur-de-lis struck through it as its blade tip was finished with a silver and gold starburst, a purple gem encrusted in it. The very tip of the blade had a silver crescent moon, and its keychain was a mix of silver and gold links, another gold and purple gem-encrusted star at its end surrounded by an aqua starburst.</p>
<p>
  <em>It was beautiful.</em>
</p>
<p>Ephemer couldn't help but feel slightly embarrassed with the attention and wonder on Aeros's face as he took in his Keyblade. He dug into his pouch and pulled out a bright gold Medal and carefully handed it to the other. Aeros gingerly took it and examined its face, the image of Ava herself as if attacking upon it with a bright blue background. <em>Foxtrot +6</em> rang through his mind. He swallowed before handing the Medal back as he glanced at Ava who wore a curious frown. He looked at her a moment, "What is it?"</p>
<p>She moved her head to look at him, "I still can't see the images depicted."</p>
<p>Ephemer blinked, surprised with that bit of information before he frowned in contemplation, sending away his Starlight. "You know… I wonder if it was the same for Ven…"</p>
<p>Ava blinked, "...Ventus?"</p>
<p>Ephemer stared at her a moment, a grim look on his face, "You.. <em>did</em> invite him to the Dandelions… didn't you..?"</p>
<p>She bowed her head, "I did… but… what does <em>he</em> have to do with anything?"</p>
<p>The silver haired boy bit his lip as he looked away uncomfortably, nervously grabbing and rubbing his shoulder in contemplation before shaking his head, "That's… not something I want to talk about right now."</p>
<p>His Chirithy came up beside him and patted him on the leg in comfort, its ears lowered in sadness, "Ephemer…"</p>
<p>The Union Leader shook his head, lifting his face with a smile plastered on, "Well. I've made my Connection to Sora… so it's time for me to move on." Carefully he stood as the four friends joined him. Ephemer's Chirithy turned to Ava's and waved sadly, "Goodbye, Chirithy. See you again soon."</p>
<p>"Goodbye Chirithy, have a safe journey."</p>
<p>Ephemer's Chirithy nodded as it disappeared with a pop, Ava's doing the same shortly thereafter. The Union Leader turned and grasped Ava's hands with a smile, "We'll meet again, and I'll do everything I can to help Sora and the others, when that Fated Day comes."</p>
<p>Ava nodded sadly, yet grateful her son would have more help than she could have ever begun to hope for, "Goodbye Ephemer."</p>
<p>"Good luck."</p>
<p>Ephemer went to the door and looked back at them all, mindful of the groceries that had been left behind and opened it. A bright Light entered the room instead of the landscape of their beloved Islands. He smiled back at them, "See you again."</p>
<p>And he was gone.</p>
<hr/>
<p>It was the darkest part of morning on October 5th that Ava carefully moved herself out from Aeros's warm embrace as he slept. A pervasive chill had begun to weigh heavy in her chest and she Knew.</p>
<p>The end had come.</p>
<p>She rubbed her chest, the grief making it even more difficult to breath as her limbs continued to chill.</p>
<p>Ava silently made her way to Sora's crib, lovingly staring down at her sleeping babe as she felt her grief run out. The warmth of tears stung her eyes, but none fell.</p>
<p>She swallowed thickly, taking a sharp breath before summoning Vulpes.</p>
<p>She took hold of his chubby little hand, wrapping it around the hilt of her Keyblade.</p>
<p>The Words stuck in her throat. She gasped softly so as to not disturb the still air.</p>
<p>She would Pray.</p>
<p>
  <em>In this hand, take this Key.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Though the Tides of Darkness rise up to Claim you.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The Light I have, I share with you, to one day Hold.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>No Mountain, No Valley, Nor Ocean Deep.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>No Height Nor Depth Shall Cage you in this World's Borders.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I Will see you Again, my Dearly Beloved.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>For you shall one day bear this Key</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>So long as you Champion the ones you Love.</em>
</p>
<p>Sora's body was enveloped with a soft white Glow.</p>
<p>It was Done.</p>
<p>Ava gently placed Sora's hand back onto his chest, not even the slightest bit disturbed by her touch as he continued sleeping. She gazed at him, memorizing the gentle feeling of his Light, his sleeping face. Holding close his joyous laughter and his sparkling blue eyes.</p>
<p>The cold dug like talons into her chest as she stepped back, choking as she clawed at her chest and dropped her Keyblade.</p>
<p>The attack ended, leaving her colder than ever. She took a breath to steady herself and fled the room, not able to bear closing the door behind her.</p>
<p>She returned to her room, Aeros still fast asleep as she quickly brushed her hair, braiding it swiftly with practiced speed. A gold band clasped at its bottom to hold it tight as she quickly dressed in her Foreteller robes. Once she had secured her capelet she turned, staring at her mask of the Fox.</p>
<p>She walked to it and stood at the edge of her bed, memorizing every detail of Aeros's face as he sighed.</p>
<p>Her Sleep spell had been too potent. He had no experience with status Magics, so he was oblivious and spared this terrible agony.</p>
<p>He would hate her for not letting him see her go.</p>
<p>Ava took in a deep, cleansing breath before letting it out. Pulling her final letter to him from the drawer of her nightstand she placed it down with trembling hands as she picked up her mask and secured it on her head. She raised her hood and turned, silently walking out of the room.</p>
<p>Chirithy's voice wavered in the back of her mind, <em>Are you sure… this is how you want to say goodbye?</em></p>
<p>What choice did she have?</p>
<p>She walked towards the beach, the sky beginning to lighten as dawn approached with aching slowness.</p>
<p>Destiny Islands was still wrapped in Slumber.</p>
<p>One step, and then another as she began to walk on water, just as she had shortly after she'd arrived.</p>
<p>This was her final battle here, a battle with herself and her grief.</p>
<p>For all that she was leaving behind.</p>
<p>Her boots sunk into the sands of the Play Island, her Heart leading her to the place where everything started.</p>
<p>And soon End.</p>
<p>Ava gently brushed aside the vines and branches that blocked the entry of the Secret Place.</p>
<p>She came face to face with The Door as the first light of Dawn entered the quiet Cove.</p>
<p>The World faded away.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Sleep to Start</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>AN: So for a long time I was under the impression that the Sora's mom line in KH1 had been just a dubbing thing. Back in those days of dubbing there would be a lot of either added dialogue, or something else due to not wanting long stretches of silence, and the line always seemed really, really weird to me and out of place. Even now it's such a throwaway line that I don't know why it's there. And then I finally recently checked the JP version of the game and the line is actually in the OG. So, if you have to dub in anyone for that line in canon, it's Ruki- because the Mystic Trio will always be together and act as a family group. Also this chapter covers a very large expanse of time, from BBS to KH1. Please R&amp;R/Leave a Kudos!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>Can't get your memory, off of my mind</em><br/><em>Just want your heartbeat, on top of my mine</em><br/><em>There's something dancing, here in the shadows</em><br/><em>And I wish it were us</em><br/>-Anberlin, The Haunting<br/>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx</p>
<p>Sora couldn't help but feel that it had been a particularly strange day as he looked up at the starry night sky, hands behind his head as Riku lay next to him.</p>
<p>Two Strangers had appeared on their Play Island, one with blue hair, and another with brown.</p>
<p>He had been too distracted trying to get his father's attention at the pier to know about what Riku and the unknown man had talked about, and Riku <em>refused</em> to budge on the subject.</p>
<p>
  <em>A lone broken Heart drifted in the Darkness.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>A pull.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The feeling of water embracing him as though he were falling into a Dive,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>A Warmth in the distance.</em>
</p>
<p>'<em>Ah… It's so warm…</em></p>
<p>
  <em>I remember now… this... is Your Heart.'</em>
</p>
<p>Riku sat up, "Hey, I'm gonna head back."</p>
<p>Sora launched himself into a sitting position, "Yeah, me too!"</p>
<p>The two boys stood and began to walk back towards their homes as the night grew later. Riku glanced at his companion and was shocked, "Sora… what's wrong?"</p>
<p>Sora looked at him confused as Riku turned to him, "Huh?"</p>
<p>They stopped, concern on his face as Riku pointed, "You're…"</p>
<p>Sora blinked in concern as grief settled on his chest as he suddenly felt warmth pool in his eyes. He raised a hand to check, the wetness of tears cooling his fingertips as he looked down in confusion, "That's weird. It's like… something's squeezing me inside!"</p>
<p>Riku responded, "Somebody up there must be sad."</p>
<p>"Up where?"</p>
<p>Riku turned slightly from his friend, looking up towards the Stars, "They say every World is connected by one Great Sky. So maybe… there's Somebody up there in all those Worlds who's really hurting… and they're waiting for you to help them."</p>
<p>Sora laid a hand on his aching chest as he also looked up at the sky. He turned to his friend, "Well, do you think there's something I could do?"</p>
<p>Riku folded his arms and closed his eyes in contemplation, humming to himself before looking at him, "Maybe they just need you to open your Heart and Listen." He smiled reassuringly.</p>
<p>Sora hummed as he contemplated while swaying, resting his hands behind his head, "<em>I dunno</em>, Riku. You say some weird stuff sometimes but…" He dropped his arms and pumped them with a smile, "I'll try it!"</p>
<p>Riku put his hands on his hips, "Okay."</p>
<p>Sora closed his eyes as Riku smiled and looked up at the Stars once more.</p>
<p>The younger boy breathed, the teachings of his father slowly settling in his mind as he allowed himself to fall into the depths of his Station. The World faded away as he called out with his Heart, "<em>Hey… can you hear me?</em>"</p>
<p>Sora opened his eyes, successfully finding himself standing on his Station of Awakening, familiar stained glass below him as he looked around expectantly.</p>
<p>A ball of Light appeared in the distance, falling slowly towards him.</p>
<p>He noticed it and Called out, "Hey! Can you hear me?"</p>
<p>The Heart responded, "<em>I heard your voice. It cut through the Darkness around me</em>."</p>
<p>Sora gasped as the Light crept closer, as he excitedly tried to reach out to it.</p>
<p>"<em>All alone I followed the sound, into a sea of Light… and found myself here. With you.</em>"</p>
<p>Sora held the small ball of warmth within the gentle hold of his hands. He looked down at it and nodded.</p>
<p>The Heart continued, "<em>You gave me back something when I needed it most… A second chance.</em>"</p>
<p>Sora tilted his head in confusion, "I did?"</p>
<p>Warmth settled on Sora's face as the Light continued to speak, "<em>But… now I have to go back to Sleep again.</em>"</p>
<p>The little boy looked at the ball of Light in concern, "Are you sad?"</p>
<p>"...<em>Would you mind… if I stayed here? With you?</em>"</p>
<p>Sora smiled with a shrug, "Sure! If it'll make you feel better."</p>
<p>"<em><strong>Thank you</strong></em><em>.</em>" The Light moved towards his chest as Sora's hands followed it. The Heart moved towards him as he closed his eyes, his hands crossed over his chest as he felt it settle within. Sora smiled as he felt the Heart fall into peaceful Slumber as he turned his face back up towards the endless abyss.</p>
<p>Slowly, Destiny Islands bled back into his senses as he took in a deep breath and sighed.</p>
<p>"Well?" Riku looked at him expectantly as Sora smiled, turning to his friend.</p>
<p>"You know, I think it worked." He giggled as he turned his gaze back to the sky, Riku doing the same for a moment before they began their trek back home once more.</p>
<p>Months later, a red haired girl washed up on the beach.</p>
<hr/>
<p>A lone guard walked down a darkened hall, the pervasive stench of Darkness coiling in the air as it chilled his bones.</p>
<p>But he wasn't afraid of the Dark.</p>
<p>He smirked as he came upon the final door in the cold cellars of Radiant Garden's Castle, labeled with an 'X.' He pulled out a lone key and stuck it in, not minding the noise as it clicked loudly in the night. He opened the heavy metal door as his gaze fell onto the body of a thin pale teenage girl. Her long brown-black hair dull and ratted from the lack of care as countless experiments were conducted upon her as they attempted to extract her lost Memories.</p>
<p>She started with a gasp, awakening at his presence. She grit her teeth, her dull brown eyes staring at him in fear as her raspy voice whispered, "Another test?"</p>
<p>He huffed with a roll of his eyes, "Nah." A black leather jacket was thrown at her, landing heavily at her feet. "Get dressed, quickly."</p>
<p>She stood, shakily with wild eyes as she snatched the garment on the floor and quickly strapped on her worn out boots. She zipped the jacket, feeling warmth seep into her skin for the first time in…</p>
<p>The man grabbed her arm, jolting her out of her waking dream as she looked up to his face, and eyepatch covering one eye. He sneered at her with a grin, "Time to go, girlie. We've got no need for you here. <em>Not yet</em>."</p>
<p>A Dark Portal opened behind him as he pushed her through, finding herself now well outside the Castle's prison walls.</p>
<p>A woman stood there, covered in clothes that made her head hurt nearly to the point of bursting, stars in her eyes as she took in the mask of the Fox that covered her face.</p>
<p>"<em>She's </em>all<em> yours.</em>"</p>
<p>The woman gently took her hand, and the World faded to White.</p>
<p>
  <em>She'd miss those two boys.</em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>Sora dropped his backpack at the front door the second he walked in, yawning as he stretched. Now ten years old, he wore red cargo shorts and a black shirt with white details on its hemlines. He shucked off his orange strapped sandles as he walked toward the kitchen, blinking as he saw his father sitting at the table with a melancholic look on his face.</p>
<p>He normally wasn't home this early, but it <em>was</em> his Birthday…</p>
<p>Aeros glanced up at him from the small yellowed white box that was cupped between his hands, "Welcome home. Happy birthday." A sad smile crossed his face.</p>
<p>Sora nodded while walking over with a smile, "Thanks, dad." He noticed the box with intrigue as he languidly put his arms behind his head, "What's that?"</p>
<p>The older brunette placed a hand gently over the small box before sliding it over to him, "A gift… from your mother."</p>
<p>Sora gasped as he dropped his arms. A myriad of emotions ran through him as they settled on a forlorn happiness. There were plenty of times not having a mother of his own was either thrown at him cruelly by his classmates, or woke him in the night as tears fell down his face.</p>
<p>She was like a silent phantom that sometimes passed through his Dreams.</p>
<p>His excitement won out, curious at what sort of gift his birth mother would have left him, the stories Riku's mother told making him all the more enthusiastic. With no fanfare to make opening it any different, he ripped off the lid and sucked in a breath of air.</p>
<p>Tears built up in his eyes as he gently set down the small box, dropping the lid on the table as he gently pulled out the lovingly crafted Charm.</p>
<p>Five thalassa shells that were tipped in yellow that bled into a bright blue at the center, sewn together with a braided shining silver cord. In its center was a silver pendant made of a similar metal as the cording, its shape like a heart sitting on top of a four pointed starburst. Fastened to it was a simple braided chain, hooked onto the topmost shell.</p>
<p>He held it up with both hands, examining it from every angle as tears slid down his face. <em>A charm for safe travels</em>. He held it to his chest and closed his eyes, remembering the sailor's legend about the infamous charm revered around the Destiny Islands.</p>
<p>Sora's father had him read all of the World's legends and myths, then others that had appeared to possibly originate from other Worlds also.</p>
<p>He studied various topics growing up alongside his father's loving care, countless hours spent in the Library as his father tended to it when Sora wasn't out playing with Riku.</p>
<p>His school grades might not be all that great, but he had plenty of knowledge.</p>
<p>...Just not when it came to the subjects taught at school. They were <em>boring</em>, and the way the teachers taught never held his attention, so he simply fell to the lowest average of his class.</p>
<p>Sora opened his eyes and looked at the Charm once more, a strange Warmth sunk into his hands from the item, making him smile and wipe away his tears.</p>
<p>Maybe the Warmth was the leftover feelings of Love from his mother.</p>
<p>Sora turned slightly to his father and nodded, "Thank you."</p>
<p>Aeros smiled, "You like it?"</p>
<p>He nodded vigorously, "Yup!" He held it up again, "I'll make sure to take it with me everywhere!"</p>
<p>His father chuckled, pulling his son close to and hugging him, "I'm glad you like it."</p>
<p>Sora grinned, "I bet mom would be overjoyed to know that too."</p>
<p>Aeros stiffened as he slowly let him go, Sora blinking and looking at his father sadly, "Awe, dad…"</p>
<p>Aeros shook his head roughly before forcing a smile, "Nothing to do about it." He stood, "I think it's about time we head to Riku's and have that birthday dinner you've been looking forward to!"</p>
<p>Sora's eyes lit up as he ran to the front door while quickly slipping his sandals on, "Last one there's an old man!" He threw the door open and ran, laughter echoing down the road as he ran down the well-beaten path.</p>
<p>Aeros shook his head with a heavy sigh, closing the door behind him.</p>
<p>He was <em>only</em> 30.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Shortly before Sora's sixth birthday, Stars had begun to disappear from the sky one after another.</p>
<p>Now, eight years later many more had gone missing.</p>
<p>Aeros had noticed it first, red flags rising in his mind the night Sora and Riku ran to the docks and grabbed him, crying about a girl who wouldn't wake up on the beach.</p>
<p>The night before there had been a strange meteor shower.</p>
<p>Soon, easy four week journeys at sea became delayed, frightening waiting wives and mothers as ships finally managed to navigate their way back to port.</p>
<p>The Guild immediately set to work to fix this rapidly growing problem.</p>
<p>The fishermen kept their lips tight, putting on a front to their families as they sensed troubled waters ahead.</p>
<p>They were a superstitious bunch, after all.</p>
<p>Lights went up around various points on the coastline around the perimeter of the Main Island, a new cycling rotation of their maintenance and tall hutted lookouts to ensure ships found their way back home.</p>
<p>Still. The old faithful star maps were remade, marks crossing out each Star that disappeared from the endless sky.</p>
<p>Something was coming. Something was swallowing the Stars, and they had no way of stopping it.</p>
<p>Aeros sat in the hidden room of the Library, a yellow box held gingerly in his hands as he stared at it with worry tightening his brow. "Ava… You said you had read a Book that spoke of the Future." He bowed his head, "Did you know… what was coming?"</p>
<p>He grasped the thalassa charm engraved necklace around his neck that she'd made for him, frowning deeply as he thought over the past thirteen and a half years she'd been gone, "I wish…" He sighed heavily as he shook those thoughts out of his head.</p>
<p>Standing stiffly, box in hand he carefully made his way out of the room, locking it behind him as he then made his way out of the Library. Closing the entrance, he made his way back home, glancing occasionally at the cloudy sky.</p>
<p>The weather patterns had begun to slightly shift over the years as the lack of Stars affected the seasons of their World. It was nothing that was overly extreme, but… it would catch up to them eventually if things continued as they were for much longer.</p>
<p>He continued walking past his house, heading towards Ruki and Vale's as they did every year for Sora's birthday. It was a good middle point between where he and Sora lived, and the Mayor's house where Kairi lived.</p>
<p>Aeros glanced down at the small box again, wondering if he should really give it to him in front of everyone else, but he was already halfway there, and he could see Riku, Kairi, and Sora crest over the hill, each in their blue and white school uniforms. Sora caught sight of his father and smiled, waving as he and the other two paused, allowing him to catch up with them.</p>
<p>His son tensed as shock crossed his face, his posture relaxing into slight concern at the sight of the little box in his hands. Riku and Kairi looked at their friend in confused concern as Aeros finally met up with them.</p>
<p>Sora stared at the box, "Is that..?"</p>
<p>Aeros took a deep cleansing breath and smiled, handing it towards him, "Happy birthday, Sora."</p>
<p>The now fourteen year old gingerly took the box from his father's hands and opened it with an unusual calm. Riku and Kairi stood at attention, watching their friend as he pulled out a short silver chained necklace, warm to the touch as it tingled in his hand. The crown symbol, bright and silver nearly blinded him as it reflected the available sunlight. He smiled sadly, looking up to his father, "Is it ok for me to wear it?"</p>
<p>Aeros chuckled lightly as he took the box and its lid from his hands, "Of course." He placed the box into a side pocket on his pants, knowing that the letter left underneath the necklace hadn't been noticed.</p>
<p>That, Sora could read in private, away from the eyes of others.</p>
<p>A letter for him, and him alone from his mother.</p>
<hr/>
<p>The room was almost completely black as Aeros startled awake as the floor of the Library rumbled deeply from an unusually strong roll of thunder. His heart beat fast as he glanced around the room, confused as to just how he'd managed to fall asleep in the Hidden Room.</p>
<p>He stood with blind eyes, absently wondering how Sora, Riku, and Kairi were doing after hearing about the raft they'd been building. He couldn't help but hope that they'd secured it before heading home from the Play Island.</p>
<p>Then, a sickening feeling of Darkness crawled up his spine and rolled his stomach. He gagged, glancing around as dread filled his Heart. <em>What's going on?</em></p>
<p>Something cold and dark brushed his leg as he summoned Sleeping Lion and barely took the chance to study the round pair of glowing eyes as he tore through the Shadow at his feet. Cold sweat prickled his skin as he glanced over at the mantle that held Starlight.</p>
<p>It was glowing ever so faintly.</p>
<p>He grit his teeth, channelling energy into his Keyblade so he could navigate his way out of the old room. Seeing no other enemies he ran out, securing the door behind him as he rushed out into the blistering wind, thunder and lightning rolling in the sky as it swirled a strange black and purple.</p>
<p>Aeros swallowed as he looked around, quickly running towards the house to check on Sora.</p>
<p>However, before he even stepped onto the grass, Ruki and Vale screamed towards him, causing him to pause. The Mayor's wife lagging behind them, "<em><strong>Aeros!</strong></em>"</p>
<p>He glanced down at his Keyblade before meeting up with his friends, noting their pale expressions of terror, "Riku and Kairi aren't home! They left!"</p>
<p>The Mayor's wife bent over, attempting to catch her breath while bracing on her knee's nodding, tears in her eyes, "Kairi was home one minute… and then when I came back for her, she was gone! I think she must have gone to the Island!"</p>
<p>Aeros looked to Vale, the other nodding his head, "I think once this storm started Riku must have done the same."</p>
<p>He grit his teeth as a wild terror ripped through him, he turned and ran towards the side of his house, the other three parents running behind him as he came around the side, only to stop short as he saw Sora's swinging window.</p>
<p><em>No no </em> <em> <strong>no, not </strong> </em> <span class="u"><em><strong>Sora</strong></em><em><strong>,</strong></em></span>  <em> not him</em> <em> <strong> too!</strong> </em></p>
<p>He turned, only for the Mayor's wife to scream as ant-like creatures jumped upon her, clawing at her chest as her Heart was torn from her body, her terrorized form dissolving into bleak nothingness. A new Shadow sprung from the puddle of Darkness that had been her feet.</p>
<p>Ruki screamed and fell back into Vale, panic in her mind as Aeros ran forward with his Keyblade and tore through the gathering Heartless.</p>
<p>He turned to his friends, "<strong>Get it together!</strong> We have Magic, get a weapon and<em> fight!</em>"</p>
<p>Vale nodded with a piercing look in his eyes, squeezing his wife's shoulders before running towards the backyard, to grab the weapons stored in the shed. Ruki shook herself from her fear and immediately started Casting Blizzard to help, "Freeze!"</p>
<p>Aeros continued hacking away, nearly getting bodied by a Large Body before a fishing spear broke its attack and repelled it. Vale turned to Ruki and tossed a five pronged trident spear to her, "Catch!"</p>
<p>She caught it deftly, spinning it with confidence after years of spear fishing at the shoreline, "Got it!" She immediately charged a Thunder spell through it, using it to take down a group of Soldiers and Shadows as she ran through them.</p>
<p>Vale grabbed Aeros's shoulder, "We need to see if the kids left the docks!"</p>
<p>He nodded as the three friends turned, immediately running towards the shoreline. The wind kicked up and thunder rumbled the earth again to the point of making the three Islanders stumble. Ruki caught herself and looked up, only to scream, "<em><strong>No!</strong></em>"</p>
<p>Aeros caught himself on his Keyblade, only to look up and see a massive human-like Boss Heartless get pulled into the sky, a smaller flailing form soon being pulled up along with it into the massive swirling mass.</p>
<p>Aeros's heart stopped.</p>
<p>
  <em> <strong>Sora!</strong> </em>
</p>
<p>The ground below them cracked as houses were uprooted. Aeros quickly grabbed onto Ruki, tears of terror and grief in his eyes as she latched onto Vale's waist, breathless from the pressure of wind and Darkness.</p>
<p>Vale grabbed on his arm, pulling himself up and gripping Ruki and Aeros close as their lives depended on it as the wind began to pull them off the ground. The three were too filled with terror to notice the soft glow that had surrounded them, or their matching jewelry shining in a gentle Light as they were pulled up into the abyss.</p>
<p>Destiny Islands fell.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Twilight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>AN: Thank you FluffleStar for the fic fanart, as well as the 2 new kudos on AO3. I appreciate it! Please R&amp;R/Leave a Kudos!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>In your eyes, I see a darkness that torments you</em><br/><em>And in your head where it dwells</em><br/><em>I'd give you my hand if you'd reach out and grab it</em><br/><em>Let's walk away from this hell</em><br/>-The Juliana Theory, Into the Dark<br/>xxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxx</p>
<p>Warm shadows danced along the lids of his eyes as he slowly came back into awareness. Aeros grit his teeth as two heavy weights pinned him on the ground on either side, the hard poles of fishing spears digging into his chest and side. Peeling an eye open, looking up into a canopy of green, the warmth of sunset shining through the branches as he took a deep breath.</p>
<p>The brunette tiredly glanced down at Ruki, who was clutching onto his chest on his right in a daze, staring at his red shirt as she dimly attempted to process what was going on.</p>
<p>On his left was Vale, still unconscious and halfway on top of him.</p>
<p>He coughed, startling Ruki as she pulled herself onto her elbows, blinking rapidly as she glanced between the two men as Aeros gingerly got himself into a sitting position, shifting Vale until he could really look him over, their spears falling on either side.</p>
<p>He checked him over for any extensive injury, but none could be found so he lifted his hand and Cast Cura on him.</p>
<p>The green glow of Healing Magic seemed to do the trick as Vale grimaced with a groan before blinking his eyes open. He pulled himself into a sitting position as he dazedly glanced around. "...Where are we?" His voice was hoarse from screaming.</p>
<p>Aeros cleared his throat as he took a quick glance around as Ruki carefully used her spear to shakily pull herself up and replied, "I have no idea, but we're definitely not on the Islands anymore."</p>
<p>Aeros took a breath, the faint smells of suburban life and strange mechanical ones filled his lungs, "Looks like another World to me."</p>
<p>
  <em>Twilight Town</em>
</p>
<p>He gasped, looking around as Vale looked at him oddly, "What?"</p>
<p>Aeros blinked before shaking his head, "I guess… this is Twilight Town."</p>
<p>His friend pulled himself up with his own spear before extending his hand to pull Aeros up off the forest floor.</p>
<p>Vale looked his wife over and Cast Cure on her, "What are we supposed to do on another World?" He looked at Aeros, "There's rules, right?"</p>
<p>Aeros stared at them before nodding, rubbing his shoulder as it had a lingering numbness from the impact of their fall, "Yeah. Don't let anyone notice you're from another World."</p>
<p>Ruki and Vale looked at eachother, eyeing their clothes before looking at him, "Uh… Well, it doesn't smell like we're near the sea…" Their fishing gear would stick out.</p>
<p>Vale stared at the sky as a warm gentle breeze caressed them, "I… it's not close, but I think… I smell water. Just… not <em>salt</em> water."</p>
<p>The other two looked at each other before Ruki shrugged, "Well, you were right about those ant creatures existing, so there's gotta be a big body of water somewhere."</p>
<p>Vale shook his head as he suddenly noticed something, "Hey, there's a house at the top of the hill…"</p>
<p>Aeros turned, and sure enough, there was a worn out looking building that they could just barely see. He glanced at the other two as they nodded, immediately walking towards the Old Mansion.</p>
<p>It was an easy enough walk, until they came up to the heavily bolted gate. They stood there, wondering if they should just climb over the outer walls when Sleeping Lion appeared in Aeros's hand. He looked down at it before he took a step back, the key pulling him as he held it out towards the lock. A swirling Light gathered at the end of his Keyblade before shooting out at it, a click resounding as the lock came undone. He glanced down at the Keyblade, faintly recalling the first time the three friends had seen Ava open Ruki's home with hers.</p>
<p>He sent it away as Vale grasped the oversized lock and unlinked the chain, pushing the one of the gates partially open.</p>
<p>The three friends entered the dilapidated yard, taking in the broken marble pillars with morbid curiosity as they made their way to the Mansion's front door.</p>
<p>Aeros grasped and turned the weathered handle, it creaked terribly as it allowed them entry into the dusty abandoned hall. Ruki shivered as she cringed at the spider webs and dust, "Oh… this can't be sanitary."</p>
<p>Aeros glanced at her before taking a step further in, looking around as Vale barked, "You think those Heartless were any better?"</p>
<p>Ruki frowned as she looked at her husband and sneered, "<em>Vale</em>-"</p>
<p>Aeros gasped, distracting the two as he walked towards the glass doors that led into the backyard. A winged Unicorn statue stood in mild disrepair as he felt an old memory bubble up, '<em>Ira, the bearer of the mask of the Unicorn…</em>'</p>
<p>It felt like somehow this house was connected.</p>
<p>He turned and immediately made his way to another door on the floor. There was something… strange about it as Ruki and Vale came up behind him. Aeros stared at the strangely bright door handle as he grasped it, turning it slowly as it made no noise. Surprised, he pushed the door open.</p>
<p>The Library was free of dust, and the door was too well oiled for comfort.</p>
<p>Ruki came beside Aeros in the room, lamenting the dust she was tracking in before biting her lip, "You know… this place alone is creepy, but this room?"</p>
<p>Vale stepped in on his other side, "It's suspicious."</p>
<p>Aeros nodded as he walked along the wall to his left, noticing a Unicorn bust as he came to the center of it, before turning his gaze to the table in the middle of the room. He walked up to it, curious as he saw a red marker, and a strange set of drawings. He stared at it in confusion before he picked it up and uncapped it, drawing a heart in the empty space.</p>
<p>The floor rumbled, and he immediately jumped back against the bookcase as Vale shrieked and Ruki gasped as they grabbed one another and backpedaled.</p>
<p>The table and floor disappeared to show a set of technologically advanced metal stairs and an entry that led into a dark corridor.</p>
<p>Vale cleared his throat from his scream while Ruki looked at Aeros, "<em>That's</em> not normal. That is <em>not normal</em> Aeros, <strong>NO</strong>. We're getting<em> out of here</em>."</p>
<p>Aeros stared down at it before catching Vale's eye before he hopped down to the lower floor.</p>
<p>Ruki leaned forward and began yelling as Vale couldn't help but smirk as he made his way towards the stairs, "<em>Aeros</em>, oh my god, by the <em>Light </em><em><strong>please</strong></em>, just<em> this once</em> let's not get ourselves into unnecessary trouble."</p>
<p>Vale couldn't help the chuckle that tumbled out of him, "Awe, c'mon Ruki. It'll be like old times!"</p>
<p>She flashed her teeth at him with a growl, "If there's some serial killer mad scientist down there<em> I TOLD YOU SO.</em>"</p>
<p>Vale's laugh was cut off into a choke as Ruki simply jumped down, same as Aeros and slapped him on the shoulder, her fishing trident grasped defensively in her other hand, "<em>Jerk</em>."</p>
<p>She went on ahead of him as Vale grinned, holding his own spear in a slightly more refined grip as they followed after their friend.</p>
<p>The mirth on Vale's face bled away into astonished confusion as they entered into what could only be described as a laboratory. His eyes were wide as he stared at the foreign technology and flashing screens of data.</p>
<p>Ruki stood frozen, her trident close to her chest as she and Aeros stared down a shadow.</p>
<p>No. It was no Shadow, but a tall imposing man, wrapped in red bandages, red and black cloth robes, brown pouches filled to the brim, and a strange technograph at his front. His lone orange eye almost gleamed as he stared at them with dark charred skin in silent rage.</p>
<p>Aeros stood defensively, his right hand in position to call for his Keyblade as he locked eyes with the Stranger.</p>
<p>The imposing man held his hands behind his back as he bit out, "What brings you people to this room. You have <em>no right</em> to be here."</p>
<p>Aeros frowned with a glare as he bitterly replied, "You're not from around here <em>either</em>, so I'm not so sure if you should be<em> talking</em>."</p>
<p>The man's orange eye glared at him, a deep frown settling on his face, "That is true. Still. I am a Servant of the World, and to have others interrupt me in my revenge is something I could do without." He turned, his deep voice filling the room, "<em>Leave</em>. I have no use of the <em>weak</em>."</p>
<p>Vale took a deep breath before stepping forward, "Our World fell and we just woke up here after fighting off those… Heartless."</p>
<p>The man looked back to them in slight interest before once again giving them his attention, "Ah, so you know what those pathetic creatures of <em>Darkness</em> are."</p>
<p>Ruki stepped forward until she was a few feet away from the imposing man before slamming her foot down, the floor beneath her groaned as it sunk under her strength, nearly cracking, "<em><strong>Look</strong></em>. We're just as unhappy about being here as <em>you are</em>. However, if you know about the Heartless, maybe we can help eachother out."</p>
<p>The woman's bright aqua eyes pierced his before he sighed, tired of their presence, "You have nothing to offer me." He sat back down at his computer, "Go."</p>
<p>Lightning sparked along her trident, startling the bandaged man as she placed its sparking prongs near his face, "<em><strong>I don't think so</strong></em>." She smiled, a strange and dangerous gleam settling in her eyes as a frightening smirk spread across her face, <em>"I think we can be of </em>help<em> to each other. </em>We're looking for our kids, and <em>you</em> need some working hands. I think we can come up with a little… <em><strong>deal</strong></em>."</p>
<p>Vale felt a strange pleasure run down his spine as he smiled dumbly. Aeros glared at his friend and rolled his eyes before coming up beside Ruki. "I don't want anything to do with whatever you're scheming, but if we can be of any help to this World, since you call yourself a <em><strong>Servant</strong></em>, I think we can come up with something."</p>
<p>Ruki stepped back, a threatening toothy smirk on her face as she crossed her arms and leered at the Stranger.</p>
<p>The bandaged man glared at them before sighing as he stared at the computers in front of him. "The Heartless and Nobodies appear in this Town on occasion, its proximity to the Darkness of the World Where Nothing Gathers tends to spill into Twilight's borders. You three are the only foreigners other than myself that seems to have ended up in this place." He looked back to Aeros angrily, "If you three can prove an asset to cleaning them out, I will assist you in your endeavor to locate those you are searching for."</p>
<p>Aeros nodded, extending his hand, "So we've got a deal?"</p>
<p>The older man nodded, standing as he took the others hand, squeezing it, "My name is DiZ."</p>
<p>Aeros took back his hand as he motioned, "I'm Aeros, and this is Ruki and Vale."</p>
<p>The older man glanced between the husband and wife before again landing on the brunette, "Do you not have a weapon as well?"</p>
<p>Aeros gave DiZ a stony look before summoning Sleeping Lion, "This is my weapon of choice."</p>
<p>DiZ's eye widened before a strange smirk slowly crept along his face, "...Perhaps you will be of greater use to me yet." He turned before his strange thrill got out of hand, "<em>You two</em>, leave me your spears. I shall craft them into new weapons that you can also summon instead of carrying them at all times. I have no power to call my own, but I can feel the strength of your Hearts and the Magic that courses through your veins." He looked at the three of them once more.</p>
<p>"I will tell you what I can about the state of the Worlds."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. To Return</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>AN: Thank you Guest, Gary123, SuperSaiyanFever on FFnet and The_Traveller for your reviews! This chapter is kind of odd, but I wanted to get a little into KH1 without rehashing it, while also moving time in a way that wasn't overdone. I did my best to go off my memory for the latter half because I really was trying to not rehash word for word actual cutscenes. Please R&amp;R/Leave a Kudos!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>You're here but it's clear you're just salt and shadow</em><br/><em>Here, but half a world away<br/>You're here, but you're merely a hologram</em><br/><em>Here, still so far away</em><br/>-Thrice, Salt and Shadow<br/>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx</p>
<p>Donald tapped his foot as he, Goofy, and Sora rested in the Gummi Ship after having sealed the keyhole to Atlantica. Something about the way Sora had easily adapted to and learned Magic nagged at the back of his mind.</p>
<p>He'd been working with Spells and Casting for <em>years</em>, yet Sora could abruptly figure out spells in the middle of battle and begin using them with precision immediately. His form while Casting was flawless.</p>
<p>It made no sense for someone so Green in battle.</p>
<p>He crossed his arms and frowned as he looked the young teen over as Sora sat seemingly troubled by something.</p>
<p>Goofy rubbed his head as he looked between his two companions, "Awe gwarsh Sora, what's wrong? Is it because of what King Triton said about the Keyblade?"</p>
<p>Sora took a deep breath before nodding with a sigh, "Yeah… I just don't understand!" He threw his arms up as he slumped back into his chair, "I was<em> just</em> trying to protect the World…"</p>
<p>Goofy smiled gently, "Perhaps somethin' happened to someone close ta him a long time ago. Either way, as the Ruler of that World, we can't really be upset with him for trying to protect his people his own way… Even if we <em>were</em> tryin' ta help."</p>
<p>Sora glanced at him before he leaned forward, "<em>Yeah</em>, I <em>guess</em>…"</p>
<p>Donald couldn't take it anymore and warbled, "Awe <em>phooey</em>. I got my own questions, and I want answers!"</p>
<p>Sora straightened up, blinking as Goofy raised an eyebrow, "What kinda questions, Donald?"</p>
<p>Donald walked up to Sora and stuck his feathered finger in his face, causing the young teen to jolt back, "Your forms! The way you Cast! <em>Where'd you learn it!?</em>"</p>
<p>Sora stared at him blankly with his mouth open. He seemed unsure how to answer, his mouth opening and closing before he clicked his mouth shut, his eyebrows furrowed in annoyance, "What's it matter?"</p>
<p>Donald began pacing, mumbling and making grumbling noises as Goofy couldn't help but be baffled by his companion's behavior.</p>
<p>The duck threw his hands up before facing him, "It usually takes <em>years! </em>Yet <em>here you are</em>, learning Magic on the fly in the middle of our fight against the Heartless, and you just… keep learning higher and higher grade Magic! <em>That's not how it's supposed to work!</em>"</p>
<p>Sora blinked, it all just seemed so intuitive, he hadn't realized there was actual <em>study</em> behind it all...but he supposed it made sense. "But Donald, don't <em>you</em> also learn higher grades of magic in the middle of fights?"</p>
<p>He huffed as he walked to the turned around captain's chair and plopped into it, "I've spent <em>years</em> learning and studying Magic. There's Magic of even higher levels than we'll ever possibly <em>reach</em> that I've studied. It's simply a matter of the aptitude of the user! <em>Yet to you</em>, it seems like the most natural thing in the <em>World!</em>"</p>
<p>Sora rubbed the back of his head, contemplating, "Uh… well, I mean... My dad taught me tons of unique meditative forms." He shrugged, "Honestly, he'd have me hold a wooden sword and we'd practice different forms every morning. Sometimes he'd even give me lessons on sword fighting to try and figure out a strategy to beat Riku."</p>
<p>Donald gave him a glare as he frowned, a suspicious look on his face, "<em>Still</em>…"</p>
<p>Sora crossed his arms, "He ran the Island's Library. Sometimes he'd hand me a book and it would barely make any sense to me… But somehow, while fighting the Heartless something about what I'd read before would <em>click</em> and I'd know exactly what I'd need to do to Cast a spell."</p>
<p>Goofy tilted his head, "Yer dad ran a Library?"</p>
<p>Donald scoffed, "What you <em>really </em>mean to say is, <em>you read?</em> In your<em> free time?</em>"</p>
<p>Sora felt anger rush through his chest as he glared at Donald and felt his face become flushed, "<strong>Donald</strong>, just because I don't know anything about <em>the Worlds</em> and all the stuff related to <em>Keyblade Wielding</em> doesn't make me stupid! <em>I'm learning everything as I go!</em>"</p>
<p>Goofy abruptly stood and got between them, "Now <em>hold on a minute</em> you two. Sora, Donald wasn't accusing you of being stupid. However," He turned to his friend, "You <em>are</em> being unreasonably <em>mean</em>. You should <em>know better</em>, and besides. We're gonna end up drifting in space <em>for weeks</em> if we don't all calm down and start using our happy faces. You both <em>do</em> remember this Ship runs on Smiles, <em>right?</em>"</p>
<p>The duck Magician and teen both bowed their heads in shame, properly chastised for letting the situation get a little out of hand, "Awe, <em>phooey</em>."</p>
<p>Sora rubbed his head, "Sorry, Goofy."</p>
<p>The Knight simply shook his head as he turned, "Now say sorry, Donald. You keep fightin' with Sora, and it's just plain depressin' to see a full grown adult fight with a kid all the time."</p>
<p>Donald flushed as his feathers ruffled, grumbling before he finally sat up with a huff, "Oh al<em>right</em>. I'm sorry, Sora."</p>
<p>Sora felt the apology was half baked, as Goofy gave the duck a Look, but he sighed. He'd have to be the bigger person, the Worlds and finding Riku and Kairi were more important, "I forgive you Donald. Sorry I can't give you the answers you want."</p>
<p>Donald tapped his finger on his crossed arms before huffing, "Yeah, <em>yeah</em>. Let's just get <em>moving</em> already. Now, time to smile!"</p>
<p>The three shipmates plastered on the biggest smiles they could as they situated themselves as the previously Empty energy meter on the Ship began to fill so they could continue on their journey.</p>
<p>There was still a lot of work to do.</p>
<hr/>
<p>It had been two weeks since Aeros, Ruki, and Vale had landed in Twilight Town. DiZ did as promised, and had recrafted Ruki and Vale's spears into a mage staff for Ruki, and a much more durable spear-lance for Vale.</p>
<p>Ruki had initially been disappointed with the more defensive item, but DiZ assured her that it could still land devastating blows, as long as the right user was wielding it. She immediately went out to test it, and was pleased to find out that the bottom was plenty sharp enough to pierce through even the toughest of Heartless.</p>
<p>Aeros and Vale were quick to attempt to curb her rising bloodlust, as the days went on and DiZ was simply unable to find even the vaguest hint of information about Sora, Riku, or Kairi's whereabouts.</p>
<p>All DiZ could tell them was that while many Worlds were falling, Princesses of Heart were being stolen from their Worlds at a distressingly fast pace, and some of the World Keyholes had been sealed by an unknown individual.</p>
<p>He was busy trying to trace the Keybearer's journey, but it seemed he was also picking up another Wielder's trek across the Worlds, and it was making it increasingly difficult to pinpoint where either of them would end up next.</p>
<p>Aeros sighed glumly as he made his way back from the center of Town, having picked up some ingredients from the Moogle shop for some Potion recipes. A feeling of apprehension awoke him that morning, and he just hadn't been in the mood to deal with DiZ's dark and brooding nature.</p>
<p>At least he and Vale could brew various health items and medicines with Ruki's help.</p>
<p>It made the wait for any information more bearable.</p>
<p>The feeling of Darkness slithered thick and oily down his spine as he paused in the middle of the forest, swallowing sickly as he looked up towards the Old Mansion in confusion and fear.</p>
<p>A Dark Portal appeared and a man wearing a hooded black leather coat walked out. He then noticed a teenager with blond spiky hair, cream jacket and black/grey top, with dark grey layered with light grey pants. The boy's head was tilted downward, as if in a daze. The other removed his hood, revealing dark skin and long silver spiky hair.</p>
<p>Aeros swiftly hid himself behind a tree, his heart in his throat as his mind deliriously shouted, <em>Stay away from my son!</em></p>
<p>But his eyes wouldn't allow his Heart to deceive him. The boy was not his son… at least.</p>
<p>Not completely.</p>
<p>He saw the cloaked figure raise his hand as the teen in front of him slowly raised his head. Something gold and shimmering floated in front of the blond, the man waving his hand as what seemed to be letters began to quickly spin around the younger.</p>
<p>S - R -</p>
<p>The spinning stopped as the silver haired man flung out his hand, the letters floating illegibly in front of the teen as he seemed to read the word out loud.</p>
<p>The letters shimmered away, and tears rose in Aeros's eyes as the silver haired man turned, a Dark Portal appearing behind him as he beckoned the teenager to follow.</p>
<p>The man entered the Portal, and Aeros dashed out, the teenager strangely oblivious to the World around him as he followed. The brunette threw his hand out, grasping the final tendrils of Darkness that held any proof either had been there.</p>
<p>He stood, crushed for a reason he could not name, and held his closed fist to his chest, tears streaming down his face.</p>
<p>
  <em>Something had happened to Sora.</em>
</p>
<p>He lifted his head, determination on his face as he swiftly walked towards the lab, ready to reprimand DiZ and demand answers from the cryptic man.</p>
<p>Yet, something happened. A shift in the atmosphere caused him to stumble. He paused, staring at the ground as a pale Light began to surround him. <em>What?</em></p>
<p>He ran, barely making it into the lab as Ruki and Vale turned to him, the same glow surrounding them.</p>
<p>DiZ stood, arms behind his back as he regarded the three glowing travelers, "It would seem the Keybearer has eliminated the threat that had been causing countless Worlds to fall, and in sealing away the Door to Kingdom Hearts, has restored the Hearts of those Worlds destroyed by Ansem."</p>
<p>Ruki stepped forward, "So you <em>weren't</em> telling us everything!"</p>
<p>He huffed, "Our time is short. You had no way to traverse the Worlds, so I had you protect <em>this one</em>. I am not a cruel man. I have <em>genuinely</em> been trying to find your children. Hopefully, with any luck, they will reappear on your beloved <em><strong>Destiny Islands</strong></em> with the rest of its denizens."</p>
<p>Their bodies began to glow brighter, almost dissolving as their World called them back to its shores.</p>
<p>DiZ's lone eye, though still bitterly cold, warmed, "Be well."</p>
<p>Twilight Town faded away, as they felt their Hearts rocket through the great expanse of space, before they found themselves surrounded by the familiar paths of their home.</p>
<p>The three friends stumbled at the experience, Aeros still shaken by the scene he'd witnessed, unable to speak a word of it now that they were no longer in Twilight Town.</p>
<p>Once they'd regained their bearings, Aeros, Ruki, and Vale turned towards the beach and ran to it, hearts in their throats as they hoped and prayed for their children's safety.</p>
<p>They jumped in their own rafts, making their way to the Play Island as they came upon Kairi's forlorn expression. The brave devastation on her face told them the bare minimum of what they needed to know.</p>
<p>Their sons wouldn't be returning home anytime soon.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Days into Memories</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>AN: Thank you for your review theIrishWriter! Please R&amp;R/Leave a Kudos!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>Your pictures are the paper that lines my wall</em><br/>
<em>I'm waiting for the moment you come back</em><br/>
<em>I'm tearing out the pages of my heart</em><br/>
<em>What you need is what you'll get from me</em><br/>
-And then There Were None, Thank the Watchmaker<br/>
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx</p><p>The experience of witnessing the subsequent fall and rebirth of their Islands traumatized the three friends as they tried to regain a semblance of normal.</p><p>But, without Sora or Riku to welcome them home, it simply wasn't possible.</p><p>Kairi would come by the Library with Selphie to check on Aeros, while it seemed Tidus and Wakka would check in on Ruki and Vale.</p><p>Aeros was numb.</p><p>Everyday he returned home from the Library, half expecting the bright smile of his son, only to be left with a dark and empty house.</p><p>He couldn't bear to enter his son's room to close the open window.</p><p>Aeros knew it was foolish to leave it open, but… he just couldn't find it in himself to open that door…</p><p>...and find it empty.</p><p>At least, when Ava had disappeared he'd had his son to care for.</p><p>Now he was alone.</p><p>How long could he bear this pain before he simply abandoned the house altogether?</p><p>All it took was fourteen days before he simply closed the door behind him, locking it as he left.</p><p>He didn't look back.</p><p>Aeros holed up in the Library, staying in his usual quarters as he simply tried to overcome the nightmares of the night the World fell. Initially, it hadn't particularly bothered him because at the time they'd had a goal to strive towards. Now, his Dreams were a recurring nightmare as he could see more and more clearly, the flailing shadow of his son as he was sucked up into the swirling abyss that ate their home.</p><p>The terror Sora must have felt as he was pulled away-</p><p>Aeros wept, unable to overcome the worry and fear for his son's safety.</p><p>He fell into a deep Sleep as the 48th day passed.</p>
<hr/><p>Aeros laid in the sand, staring up into the twinkling night sky.</p><p>Next to him, Ava sat in her Foreteller robes, her mask off as she stared upwards as she hugged her knees, relaxed.</p><p>He was 19 again.</p><p>
  <em>I'm Dreaming.</em>
</p><p>Her long black braided her shifted in a non-existent breeze as she looked down at him. Her ice blue eyes nearly glowed in the night. Her expression was melancholic as it warmed a little, "So, you're awake."</p><p>Her voice seemed almost wrong, but this whole situation was wrong- it certainly had never happened.</p><p>Still, he slowly sat up and draped an arm over a bent knee, "Yes."</p><p>Ava smiled almost chidingly, "Even though you know you're Asleep?" <em>Busted.</em></p><p>Aeros looked up to the bright expanse of stars, "Well, you aren't exactly Her, so I'm not sure what you want from Me."</p><p>Her expression became downcast, but a small smile stayed on her face, "...You're right." She turned to once again look up the Stars, "I'm only good at being… a fake. I can never truly replace someone's most cherished person in their Heart."</p><p>He took a deep breath before slowly releasing it in patience as he stated, "You're sad." Aeros looked at the stranger in Ava's form.</p><p>The girl's eyes were glossy as she nodded, "<em>It's all my fault.</em> I don't expect to ever be forgiven… for what I've done. To him...or to everyone important to him."</p><p>Aeros's eyes narrowed, "What are you talking about?"</p><p>The fake Ava bowed her head, her hair hiding her face as tears fell, "I… I won't make excuses. I've been so afraid… and they threatened me… so I started to unlink the Chains of his Memory."</p><p>Alarm bells went off in his mind as he leaned forward, a frown marring his features. She had his full attention, but this seemed to be the wrong thing to do as she began to curl in on herself and shy away, as if afraid he would harm her.</p><p>She gasped as she began to cry, "I broke Sora's Connections with everyone who ever knew or loved him. I might not have done anything to him physically… but what I did do? It was unforgivable."</p><p>"<strong>Why.</strong>"</p><p>She shrunk, before forcibly uncurling herself, her form seeming to become smaller.</p><p>So much so that it reminded him of Kairi.</p><p>The robes we ilfitting on the change of shape, the illusion slowly falling apart as his mind fought against her deception.</p><p>"They wanted control of the Keyblade. I don't know what exactly for, other than to overthrow their Leader… But I went too far." She wiped away her tears as she timidly looked up to the older man, her eyes a darker blue that reminded him of Sora.</p><p>"I'm doing the only thing I can… and that's realigning the links in the Chains of his Memory… but I don't know how long it will take, and… I don't really know how seperating the links in the first place will affect those close to him."</p><p>She hiccupped as he simply stared at her in silent rage. The only thing holding him back was the fact that she was trying to correct her wrongdoing…</p><p>And her palpable fear. He couldn't help but begrudgingly force himself to lean back and glare at the Stars and stated flatly, "I'm tired of the people closest to me being taken away."</p><p>She tried to regain control of her breathing as fear and sorrow warred against each other. Finally she breathed out and looked towards the sky, her voice small and trembling, "I'm sorry."</p><p>Aeros took in a deep breath and slowly exhaled, "Is Sora safe?"</p><p>She held her hands close to her chest as blonde bled into the black. The scenery around them seemed to blur around the edges, "Yes. He's… Asleep. It's the only way… I can fix his Memory."</p><p>"Is he alone?"</p><p>She glanced up at him as the Dream began to fade, "Donald and Goofy also went to Sleep, but they're together, just as they've always been."</p><p>He sniffed as he leaned back on an arm, "Well. If it's those two, I guess I can rest easy."</p><p>The white dressed girl stared at him in confusion as everything began to fade to white as he continued, "They'll be just fine."</p><p>"I'll believe it with my whole Heart."</p><p>Aeros awoke, having slept for seven days.</p>
<hr/><p>It had been one thing to have a Dream that warned you people that were once close to his son might not remember him.</p><p>It was a whole other thing when Ruki came bursting into the Library, hysterical as tears fell down her face as she shoved the picture from Sora's fourteenth birthday in his face.</p><p>His son was missing.</p><p>Aeros couldn't help but stare dumbly at the picture, "What… what happened?"</p><p>Ruki sniffed as she tried to get ahold of herself, "Like usual, Tidus and Wakka had dropped by to check on us and see if we were doing alright with Riku missing… But today, Selphie and Kairi joined them. When I asked if they'd checked on you to see how you were, they were confused as to why they would go to the Library outside of schoolwork." She shuddered as she glared at the offending picture held in his hands, "When I said it was because Sora was missing too… they asked… <em>who was Sora?</em>"</p><p>Ruki plopped down next to him, wrapping her arms around her as she gripped herself, "The vacant looks in their eyes as they didn't recognize him at all, even <em><strong>Kairi </strong></em>didn't seem to recognize it, no matter what I mentioned. Finally, I ran to get a picture from the Album, but… <em>every photo where Sora should have been present</em>-</p><p>He was <em>gone</em>." She choked back a wail as she shrunk into herself, her eyes clenched shut and nails digging into her skin, "Like he'd just been… <em>erased</em>."</p><p>Aeros looked at her for a long moment before silently setting the offending picture down. He turned and gently coaxed his childhood friend into his side, wrapping his arm around her as she turned to him and cried out, "What sort of sick joke <em>is this?!</em> What the hell is even going <em>on!?</em>"</p><p>He closed his eyes as tears gathered, resting his cheek against the crown of her head, "I don't know. I honestly don't know."</p><p>But he did, and there was nothing he could do about it.</p>
<hr/><p>It was twilight as Riku slowly made his way up the familiar winding road of his home World. He hadn't planned to return to Destiny Islands until Sora woke up, but he couldn't help the nagging guilt of at least checking up on Kairi.</p><p>Two of her friends were missing, after all.</p><p>He paused as he came up to Sora's dark house, his window flapping in the breeze as Riku stared at it, loneliness settling on his chest as he thought of his Sleeping friend.</p><p>The metal links on the front of his black coat clinked in the gentle breeze as he came to the odd realization that he had grown a few inches since he'd last stepped on the Islands.</p><p>"It must be hard…"</p><p>Riku looked down to his shorter companion, dressed in the same black cloak as himself, though with the hood up. He knew it was for the sake of disguise to get around, but he couldn't help the internal disbelief that the Mouse King thought people wouldn't notice the ears.</p><p>Let alone how short he was.</p><p>Riku shook his head, his hood also up as he stared at the creaking window, "...Is no one home..?"</p><p>Mickey tilted his head, "What do ya mean?"</p><p>Riku frowned before he began to walk into the familiar yard he'd spent countless days playing in and running through. He stood directly under the window before taking a few steps back and jumping. He caught the bottom of the sill and easily lifted himself up, sitting on it as he looked around the clearly abandoned room. Dark shadows cast on the walls as he came to the sudden realization.</p><p>This window hadn't been properly closed in <em>weeks</em>.</p><p>The ship that had once hung on the ceiling now lay on the floor, as well as other odds and ends that simply… Well, they definitely weren't where they should have been.</p><p>Riku glanced down at Sora's messy bed as he saw the telltale signs of water damage, a strange dark spot nearest the window as rain had fallen in, and then slowly dried.</p><p>There was a hint of mold in the air.</p><p>He grimaced as he carefully finished climbing into the room, mindful of his friend's bed as Mickey hopped up onto the sill and followed behind quietly, closing it shut.</p><p>The two looked around the room wearily, listening for any noise in the house, only to find it unbearably silent.</p><p>Riku pursed his lips in contemplation before gingerly picking up his friend's fallen model, carefully setting it down on his desk as he looked up to the hole in the ceiling where it'd been secured.</p><p>"Something's… not right, your Maje-..Mickey."</p><p>His companion sighed, "So… who's room is this?"</p><p>Riku turned, a frown on his face as he silently went to the door, "Sora's room."</p><p>The Mouse King nodded as he followed Riku into the hall, the teen carefully closing it behind him as he looked around.</p><p>The air was stale and scentless, dust having begun to settle around the house as spiders began to make their homes. Riku looked to Mickey as the mouse carefully illuminated the area with a tiny ball of a Faith spell no bigger than a coin, "Gosh, it looks abandoned." He looked up, "Do you think something mighta happened to Sora's family?"</p><p>Riku thought for a long moment before shaking his head. He walked down the familiar hall, glancing at the familiar picture on the wall from when they'd been around nine years old, Riku, Kairi and-</p><p>He stopped and stared at the picture in horror as he went up to it to make sure he wasn't hallucinating.</p><p>Where Sora should have been between he and Kairi, holding up the tail of a large fish he'd managed to catch with his bare hands-</p><p>Was <em>nothing</em>.</p><p>He took in a breath as his throat tightened, "What..?" He took a step back as Mickey looked at the offending picture, contemplating it a moment before looking up at Riku in realization.</p><p>Sora wasn't just missing from people's Memories.</p><p>Riku turned and ran down the stairs, Mickey following behind him as he ran to the back door, fumbling the lock as he burst through the door. It clattered harshley behind him as he flinched, looking back at it with terror in his eyes as Mickey locked it with Kingdom Key D.</p><p>He was breathing heavily as he tried to wipe away the feeling of <em>wrongness</em> as dust had gathered on his cloak. He coughed only to clear his throat, another thought entering his mind as Mickey walked up beside him pondering, "So… what do you think happened to Sora's parents? If they're not here…"</p><p>Riku shook his head, "Sora's father runs the Library. Maybe he's there."</p><p>The teen set out, walking stiffly as Mickey jumped to follow after him. The sky was completely dark, no one else leaving the sanctuary of their homes as they made the short trip to the three story building.</p><p>Riku stopped beside it, looking it over from the outside as the windows were all shuttered for the evening. It was dark, but he could see a faint amount of light peak through the sides of the screens on the right side of the building.</p><p>He took a deep breath and released it, slowly walking towards the right side as he wearily looked up at the living quarters he knew Sora's father occasionally stayed.</p><p>The lights were on, and he sighed heavily. "I guess he's living here…" <em>For now…</em></p><p>Mickey frowned as he looked up at the soft light, "Do ya think we should say somethin'? Let him know Sora's ok?"</p><p>Riku stood for a long moment before slowly looking down at this companion, a forlorn acceptance on his face, "No." He spun on his heel and immediately made his way back to the winding path, Mickey rushing after him holding onto his hood.</p><p>"But.. why?!"</p><p>"Because I've failed."</p><p>Mickey gasped as he caught up with him, "But Riku-"</p><p>The teen stopped as he took in a deep breath and looked up into the sky, his eyes beginning to gloss as he pushed down his emotions, "What if he… also forgot…? I don't think.. I could bear the idea that Aeros would forget he ever had a son… To find out he forgot about <em>Sora</em>."</p><p>Mickey's ears lowered as he bowed his head, "Oh… I guess, you're right. I didn't even <em>think</em>… I'm sorry, Riku."</p><p>Riku shook his head as he regained control of himself, "We better go, before anyone notices us." The King nodded, and they walked through the summoned Dark Portal and left the Islands brokenhearted without ever checking on Kairi.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Second Journey</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>AN: Thank you for the Kudos on AO3! This chapter takes us through KH2, while doing my best to not rehash it too much. At Kairi, Riku, and Sora's reunion I was doing too much verbatim and had to completely revamp it to move on towards the end. Forgive me for my pacing, but we've all played through KH2 at this point hopefully, so here we are, as the Disney Worlds themselves just aren't a focus in this story. Please R&amp;R/Leave a Kudos!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>We are growing ever stronger/The more we die</em><br/><em>The enemy will never take us/Will never take us alive</em><br/><em>Sometimes it's with our eyes closed/That we find our sight</em><br/><em>Sometimes it's in the darkness/We see the light</em><br/>-The Wedding, I'll Sleep When I'm Dead<br/>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx</p>
<p>The better part of a year passed.</p>
<p>Riku was still missing, and Aeros had started forgetting Sora had ever existed.</p>
<p>It was hard to keep track of, the days where the memory of his son's smile was vivid in his mind… and then two weeks had passed without wondering about him once.</p>
<p>But he knew he had a son. It might've gotten dodgy at times, but the deep ache of loneliness brought his memory back.</p>
<p>Ruki and Vale forgot after what would have been Sora's fifteenth birthday.</p>
<p>It wasn't until one late afternoon during the beginning of sunset that something began to change.</p>
<p>The Library door opened, and Selphie carefully guided Kairi into a nearby seat. Her top seemed a little dusty, as if she'd suddenly fallen.</p>
<p>Aeros's eyes narrowed in concern as Selphie looked up to him, "Oh! Mister Aeros, would it be ok if I left Kairi here for a bit? She suddenly just… fell over and I'm worried something's wrong!"</p>
<p>Kairi looked at her friend with a tired smile, "I'm ok Selphie. It's like I said… I think I started to remember something...or… some<em>one</em>."</p>
<p>Her friend looked down at her distressed before Aeros stood slowly, "It's alright Selphie. I'll look after Kairi. You run to the store and get her a drink and a little something to eat."</p>
<p>The green eyed girl looked between the two of them before nodding, quickly exiting the Library as Aeros sat across the table from the red haired girl.</p>
<p>Kairi fidgeted nervously in embarrassment, "It's not a big deal…"</p>
<p>Aeros relaxed his features and gave her a gentle smile, "Why don't you tell me what happened, if you don't mind."</p>
<p>Kairi glanced up at him, shock on her face before it twisted in confusion. She looked down to her lap before glancing up at him once more and nodding, "Selphie and I were walking home from school… talking about why I wouldn't return from the Play Island when I heard a voice." She paused to see his reaction, and after a moment continued, "It was the voice of a boy I didn't know. The name he called, it wasn't mine… but his words pierced through my mind and caused shooting pain. He called the girl's name, for... Naminé again and asked '<em>What's happening to me?</em>' I told him that wasn't my name."</p>
<p>She shifted, glancing at him once more as he nodded for her to continue, "I then told him <em>my </em>name… and when he heard it, he said he Knew me. '<em>You're that girl He likes.</em>' And when I asked him who that person was, he told me his name was Roxas instead. I begged him again what the name of that boy was, and suddenly a different voice cut through. The voice was different, but it seemed so familiar and asked in surprised annoyance, '<em>You don't remember my name? Thanks a </em>lot!' I was shocked as he continued, '<em>O-kay, I guess I can give you a hint. Starts with an "S"!</em>' Then, I woke up on the ground."</p>
<p>Kairi took a deep breath as she sighed, concern and sadness in equal measure on her face.</p>
<p>Aeros watched her carefully, "What happened to Roxas?"</p>
<p>Kairi blinked before furrowing her brows, "I… I don't know. After that second voice finished speaking.. I suddenly remembered, and ran towards the beach. I… had written a letter. I hoped that someday, somehow He'd be able to read it, so I put it in a bottle, and sent it on its way… and then, I said his name."</p>
<p>Aeros nodded, "Do you...still remember?"</p>
<p>Kairi looked down at her lap, taking her time before looking up at him strangely, as if she suddenly had begun to remember him in a more familiar manner, "So..ra."</p>
<p>Aeros couldn't help the emotion that breathed out of him as he ducked his head and nodded. Tears threatened to build in his eyes as he smiled grievously, "<em><strong>Yes</strong></em>. His name is <em>Sora</em>."</p>
<p>And that blond boy he'd glimpsed in Twilight Town. That must have been… <em>Roxas</em>. It felt… <em>right</em>.</p>
<p>Kairi studied him and almost began to speak as Selphie burst through the front door, a bag of snacks in hand as she quickly shoved a sports drink at her, "Here!" She was panting heavily.</p>
<p>Kairi flinched from the bottle but took it, smiling at her friend, "Thanks."</p>
<p>She turned as Aeros stood, immediately turning away as he went to recollect his whirling emotions. Selphie tilted her head before looking at Kairi again. The red head abruptly stood, "Are you-!"</p>
<p>Aeros paused and partially turned his head towards her, not wanting her to see his face.</p>
<p>She brought her hand to her chest and grabbed her tie, "Are you… Sora's father?"</p>
<p>He turned his head to face forward, away from the two girls as he nodded solemnly, before walking away from them. He let himself into the book return elevator before falling against the wall and staring at the ceiling, tears falling down his face as he grit his teeth.</p>
<p>The small blonde haired girl in his Dream, the one he wondered had ever happened, so small and frightened.</p>
<p>
  <em>Naminé… thank you.<br/></em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>Sora wasn't entirely sure of what to make of it all.</p>
<p>He'd woken up from a long Sleep, his Memory fuzzy as he zeroed in on Donald and Goofy as they excitedly regrouped. His clothes were too tight, even though it seemed like they'd fit just fine yesterday... and then his <em>voice</em>.</p>
<p>No one seemed to notice or pay it any mind, but the way his voice had changed <em>freaked him out</em>.</p>
<p>He wouldn't let it get to him. It was <em>his</em>, it simply was something he'd have to get used to.</p>
<p>A small wave of comfort seemed to pass through him and sleepily squeeze his shoulder, a gesture that should have been comforting if <em>someone had actually been there</em>.</p>
<p>Sadness had begun to weigh on his chest as he met Pence, Hayner, and Olette. Waving goodbye to them as the Magical Train took them far away from Twilight Town.</p>
<p>The Worlds had so many kind people.</p>
<p>Sora met Master Yen Sid, and the three Good Fairies gave him new clothes that held a special Power. The Master gave him a new Keychain as a gift as well as their trusty Gummi Ship.</p>
<p>The Nobodies, or Organization Xlll, introduced themselves in Hollow Bastion. Taunting him with words of scorn, and the name Roxas. The one member who'd been hit by the defense system and juggled in the air for a moment before leaving had been the only bright spot of<em> that</em> meeting.</p>
<p>They began to travel the Worlds, just as they had before with a new goal in mind: Stop Organization Xlll. Some Worlds were familiar, while most were brand new. All the same, Sora cherished every meeting, and lamented every goodbye as the Lanes were reopened.</p>
<p>He needed to find Riku, since last he knew he had been left behind the Door to Kingdom Hearts.</p>
<p>Kairi was safe on the Islands…</p>
<p>Or at least.</p>
<p>
  <em>She had been.</em>
</p>
<p>Finding out Kairi had been taken by Axel, and then kidnapped <em>again</em> would have made him angrier… if Axel dying in front of him hadn't set a deep and heavy sorrow in his chest to the point of bursting.</p>
<p>As he made his way into The World That Never Was, that sorrow turned into a slow burning rage with each Heartless and Nobody he slew.</p>
<p>And then he'd been pulled into his Heart Station, fighting for his life against a hooded Stranger.</p>
<p>He'd felt achingly familiar, and incredibly sad despite his rage.</p>
<p>
  <em>You make a good Other.</em>
</p>
<p>Resignation.</p>
<p>Sora sighed as he gripped his chest, before moving onwards as his desire to save Kairi compelled him forward.</p>
<p>His meeting with the blue haired member, Saix, only caused him misery as he showed off the bloated Kingdom Hearts. Summoning a hoard of Shadows to force him to bring it to its completion.</p>
<p>"Sora!"</p>
<p>He looked up, "Kairi!?"</p>
<p>"I won't let them hurt you!"</p>
<p>She had jumped and then disappeared on the floor above them as he had to return his attention to the swarming Shadows. He fought against the droves set against him as exhaustion set in. He'd been fighting for <em>so long</em>.</p>
<p>Suddenly, a bolt of purple landed near him, followed by multiple shots that were sent out, destroying the Heartless and Nobodies around him.</p>
<p>"Have you been a <em>good boy?</em>"</p>
<p>"What's it to you!? Show yourself!"</p>
<p>Xigbar laughed as he stepped forward, "Oh, it sounds like you haven't. Sora! Roxas!"</p>
<p>Sora looked to Donald and Goofy, "Roxas? Did he just call me Roxas?" The duck nodded as they turned their attention back to their enemy.</p>
<p>"You've really put Organization Xlll in a pickle. I guess that must be why the Keyblade chose <em>you</em>. But, <em><strong>man</strong></em> did it pick a dud <em>this time</em>. You don't look like you're<em><strong> half</strong></em> the heroes the others were."</p>
<p>Sora scowled, "Are <em>you</em> done <em>rambling?</em>"</p>
<p>Xigbar almost rolled his eyes as he shrugged his shoulders in boredom, "Rambling? <em>As if.</em> All I'm trying to tell you, <em>traitor,</em> is that your time is up!"</p>
<p>Xigbar summoned his sniper bows and jumped down from where he'd been standing. They fought long and hard until finally, Xigbar collapsed and clenched his hand.</p>
<p>Sora huffed, "<em>Why</em> did you call me Roxas?"</p>
<p>Xigbar chuckled tiredly as he glared up at the teen in front of him, "Wouldn't <em>you</em> like to know." His body faded away into nothing as Donald grabbed Sora's attention.</p>
<hr/>
<p>The quickly fading sniper chuckled to himself as he wearily made his way down the great halls of the pathetic Castle they'd called Home for so many years.</p>
<p>He wasn't sad to leave.</p>
<p>Luxu grinned as he thought of the small little crux he'd be leaving in Xemnas's plans. <em>Nothing big</em>, just... strangely convenient for the final showdown against his Dragon.</p>
<p>Sora might have been a dud, but he was still <em>useful</em>.</p>
<p>He stumbled, coughing with a groan as excitement spurred him on. He'd <em>finally</em> regain his body and the next phase of their plan would start… but <em>first</em>.</p>
<p>He reached an outer path of the castle as he looked down at the glowing outer circlet. It would be the perfect place to hide this little… <em>present</em>.</p>
<p>A <em>gift</em> for Ava's pathetic <em>son</em>.</p>
<p>He connected his rifle's at their hilt, lazily tossing them as they began to glow and transform.</p>
<p>Something akin to an airbike, emblazoned with the Nobody symbol dropped heavily onto the curving pathway. Slumping to the side as it awaited a driver and a passenger for its secondary platform.</p>
<p>Luxu chuckled as he began to fade away into recompletion, "<em>Looks like my job here is </em>done… <em>Don't</em> disappoint me, <em><strong>Sora</strong></em>."</p>
<hr/>
<p>His companions looked up, "Sora! It's Kairi!"</p>
<p>They turned and Sora clenched his hands in determination as he saw her struggle, "Kairi, we're on our way!" He ran forward, quickly going through the maze that was the Castle as worry clenched his stomach. <em>Please be alright!</em></p>
<p>Finally, they made it to the place where she was fighting and immediately began to mow down the offensive Heartless. Eventually, the last of the group was destroyed and he waited a breath before turning, falling out of his battle stance.</p>
<p>Donald exclaimed, "Kairi! You were great!"</p>
<p>She turned to him in surprise, "Oh?" She looked Sora in the eyes and gasped, flipping her hair as she smiled and did a victory pose.</p>
<p>Sora silently moved forward, Kairi meeting him as he began to speak, "You <em>are</em> different Kairi, but I'm just glad you're here!"</p>
<p>Kairi smiled uneasily, not entirely sure what he meant by that, considering how much he'd changed as well but shrugged. "You and Riku never came home, so I came looking for you!"</p>
<p>Sora's face fell, and he looked away guiltily, "I know… I'm sorry-!" Kairi hugged him, the image of Aeros's distressed face flashing through her mind as jubilation ran through her at finally being reunited with her childhood friend. "This is <em>real</em>…" Her eyes burned as she held back tears.</p>
<p>Sora tensed in shock, before gingerly hugging her back, understanding she needed a more physical comfort than just simply <em>seeing</em> him.</p>
<p>Riku opened a Dark Portal behind him, deciding it was time to go so that Sora wouldn't notice him and his distorted features.</p>
<p>He just wasn't that lucky.</p>
<p>Sora pulled away from Kairi while keeping a firm hand on her shoulder as he heard Riku move, confusion in his voice, "Wait, Ansem. -I mean, Xehanort's Heartless… I never thought for a second I'd ever see <em><strong>you</strong></em> again." He fully turned and released Kairi as she watched sadly, "Just <em>thinking</em> of all the things you did makes me<em> really mad</em>. But…" His head dropped before he looked up once more with a smile, "You saved Kairi, right? I have to be grateful for that. ...Thanks."</p>
<p>Riku began to walk away as Kairi surged forward and latched onto his arm, stopping him in his tracks as she pleaded, "<em>Riku!</em> Don't go!"</p>
<p>Riku stared down at her in stoic frustration as Donald, Goofy, and Sora were shocked, "Kairi, what did you just say!?"</p>
<p>Kairi looked back to Sora sadly, "Riku."</p>
<p>Riku grit his teeth as he bit out, "I'm <em>no one</em>. Just a castaway from the <em>Darkness</em>."</p>
<p>Kairi felt a deep sadness as she turned to Sora once more pleading, "Sora, come here! <em>Say something</em> to him."</p>
<p>Sora couldn't help but feel utterly confused before walking over, Kairi's insistence being too strange to ignore. He looked to her as she grabbed his hand and placed his and Ansem's together, sandwiched between her own, "Here, you'll understand." Kairi looked to him, "Close your eyes."</p>
<p>Sora looked up at Ansem in slight wonder as he then bowed his head and closed his eyes, allowing his Heart to reach out to the man whose hand he held. Ever so slowly, the frustrated expression of Riku came to his mind's eye. His body was different than he remembered, but without a doubt it was <em>him</em>.</p>
<p>He opened his eyes to the annoyed visage of Ansem's Heartless as warmth pooled in his eyes, relief sending him to his knees as he gripped his friend's hand, "Riku… It's Riku! Riku's <em>here</em>..." He held back a shuddered gasp from the swell of emotion, "I looked for you!" Tears began to fall down his cheeks as Ansem-no, Riku turned to him.</p>
<p>Riku's familiar voice responded in comfort, "C'mon Sora. You've gotta pull it together."</p>
<p>Sora shook his head in rebellion as he looked up at his now found friend, "I looked everywhere for you!"</p>
<p>They exchanged words, Riku explaining why he had chosen to do things the way he had as Sora couldn't help the feeling of frustration that was welling up in his chest. They came to the resolution to complete their battle, to fight against Xemnas and end his plans once and for all. Sora finally learned that Roxas was his Nobody, remembering just what event had caused him to turn into a Heartless and how Roxas had come to be.</p>
<p>They fought, defeating Saix, Luxord, and finally, after finally meeting Roxas and Naminé, the leader himself Xemnas.</p>
<p>And then, Sora and Riku were trapped in the Realm of Darkness.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Oceans</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>AN: Today we complete KH2, I hope you enjoy it! Please R&amp;R/Leave a Kudos!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>My old friend</em><br/><em>Need only speak your name</em><br/><em>To summon a smile</em><br/><em>I knew you when we had so much more in common</em><br/><em>It's been a while</em><br/>-Five Iron Frenzy, To Start a Fire<br/>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxx</p>
<p>When Pluto, Donald, Goofy, Mickey, and Kairi ended up on Destiny Islands it was with relief.</p>
<p>Well, sort of. Kairi turned as she looked at the four residents of Disney Town, "Sora and Riku.. they're still out there!"</p>
<p>Pluto shoved his head against her thigh as the other three became crestfallen. Mickey shook his head before forcefully perking up, "We'll just have ta believe they'll find their way back home!" His Heart wasn't totally in it though, if he were honest.</p>
<p>He'd been holding onto the hope of Terra. Aqua, and Ventus returning home for a rather long time now also.</p>
<p>Donald and Goofy took his words to heart though, and enthusiastically agreed. Goofy placed a hand on her shoulder, "I just know they'll make it!"</p>
<p>Donald looked around as he cringed, "Though I don't know how we're gonna get off these Islands. We don't have a Gummi Ship!"</p>
<p>Mickey thought about what to do before Kairi cut in, "Why don't you guys stay here, at least, until Riku and Sora come home? I <em>know</em> they'll show up here some day soon. I can<em> feel</em> it."</p>
<p>The three looked at eachother and agreed before Mickey rubbed the back of his head with an embarrassed chuckle, "Do you have somewhere in mind we can stay?"</p>
<p>Kairi frowned as she looked across the sea between the Mainland and the Play Island. It'd be rude to make them be totally isolated, but she wasn't sure how anyone would take their appearance.</p>
<p>She gasped as she looked around, "Oh my gosh, everyone must be worried! I think I've been gone for over a day, and after everything that happened last year my parents have been <em>super</em> worried about <em>everything</em>!"</p>
<p>She started running up the path as she glanced back, "You guys stay with me, we'll figure this out somehow!"</p>
<p>Donald squawked as they all began running after her, Pluto barking in excitement. Mickey laughed, "Calm down, Pluto!"</p>
<p>The Islanders that were out saw her and waved, initially excited to see her home after she'd been missing, only to be left completely confused by the group following behind her that simply waved like it was just a normal day.</p>
<p>The Moogles were weird enough, but two foot talking mice..?</p>
<p>Vale was just cresting the hill to return from the Guild for the day when he heard the commotion making its way through town. He paused as he turned to see just what was coming for him when he saw Kairi. <em>What in the world..?</em></p>
<p>He blinked, taking a second to realize he recognized three of the four following after her.</p>
<p>Ruki stepped out of the house, confused as to why Vale wasn't coming in when she noticed the group running up the road. She gasped and waved, "Kairi!"</p>
<p>The red head waved, "Miss Ruki!" She was a little breathless as she slowed down to take a moment, "Mister Vale!"</p>
<p>Vale frowned, "The Mayor's been looking for you since you disappeared two days ago."</p>
<p>Kairi blinked as the Disney Town residents tried to catch their breath. Destiny Islands had way too many hills, "It's been two days…? I.. oh no. I'm sorry I made everyone worried."</p>
<p>Pluto popped up beside her and barked, making motions as if trying to tell his story as Kairi giggled and rubbed his head, "Pluto here showed up and stayed with me most of the time. He's been a real help in keeping me safe."</p>
<p>Vale nodded as Ruki stepped forward and hugged her, "Welcome home little princess, I'm so glad you're safe." Kairi relaxed into her hold. The warm embrace of her best friend's mother was just as comforting as her own.</p>
<p>Vale looked down to Mickey, "It's been quite a long time, your Majesty."</p>
<p>Mickey jumped, startled as he stared at the man in front of him confused, "You know me?"</p>
<p>Ruki pulled back from Kairi, leaving her hands on the girl's shoulders, "Well,<em> I </em>certainly remember the Magician over here. Hearing his swearing throughout the Tower was <em>prime</em> entertainment."</p>
<p>Vale shook his head as he nodded to Goofy, "You were a big help during that time, Sir Goofy."</p>
<p>Goofy flushed a little, startled they knew his name and blinked as he scratched his head, "Oh, I was…?" He was clearly trying to remember just when they'd met when Donald made a squawk of recognition.</p>
<p>"Oh! It was right when the King asked to be Master Yen Sid's apprentice! The Cleaning Incident!"</p>
<p>Mickey blushed as he remembered, "OH! Right I, uh…" He chuckled nervously as he rubbed his head, "Uh… why were they there…?"</p>
<p>Goofy chuckled as he remembered the chaos that had ensued that day and sobered, "Wasn't there a Lady we were tryin' ta help?"</p>
<p>Kairi looked between everyone before giving her attention to Ruki and Vale, "So you've met King Mickey, Donald, and Goofy?"</p>
<p>The two nodded as Ruki replied, "We didn't know each other for very long, so it's not all that surprising. Honestly the only reason I remembered was because Donald's voice is very… unique."</p>
<p>The duck took a step forward angrily, "Hey! Waddaya mean by that!?"</p>
<p>Ruki boredly stared at him before looking back to Kairi, waving a hand in Donald's direction, "Right?"</p>
<p>Kairi giggled, "Yup! I'm surprised at how well Sora understands him, sometimes." Donald pouted with his arms crossed and foot tapping.</p>
<p>Ruki and Vale blinked as if they suddenly remembered something. Ruki stepped towards Mickey in a slight panic, "Do you know where Sora is?! He's been missing for a year, just like my son!"</p>
<p>Mickey raised his hands, taking a step back before it suddenly struck him as to what he was recognizing in Ruki's face, "Oh gosh, are you Riku's mom?!"</p>
<p>She nodded, trying to keep the fear and tears from her eyes, "Yes!"</p>
<p>He glanced up at Vale who nodded. Mickey rubbed the back of his neck with a grimace, "Uh… well… That's not exactly something I can reliably answer right now…"</p>
<p>Ruki sighed as she stepped back, crossing her arms as she looked at Kairi. "So what happened to you?"</p>
<p>Vale glanced up the road past the group as he noticed Aeros coming at a sedate pace. He must have seen them and taken his time closing the Library to catch up. The sandy blond returned his attention to Kairi.</p>
<p>Kairi fumbled with her fingers before smiling nervously, "Well.. I kinda got kidnapped."</p>
<p>Ruki gasped as Kairi quickly cut in, "But Pluto helped me out! I almost got taken at the beach, but Pluto showed up and we ran through a Dark Portal. On the other side was Twilight Town, where I met three kids my age and we got to talking, and that's how I found out they'd met with Sora!"</p>
<p>Ruki's eyes widened as she glanced down at Pluto, "So you were protecting Kairi, huh?"</p>
<p>Pluto sat at attention, proudly puffing out his chest with his eyes closed for a moment before opening one and panting excitedly. Mickey chuckled and rubbed his head, "That's a Good Boy."</p>
<p>Vale crossed his arms, Aeros having finally caught up to them and simply standing within earshot so as to not disturb the current conversation.</p>
<p>Kairi continued, "Hayner, Pence, and Olette tried to help, but then I was taken away by Axel. Pluto ran in after us, and then while he was trying to get me to cooperate he got stabbed in the back by one of his comrades." She looked sad, "Axel was shocked and told me to run, but I wasn't able to and was placed into their dungeon. It wasn't really comfortable, but they <em>did</em> at least feed me."</p>
<p>She pondered a moment before smiling, "I did try and get out though. I failed, but I was pretty close to escaping by just imitating- Uh… well, anyway. I didn't quite manage it. It wasn't until a girl, Naminé, appeared from inside a Dark Portal and told me to trust her."</p>
<p>She smiled sadly, "I wasn't sure about it at first, but Pluto was quick to jump in, so I took her hand. A lot of other stuff happened, but then Riku came and helped me when I almost got captured <em>again</em>." She huffed before continuing, "Anyway. Shortly after that we met up with Sora, Donald, and Goofy."</p>
<p>Goofy bowed his head, "But then we got seperated."</p>
<p>Mickey looked at his friend, only to notice Aeros standing behind the others with a piercing look in his eyes and his arms crossed. He jumped in fright, "Oh!"</p>
<p>Goofy and Donald jumped as they saw the man, quickly summoning their weapons and flanking their King.</p>
<p>Aeros rolled his eyes as Vale snickered, Ruki glaring at him for not saying anything sooner while Kairi gasped.</p>
<p>Kairi took a step towards him, "Mister Aeros… I'm so sorry! I… I'm so sorry that I forgot who you were…" She was crestfallen.</p>
<p>Donald and Goofy glanced at each other before Mickey gave them a reassuring pat, "It's alright guys. I just didn't notice him standing there."</p>
<p>Aeros uncrossed his arms and put them into his pockets, a tired smile on his face, "Pretty much everyone forgot about Sora… I'm just glad everyone was finally able to remember my son."</p>
<p>The three residents of Disney Town balked, before Mickey shoved in front of Donald and Goofy, "You're Sora's father?!"</p>
<p>Aeros nodded as he stared down at the Mouse King, "It's been more than a decade, your Majesty."</p>
<p>Mickey blinked as Donald and Goofy caught on, "Oh… It was <em>you three </em>who were getting help from Master Yen Sid when I started my training!" He deflated a little, "I… I'm so sorry. I didn't even think to let any of you know about what had happened to Sora and Riku."</p>
<p>He glanced at the three parents before focusing on Riku's, "I uh… Well, Riku didn't wanna get you guys worried 'cause he was struggling with somethin' really bad, and until he could get control of it… he didn't wanna be home and worry you guys. So… he stayed away." His ears drooped, "I shoulda insisted he at least give you <em>some</em> sorta information… but then we got seperated."</p>
<p>Ruki huffed and crossed her arms, rolling her eyes as Vale nodded, "That sounds like something he'd do."</p>
<p>Aeros cut in, "And Sora?"</p>
<p>Goofy looked down at Donald in slight confusion as Mickey turned his way, "Well… Somethin' happened to Sora's Memory, and to fix it, he was put into a deep sleep along with Donald and Goofy. It… took a lot longer than we were hopin' it would to get his Memory put back together."</p>
<p>Aeros sighed in annoyance, but nodded, "And Riku and Sora are lost somewhere...together?"</p>
<p>Goofy drooped, "Seems like it."</p>
<p>Aeros mulled it over before looking at Vale, "Let's go inside and talk more. I'd like to hear more about everything that's happened." He glanced at Kairi, "You can let the Mayor know you're eating dinner here with us, and then we'll escort you home, alright?"</p>
<p>The red head nodded with an embarrassed smile, "I understand. Thank you."</p>
<hr/>
<p>Sora was tired.</p>
<p>And not just<em> tired</em>, but absolutely <em>wiped out</em>. He was cold and afraid, but as he continued walking and supporting Riku as he limped along beside him, he would continue onwards.</p>
<p>Even if they both fell into oblivion.</p>
<p>At least they could rely on one another until that end came.</p>
<p>Riku stopped, "Do you hear that?"</p>
<p>Sora blinked after having zoned out, simply concentrating on walking straight, "Huh?" He paused, and slowly a familiar sound reached them, "The sound of the ocean!"</p>
<p>Riku grabbed his shoulder and nodded, "Let's go."</p>
<p>Sora was about to support him again when Riku shook his head, "I'll walk."</p>
<p>The brunette looked his friend over suspiciously before stepping away. He started walking towards the sound of the waves, but then the sound of a body hitting the dirt alerted him. He spun, and quickly came to Riku's side as the other pulled himself up. "I don't think… I'm going to make it."</p>
<p>Sora huffed, "Don't <em>say</em> that. Wherever <em>you</em> go,<em> I'll </em>go. Got it?"</p>
<p>Riku looked at him in exasperation before smirking, "Have it your way." Sora immediately helped Riku to his feet, and once again began to drag him towards the shore by his belt. It was annoying for Riku, having his legs give out, but he appreciated Sora's determination to see him safe.</p>
<p>Finally, after several minutes of walking, they made it to the beach.</p>
<p>There was a low light in the sky as it illuminated the Dark Waters in front of them, surrounded by grey/black scraggly rocks and strange blue luminescence. As he and Sora sat down at the waterline, Riku couldn't help but feel like it was a little like the end of twilight.</p>
<p>They sat there in silence, the sound of the waves comforting them as tiredness kept them still.</p>
<p>Riku smirked to himself, "You know… I was always jealous of you."</p>
<p>Sora blinked and looked up to him confused, "Huh? Why?"</p>
<p>Riku continued, "I wished I could live life following my Heart, like you do."</p>
<p>Sora stared out towards the horizon, discomfort on his face, "Yeah well, I got my own problems."</p>
<p>Riku thought his words over a moment as he ran through some scenarios from when they were growing up in his mind before asking, "Like what?"</p>
<p>"Like… wanting to be like you."</p>
<p>Riku smirked, humming to himself, "Well. There is <em>one</em> advantage to being me… having <em>you</em> as a friend."</p>
<p>Sora looked at him surprised before smiling as he turned back towards the horizon, "Then I guess I'm happy the way I am, since that means I have something you could never imitate too." He grinned to himself as he thought of how this conversation had gone.</p>
<p>They sat there, listening to the comfort of the waves for what seemed like minutes, but it could have also been several days.</p>
<p>Time didn't really exist, and the low ball of light in the sky never shifted. It neither ascended or descended.</p>
<p>They could both easily stay and fade away into the Dark.</p>
<p>Riku felt something touch him from the water, startling him as he looked down at the offending object.</p>
<p>It was a corked glass bottle. He looked at it in confusion as he popped it open, and emptied the letter into his hand. He read it and smiled to himself, immediately understanding just who the letter was written for and by whom. He turned and waved the letter to his companion, "Hey Sora?"</p>
<p>Sora sleepily responded and looked at him, catching sight of the letter. "I think it's for you." Sora took it silently as he began to read.</p>
<p>Something bright began to fill his Heart with every word and line, and as he read its Sender's name, his Heart reached out and a Light began to illuminate the Dark Shores they camped on.</p>
<p>Riku stared at the growing spectacle in front of them, "<em>Light</em>."</p>
<p>Sora gasped, "The <em>Door</em> to<strong> Light</strong>..!" He quickly stood, reaching out to Riku, "We'll go, together!"</p>
<p>Riku reached up, "Yeah." He was back on his feet and together, he and Sora walked into the Light.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Aeros stared at the Play Island from his vantage point on the Islands. It had been thirteen days since Kairi had returned home, and Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and Pluto had appeared with her.</p>
<p>He opened his house to the Disney denizens, their only repayment for the hospitality was to simply clean and air out the house and to absolutely <em><strong>not</strong></em> get into the storage closet under the stairs.</p>
<p>Everywhere else was pretty much fair game.</p>
<p>He immediately set to restock the house of various food items for his guests as they began their work, Pluto being dropped off at Ruki and Vale's when he became more of a hindrance than a help.</p>
<p>After that, he simply continued as always and at dawn and sunset, Aeros would come to the spot he currently stood that looked over the entire Mainland and watch towards the horizon.</p>
<p>Waiting.</p>
<p>Sleeping Lion comforted him wordlessly from his Heart, yet he understood it all the same.</p>
<p>
  <em>Soon.</em>
</p>
<p>He took in a deep cleansing breath as the sun began setting, and went to tell the others.</p>
<p>
  <em>They shall return home today.</em>
</p>
<p>He gathered Kairi, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy and led them to the pier. He took Donald and Goofy, his son's protectors in one raft, and Kairi took Mickey in the other as she towed Riku's empty raft behind her.</p>
<p>They reached the Play Island in record time, Mickey and the others jumping out of the boat as Aeros kept it from capsizing on him in exasperation. He secured his raft before looking at Kairi, motioning her to go ahead as he took the third rope to begin anchoring Riku's.</p>
<p>Two bright blue comets appeared in the sky, and he paused from his work to see just as they crashed into the water. He winced at the sound of them flying in the air and the subsequent impact.</p>
<p>Sora's head popped out of the water first, shortly followed by Riku. They glanced around somewhat dazed as Kairi yelled out to her friends.</p>
<p>This caught the two boys' attention as she flagged them down. Sora laughed as he immediately began swimming, Riku lagging behind him to meet up with her. Sora immediately started running the second he was able in excitement, Riku sedately following behind him as he was still nursing his injury.</p>
<p>Kairi smiled warmly at her two boys as they got closer, only becoming shocked as Donald, Goofy, and Mickey ran past her. Sora barely had a second to brace himself while laughing as Goofy and Donald tackled him, nuzzling him at finally getting him home.</p>
<p>Mickey continued onward jumping as Riku caught him in a spin before he carefully set him down. They all looked to one another before turning their gaze to Kairi, who had sedately walked up to Sora, stuck sitting in the water.</p>
<p>She giggled as Sora dug out her Lucky Charm she'd given him that had sealed their promise and held it up for her to see.</p>
<p>Tears filled his eyes, as he felt Roxas and Naminé greet each other from their Hearts. He hastily wiped his eye and smiled toothily at her, "We… We're back!"</p>
<p>Kairi warmly extended her hand nodding as she held back tears, "You're home!"</p>
<p>Sora felt relief as he grabbed her hand, the Charm secured between them as she helped him to his feet. Steadying him as he got imbalanced.</p>
<p>Riku walked up beside them, and the two immediately each took one of his hands grinning. Kairi turned slightly, "That includes you too, Riku."</p>
<p>The silver haired teen smiled, a little chastised for removing himself from the picture and nodded, squeezing both of their hands, "Yeah… I'm home. Thanks."</p>
<p>Mickey, Donald, and Goofy chuckled, wiping their eyes of their tears of joy at finally seeing the two home.</p>
<p>Sora glanced to the side as he and the others stepped onto the shore, noticing his father sitting cross legged on the pier, his head resting in his propped up hand in a relaxed but melancholic manner.</p>
<p>The sad smile on his father's face caused his Heart to ache, as the weight of missing his home, his <em>family</em> hit him at once. Sora felt tears build up again as he gasped and immediately began running towards him.</p>
<p>Aeros sighed in relief as he got himself up and hopped off the pier, taking a few steps forward just as Sora plowed right into him. He took the force of his son's impact and chuckled softly, hugging him close, "You've grown."</p>
<p>Sora laughed wetly, "Yeah, I guess so."</p>
<p>Aeros squeezed him tightly, "Thank you for coming home."</p>
<p>Sora nodded, his words caught in his throat as he soaked in his father's embrace, realizing in the back of his mind just how badly it must have hurt Aeros for him to simply disappear like that.</p>
<p>"Thank you… for being here when I came back."</p>
<p>Their journey was complete.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Stressed Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>AN: Some swearing this chapter and Aeros generally having a bad time. Please R&amp;R/Leave a Kudos!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>Wish we could turn back time to the good old days<br/>When our momma sang us to sleep, but now we're stressed out<br/>(Oh) Wish we could turn back time (Oh) to the good old days (Oh)<br/>When our momma sang us to sleep, but now we're stressed out</em><br/>-twenty one pilots, Stressed Out<br/>xxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxx</p>
<p>A couple of weeks passed. Sora and Aeros reacclimated to the other as Aeros finally returned home now that it wasn't unbearably devoid of his son's presence.</p>
<p>Things seemed to be going well as a new "normal" settled between the two when one day Sora simply… didn't come home.</p>
<p>Aeros waited a few hours, believing he was simply still out with Riku and/or Kairi, when it started to grow dark.</p>
<p>Dinner passed and still no Sora.</p>
<p>Aeros stood and began pacing the house before calling his friends.</p>
<p>Ruki picked up the line, "Hello?"</p>
<p>The brunette inhaled, "Is Sora there?"</p>
<p>She paused for a moment, "Not since he went off with Riku and Kairi to the Play Island, no."</p>
<p>"Alright thanks, I'll check in with the Mayor."</p>
<p>Ruki exhaled, "All right. Riku isn't home either so keep me updated, alright?"</p>
<p>"Sure." He hung up. He stared at the phone for a long moment before dialing again.</p>
<p>Kairi picked up, "Hello?"</p>
<p>"Have you seen Riku and Sora? Are they on their way home?"</p>
<p>The teen paused for a moment on the phone, as if holding her breath before she responded, "Uh… Well…." She became nervous, "We were hanging out on the Play Island when we got an urgent letter from King Mickey. It seemed <em>really</em> important, so… they left."</p>
<p>Aeros wanted to throw his phone in anger, but tried to keep himself in check as he bit out, "<em>Where did they go.</em>"</p>
<p>Kairi gasped, "Did they not talk to any of you? I- uh, I think they went to Master Yen Sid's?"</p>
<p>"<strong>Ok</strong>, <em>got it.</em> Thank you." He slammed the phone, unable to feel bad for more than likely scaring the poor girl. He turned around and stared at the storage closet for several minutes, trying to get a grip on his anger as he stomped over to the door, throwing it open and hearing it slam on the wall. He winced as he caught it while it bounced back.</p>
<p>The Crystal Ball that had been gifted to Ava sat there, dormant.</p>
<p>He growled low in his throat as he slapped his hand on it, pushing Mana into it with a blue glow.</p>
<p>Eventually a familiar old voice rang out, "<strong>Ah, if it isn't Young Aeros. It has been many, many years since we last spoke. Have you and your family been well?</strong>"</p>
<p>He clenched his teeth, "<em>No</em>. I have <em>not </em>been well. <em><strong>Where </strong></em><em>is my </em><em><strong>son</strong></em>."</p>
<p>The old Wizard paused for a long moment, "<strong>Your son..? Is he not with his mo-</strong>"</p>
<p>Aeros could hold back his building hysteria, "<em><strong>AVA DISAPPEARED. YEARS ago!</strong></em><em> It's just been me and my son, </em><em><strong>SORA!</strong></em>"</p>
<p>The other side of the Crystal Ball sat silent for almost too long before he replied, "...<strong>Sora, the very one, along with Riku, who arrived here earlier this evening?</strong>"</p>
<p>He almost laughed, but it came out as a shrill breath, "<em><strong>I guess?</strong></em> He's <em>barely been home </em>for a <em>month</em>, and now he and Riku have <em>disappeared without </em>a <em><strong>WORD.</strong></em>"</p>
<p>He could almost feel Master Yen Sid's patience run out as he seemed silently occupied on the other side. "<em><strong>Mickey</strong></em><strong>. Did you </strong><em><strong>not</strong></em><strong> ensure that they had informed their loved ones </strong><em><strong>before</strong></em><strong> setting out?</strong>" The old Wizard was downright exasperated.</p>
<p>He could faintly hear Mickey's pathetic excuse of a response before the Master continued, "<strong>I must apologize for our lack of correspondence. I </strong><em><strong>did not</strong></em><strong> realize they had begun their Mark of Mastery Exam without informing anyone at home that they would be leaving from Destiny Islands. A great deal of information has come into our possession which has caused us to ignore traditional propriety and begin this Exam post-haste for the sake of the Worlds. I have </strong><em><strong>no excuses</strong></em><strong> for such terrible irresponsibility on our part.</strong>"</p>
<p>Aeros closed his eyes and took a deep cleansing breath to calm himself and stated flatly, "But the two of them are there."</p>
<p>"<strong>In a manner of speaking.</strong>"</p>
<p>"What does that <em><strong>even-</strong></em>" He cut himself off before rolling his neck to try and relieve the tension and bite his tongue, "<em>We leave them in your care.</em> <strong>Do</strong> ensure they let us know when they're off-World, no matter the urgency. <strong>Or at least</strong> have them call after they've been sent off. <em><strong>I don't care.</strong></em> The three of us have dealt with our kids missing for<em> too long</em>."</p>
<p>Master Yen Sid breathed audibly, "<strong>Understood. I do, again, apologize. I must go so that I can continue to observe their exam.</strong>"</p>
<p>"<strong>Fine.</strong> Good<em>bye.</em>" He took his hand off the Ball and the glow of his Mana dissipated.</p>
<p>If he ever found himself in King Mickey's presence, he was going to <em>literally</em> kick him <em>in the </em><em><strong>ass</strong></em><em> and-</em></p>
<p>Aeros took a breath, closed the closet door, and returned to his phone to update Ruki on her son's whereabouts.</p>
<p>He flinched at the sound of plaster being destroyed on the other end of the call as Vale wailed about the repair costs.</p>
<hr/>
<p>A few days later Riku and Kairi showed up at the Library. Aeros looked the two over, glancing around them as Kairi became increasingly nervous while Riku frowned, "Uh… hi Aeros."</p>
<p>The brunette glared at the tall teen from his circulation desk, "Hello, <em>Riku</em>. What new disaster has befallen us <em>this time</em> to bring you here?"</p>
<p>Riku immediately flushed, having gotten a rather stern reprimand from Master Yen Sid after everything with the exam was completed, "I uh… I'm gonna be taking Kairi to Master Yen Sid. Not really sure why, but he said it was important…?" He was slightly flinching away from him near the end.</p>
<p>A strange smile settled on Aeros's face as his gaze pierced into Riku, "And where's Sora?"</p>
<p>Riku grimaced as he shrunk into his shoulders a little, "<em>Training?</em>"</p>
<p>He continued in the strange line of calm rage, "You're not <em>sure</em>..?" Aeros slowly stood from his seat.</p>
<p>Riku took a step back, grabbing Kairi's hand, "<strong>Well</strong>, if anyone needs us, just call Master Yen Sid with that Crystal Ball, I guess? <em><strong>Bye!</strong></em>" He bolted, Kairi shouting as she was dragged behind him.</p>
<p>Sleeping Lion appeared in his hand as the door slammed shut behind them.</p>
<p>He growled loudly, absently thankful no one was around as he yelled in frustration.</p>
<p><em>Could </em><em><strong>no one</strong></em><em> keep track of his son for </em>any<em> reasonable</em><em><strong> length of time</strong></em><em>!?</em></p>
<p>He breathed heavily for a few minutes, trying to pull himself back together as he dropped into his chair, resting his Keyblade over his lap as he stared at it tiredly, whispering to himself, "<em>What the fuck.</em>"</p>
<p>Aeros was <em><strong>done.</strong></em></p>
<hr/>
<p>It was nearly a month later while he was sitting in the living room, finished with the Library for the day that Sora came home.</p>
<p>Sort of.</p>
<p>He walked in the front door, hand behind his head as he chuckled, an abashed look on his face.</p>
<p>His hair was a little different and his clothes had changed. Aeros looked him over tiredly as he absently noticed Donald and Goofy behind him waiting at the door, "Hey dad…"</p>
<p>He acknowledged him, "Sora."</p>
<p>His smile turned into a grimace before he deflated, "Sorry about leaving and not saying anything."</p>
<p>Aeros nodded, "Just tell me next time, alright?"</p>
<p>Sora looked at him, brightness reigniting in his eyes as he grinned toothily, going over to him for a hug, "Thanks, dad."</p>
<p>He sighed as he hugged his son back awkwardly, "So you're on a new adventure?"</p>
<p>Sora took a step back as he explained, "There's some really bad people out there… The New Organization Xlll, who are trying to start a new War." Aeros's eyes narrowed as Sora quickly plowed on, "And well. I gotta figure out this Power I lost, the Power of Waking to help some people who've been gone for a really, really long time. And I gotta find a way to bring back Roxas so he can be hisown<em>personand</em>-"</p>
<p>Aeros lifted a hand, capable of following his son's line of thinking but being stuck on the word <em>War</em>. "What kind of <em>War</em> are you talking about."</p>
<p>The three adventurers grimaced as Sora floundered, "It's.. uh… I mean…" He cringed, "A.. Second Keyblade War…?"</p>
<p>Aeros's eyes turned cold and flat, "Keyblade War. <em>A </em><em><strong>Second</strong></em><em> one</em>."</p>
<p>Sora took a step back, having never experienced his father's cold anger up close, "Y-yeah..?"</p>
<p>He abruptly stood and grabbed him by his collar, Donald and Goofy shouting as they quickly ran over to try and intervene. He brought his face close to his son speaking lowly, "<em><strong>And no one else can do what it is you need to do?</strong></em>" It was more like a statement than a question.</p>
<p>Sora felt the reassuring hands of Donald and Goofy as they tried to calm the situation, steeling his breath as he looked into his father's eyes.</p>
<p>They were filled with <em>incredible </em><em><strong>grief</strong></em>.</p>
<p>
  <em>He's afraid.</em>
</p>
<p>Sora's eyes softened with determination, "<strong>Yeah</strong>. I'm the <em>only one</em> who can help them… and when we do, we'll have to take down the man who started everything that's ruined everyone's lives since I was born."</p>
<p>Aeros breathed for several moments before slowly releasing his grip on his son's front. He took a step back as Donald and Goofy flanked Sora's from behind. "I see." Tears of frustration welled in his eyes as the impending feeling of uselessness began to grip him.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>I came here… to make a connection. It's the only thing I can do, after all he's done for us.</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>The boy who had come from the past and held his infant son.</p>
<p><em>This</em> is what he was preparing for.</p>
<p>"Awe, dad…" Sora's face fell as he cautiously went to try and comfort him.</p>
<p>Aeros took another step away as he wiped his eyes, Sora dropping his hand helplessly with a forlorn look on his face.</p>
<p>The older man took in a sharp breath, raised his head, and looked down at his son for what might possibly be the last time, "I want you <em>safe.</em>"</p>
<p>Sora nodded, "I know."</p>
<p>"Donald and Goofy will be with you."</p>
<p>The two at his side stepped up, nodding vigorously as they responded, "Yup! You can count on us!"</p>
<p>He kept his gaze on his son and wetly continued, "I love you."</p>
<p>Sora's eyes widened as they became glossy, a smile slowly spread on his face, "I love you too… Dad."</p>
<p>Aeros stepped forward and grabbed Sora in a crushing hug, burying his face into his hair, "Promise me you'll come back."</p>
<p>Sora held onto his father, giving him a reassuring squeeze, "I promise."</p>
<p>He released a breath thick with emotion before stepping back, his hands on Sora's shoulders, "I'm proud of you, Sora."</p>
<p>Sora smiled up at him wetly as he tried to respond before nodding. "Yeah."</p>
<p>He took in his son's appearance for a long while before giving his son's shoulders one last squeeze before stepping back. "You're just like your Mother."</p>
<p>Sora's eyes widened in surprise, "Huh?"</p>
<p>He took a deep breath and summoned Sleeping Lion, shocking the three as he shifted his right hand so that the blade could lay in his other hand as he looked down at it fondly, "She could also Wield a Keyblade… When she showed up, she was covered in the remains of a Great and Terrible Battle. She… was someone who experienced the First Keyblade War."</p>
<p>He looked at Sora as his hand gripped the shaft, "I'll be praying… for your Victory, and safe Return."</p>
<p>Sora stood stunned as he looked between his father and the Keyblade. The letter his mother had written him suddenly made a little more sense. There were still some confusing parts, but he had memorized each line of it so that he would never forget her kind and loving Words for him.</p>
<p>Sora nodded confidently, "Thanks."</p>
<p>Sora ran to and paused at the door as Donald and Goofy went out before him, "I'll see you again soon." He went to step away as his father called out one last thing.</p>
<p>"<strong>May Your Heart be Your Guiding Key.</strong>"</p>
<p>Sora smiled as he looked down to the ground as he acknowledged Aeros's words and ran out the door, hearing it click behind him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Ventus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>AN: Thank you for the kudos on AO3! Please R&amp;R/Leave a Kudos!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>Everything in time</em><br/><em>Set your eyes upon the shallow surface</em><br/><em>Hollow out your mind</em><br/><em>How divine, you disengage your self</em><br/>-Demon Hunter, The Heart of a Graveyard<br/>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxx</p>
<p>The first time Ventus began to awaken within Sora's Heart, after so many years blissfully wrapped in its warmth and dreaming through Sora's childhood days, it had been when Destiny Islands fell.</p>
<p>It was vague, but Sora's fear and confusion had been so strong that it gripped even him from the vestiges of his Sleep.</p>
<p>He'd barely had the strength to open his 'eyes' as it were, that all he could do was push forward the very tiny ball of Light that had been resting deep in Sora's Heart… or, the soul of the Kingdom Key, up to the surface of his Heart Station.</p>
<p>He'd fallen back Asleep then, but he was no longer in a Deep Slumber.</p>
<p>The second time he'd become aware again, Sora was forgetting himself.</p>
<p>Honestly, Ventus was almost too used to forgetting things that it didn't even phase him that Sora was being manipulated.</p>
<p>That was, until he found himself standing on his own Heart Station, unable to move, and his eyes just barely open.</p>
<p>He stood there for some time, absently seeing Sora's actions as he went further and further into the Castle of Oblivion.</p>
<p>Honestly, every time Sora ran into that pink haired guy his head <em>hurt</em> and he just wanted to go back to <em>Sleep</em>.</p>
<p>Still, despite being unable to do anything he couldn't help but begin to wonder <em>why</em> it was that he'd regained a vague semblance of his own form. He wasn't really able to move, and he was still just the small Light of his Heart… but he had a <em>body</em>.</p>
<p>As see through as it was.</p>
<p>The sound of a girl gasping made him just a tiny bit more alert.</p>
<p>"<em>What…?</em>" White sandals filled his vision, bare legs, and the hem of a poorly cared for white dress came into view.</p>
<p>The faintest recognition of something-someone similar slipped in and out of his mind with a trembling fear that was quickly forgotten and pushed away.</p>
<p>"...<em>Who are you..? And why..are you here?</em>"</p>
<p>Ventus wasn't able to answer, but the girl's timidity lessened. Slowly she examined him with a little more courage, "<em>You're not… a part of Sora's Heart, are you?</em>"</p>
<p>He barely was able to shake his head in the negative, but it seemed she saw it all the same.</p>
<p>"<em>I see.</em>" She gasped, "<em>Oh no.. the Links of your Memory… They're… They might get tangled up in Sora's if I'm not careful.</em>"</p>
<p>He minutely gathered the strength to lift his head, to try and get a look at her face. He only managed to lift his head enough to see her neck, taking in the sight of her light blonde hair. He was still <em>so tired</em>.</p>
<p>"<em>Your memories… they're so sad</em>."</p>
<p>He couldn't respond, but he carefully examined her body language.</p>
<p>She was a weak Heart of Light, so much like his own. Almost like a newborn's, yet being forced into the existence of someone older. She was afraid, almost <em>too</em> afraid, and her body wasn't built for battle.</p>
<p>He took in a breath, and forced his mouth to whisper to her, "<em>Fight.</em>"</p>
<p>She gasped, clutching her chest fearfully, "<em>I'm not… I'm not someone who can pick up a weapon to harm others. It doesn't matter that I came from Sora and Kairi both… I still-</em>"</p>
<p>"<em>You're… Heart… Fight. Only you… can.</em>" Ventus's head fell down to his chest as his eyes almost closed. He was still not ready to Wake up.</p>
<p>The girl stood there as his body began to fade away, leaving only his Heart, a ball of Light, to float in front of her.</p>
<p>Cautiously, she gently caressed his Heart as she seemed to examine his Memories. "<em>I see… so you mean… I should do what I can with what power I </em>do<em> have.</em>"</p>
<p>
  <em>Yes.</em>
</p>
<p>Carefully, he gently pushed some of his Courage to her.</p>
<p><em>I </em>too<em> was afraid to Fight… but I had to protect my friends, no matter what. Even if it meant my end. I was willing to Fight for them… so that they could Live.</em></p>
<p>Naminé closed her eyes, slowly nodding in understanding. The Heart was such a strange and fickle thing, but what this Sleeping Heart was saying to her…</p>
<p>She slowly released Ventus's Slumbering Heart as it slowly sunk back into his dormant Station of Awakening.</p>
<p>She would Fight with the Power bestowed upon her, and right the wrongs she had committed.</p>
<p>Sora deserved that much.</p>
<hr/>
<p>The next time Ventus was awoken, he was floating over someone else's barely formed and fragile Heart Station.</p>
<p>He dimly looked it over, the vision of a girl with black hair, as if sitting on a ledge staring out into the horizon.</p>
<p>He looked around, eyes settling on the back of the girl who's image he floated over. Ventus's Heart slowly came closer to the stained glass, until the slightest flicker of his body touched down on it.</p>
<p>Her head shot up, as if listening for something, before she slowly turned around and saw him.</p>
<p>The black haired girl became confused as she saw the ghost of himself standing there, too tired to lift his head or fully open his eyes.</p>
<p>She walked over to his Heart, "...Roxas?"</p>
<p>
  <em>Ven…</em>
</p>
<p>The girl continued to stare at him, baffled, "What are you doing in my Heart..?"</p>
<p>
  <em>Not… sure… Sleeping…</em>
</p>
<p>The girl bowed her head, a frown on her face, "Oh… I think… I might be asleep too." She looked him over a moment longer, "I'm Xion. You… look a lot like my best friend."</p>
<p>
  <em>...Really? I'm just… me.</em>
</p>
<p>She smiled warmly a moment before looking around as sadness crept back in, "I don't know what to do."</p>
<p>There was a long moment of silence before his Heart gently nudged her. She blinked as she looked at his immobile body before she continued, "I… I was created… to steal Sora's memories, and to replace Roxas… but… He's my <em>friend!</em> I don't <em>want</em> to be the reason he fades away into <em><strong>Nothing.</strong></em> But… if I don't,<em> I'll</em> be erased<em>.</em> It will be like I'd <em>never </em><em><strong>existed!</strong></em>" Tears had gathered in her eyes. "Is that… selfish of me?"</p>
<p>He mulled her words over carefully before responding.</p>
<p>
  <em>I gave up my life for the sake of my friends… But it's not selfish to not want to be erased from existence.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>In the end, my desire to protect my friends and the Worlds brought me to my answer.</em>
</p>
<p>Xion wiped her eyes, sniffling. "I don't know… if I have that kind of courage."</p>
<p><em>That's ok. In the end, it's up to </em> <em> <strong>you</strong> </em> <em> to decide what's best, not only for you, but everyone you care about.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>No one can judge you for not wanting to fade away.</em>
</p>
<p>Xion placed her hands over her Heart and closed her eyes, "Axel, Roxas… I don't want them to forget about me."</p>
<p>
  <em>Have Faith in the bond you share… You're friends right? Your Hearts are connected. No matter how their mind forgets, deep inside of their Heart, your memory will remain, no matter how deep it's buried.</em>
</p>
<p>Xion breathed for several moments, soaking in his words. She opened her eyes, resolution and unmistakable grief in equal measure. "I understand. Thank you… Ven."</p>
<p>
  <em>Let Your Heart be Your Guiding Key.</em>
</p>
<p>He faded into wakeful Slumber as his Heart returned to his Station.</p>
<p>Ventus was now Aware.</p>
<hr/>
<p>It didn't seem like very long until he woke up again. Ventus blearily looked around his Heart Station, attempting to discern what woke him up <em>this time</em> when he realized it was <em>Sora himself</em> who'd finally woken up.</p>
<p>He sleepily examined Sora's thoughts as they trickled down to his Heart.</p>
<p>It seemed he was uncomfortable and confused, but happy to see his friends.</p>
<p>But… something about his voice was bothering him..?</p>
<p>It was strange… Ventus recognized that voice, it was one that had brought him fear and anger…</p>
<p>But coming from Sora, it made him smile a little as he stared upwards in a daze. Ventus closed his eyes and reached out to Sora's Heart and gently squeezed his shoulder in reassurance, before fading away into Sleep again.</p>
<p>It was almost no time at all before he opened his eyes again, coming to face the back of a boy who looked weirdly like himself in a black coat.</p>
<p>
  <em>...Roxas?</em>
</p>
<p>The boy whipped around, summoning his Keyblades and looking around angrily until his eyes settled on Ventus's Heart.</p>
<p>He frowned, lowering his Keyblades and walking over to the Light floating over his Station. "What do <em>you</em> want?"</p>
<p>Ventus could feel the boy's anger. Anger at having <em>everything</em> taken away from him so mercilessly.</p>
<p>
  <em>Your Heart is hurting… and I guess… I came.</em>
</p>
<p>Roxas scoffed as he glared off to the side. It was more than bizarre for Ventus to see his face so angry. Let alone on someone else. What the heck had happened for that- oh right.</p>
<p>Probably when Sora stabbed himself with that Keyblade and they fell into Darkness together.</p>
<p>...Had part of himself slipped into this angry boy in front of him?</p>
<p>A thought for another time.</p>
<p>Roxas frowned at the floating Heart in front of him, "It's not <em>fair.</em> Why did <em>I </em>have to fade away for <em><strong>him</strong></em>."</p>
<p>Ventus didn't have an answer.</p>
<p>Roxas slumped and closed his eyes, tears of anger and frustration gathering in his eyes, "Was it <em>so wrong</em>… for me <em>just to </em><em><strong>exist!?</strong></em>"</p>
<p>
  <em>...My existence was made to bring about the end of all the Worlds… to form… some sort of terrible weapon.</em>
</p>
<p>Roxas's shoulders scrunched up as he sucked in a breath. He grit his teeth, angry, before slowly relaxing again as he straightened up. "I must sound pretty stupid, huh?"</p>
<p>
  <em>Not at all. It's not wrong to want to live, to be your own person.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I'm sure Sora will one day feel the same about you.</em>
</p>
<p>Roxas gasped, before looking away in shame, Oblivion and Oathkeeper fading away as he allowed his rage to dissipate, "I was… supposed to do something. I don't remember who it was for, and why… But… I was trying to destroy Kingdom Hearts."</p>
<p>
  <em>But you weren't able to.</em>
</p>
<p>Roxas shook his head in the negative before looking at the Sleepy Light in front of him.</p>
<p>
  <em>Pass those feelings onto Sora. He'll understand.</em>
</p>
<p>Roxas frowned, "But those feelings. They're <em><strong>mine.</strong></em>"</p>
<p>
  <em>But you're not able to do anything anymore.. At least… Not right now. It's ok to share your burden with Others. If you have the same goal, why not share that weight?</em>
</p>
<p>Roxas closed his eyes and breathed for a long moment. "I <em>refuse</em> to go down without a <em>Fight</em>."</p>
<p>
  <em>Good.</em>
</p>
<p>Roxas's eyes shot open as he looked at the floating ball of Light in front of him, "But you just said-"</p>
<p>
  <em>I never said to roll over and let yourself fade away. Just that you should allow yourself to receive help from others.</em>
</p>
<p>Roxas stared blankly at the Heart for another long moment before relenting. "I… think I understand what you mean."</p>
<p>Eventually the boy nodded, "I still won't let myself fade away… but I guess… I'll make sure Sora understands my feelings." He smiled sadly, "I guess… I'll let myself believe he can finish what I started." He looked at the Heart as it slowly started to rise away into the darkness above, "Leaving already?"</p>
<p>
  <em>I guess so… Stay strong, Roxas.</em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>Ventus almost jolted awake some time later. A terrible Dark and Oily feeling coiling in his stomach. <em>What…?</em></p>
<p>A Dark sinister chuckle reverberated over his Heart Station, as if it were something nearby.</p>
<p><em>This Heart… it's nothing but our </em> <em> <strong>Prison</strong> </em> <em>, Ventus.</em></p>
<p>He grit his teeth as his body became more and more solid, until he was standing fully formed on his Heart Station. "<em><strong>Vanitas!</strong></em>"</p>
<p>The coiling Dark laughed as familiar boots slowly paced their way onto his Station, "<em>What a shame, that they're dragging </em>Sora's Heart<em> so close to a never-ending </em><span class="u"><em><strong>Nightmare</strong></em><em>.</em></span>"</p>
<p>Ventus felt sick at the sound of his Other's voice, the sick glee on his face that twisted Sora's face, "<em>What are </em>you<em> doing here?</em>"</p>
<p>"<em>Why… I've been </em><em><strong>Sleeping</strong></em><em>, same as </em><em><strong>You</strong></em><em>. Only difference is, is I plan to </em><em><strong>Get Out</strong></em><em>.</em>"</p>
<p>Ventus got into a battle stance, summoning Wayward Wind to his hand, "<em>I won't let you hurt Sora, or anyone else!</em>"</p>
<p>Vanitas laughed as he summoned Void Gear, raising it above his head as if he were a viper ready to strike. A strange sort of ecstasy on his face as he immediately dashed forward to fight his Lighter half. He cackled in mad glee as Ventus blocked and parried, "<em>You're so </em><em><strong>Weak</strong></em><em> now! You were </em>almost<em> better off before you ever took a single step away from home to chase after Terra!</em>"</p>
<p>Ventus growled as he continued to fight, "<em>What are you people planning to do to Sora's Heart!?</em>"</p>
<p>"<em><strong>Steep it </strong></em><em>in everlasting </em><em><strong>Darkness.</strong></em>" The insane laughter of his Dark half reverberated across his Station as Vanitas slammed him into the stained glass, "<em><strong>You</strong></em><em> won't be getting in my way, </em><span class="u"><em><strong>Brother.</strong></em></span>"</p>
<p>Ventus struggled as Vanitas gripped his collar and lifted him off the ground with ease, laughing as he threw him into the Abyss. Ventus screamed as his body began to disappear, '<em>No!</em>'</p>
<p>Vanitas laughed as he stared at his brother's Heart as it fell deeper, "<em>Struggle</em><em><strong>, Brother, </strong></em><em>and despise your own</em><em><strong> futility</strong></em><em> as you find yourself still unable to save</em><em><strong> anyone.</strong></em>"</p>
<p>Ventus reorientated himself, finding that his Heart was falling fast towards the Heart of another's- Sora's.</p>
<p>He gasped as he saw the boy's semplance of himself float down, as if asleep, and begin to sink into a swirling mass of Darkness.</p>
<p>Ventus went after him reaching out with all of his Heart to Protect him from corruption.</p>
<p>His Heart acted as a Shield, covering Sora's Heart head to toe in the Armor that had once protected Ventus from certain Death.</p>
<p>And then, he fell asleep once again, as the Darkness slowly ate away at his senses.</p>
<p>
  <em> <strong>We can't… let them have their way.</strong> </em>
</p>
<p>Two Hearts Slumbered.</p>
<hr/>
<p>"<em>...-ave Aqua from the Realm of Darkness!</em>"</p>
<p>Ventus stared up blearily, lying flat on his back on his Station.</p>
<p>
  <em> <strong>Aqua..?</strong> </em>
</p>
<p>He jolted up, still woozy from Sleeping, but suddenly interested. Aqua was in trouble..?!</p>
<p><em>He </em> <em> <strong>had</strong> </em> <em> to save her!</em></p>
<p>"<em><strong>I'll go!</strong></em><em>"</em></p>
<p>"<em>But … -ou can't! You -t ha- the Pow- -kening yet!"</em></p>
<p>The feeling of confusion and embarrassment settled in the air around him as Sora was chastised for Ventus's impulse.</p>
<p>This happened again and again, Ventus slowly getting himself into a standing position every time.</p>
<p>His Heart was bursting. He wanted to help Aqua, and all those around Sora could do was<em> laugh at him</em>.</p>
<p>Ventus wanted to cry tears of frustration as Sora continued to be belittled. <em>But he already has it! It's still there! The Power of Awakening is in his grasp!</em></p>
<p>Ventus let out a choked sob before crying out from the depths of his Heart, <em>It's right </em><em><strong>HERE!</strong></em></p>
<p>A Light burst into the Darkness, slowly glowing as it formed Sora's Heart Station above him in the gloom of his Heart's Slumbering Darkness.</p>
<p><em>I… have to </em> <em> <strong>Wake up</strong> </em> <em>!</em></p>
<p>Sora's Heart finally Listened. '<em>Yes! ...Tell me what to do..!</em>'</p>
<p>
  <em>The Power of Waking…</em>
</p>
<p>Sora's Heart felt shame, '<em>I can't… I still don't have it yet!</em>'</p>
<p>Ventus sighed almost exasperated due to his worry for his friend,<em> You never lost it… It </em><em><strong>Sleeps</strong></em><em>… until someone </em><em><strong>needs</strong></em><em> it. </em><em><strong>Call</strong></em><em> to it…</em></p>
<p>Light began to gather in the center of Sora's Station, slowly forming his image as he replied, '<em>I </em><em><strong>am</strong></em><em> calling, with all my </em><em><strong>Heart!</strong></em>' Sora summoned Kingdom Key, and suddenly a reaction occurred, a Light building in the center of his Station as it Awoke a Keyhole.</p>
<p>A light rippled out, changing the face of Sora's Station as its image faded into darkness, the Light of the Keyhole shining, waiting to be unlocked.</p>
<p>Finally, the Darkness of Sleep that had covered Ventus's Station began to flutter away like a flock of birds, revealing the face of his Heart.</p>
<p>Sora felt confidence rush through him, and he immediately grasped Kingdom Key with both hands, and shot the waiting beam of Light to the waiting Lock on Ventus's Heart. Light began to expand like ripples of water over the familiar Stained Glass.</p>
<p><em> <strong>Thank you</strong> </em> <em>… for always keeping me safe, </em> <em> <strong>Sora</strong> </em> <em>…</em></p>
<p>Ventus felt his body begin to respond to the desperation of his Will as his Heart shot out of the embrace of Sora's protection and into the Light.</p>
<p>Ventus Awoke.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Sora</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>AN: I may or may not be open to post-story side-scenario ideas once I complete posting chapter 40, so if you have any scenario ideas of things that would have been cool to see written in this version of KH, let me know (they would be tacked onto the end of this story instead of seperate). We're now running through the end of KH3 into ReMind. Thank you for the Kudos on AO3! Please Read &amp; Review/Leave a Kudos!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>In a field of yellow flowers underneath the sun/</em><em>Bluest eyes that spark with lightning; boy with shoes undone</em><br/>
<em>He is young, so full of hope reveling in tiny dreams/</em><em>Filling up his arms with flowers right for giving any queen</em><br/>
<em>Running to her, beaming bright while cradling his prize/</em><em>A flickering of yellow light within his mother's eyes</em><br/>
<em>She holds them to her heart keeping them where they'll be safe/</em><em>Clasped within her very marrow, dandelions in a vase</em><br/>
-Five Iron Frenzy, Dandelions<br/>
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxx</p>
<p>Sora ran around the Final World, collecting the moving pieces of himself so that he could get back to his friends. Chirithy had been… sort of helpful in Guiding him in what to do.</p>
<p>Though he felt weirdly nostalgic and lonely, seeing the little Dream Eater on its own.</p>
<p>He at least<em> thought</em> it was one- felt a little like Meow Wow and all the others… just… <em>older</em>.</p>
<p>He had collected half of his body when he found himself back where he started, a group of Stars surrounding him. He listened to each one, then talking to Naminé, and the other Star that spoke of Yozora.</p>
<p><em><strong>That </strong></em>had been pretty weird, to be honest.</p>
<p>Sora sighed, ready to continue on his way to collect the fragments of his Heart when he paused. He heard movement from somewhere nearby.</p>
<p>He looked from his right and then to his left, suddenly catching sight of a girl wearing a long rose-colored hooded sweater that reached just above her knees. Her long black hair caught his eye as he turned and silently made his way towards her.</p>
<p>Considering what Chirithy had said, she must either have an incredibly strong Heart, or someone's Will was keeping her completely tethered and whole.</p>
<p>She was looking around when he came up behind her, "Oh, I didn't think I'd run into anyone else here."</p>
<p>The girl gasped as she spun around, looking him over in confused wonder as he grinned toothily, resting one hand on his hip as the other rubbed the back of his head.</p>
<p>She seemed to finish looking him over before looking down at herself in confusion before looking him in the eyes, "Where is… Here?"</p>
<p>Sora hummed, bringing his hands behind his head as he swayed in contemplation before responding calmly, "The end of the line, I guess. The Final World… or something like that."</p>
<p>His words seemed to frighten her as her face paled as he watched her reaction. He <em>hated</em> making girls upset, so he dropped his arms to cross over his chest and continued, "Well, I'm not gonna say I get it myself. I'm just trying to put myself back together so I can help my friends."</p>
<p>Her gaze seemed to lower, and then stop at his chest. He blinked in confusion as to why she'd stare at his collar area before she swallowed, timidly looking him in the eyes with trepidation, "...Sora?"</p>
<p>Shock made him drop his arms at his sides, "You know me?"</p>
<p>Tears built in the girl's ice blue eyes as determination slowly came into her features, "Not Yet. <strong>But I will.</strong>"</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Mother!</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>His Heart screamed, throwing him into confusion as the girl in front of him suddenly began to glow and fall away from him. He quickly reached out, having so many questions rush though his mind as the longing for his Mother's touch gripped him. She reached out to his reaching hand with a sad smile, their fingertips almost brushing as her body suddenly exploded into Light and glitter.</p>
<p>He fell forward onto his knees, watching the last of her sparkling Light return from wherever it had come, tears welling in his eyes as the magnitude of that brief encounter hit him.</p>
<p><em>That was… my </em>mother<em>. My mother was just here in front of me!</em></p>
<p>He took a shallow breath as he felt himself begin to cry silently, clenching his eyes shut and clutching his chest as he curled into himself.</p>
<p>
  <em>She was beautiful, and Strong.</em>
</p>
<p>Just as he needed to be for his friends.</p>
<p>He allowed himself another moment to cry, to allow himself a moment to process what had just happened, before pulling himself back together.</p>
<p>His mother promised his father she'd return one day.</p>
<p>So he wiped his eyes and pulled himself up to his feet before turning back towards the way he came.</p>
<p>He still had a lot of himself to put back together.</p>
<p>Sora planned to meet her again too, one day.</p><hr/>
<p>History was repeating itself. As if his first failure and subsequent Heart destruction hadn't been enough, he was now witnessing everything fall apart at the seams in the same spot <em>again</em>.</p>
<p>If it hadn't been for his brief meeting with his mother, Sora may have completely forgotten or suppressed the fact this was happening again.</p>
<p>Goofy backed away, "Somethin's wrong!"</p>
<p>The tornado of Heartless, Nobodies, and Unversed kept building into a colossal nightmare.</p>
<p>Donald screamed, "Look out!"</p>
<p>Goofy got in line with Donald, "What now?"</p>
<p>"Sora?"</p>
<p>The brunette stared at the colossal funnelling mass of evil, resolve in his Heart, "I'll stop it!"</p>
<p>Donald and Goofy yelled, "<em>Sora!</em>"</p>
<p>The enemy began shooting balls of Heartless at him, but Sora simply sliced through them as he leapt into the giant mass with a shout.</p>
<p>A Light suddenly blinded him, and he found himself pulled into line with another Heart.</p><hr/>
<p>
  <em>Ephemer had been walking for a Long Time.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>It was just an endless expanse of White. If it wasn't for the Will of so many Dandelions, wanting to help the future alongside him, he probably would have given up Ages ago.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>But he'd met up with Ava, and the family and friends she'd made.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He had held the infant Sora in his hands, and connected their Hearts for This Moment.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>It was Time to shine Light into the Bleakest Darkness.<br/>
</em>
</p><hr/>
<p>Sora pulled his arms away from shielding his eyes from the blinding Light, suspended in the air as his eyes fell upon a Stranger. The boy with white swirled hair and red scarf in front of him felt weirdly familiar, though he knew he couldn't have met him before.</p>
<p>Or at least, as far as he could recall.</p>
<p>He watched his confident back, taking in his features as the Stranger slowly turned himself and looked at Sora with kind aqua colored eyes, a small smile on his lips, "Need some help?"</p>
<p>Sora was struck by his familiarity and warmth, "Huh?"</p>
<p>Suddenly, the White Space he had been surrounded in was gone as he landed on dusty ground back on his feet, and as he looked up hundreds of Keyblades began to fly through the sky as if they were all Shooting Stars.</p>
<p>Like they were the Wishes of countless people praying for a Bright Future.</p>
<p>The Guardians of Light stood in wonder, watching the many golden shining Keyblades slowly come together from all around them, forming a wave of golden Light as Sora laughed, joy filling his Heart at the sight of them.</p>
<p>Then, as if they had a mind of their own they came to him, passing him by as if to say '<em>Hop on! We'll help you!</em>' Sora leapt into the floating mass of Keyblades and rode them up into the swirling Horde, surfing on a Starlight Keyblade as he headed towards the Core.</p>
<p>He faintly heard Goofy shout in worry as five Starlights surrounded Sora, breaking formation and creating a shield in front of him, a familiar symbol like a Star flashing ahead as he gripped his chest smiling. "Alright, Let's Go!"</p>
<p>The five Starlights acted like a target Focus, allowing Sora to concentrate and shoot the Ancient Glowing Keyblades behind him as ammunition through them, directing them against the Horde to break down their Dark Mass in quick succession.</p>
<p>After several minutes, the Light of thousands destroying every bit of Darkness that had been set before him, the end seemed near. Sora adjusted himself in preparation, "We're Almost Finished!"</p>
<p>The final mass of the tornado became a glowing red Core as Sora Focused one last attack. "And Now!" The Will of the Dandelions shone ever brighter as they coalesced into a tight beam of golden Light, piercing through the massive Core and destroying it with an implosion of Light.</p>
<p>Sora landed and turned to see the remaining Keyblades lazily circle above them, slowly coming together one last time before dispersing in a flash of golden sparkles. He smiled, Hope full in his Heart as Riku called while running over with their friends, "Sora! Are you alright?"</p>
<p>Sora turned as he nodded, "Yeah."</p>
<p>Mickey looked towards the sky, "What <em>was</em> that?"</p>
<p>Aqua held her hand to her chest as her Heart spoke the answer, "Keyblade Wielders… from long ago."</p>
<p>Ventus smiled in wonder, "It's the Light of the Past."</p>
<p>But, their elation was short lived as their battle continued.</p><hr/>
<p>Sora had completed piecing Kairi's shattered Heart together, having gone back in time once <em>again</em> to face that final battle. Chirithy gave him little in terms of information, other than he'd lose his Powers.</p>
<p>Like it wouldn't be the first time that'd happened.</p>
<p>But Sora <em>had</em> to save Kairi. He was willing to give up <em>everything</em> to bring her back, after all they'd been through… so when all was said and done, he collected Chirithy as he'd promised.</p>
<p>Sora, Kairi, and Chirithy went to many places to see where his many adventures had taken place, as well as returning to Radiant Garden and freeing Naminé's Heart to place in her own body.</p>
<p>His time was almost up.</p>
<p>When they landed in the Land of Departure, Chirithy was stubborn and embarrassed. It truly felt that Ventus was better off without it.</p>
<p>But Sora was stubborn, "Do you think either of you would be truly happy with being apart though? For him to reach his end, only to find out how<em> lonely</em> you were?"</p>
<p>Chirithy waffled again before Sora's patience ran out, and he shoved the unsuspecting Dream Eater out into Ventus's sight.</p>
<p>The older teen had turned, momentarily surprised before he'd reached out his arms, welcoming the little creature.</p>
<p>Chirithy was overcome with the joy of finally reuniting with his Wielder, before flinging itself into his arms, causing Aqua and Terra to look back at the commotion, Ventus turning to catch up.</p>
<p>Sora took Kairi everywhere he could think of, so that they could spend every last trickling second he had together.</p>
<p>She had no idea he was preparing his Goodbye.</p>
<p>Sora felt bad, but somehow, he felt as though this was almost expected of him.</p>
<p>Like disappearing was almost family tradition.</p>
<p>Finally, they landed on their beloved Paopu Tree, where they had exchanged its binding fruit.</p>
<p>He faintly acknowledged two rafts coming towards the Island from a distance as he turned to Kairi, wanting his Final Moment to be full of her, instead of consumed with the Fear he held back in his Heart of what might come next.</p>
<p>Words spilled from his mouth as he heard his friends come closer, the palpable relief of their return making it so much harder as he caressed Kairi's hand under his with a gentle squeeze.</p>
<p>And in the wavering sunset, a tear cascading down Kairi's cheek, his existence faded away.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Missing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>AN: Thank you Gary123 for the review! Hope you enjoy! Please R&amp;R/Leave a Kudos!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>I've been missing the world we've lost<br/>since the day you left,<br/>Because I lost you along the way</em><br/><em>Because tragedy took my compassion</em><br/>-Off Road Minivan, Spiral Gaze<br/>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx</p>
<p>Aeros had been half asleep in the Library when Sleeping Lion had nudged him.</p>
<p>He'd blinked, looking around as his Keyblade prodded him again, <em>They've won. It's over. Many arriving.</em></p>
<p>Aeros's eyes widened as he slowly stood, checking throughout the Library to see if anyone was there before closing up for the night. As he stepped outside he looked toward the Play Island as he noticed a gathering of many shapes and sizes playing, many with unique coloring and clothes.</p>
<p>He rubbed his head as he then turned and made his way toward Ruki and Vale's to collect them, getting the feeling the three of them should meet the many Others who had come in contact with their sons.</p>
<p>He knocked on the door, and Vale answered in surprise, "What's up? You don't normally close up the Library this early."</p>
<p>Aeros turned slightly, looking in the direction of the Play Island, "Looks like we've got a bunch of out-Worlders on the Play Island."</p>
<p>Vale's eyes widened before he turned, "Ruki! Seems like Riku's home!"</p>
<p>The silver haired woman yelled out from elsewhere in the house, "Really!?"</p>
<p>"Yup!"</p>
<p>There was a thud, followed by her scrambling as she came to the door with a large smile on her face, "My baby's home?"</p>
<p>Aeros smiled minimally, "I guess so, there's a ton of Strangers on the Play Island."</p>
<p>She looked up at her husband before running back into the house, "Just gimme a minute! I wanna grab some stuff before we head out!"</p>
<p>Vale glanced back to his friend with a shrug, "You need to grab anything from your house? We could meet you there."</p>
<p>Aeros scratched his head for a moment as he thought before declining, "Nah. I'm alright. I really just want to see Sora again."</p>
<p>Vale agreed, and the two chatted for a while as Ruki gathered a number of items into a large bag before popping up behind her husband and unexpectedly shoving the load onto Vale, "Alright, let's go!"</p>
<p>Vale nearly dropped the bag Ruki gave him, "What in the world did you stuff in here!?"</p>
<p>Ruki laughed as she shoved Aeros towards the dirt path that would take them to the docks, "Just some stuff!"</p>
<p>Vale swore as he shut the door, grumbling to himself about '<em>women</em>' and '<em>restraint</em>.'</p>
<p>The trio sedately made their way to the docks, chatting as the sun began to set. It wouldn't take them too long to get to the Island, but slowly a sense of urgency came on them as Aeros hopped into his raft with Ruki, while Vale took the food in his own and set off.</p>
<p>They were still a minute or two from the Island when Aeros saw Sora and Kairi's silhouette seemingly appear on the little island that held the paopu tree. Aeros's Heart began to beat fast, as his son leaned close to Kairi, the sun lowering as it kissed the horizon.</p>
<p>And then Sora vanished like a mirage in a desert.</p>
<p>Ruki gasped as Vale's raft glided beside them. Aeros allowed his raft to slide up to the pier of the Play Island as Ruki hopped out, taking the anchor line from him and tying it as he robotically got out. Vale made quick work of securing his boat as Aeros began to walk towards the crowd, his eyes clearly where Kairi's now distressed shadow sat.</p>
<p>So many people were just staring in complete shock and horror, tears glistening on some of their faces, while others were too struck with disbelief to do anything else.</p>
<p>Or notice Aeros's building rage as he walked towards the one person in the crowd who he'd known all his life.</p>
<p>Riku's face was wet with tears as deep horrible confusion set in.</p>
<p>One second he'd been overjoyed to see his two friends home.</p>
<p>The next, horrified to watch helplessly as his best friend since birth disappeared.</p>
<p>Everyone had been so focused on staring at that tree, that he only just barely heard Roxas as he whispered, "...Dad..?" in concern as footsteps closed in on him.</p>
<p>Riku's battle sense went off, and suddenly Aeros's fist was headed towards his face. Mickey leapt in front of him, "Look out!"</p>
<p>The Mouse King took the punch head on, immediately plowing into him as he wasn't prepared to brace for an attack. Riku and Mickey fell back several feet, a slight shock of confusion running through him as he wondered <em>just how powerful</em> Sora's dad actually was.</p>
<p>Donald and Goofy yelled in unison from a distance, "You're Majesty!"</p>
<p>Riku distantly heard his father yell as he stared up at the bridge above him dazed as Kairi's head peaked over the edge before jumping down beside him to help him up.</p>
<p>Vale grabbed Aeros from behind, "What the hell do you think you're doing!?"</p>
<p>The group of warriors were too stunned by the turn of events to move, shocked at how quickly things had shifted.</p>
<p>Aeros glared towards his friend, "<em>I </em><em><strong>want ANSWERS!</strong></em>" He struggled, grievous rage taking over his thought process as he struggled against his childhood friend, getting just loose enough from his grip to slam his elbow into his face. A sickening crunch was heard as Vale lost his grip, grunting at having his nose broken as blood started dripping down his chin as he landed in the sand.</p>
<p>Finally, Terra moved forward to try and intervene as Riku regained his balance, summoning Braveheart to his hand and brandishing it, "I <em>don't</em> wanna hurt you, but if you're gonna start attacking us deliberately, I <em>will</em> put you down."</p>
<p>Kairi panicked as she tried to think of a way to stop things from spiraling further out of control, when Aeros summoned Sleeping Lion in turn, falling into his own battle stance. His blue eyes were nearly aglow with the depth of his rage, "<em>If you think you can </em><em><strong>take me</strong></em><em>, Riku.</em>"</p>
<p>"That's <strong>ENOUGH!</strong>" With a shout, Ruki swerved in front of Aeros cutting off Terra's intervention, "If <em>you think</em> I'm gonna <em>let you hurt</em> and threaten <strong>MY</strong> <em>Family</em>," she grasped his Keyblade arm in an inescapable hold, "Then <em>you've got </em><em><strong>another thing</strong></em><em> coming to you!</em>" Ruki then immediately pivoted as she lifted Aeros off the ground in a Judo-like throw, "So you better <em>take a second</em> and <em><strong>COOL OFF!</strong></em>" and tossed him several feet before he landed in the water with an explosive splash.</p>
<p>Everyone just stared in amazement as the water settled where Ruki had tossed Aeros, Riku slowly falling out of his battle stance with his mouth open. He unsummoned Braveheart as Ruki turned to Vale who was still nursing his nose, and huffed, "<em><strong>Honestly</strong></em>, what the hell does he think he's <em>doing?!</em>"</p>
<p>Vale smiled up at his wife as she shook her head at him, "Now <em>look at you</em>. What a <em>mess</em>." She waved her hand, and the green glowing effect of a Curaga spell swirled around him, his nose immediately realigning and repairing itself as the blood that'd been lost was cleansed away.</p>
<p>Donald squawked at the simplicity of that Cast, "<em>Can </em><em><strong>all of them</strong></em><em> do that!?</em>" Goofy placed his hands tiredly on the duck's shoulders to keep him from causing a scene.</p>
<p>Riku took a few careful steps toward his mother in wonder, "...Mom?" Kairi was rather shocked behind him as Mickey shook his head and got ahold of himself while nursing his cheek.</p>
<p>The older woman spun on her heel with a smile, "Riku!" She nearly skipped over to him before throwing her arms around him, "You're really home!"</p>
<p>He blinked a few times while staring vaguely at his father, who was now standing after Pence helped him up off the ground.</p>
<p>Riku allowed himself to relax for a moment as he squeezed his mom in a quick hug, "For now, yeah."</p>
<p>Ruki squeezed him one more time before backing off, looking over at Kairi, "And so is our princess."</p>
<p>Kairi's eyes teared up as she ran to the woman, throwing her arms around her as she buried her head into her chest, crying over Sora's disappearance wordlessly. The older woman held her tightly to herself as she brushed her hand through Kairi's hair, mumbling words of comfort.</p>
<p>Terra cleared his throat, giving Riku a look who nodded, as Hayner was still staring out at the sea piped up, "<em><strong>Uuuh</strong></em>… is… <em>anyone concerned</em> that guy hasn't come up for air yet?"</p>
<p>This seemed to kind of snap everyone out of their daze as Vale scoffed, "Nah, he's fine."</p>
<p>Roxas, Xion, and Ventus stood together as Naminé sidled up next to the other girl, all four of them staring pointedly at the water. Aqua noticed this, "Ven…?"</p>
<p>He started, glancing over at her, "Uh… Well, it's just-"</p>
<p>Aeros suddenly emerged from the water, about five feet from land as if he were a zombie springing up from the ground, his long hair untied and hanging around his face as it settled around his shoulders. Donald squawked in indignation as he got the majority of the brunt of water from Aeros's hair being flung out of his face.</p>
<p>Goofy couldn't help the nervous giggle that sprang from him at the sight of Donald's anger as everyone flinched, some of them screaming from fright at the man's abrupt emergence.</p>
<p>"<em>What was that for, you big palooka!</em>"</p>
<p>Aeros's head was still bowed, but as he lifted his head to glare at the group in front of him, it were as if his eyes were glowing from his smouldering emotions.</p>
<p>Vale sighed as he cracked his neck, "<em>You know</em>, if it weren't for the fact that you don't like the idea of hitting girls, or having much of <em>anything</em> to do with your father's reputation, you'd definitely be the strongest on the Islands, <em>Aeros</em>."</p>
<p>The waterlogged man frowned at him before shaking his head to dislodge more water, everyone slowly backing away as he sluggishly made his way back to the shore. "I don't care about being the strongest, <em>Vale</em>."</p>
<p>The group began to feel awkward as things continued as they were. Aeros used a quick Aero spell to dry himself off before glancing at the group of four, two girls of whom were huddled behind two look-alikes. Aeros blinked at the one who seemed to be in a more defensive stance, his solid cream jacket sparking his memory as he finally allowed himself to calm down and relax his body language to non-threatening.</p>
<p>He'd been in a full blown rage, completely zeroed in on Riku, but he'd heard it.</p>
<p>He'd heard someone hesitantly call him dad.</p>
<p>"So, which one of you was it?"</p>
<p>The two blonds blinked as the defensive one relaxed with a touch from a black haired girl who looked strangely how Kairi used to. Another one, also faintly familiar, hesitantly came around and looked at him timidly.</p>
<p>Aeros stared at the blonde for a moment while the other fought with himself, before continuing, "You're Naminé… right?"</p>
<p>The blonde gasped, "You… You remember me? But… I didn't tell you my name!"</p>
<p>Aeros nodded, "I don't completely remember <em>where</em>, but… I did learn your name some time after we met in that Dream."</p>
<p>Roxas glanced back at the frail girl as she nodded before Roxas took a few steps forward as he stared at the sand before looking up at the older brunette, "It was me… I was the one."</p>
<p>Axel finally couldn't take it anymore as he took a few striding steps towards his friend, "What are you being accused of, Roxas?!"</p>
<p>Roxas looked at Axel with a warm look that caused the taller man to stop, confusion on his face as he looked back at Aeros. "...You're… Sora's father."</p>
<p>Aeros nodded, causing some of those gathered to gasp as they suddenly understood just <em>why</em> things went so immediately out of control.</p>
<p>What father <em>wouldn't</em> be enraged with grief and helplessness as he saw his son fade away from existence? It was bad enough as Sora's<em> friends!</em></p>
<p>Roxas seemed to be uncomfortable for a moment before he continued, "I… I'm just.. A <em>Nobody</em>. I wasn't even thinking when I said it… but…" He looked Aeros in the eyes, "I can't help but think of you.. As my father, because I'm still <em>Sora</em>." Roxas seemed to slightly deflate at this.</p>
<p>Aeros looked at Roxas sadly as Ventus took a few steps forward, clapping his copy on the shoulder, "I kinda feel the same! I might not be related, but Sora kept me safe in his Heart all these years… and I can't help but feel like Aeros is my dad too!" He grinned as he looked up at the brunette who was starting to seem a little confused. "I certainly don't remember my own!"</p>
<p>Xion slowly walked up on the other side of Roxas and nodded meekly, "I kinda feel the same too." She shyly looked at Aeros, "I shouldn't even exist… but if it weren't for Sora's memories and Roxas… I wouldn't be here right now."</p>
<p>Aeros ran his hand through his long hair as he contemplated the three teens who had suddenly seemed to have adopted him as their father in confusion, "Uh…"</p>
<p>Naminé fumbled with her fingers a moment before she finally spoke up, "Maybe… we should all sit and figure things out."</p>
<p>Ruki released Kairi and turned with a grin, "Alright kiddies. Let's make a bonfire!"</p>
<p>Axel perked at this change of atmosphere, "I can make the fire!"</p>
<p>Isa rolled his eyes as he was about to retort before Ruki snorted at him and waved her hand, "I<em> don't think so!</em> Not on <em>my</em> watch! This is <em>my party</em>, and I'm not gonna let some <em>newcomer</em> upstage me!" She flipped her hair as she cocked her hip, "Now you help Vale and Aeros grab some spare wood from the Pirate ship! We don't have all night!"</p>
<p>Axel slumbed with a loud groan as Aeros jumped, "Wait, why am <em>I</em> being volunteered for this?!"</p>
<p>Ruki smiled at him with a look of sweet malice, "You wanna continue from earlier after you tried to pick a sword fight with my son and harmed my husband?"</p>
<p>Aeros stared at her for a long moment as a cold sweat sprung up on his skin, "...Y'know what, gathering wood sounds <em>great</em>. Wonderful even!" He immediately moved past the four teens who'd gathered near him and immediately made his way to the section of the Pirate structure where they'd kept spare wood and other items for various repairs over the years. Vale smiled as he grabbed Axel by his jacket and pulled him onward with an indignant stumble. "<em>Hey!</em>"</p>
<p>Aqua carefully walked up beside Ruki with a strangely devious smirk on her face, "I think we're going to be good friends, Miss."</p>
<p>Ruki looked at the blue haired teen beside her, smirking toothily, "Oh really?"</p>
<p>Aqua nodded, "You definitely know how to strike fear in men's hearts."</p>
<p>Ruki couldn't help but cackle as Riku snuck off, shoving Terra away as the two of them began to sweat. Olette and Xion seemed intrigued by the older woman and leisurely made their way over, creating a small group of girls as Naminé shrugged her shoulders at Roxas's questioning gaze.</p>
<p>It seemed he could still be a little bit clueless.</p>
<p>Isa began to clear the sand of any disruptions, the others quickly falling in line as they started gathering rocks for their firepit. Terra then used Earthshaker to dig a small pit for the wood to be placed in. After that, he took the long boards Aeros, Vale, and Axel brought over. A handful for sitting on, and the rest quartered with expert precision for kindling.</p>
<p>Aqua and Ventus arranged the wood into a rather impressive formation, Ruki nodding as she found it suitable to her design.</p>
<p>She summoned her Staff, surprising everyone as she smiled, "Alright, everyone stand back!"</p>
<p>The group did as they were told, Vale returning from one last trip with the heavy bag she'd packed earlier.</p>
<p>"Watch and Learn. Vale, you ready?"</p>
<p>Vale summoned his lance and twirled it, "Yup."</p>
<p>The two crossed their weapons as they both shouted, "ThunderFlare!"</p>
<p>A shot of Thunder from Ruki exploded from the sky like fireworks as Vale's Fira set the pile of wood bursting into flame in a blast of flashing heat. The two elements combined in a shower of sparks and fire like fireworks until it calmed down into a regular flame.</p>
<p>Aeros rolled his eyes, "You know I could have just used Firaga-"</p>
<p>Ruki hissed, "That's no <em>fun </em><em><strong>Aeros</strong></em><em>,</em> you square!"</p>
<p>Vale chuckled as he sent his weapon away, placing his hand on his wife's shoulder, "Now Ruki, calling him names doesn't solve anything. Just because he works in a Library doesn't mean he's smart."</p>
<p>Aeros growled as Ruki barked a laugh as she sent away her staff before plopping herself down on a log and digging to the bag she'd thrown together.</p>
<p>Riku shook his head as he sat down near his (insane) mother as Vale sat on her other side. Slowly, the others began to feel comfortable enough to sit down, though Aeros sort of stood off to the side, staring towards the paopu tree sadly.</p>
<p>Eventually though, Ventus grabbed the older man and dragged him over between him and Roxas, forcing him to sit down as the twins flanked his sides while Ventus settled next to Aqua with a grin.</p>
<p>It was time to set the record straight.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Group Chat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>AN: Sorry if this chapter seem a little messy...but that's how it is with so many characters talking, lol. I hope you enjoy! Thank you for the Reviews/Kudos! Please R&amp;R/Leave a Kudos!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>from unknown books</em><br/><em>come printed discoveries</em><br/><em>enlightenment, recoveries</em><br/><em>after the words have been read</em><br/><em>from memory</em><br/><em>the secrets start assembling<br/></em>-Joy Electric, (The Timbre Of) The Timber Colony<br/>xxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxx<br/><br/>Once everyone had settled down around the firepit, Ruki started passing out various campfire treats, leaving everyone to their own devices on what they wanted.</p>
<p>No one was particularly sure where to start in terms of conversation, and it almost seemed like no one wanted to be the first one to speak, but something was bothering Pence as he looked at Aeros. "Uhm… Sora's dad…?"</p>
<p>Aeros blinked and looked across the fire as he nodded, "Aeros."</p>
<p>Pence nodded with a smile, "Right. Mister Aeros, I can't help but think I've seen you around Town before. Oh right! My name's Pence."</p>
<p>Olette almost rolled her eyes as the brunette blinked, "Around Town…? What World are you three from?"</p>
<p>Axel leaned forward, "Why single out those three? How can you tell that they're from one singular World?"</p>
<p>Aeros glanced at Axel, looking him over a moment before returning his gaze to the Twilight trio, "Every World has its own… Feel to it I guess? While I haven't been to many other Worlds, comparing the few I<em> have</em> been on… they all have a very distinct feeling or atmosphere attached to them. Due to this, so do the people that live there. They live off of and absorb that World's aura. Pence, what World are you from?"</p>
<p>Pence grinned, "Hayner, Olette, and I are from Twilight Town!"</p>
<p>Aeros nodded, "Ah… that's probably why then. When Destiny Islands fell, Ruki, Vale, and I ended up there and ended up staying in the Old Mansion in the backwoods working for a man who called himself DiZ until the Worlds recompleted themselves."</p>
<p>Pence blinked before he slapped his knee, "I knew it! You were the guy who'd talk to the Moogle shopkeeper a lot!"</p>
<p>Olette looked at Pence for a moment as she got a contemplative look on her face as she looked Aeros over again, "Oh… you're right! I think I kinda remember wondering who would talk to a Moogle that long…"</p>
<p>Ruki stared at Aeros a moment before laughing, "Aeros, why were you chatting up the Moogles?!"</p>
<p>Aeros almost pouted but gave Vale a longsuffering look before Aeros scratched his head, "Where do you think I got those recipes and supplies from to make those Mega Potions and whatnot for synthesizing?"</p>
<p>Ruki choked as she grimaced, "W-oh. Right, not like half those ingredients grow out in the wild. My bad."</p>
<p>Riku looked between the three adults before his eyes widened, "Wait.. you met DiZ? At the Old Mansion?!" He rubbed his forehead, "So that's what all that leftover stuff was from..." He glanced at his parents, "Is he the one who got you those weapons?"</p>
<p>Ruki smirked while Vale nodded his head, "Our fishing gear was a little out of place, so he re-tooled them into weapons we could call at will. Similar to your friends, Donald and Goofy here."</p>
<p>Mickey frowned, "But, I wonder why you three ended up there? At the time, people who were displaced from their Worlds ended up in Traverse Town."</p>
<p>Aeros thumbed his necklace from Ava, while Ruki hummed, "I dunno about Aeros… but I remember Ava praying a Blessing on Vale and I during our wedding. Said it wasn't much and that it was all she could give, but she did say something about… Even if the Worlds Fade to Nothing, that we'd find a safe haven…?"</p>
<p>Vale nodded, "Something along those lines, yeah. There was a glow too."</p>
<p>Aqua gasped, "You knew someone who could Cast a Protective Spell that can traverse Worlds? That's incredible! I Cast the same sort of Spell on Kairi when we'd met in Radiant Garden, and it <em>worked</em>. It's an incredibly high level of Magic that takes a lot of study to pull off and apply."</p>
<p>Ruki smiled sadly as she looked down at the flames in front of her, "Ava… she was an incredible person. There was so much that we never got to really understand about her."</p>
<p>Aqua gasped as she slumped, "Oh… I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring up-"</p>
<p>Aeros cut her off, "Ava's not dead. She just… she disappeared about half a year after Sora was born."</p>
<p>Ventus felt a headache come on every time<em> that name</em> was mentioned, but didn't really want to butt in so he rubbed his temple as he squinted silently, while trying to will the pain away and not cause a scene.</p>
<p>Axel cleared his throat, "Well, let's get back to a more direct topic. You mentioned Worlds having a feeling to them, can you guess how many of us belong to different Worlds?"</p>
<p>Aeros looked at him tiredly before sighing, "Sure, if we're going to make this a game for entertainment. Obviously Mickey, Donald, and Goofy come from the same World- Disney Town if I recall correctly." He turned his gaze to the Wayfinder Trio to his right, "Now you three… You all come from different Worlds, but have otherwise spent time together on a specific World for several years… or at least, you had at one point. That World… there was a man named Master Eraqus who appeared here one day to look into something that felt like that World as well."</p>
<p>Terra shifted forward as Aqua gasped, Ventus looking up at Aeros in surprise. Terra spoke first, "You met Master Eraqus?"</p>
<p>Aeros nodded along with Ruki and Vale, "It was weird, but he had been sent by Master Yen Sid to check in on something. The one they ended up looking for was Ava."</p>
<p>Aqua frowned in confusion, "...Was this Ava a Keyblade Wielder…?"</p>
<p>Aeros nodded, "She was a Master."</p>
<p>Ventus clutched his head and bent over into his knees, groaning abruptly. Aqua gasped as the others sat in confusion, lightly placing her hand on the Wielder's back, "What's wrong Ven?"</p>
<p>He grit his teeth, clenching his eyes shut, "It's just... that <em>name</em>. It <em>hurts</em> everytime you say it."</p>
<p>Terra leaned forward before glancing at Aqua, "Do you think it has something to do with his past?"</p>
<p>Aqua frowned as Aeros looked at the ailing Wielder. He frowned, trying to decide if it was smart to bring up, but he decided to plow through it, "When I said you three were from different Worlds… I know that it's true. However, Ventus… I think he came from a different <em>time</em> altogether."</p>
<p>Ven curled up into himself further and cried desperately, "S-stop it! It hurts!"</p>
<p>Aeros sat silently with a solemn expression, "I apologize… it's just. <em>She</em> felt the same… Sora's mother."</p>
<p>Suddenly, Ventus's Chirithy appeared, shocking everyone, but morseo Aeros, Ruki, and Vale. Ruki stood, "It's! It's one of those Spirit things!"</p>
<p>Chirithy waffled slightly under the group scrutiny, barely able to deal with the Wayfinder Trio before carefully walking up to the dumbstruck Aeros, "You said Sora's mother feels the same as Ventus?"</p>
<p>Aeros snapped himself out of it and carefully lifted the small creature as it failed at being handled, "Hey! What do you think you're doing?!"</p>
<p>Aeros gently set it on his lap, looking it over in shock, "So you're… Ah, from.. What I understand, back in the Age of Fairy Tales… Wielders were given Chirithy to Guide them on their Journey's… Are you Ventus's?"</p>
<p>Chirithy bowed its head, not wanting to cause its Wielder anymore pain, but, it needed to find a way to get them to stop talking about the subject. It took a deep breath before placing a paw on its chest as it looked up at Aeros, "Correct. But… a lot of really, <em>really</em> bad things happened to Ven back then, and… when he ended up <em>here</em>, Master Xehanort found him and did something even worse to him. He split his Heart into Pure Light, and Pure Darkness… and in doing so, broke my connection to him. I'm not able to fully protect him the way a true Dream Eater should… so if we could leave talking about that sorta thing until another time, when Ventus can't be hurt by it… I'd <em>really</em> greatly appreciate it."</p>
<p>Aeros frowned before nodding, "A lot of things started because of Sora's mother… but, I'll refrain from saying her name if it hurts him." He looked at the young Wielder, "I'm sorry Ventus. I didn't mean to cause you any pain."</p>
<p>Ventus shook his head before slowly sitting up, still nursing a headache, but no longer experiencing shooting pain, "I… It's alright. I've lost so many of my memories… I don't know until I'm in pain that it's related to my past."</p>
<p>Aeros nodded while setting Chirithy down, "Still. Earlier you said you thought of me a little like your own father, and I don't want to cause you pain unnecessarily."</p>
<p>Ven blinked as he looked up to the older brunette for a long moment before he smiled toothily and blushed lightly as he rubbed his head, "Ah, well, I feel better now, so thanks."</p>
<p>Aeros smiled before looking at Axel, "You, Kairi, DiZ, and the blue haired guy over there are from the same World."</p>
<p>Axel stared for a long moment as he caught up to what Aeros had said before he smirked, "You're pretty sharp, but who was DiZ again?"</p>
<p>Mickey piped up at that question, "Oh! That was the name Ansem the Wise took after he was thrown out of Radiant Garden!"</p>
<p>Axel gaped. "Wha- really!?"</p>
<p>Isa hummed, "Ah, yes. I do recall him going missing… But now he's returned to Radiant Garden along with the other ex-Organization members who were recompleted."</p>
<p>Aeros furrowed his brow, "...Are you talking about Organization Xlll?"</p>
<p>Isa looked at the brunette and nodded, "Yes. There was the Original Organization Xlll, whom Sora and Riku defeated a few months ago. However, some of us became Nobodies once again, whether by choice can be debated, and became part of the New Organization Xlll. The Guardians of Light sitting around you took them down along with Sora."</p>
<p>Aeros narrowed his eyes as Naminé cleared her throat, "Uhm… maybe we should explain a little more than that?"</p>
<p>Axel rubbed his neck awkwardly, "Uh, well… I guess you have a point there."</p>
<p>Roxas looked up at Aeros on his right, "Uhm… I was once part of Organization Xlll."</p>
<p>Xion shifted forward, "Me too! Though… I wasn't exactly like the others…"</p>
<p>Roxas turned and frowned at her before Isa spoke up, "Lea here, Myself, Xion, and Roxas are all former members of the Original Organization Xlll. However, I and Xion were also part of the New Organization. The primary difference however, was that Xion was reconstructed using a mish mash of leftover data, and didn't truly regain her Heart until she came into contact with Sora. After that, she turned sides, joining with the Guardians of Light and destroyed my Nobody."</p>
<p>Ruki rubbed her head, "...You know, DiZ explained to us that Nobodies were the leftover Body and Soul of an individual with a Strong Heart… But this is kinda getting confusing."</p>
<p>Isa sighed lightly, "I apologize. To be honest, if there was anyone here who shouldn't be-"</p>
<p>Axel turned and hissed, "Now don't you start up again with that, Isa!"</p>
<p>Terra cleared his throat, "Well, if we're doing some sort of confessional,<em> technically</em> my body was stolen from me as one of Master Xehanort's vessels, made into part of the New Organization… and was also how the Original Organization's leader, Xemnas came into being, as he was part of both."</p>
<p>Aqua looked at him sadly as Aeros loudly sighed, leaning back as he stared up at the sky, "Who am I to judge any of you? I only know you all as you are <em>now</em>. You're all here today because you were planning to celebrate your Victory with <strong>Sora</strong>… right?"</p>
<p>Everyone glanced at each other before they deflated with a nod of agreement. Goofy and Donald seemed the most distressed as they sighed in unison, "<em>Yeah</em>…"</p>
<p>Suddenly Donald shot up, "Waitaminute! I asked Sora several times and never got a good enough answer! He was always way too good at Magic and Synthesizing, where did he learn all that from!? And why is it so easy for all of you to cast without a conduit!?" Goofy sighed, tired of Donald being stuck on the subject but keeping it to himself.</p>
<p>Ruki blinked as Vale rubbed his head in response, "Oh wow, that brings back memories…"</p>
<p>Aeros pursed his lips in concentration before Ruki stood up, "You mean my amazing skills to just flippantly Cast?"</p>
<p>Donald shot to his feet, "Yeah!"</p>
<p>Ruki had an evil grin on her face as she planted her hands on her hips, "Sorry Duck-boy, but it just so happens that that's just how we do Magic around here."</p>
<p>Vale sighed loudly as he rolled his eyes. He looked at Donald with a bored expression on his face as he cupped his cheek, resting his elbow on his knee, "It's not that simple. There are a lot of books in the Library pertaining to several kinds and levels of Magic. The reason we have those books is because in the past almost everyone on the Islands specialized in at least <em>one</em> singular Spell family." He took a breath as Ruki flopped down with a pout as Vale continued, "But suddenly a strange event happened, some kind of Eclipse, and everyone lost the ability to cast Magic of any kind. Ruki, Aeros, and I were the first to regain the ability to Cast in decades… it was just, we learned various kinds instead of just <em>one</em>."</p>
<p>Donald frowned, "But that doesn't explain why you can Cast the way you do!"</p>
<p>Ruki raised her eyebrow, "Sure it does. We're a World built completely on the fishing trade as its primary food and monetary source. Our World sits close to the Realm of Darkness.. what good would it do us to be out at sea, only to capsize and lose a Magic Tool and become helpless, instead of being pragmatic and blasting whatever's out to kill us in the face directly?"</p>
<p>Donald shuffled, slowly deflating, "So… what you're saying is… is it's Destiny Islands, the World itself that grants you your Magic?!"</p>
<p>Aeros nodded, "Yeah… at least, that's how it was always understood. When Granny told us about it, it seemed to feel right."</p>
<p>Donald sighed heavily before continuing, "And Synthesizing?"</p>
<p>Ruki rubbed her head, "Well, Sora's mom kinda taught us a lot about <em>that</em>… but… I'm not sure what Aeros himself did on his own."</p>
<p>Aeros blinked, "Oh, uh… I have a special archive… There are very specific rules about who is allowed to go in there, but… It has very ancient recipes for protective equipment and various Magic Tools." He scratched his head, "I <em>might</em> have handed some to Sora to read, but… he never seemed to make any sense of any of the Magic or Synthesizing books I handed off to him. Honestly, I almost started thinking he'd never be able to Cast even a simple Scan spell."</p>
<p>Donald hopped back onto his seat and slouched, grumbling loudly, "Oh, he figured it out eventually."</p>
<p>Goofy gave his companion a bit of a look before snickering to himself, "Donald here would get into all sorts of fights with Sora about how he figured out Magic in the middle of fights all the time! I didn't realize how much it bothered ya that he could so easily chat with the Moogles and Craft recipes though."</p>
<p>Donald sniffed haughtily, "Well it <em>did</em>. It looked like he was makin' stuff up half the time."</p>
<p>Roxas rubbed his head in slight confusion, "But… isn't that just how Synthesizing goes?"</p>
<p>Donald glared at the blond across from him, "<em><strong>No</strong></em>, that's <em>not</em> how that works. Collecting the materials is hard enough, let alone understanding what to do with them!"</p>
<p>Goofy shook his head, tiring from the conversation as Roxas crossed his arms, "Well, that's how it always seemed to work for me. Hand off materials to the Moogles, and then they'd hand you various items, and thank you for your business."</p>
<p>Donald slumped into himself with his arms folded, squawking and grumbling under his breath in dissatisfaction.</p>
<p>Aeros shifted forward and looked over who he hadn't brought up, and stared at Naminé and Xion, "I know Roxas came from Twilight Town and all…"</p>
<p>Roxas gasped and turned, "Wait, huh?!"</p>
<p>Axel and Isa both found this intriguing as Aeros continued, "Well, I don't know exactly <em>when</em> or <em>how</em> you ended up there… But a little bit before the Worlds were recompleted and we were sent back here, I had just so happened to see you standing in a daze in front of the Old Mansion. Some guy in a black coat spoke to you, and you ended up following him into a Dark Portal… Honestly, It was extremely weird, because even though I knew you weren't Sora, for some reason all of my instincts were screaming that you were my son."</p>
<p>Roxas sat in shock, "I didn't notice you at all…"</p>
<p>Axel gave him a shove on the shoulder from behind Xion, "Of course you didn't, you were a complete <em>zombie!</em> You kept forgetting your own name!"</p>
<p>Roxas bowed his head as he blushed, "Oh… right."</p>
<p>Aeros cleared his throat, "Anyway… Naminé and Xion… they feel like they came from… or at least stayed in a very strange place for some time. It's incredibly confusing though, because it almost feels a little like wherever these three came from." He was using his thumb to point back to the Wayfinder trio.</p>
<p>Aqua blinked, "They feel like they came from the Land of Departure…?" She gasped, "Oh! You must mean… they came from what the Castle became after I changed it?"</p>
<p>Axel balked, "Wait, <em>you're</em> the one who made Castle Oblivion?!"</p>
<p>Aqua raised an eyebrow, "Is that what it ended up being called..?"</p>
<p>Axel slumped back with a loud groan as Isa shook his head.</p>
<p>Roxas and Xion looked at one another before he spoke, "I wonder why I reacted so badly to that place…"</p>
<p>Axel sighed heavily, "Well, for one, that's where Sora lost his Memories."</p>
<p>Naminé fumbled with her fingers, "It's also where I initially was trying to reconstruct them…"</p>
<p>Aqua frowned, thinking for a long moment as she looked between Roxas and Ventus. "...I wonder… if it might also be because that's where I'd hidden Ven while he Slept. I'd kept him safe in a room only I could enter by using the Master's Defender Keyblade."</p>
<p>Isa hummed, "No wonder you couldn't find that room the Superior was looking for."</p>
<p>Axel grimaced and glared at him, "I <em>hated</em> that Castle."</p>
<p>Roxas just shrugged while Xion curled up slightly, "Castle Oblivion… it's where I was created. I was supposed to be a copy of <em>Sora</em>… but it wasn't until the end, when I made Roxas destroy me, that I even looked remotely like him…"</p>
<p>The two young Nobodies looked miserable as Naminé bowed her head in guilt.</p>
<p>Riku breathed, "Well, that's all behind us now. We're all here, and we're all better than we were before."</p>
<p>Kairi finally took a deep breath, "Just… without Sora."</p>
<p>Riku cringed as he immediately sobered, everyone deflating into sadness as they thought of their faded friend.</p>
<p>Aeros looked up towards the sky and took a deep breath before exhaling, "You all owe a lot to Sora, huh."</p>
<p>Mickey's ears were low, "I'm pretty sure… if it hadn't been for him, none of us would be here right now. I have the weirdest feelin'...we all kinda died."</p>
<p>The Twilight Trio were shocked and confused by this news as Isa closed his eyes. "Yes… There is the distinct feeling that you all fell in the Keyblade Graveyard… possibly more than once."</p>
<p>Some of them jolted, not entirely sure how to take that, but somehow feeling it was correct.</p>
<p>Kairi curled into herself, "Sora… he went after everyone's Hearts after putting his own back together… He saved you all, and then joined me… But then Master Xehanort shattered <em>my</em> Heart… And that's why he's… <em>gone.</em>"</p>
<p>Mickey began to feel miserable, "I tried to <em>warn</em> Sora, that he was using the Power of Waking wrong… but…"</p>
<p>Riku clenched his fist, "I was the one who let him go, Mickey."</p>
<p>Chirithy noticed Aeros beginning to get angry beside it and Ventus and spoke up, "When he came to The Final World the first time, he really didn't seem to understand what it was he needed to do to help you all. I told him to give what he thought was best a shot… But by the time he returned a second time, I'd realized too late just how terrible my advice was. For someone to Wield a Keyblade at his calibur, I'm shocked at how little he knew. Beside's, I warned him he'd lose his Powers if he used the method I suggested for saving Kairi."</p>
<p>Chirithy sadly shook its head, "Why didn't anyone teach him properly? He was a Master, wasn't he?"</p>
<p>Riku stared at the Dream Eater blankly after mentally checking out while Mickey cringed, "No, he failed… and Sora and Riku never really got formal training…"</p>
<p>Chirithy just stared at the Mouse King, "Are… are <em>you </em><em><strong>SERIOUS?!</strong></em>" Chirithy grabbed it's head as it slumped forward, "Then no <em>wonder</em> this is the result we ended up with! <em>Why</em> in the <em>World</em> would you not have given him the title of Master? Or better yet, <em>taught him</em> anything!? You sent him into the Second Keyblade War with nothing but gut instincts and his force of will alone!?"</p>
<p>Mickey was about ready to slink off, "Well it… seemed to work for him before..?!"</p>
<p>Chirithy flopped back onto Ventus as Aeros stood, his rage back in full force as he solely focused on the Mouse King, "<em>That punch wasn't enough. You have </em><em><strong>much</strong></em><em> to answer for, </em><em><strong>Rat</strong></em><em>.</em>"</p>
<p>Ruki stood abruptly, "That's right!" She turned her full attention onto Mickey, "You didn't even give Sora or Riku enough time to tell us they were<em> leaving</em> after being gone for a year for some… <em><strong>Test!</strong></em> <em>I get dibs on the Mouse, </em><em><strong>Aeros!</strong></em>"</p>
<p>Mickey had known he had problems with being impulsive, as well as not always making the wisest of decisions, but he'd never thought he'd get himself a mob of angry parents sicked on him. He scrambled in reverse as he bolted with a wail, running off to a different section of the Island as Ruki immediately took off after him roaring.</p>
<p>Donald and Goofy immediately got up and followed after the two, having their duty to at least protect their King from being murdered.</p>
<p>They'd dealt with Ruki just enough to know she'd literally roast him over a fire for revenge.</p>
<p>Aeros clenched and unclenched his fists for several minutes before finally forcing himself to sit down as he stared off towards the play ship. "Riku. Kairi. Sora would have done <em>anything</em> to save you two, even at the cost of his own life. He just was <em>that sort</em> of person. It's how he was raised… to be kind, loving, and sacrificial. If anyone's to blame for the root of his teaching, it's me as his father."</p>
<p>Vale took a deep breath before he sighed, "Don't do that to yourself, Aeros."</p>
<p>The brunette bowed his head, "Aren't parents the ones who initially mold their children?"</p>
<p>Vale closed his eyes as everyone else tried to figure out anything to say before the sandy blond spoke up again, "Then he must also be like his mother. She disappeared without a trace as well."</p>
<p>"...At least we <em>knew</em> she would one day be taken away."</p>
<p>Vale glanced at his friend, "Then at least Sora wasn't alone when he disappeared."</p>
<p>Aeros slumped a little as the last of his anger fell away into a cold regret. Without even thinking about it, he spoke, "His mother wouldn't have allowed for anything to happen to him before meeting him again."</p>
<p>Aeros closed his eyes as the image of the crown necklace Sora wore appeared in his mind. He took in a deep breath and sat up again, "The necklace Sora wore. It was crafted by his mother for his protection. I'm sure… even if it's just the absolute slightest chance…</p>
<p>Sora's alive somewhere."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. What Home Is</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>AN: Thank you theIrishWriter and SuperSaiyanFever on ffnet for your reviews (even though ffnet won't actually show them to me on the website... which is plain weird). Thanks for the Kudos on AO3! We're closing in on the end, just a couple more chapters to go! Please R&amp;R/Leave a Kudos!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>Far beyond those walls, gleaming black and white</em><br/><em>Further than our false schemes of wrong and right</em><br/><em>Is a field where we can walk</em><br/><em>Leaving all our names behind</em><br/><em>I will meet you there, beyond the pines</em><br/><em>Templed in twilight or dawn</em><br/>-Thrice, Beyond the Pines<br/>xxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxx</p><p>By the time most of everyone finally went home for the evening, late into the night, it was with a feeling of insufficiency. Naminé and Xion opted to stay with Kairi due to a mutual concern for her wellbeing, while Roxas insisted on staying with Aeros.</p><p>The man's somber silhouette was simply too painful… and, he felt that maybe Sora would appreciate someone keeping his father company.</p><p>So that he wasn't alone again.</p><p>Roxas, no matter how much of his short life had been filled with becoming his own unique person…</p><p>He still owed a lot of himself to Sora.</p><p>It was awkward, and by the time they reached Sora's childhood home, Roxas felt unsure and out of place. However, Aeros took his hesitation in stride, "You know… you can just take things at your own pace. If it feels unnatural for you, don't worry about offending me."</p><p>Roxas bit his lip as he bowed his head, "I barely understand a lot of things… that normal people are raised just.. knowing."</p><p>Aeros looked him over with an odd reminiscent look before nodding slowly, "I suppose… I can understand that. You're a being who simply came into existence as you are. You didn't have a childhood- you just… <em>were</em>, right?"</p><p>Roxas nodded as he looked up to the brunette, shuffling awkwardly at the short path that led to Sora's home.</p><p>Aeros opened the door and turned back to him, "Well, everything starts with a single step. Take your time, the door's open. Even if it takes until morning, it's alright to take living your own life at your own pace."</p><p>Roxas watched the man go inside and then turn on a few lights in the house before disappearing. He absently rubbed his arm, wondering if he should have insisted that Axel or Xion come with him, but tossed those thoughts aside.</p><p>Ventus probably would have helped him settle in quickly, dragging him in laughing while casting off his doubts, but his twin had simply been completely drained, and almost seemed sickly.</p><p>Roxas took a deep breath and stepped forward.</p><p>One step, and then another, until he entered the doorway and silently closed the door.</p><p>The clocktower in Twilight Town had been such an important place to him, that it had been the first place he ran to when he decided to leave the Organization.</p><p>Now, entering the home of his Somebody, he felt a rush of homesickness for this building he'd never been to.</p><p>It was just like when he saw Aeros for the first time.</p><p>
  <em>I'm home.</em>
</p><p>Tears gathered in Roxas's eyes as he leaned back against the door and bowed his head, trying to sift through the foreign feelings running through him.</p><p>So this is what <strong>home</strong> felt like. A place where you felt warm and cared for. Protected from those who would seek to harm you.</p><p>He took a silent shuddering breath as he lifted his head and leaned back on the door, staring at the ceiling.</p><p>
  <em>I'm home… without you here to greet me.</em>
</p><p>Roxas pushed himself off the door and let himself into the kitchen, staring at the dining room table and focused on the seat he knew Sora always sat in. Faint memories that weren't his flit through his mind, memories he'd never once touched as they'd had nothing to do with his time as a Keyblade Wielder.</p><p>Unimportant to a weapon's development.</p><p>Gingerly, he looked at the other chairs and carefully pulled one out as he awkwardly sat down and looked around.</p><p>Sora had spent so many years in this kitchen. Laughing, eating, studying.</p><p>Roxas felt as if the years he never had the chance to experience were slowly filtering in.</p><p><em>So </em>that's<em> what growing up is like.</em></p><p>Sora had wanted Roxas to have the chance to be his own person, express his own feelings.</p><p>Not be trapped within the confines of his Heart, but truly<em> live</em>.</p><p>That wasn't to say Axel wasn't a great teacher- he owed a lot to his best friend… but…</p><p>There were certain things that his older peer simply didn't seem equipped to talk about, or be for him. Maybe that's why he had wanted to stay with Aeros for this moment, to understand a part of Sora and what he'd wanted him to have.</p><p>When Sora had fallen deep into Slumber during his failed Mark of Mastery… when Roxas had filled his Other with all of his feelings and memories… How upset Sora had been in his place, desperate for him to be his own self again.</p><p>He'd been resigned to fading into Nothing, finally giving everything over to Sora.</p><p>But Sora had never given up Hope in restoring him.</p><p>To let him simply <em>Be</em>.</p><p>And now he wasn't here to show him the way.</p><p>
  <em>And that was probably what hurt him the most.</em>
</p><p>Roxas wanted his Brother.</p><hr/><p>When Aeros got up in the morning to get ready to work at the Library, he was not expecting to find Roxas just… asleep on the couch without a blanket.</p><p>With his shoes still on.</p><p>He squinted his eyes wondering that one. Had no one taught him how to- wait.</p><p>He shouldn't even ask.</p><p>Aeros scratched his head for a moment before carefully walking over to his guest… son? Half son? Whatever Roxas was, and gently spoke to him, "You want breakfast?"</p><p>Roxas twitched before his eyes opened blearily, looking around confused until he finally focused on Aeros. His eyes lacked any recognition or understanding, so he tried again a little louder, "You want food?"</p><p>This seemed to click a little as Roxas blinked, "Wha?"</p><p>"Food, breakfast. You wanna eat?"</p><p>Roxas abruptly sat up, looking around in confusion as Aeros stepped back, his hands eventually resting on his hips, "You're not a morning person, are you?"</p><p>Roxas finally seemed to understand where he was before tilting his head in genuine confusion, "What's that mean?"</p><p>Aeros stared at the kid for a long moment before taking a deep breath and slowly exhaling.</p><p>It was depressingly endearing in a way Aeros wasn't willing to deal with at that moment, "You don't do well when you first wake up. I'll just make some breakfast for the both of us."</p><p>Roxas blinked up at him as he swung his legs off the couch and nodded, "Ok."</p><p>Aeros went into the kitchen and started collecting the items for their meal. He grabbed four eggs out of the fridge, several slices of bread, and butter. He went to work preparing the eggs and placing the bread in the toaster as Roxas slowly made his way over.</p><p>He hovered around the outer edge of the table feeling out of place, vaguely recalling the times he and the other Organization members ate.</p><p>Not that they ate together often. It was mostly a solo affair, unless demanded otherwise.</p><p>While it had been about a week since everything had happened at the Keyblade Graveyard, it had not been one where he'd been allowed the chance to settle in anywhere.</p><p>There had been trips to Radiant Garden, to check if his replica body was functioning correctly.</p><p>Talks about where it was Roxas would live, if he'd simply follow after Axel, or if he and Xion would go to the Land of Departure to train and learn about things normally.</p><p>It didn't matter what idea had been tossed around, nothing seemed to really fit.</p><p>So he and Xion had mostly been left to their own devices along with Naminé, waffling around Radiant Garden's Castle, awkwardly becoming reacquainted with the completed selves of their previous colleagues.</p><p>But… now that he was standing here, in Sora's home… somehow it felt right to be here.</p><p>There was still an air of uncertainty, but he thought maybe this is where he should stay for now.</p><p>Maybe Xion would agree.</p><p>Eventually, Aeros finished preparing breakfast for the two of them, motioning for him to sit and eat.</p><p>Roxas continued to feel awkward, the palpable loss of Sora's presence weighing heavily on him as Aeros simply took the strange air in stride. By the time Roxas was done eating, it took him a moment to realize Aeros had simply begun to silently study him.</p><p>The blond's eyes narrowed in suspicion, "...What?"</p><p>Aeros smiled slightly, "So… tell me a little about yourself. There's still a little time before I have to go to the Library and open it, but it'd be nice to know a little bit more about you."</p><p>Roxas couldn't help the blank stare that fell into place, "There's not a whole lot to tell…" He stared at his finished plate, "...I like sea-salt ice cream a lot."</p><p>Aeros nodded as he hummed, "I think I recall DiZ eating that somewhat often. It was that blue colored popsicle they sold in Twilight Town, right?"</p><p>Roxas frowned at the mention of the man who brought his existence callously to its conclusion before nodding, "...Yeah."</p><p>Aeros watched his face for a while before speaking, "I've trained for several years in Wielding the Keyblade… While it's mostly for the sake of protecting the Islands, I taught Sora everything I'd learned from his mother one day at a time until there was nothing left."</p><p>Roxas looked up at Aeros, "So… Sora's mom could Wield a Keyblade. He doesn't seem to have any memories of her… or at least… as far as I was ever able to see of his Memories."</p><p>Aeros's gaze fell to the table as he folded his hands on the table, "It's as I said last night, she disappeared when he was about six months old. A man had appeared in her room where she was recovering shortly after Sora's birth, and said that she could struggle all she wanted, but that would be all the time she'd have until she was made to continue ahead."</p><p>Roxas frowned for a lengthy moment before asking, "Did you ever see that man again?"</p><p>Aeros shrugged, "No, but… he wasn't someone I ever wanted to meet again anyway. He felt <em>ancient</em> and his flippant words and use of Darkness was just… Oily."</p><p>The teen looked up at him with odd wonder, opening his mouth as if to ask something, only to decide against it. "...Oh, right, you summoned a Keyblade yesterday. I can summon two."</p><p>Aeros perked up at that, "Really?"</p><p>Roxas nodded before standing, "You wanna see?" He seemed to slowly get excited by the idea, even though he would have otherwise been defensive about it.</p><p>Aeros nodded with a smile, standing, "Sure, if you wouldn't mind."</p><p>Roxas moved away from the table and summoned Oathkeeper and Oblivion, showing them off to the older brunette. Aeros looked them over idly before giving him a nod, "That's amazing."</p><p>Roxas willed them to return, allowing his hands to rest at his sides, "It wasn't always that way… and I was almost surprised that I can still do so, but… They mean a lot to me."</p><p>Aeros cautiously took a step closer to the teen before gently patting him on the head, "As they should. They're a reflection of your Heart."</p><p>Roxas flushed a little at the attention as he glanced at the floor, "Even if… they're just like ones Sora could Wield?"</p><p>Aeros removed his hand to cross his arms, "Well, I don't think <em>my</em> Keyblade is its own unique original design… but it does suit me. In the end, it's what they mean to you that matters."</p><p>Roxas looked up to Aeros in wonder, before smiling with agreement. "Right."</p><p>Aeros then abruptly moved forward and clapped Roxas on the back, "<em>Now</em> then, how about you go and freshen up in the shower? <em>Please</em> tell me the wolves who raised you at least taught you basic hygiene."</p><p>Roxas laughed as he nodded.</p><p>He'd at least gotten that far in life.</p><hr/><p>The first day staying on Destiny Islands brought a lot of concerns to the forefront of their minds. Once ready for the day, Riku had picked up Roxas from Sora's house, and then met up with Xion and Naminé in the middle of town.</p><p>The two girls were nervous and disheartened.</p><p>Roxas studied them for a long moment as Riku looked around, "Xion, Naminé… what's wrong?"</p><p>The two looked at the blond before Xion sighed, "Kairi isn't doing well."</p><p>Naminé nodded as Riku returned his attention to them, "She's heartbroken… and I'm afraid the strain on her Heart at Sora's disappearance… I'm afraid she might allow herself to fall into Sleep."</p><p>Riku furrowed his brows in concern, "What do you mean, Naminé?"</p><p>The blonde looked up at Riku as she took a deep breath, "I think… Kairi's already trying to trace her connection to Sora. I'm afraid, if he's very far away, that she might journey into Sleep to find him. At least… that's what I feel she's decided."</p><p>Xion nodded sadly, "I can tell Sora's alive… like Aeros said, but… I agree with Naminé. I think Kairi's going to do something drastic to try and find Sora. She feels useless after everything he's done for her, only for things to end up like...this."</p><p>Riku frowned while Roxas let his gaze drop to the ground sadly. Riku took a breath, "Can you not find a connection to him, Naminé?"</p><p>She held her hands to her chest, taking a deep breath before exhaling with a negative shake of her head, "I've tried… but it's like there are only loose threads instead of a strong chain to connect to. Honestly, a few of the times I've tried to reach out… it was like an impenetrable Darkness was blocking my way."</p><p>Roxas blinked while Riku latched onto her words, "Darkness? Was it something familiar?"</p><p>Naminé clenched her hands with a rough shake of her head, "No. It's… hard to describe. I'd need time to try and filter through it to really give you any further thoughts on it."</p><p>Riku took a deep breath and sighed, "Alright. I understand. Sorry for pushing you."</p><p>The petite girl shook her head, "It's alright. I just want to do my part to help Sora, the same way he's helped me. I know he still wants to thank me, but… I can't thank him enough for all <em>he's</em> done."</p><p>Riku nodded with a melancholic look on his face, "Right."</p><p>Xion looked Roxas over, "So how was it with Sora's dad?"</p><p>Roxas blinked as the other two turned their attention to him. He felt awkward at the sudden attention and rubbed his head, "You know… it was kinda nice. Really weird, but… I think… I kinda want to stay."</p><p>Riku raised an eyebrow in surprise as Xion gazed at him, "Really? I… kinda wanted to go with you, but… I really was concerned with how withdrawn Kairi was. She reminded me of… myself, just before…"</p><p>The two grimaced before Xion continued, "Do you think I could try staying there with you tonight?"</p><p>Roxas put his hands in his pockets, "I don't really see why not… though, I guess we'll have to ask Sora's dad about that."</p><p>Riku smiled slightly, "He might not be my father, but I've called him Uncle on a number of occasions. He's been around since I was born, and was childhood friends with my parents. He's pretty much family to me."</p><p>Roxas and Xion looked at one another before Naminé chimed in, "It might take some time… but you can decide for yourselves how you want to view Aeros. Thinking of him as an Uncle… that seems to be a little more fitting to my idea of what he should be in my point of view… But you two are different. It's not like you have to figure it out today."</p><p>The two displaced teens looked at each other before agreeing.</p><p>They would take all the time they'd need to figure themselves out.</p><hr/><p>It was nearing the time Aeros would close for the night that Roxas and Xion found their way into the Library. They looked around in wonder, letting themselves in as they noticed him sitting at the circulation desk.</p><p>Aeros gave them a nod in greeting that they returned before wandering around.</p><p>After about a half an hour, the few students who had been studying waved their goodbyes and left, leaving the three Keyblade Wielders to themselves. Aeros locked the door and shuttered the windows before looking around for his guests. "Roxas?"</p><p>The blond popped out from a row of books on the second floor, Xion following behind him, "We're here."</p><p>The brunette nodded, "It's time to head home. Are the two of you staying for the night?"</p><p>They glanced at each other before nodding, Xion feeling a little more timid as they started down to the main floor.</p><p>Aeros smiled as he nodded, "Alright. Either of you have anything you'd like to eat?"</p><p>The two met up with him and wilted a little under his expectant stare. He blinked before smiling awkwardly, "I guess I'll make it a surprise then." He looked to Roxas, "You know the way home?"</p><p>The blond blinked, surprised at how easily Aeros took to him. He smiled, "Yeah, I remember."</p><p>They nodded, and they were off. Roxas and Xion to Sora's home, while Aeros picked up dinner.</p><p>Once Roxas let them in, he let Xion wander around the main floor of Sora's childhood home, allowing her the time to take it in. After a while, she turned to Roxas, "...It feels like Home."</p><p>Roxas agreed, "I felt the same once I finally came in."</p><p>He paused, noticing Xion had taken her shoes off at the door. He'd stood in the middle of the living room and was left a little confused, "You took your shoes off?"</p><p>Xion stared at him a moment before giggling, "Roxas, it keeps the house cleaner to leave them at the door. Unlike at the Castle that Never Was, normal people don't have a bunch of Dusks to clean up all the dirt we track in."</p><p>His eyes widened as a blush formed on his face, "Oh…" Roxas then took off his shoes at the door before joining his friend, rubbing the back of his head bashfully, "I wonder if that's why…"</p><p>Xion raised an eyebrow in question.</p><p>Roxas shrugged, "I went to sleep with my shoes on, on the couch. Aeros seemed a little… confused by that."</p><p>Xion smiled, "Old habits are pretty hard to break, huh?"</p><p>Roxas nodded, "We'd change clothes pretty often, but it was so easy to just flop into bed with everything still on, just in case there was an emergency."</p><p>She nodded before looking towards the stairs, "Have you been up there yet?"</p><p>He nodded, "Yeah… Aeros had me take a shower. Taught me how to use a set of spells to wash and clean my clothes if I was in a rush and didn't have anything else on me…"</p><p>Xion frowned, "Not that we have much of anything else…"</p><p>Just their Organization clothes, and what they wore on their backs.</p><p>She sighed, "Kairi lent us stuff to sleep in, but…"</p><p>Roxas shuffled, "I'm sure we'll figure out what to do. I don't think I'd feel comfortable in Sora's old clothes- I don't think anything'd fit anyway. You're so tiny, I'm sure even if it's too big we can figure something out."</p><p>The girl nodded as Aeros finally returned with a bag of groceries. He looked the two over in concern, "You two alright?"</p><p>They smiled uneasily before Roxas responded, "Just… thinking about how we really don't have any other clothes except for these."</p><p>Aeros's eyes widened as he looked between the two, moving towards the back door, "Really? Nothing?"</p><p>They nodded as they watched him with interest. Xion took a step towards the kitchen, "What did you decide for us to have?"</p><p>Aeros smiled toothily that achingly reminded them of Sora's smile, "Barbeque. I got some good meat and I think the two of you'll like it."</p><p>They nodded as they followed him out into the yard. Xion paused, "Oh, should we get our shoes..?"</p><p>Aeros glanced down for a second before shrugging, "I'm going to be by the grill, so it's better to have shoes on… but really, it's up to the two of you if you'd like to enjoy the yard barefoot, or stay inside."</p><p>They looked to one another before coming to a silent agreement, stepping outside and shutting the door behind them. They decided to mill around the yard for a little while as Aeros started cooking, but eventually they both seemed to settle on a nearby cushioned bench. They watched Aeros with rapt attention as he cooked a few different items, slowly causing the brunette to sweat at their singular focus.</p><p>He cleared his throat, "So… what was your name again..?"</p><p>"Oh, it was Xion." She smiled, "I guess with everything that happened, there were a lot of new names to learn."</p><p>Aeros nodded, "So you're going to stay the night as well?"</p><p>Xion nodded as Aeros pursed his lips, " It's been a rather long time since we've had a girl in the house… I'm sorry for the mess."</p><p>Xion shrugged, "It feels truly lived in, like a <em>Home</em>... so I don't mind."</p><p>Aeros frowned before shaking his head. "I'll have to ask Ruki if she has anything she's willing to spare… Girls should have their own stuff." He pondered a moment, "I should see if anything in storage is alright."</p><p>Xion tilted her head, "What do you mean?"</p><p>Aeros looked the two over a moment, "You.. both <em>do</em> know there's a difference between girls and boys, right?"</p><p>They nodded with childlike innocence. Axel (sort of) got them that far.</p><p>"The way stuff is formulated for boys is different than it is for girls most of the time when it comes to personal hygiene. Ruki had to drill this into Vale and I growing up because we'd buy whatever, and then she'd make us go back because it wasn't something she could use without having a negative reaction to it. Sure, she could use it occasionally, but the way stuff smells is also important."</p><p>The two nodded as Xion seemed to be contemplating, "I guess that makes sense. The stuff we had at the Organization… none of it seemed to have any sort of smell, and I think I remember Larxene complaining about it while yelling at the Dusks."</p><p>Roxas huffed, "Larxene hated <em>everything</em>."</p><p>Xion bowed her head, "...yeah." She shrunk into herself a little as Roxas looked at her in concern along with Aeros.</p><p>Xion gasped as she looked up to Aeros, "Oh yeah. What's in storage? Is it anything we can help with?"</p><p>Aeros frowned as he thought it over before shaking his head, "No. It's just, Ruki carefully packed away Ava's clothes for me when I simply didn't have the strength to do so." He looked away from them as he started to remove the meat from the grill, "You look a lot like her, even though you look a lot like Kairi."</p><p>Xion blinked, "I… look like Sora's mom?"</p><p>Aeros nodded hesitantly, "You're a little smaller then she was, but she had black hair too."</p><p>Xion's eyes widened. She'd been a vessel to steal Sora's memories from Roxas, but she'd mostly taken the misplaced memories of Kairi instead. She knew her appearance depended on the one who looked at her, but… she didn't realize that some of Sora's mother had helped mold the way she now looked. She bowed her head, "I see…"</p><p>Aeros rubbed his shoulder, looking between the two, "Uh.. well, I know it might not be the most comfortable thing to do, but I think she'd be alright with lending you some of her clothes. A lot of it was hand me downs anyway."</p><p>Xion looked up to Aeros and saw that he was being genuine, and smiled. "Alright, thank you."</p><p>He nodded before setting the plate near them on an outdoor table, "Why don't you two go in and grab some plates while I grill up the vegetables, alright?"</p><p>The two glanced at each other as they nodded and went into the house.</p><p>Dinner passed, and Aeros went into the attic. It was while they heard him moving stuff around that there was a knock at the door before Ruki let herself in. She smiled at Xion, "Ah, so you're both just stuck waiting around, huh? Have you decided your sleeping arrangements?"</p><p>They glanced at each other before shrugging.</p><p>Ruki sighed with a shake of her head, before handing a bag of items to Xion, "Well, here's some soap and stuff that should be alright. You can keep it, they were all extras I had around the house anyways."</p><p>Xion looked at the bag and inspected everything before smiling, "Thank you, Miss Ruki."</p><p>Ruki rubbed her head with an uneasy smile, "You're welcome. I heard through Aeros the two of you don't have much in the way of things to call your own, right?"</p><p>They nodded. Ruki hummed to herself, "Well, how about you, Naminé, and I go shopping tomorrow for a few things?"</p><p>Roxas tilted his head, "What about me?"</p><p>Ruki stared at him blankly for a moment before blurting, "I'll have Vale and Riku look after you and take care of any of your needs, alright?"</p><p>Roxas cringed a little before nodding, "Alright."</p><p>Ruki raised an eyebrow, "What was <em>that</em> look for?"</p><p>Roxas shrunk into his neck, "Uh.. I don't… <em>hate</em> Riku," <em>At least not anymore</em>, "But it <em>is</em> kinda awkward… since I sorta broke his wrist?"</p><p>Ruki stared at the boy for a moment before barking out a laugh and clapping Roxas on the back, "You've got guts, kid. I appreciate that it's not something you gloat over, but wow. No one's really ever beat Riku on the Islands other than myself. I'm sure it was a shock."</p><p>Roxas cringed a smile while Xion smiled blankly, not entirely sure of what to do or say since her own interactions with Riku were… well…</p><p>Heavy?</p><p>Aeros eventually came down as they were talking with a small pile of clothes. He motioned for Xion to take the small bundle and when she did they smelled fresh and warm.</p><p>There was something that seemed like they could be worn to bed, and a few other garments.</p><p>Ruki smiled sadly, "Well, those bring back memories. How'd you get them freshened up so quickly?"</p><p>Aeros shrugged, "Magic."</p><p>Ruki's face went flat as she stared at her friend, "...There's house cleaning Magic?"</p><p>Aeros tilted his head, "And to think you survived The Cleaning Incident at Master Yen Sid's."</p><p>Ruki slapped her forehead as she sighed, "Right, well, I'll be by to pick these two up at around noon, alright?"</p><p>The three nodded, and Ruki let herself out.</p><p>It was then that it struck Aeros, "Wait.. where <em>are</em> you two sleeping?"</p><p>They looked at eachother innocently before turning to him, "We'll figure it out, don't worry about us."</p><p>Aeros gave them a long look, "...If you say so, but if I hear anything suspicious…"</p><p>Roxas and Xion both tilted their heads in genuine confusion as Aeros got the distinct feeling he was overthinking things.</p><p>He sighed, "See you two in the morning. If you two will be staying with me longer, we'll have to figure out a more permanent solution than the living room, ok?"</p><p>They nodded together, "Ok. 'Night."</p><p>Aeros patted them both on the head, "Goodnight."</p><p>In the morning Aeros found the living room made into a massive tent with random blankets and pillows they'd somehow managed to snag from all over the house. He had the weirdest sense of deja vu from Sora and Riku's younger days when they'd spend all night making up adventures until they fell asleep in their pillow forts.</p><p>He lifted the side closest to the kitchen, where sure enough, the two's heads were, facing each other in a cocoon of blankets. He smiled wistfully as he gently called to them, "Good Morning, Roxas, Xion."</p><p>They both grumbled before looking up at him sleepily, "'Morning dad."</p><p>He smiled at them with tears in his eyes, heart strangely full.</p><p>Sora may have been his only son, but somehow, he'd gained more children in his absence.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Aqua</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>AN: Thank you Crazygal17, FluffleStar, and the_Traveller for your reviews! Also thank you for the Kudos on AO3, I really appreciate it! Sorry if this chapter comes off as odd. A very big reason I state NoShips in this fic is because I find TerQua extremely squick because I see them as Absolute Siblings, so please no shipping. Everyone's just friends here. D,X Also- Screw Terra and Eraqus for dumping comatose 12ish year old Ven on 14ish year old Aqua and peacing out, because lol Women's Work. Aqua was/is so mistreated by her closest peers, man. Please R&amp;R!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>If she could just get the word out</em><br/><em>God knows she's trying, they're watching her with eyes closed</em><br/><em>She's always stuck with the old route</em><br/><em>Does anyone knock when they barge in to beat her down?</em><br/><em>Will you come back; it's all she wants to know/</em><em>She knows she's part of the problem too</em><br/><em>Could she let it go, it'd take a miracle/</em><em>So that's what I'm praying for</em><br/>-Mae, Tisbury Lane<br/>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx</p>
<p>It was nearing a week since Sora's disappearance. The Guardians of Light had kept in close contact via chat messaging, so it was particularly concerning to Aqua what was being reported about Kairi's ailing condition.</p>
<p>Naminé was by her side and was doing her best to keep the girl active, but it wasn't going to work for long.</p>
<p>Kairi somehow figured out how to traverse into Sleep, and it was a very different and frightening method then Riku had taken, one that no one could really prevent her from pursuing.</p>
<p>Naminé was losing her grasp on the situation quickly.</p>
<p>On the plus side, it seemed Roxas and Xion were going to stay with Sora's father for the time being- in the very least, until Sora came home. It seemed they were all able to easily fall into a family pattern that the two former Nobodies never had the chance to experience previously.</p>
<p>Not that it didn't mean they didn't get into trouble. Aeros was hypersensitive to the Corridors of Darkness, and they couldn't easily leave through the Dark Portals after the first time they came and went from Destiny Islands.</p>
<p>Riku needed his own Gummi Ship to help keep the peace.</p>
<p>Thankfully, Terra had already begun to plan out with Riku what the younger teen knew about Wielding, and just what it was he still needed to be taught. That way, the Gummi Ship needed for travel would come soon enough once Chip and Dale completed it.</p>
<p>It was a start.</p>
<p>Aqua just wished she could do the same for Kairi, and take her under her wing as an apprentice.</p>
<p>...Maybe she could look after Xion and Roxas along with Ven for the time being.</p>
<p>It was with these thoughts and worries that Aqua received a package for Terra from Master Yen Sid.</p>
<p>She looked over the plain white box, and its lack of an opening. She smiled wryly to herself as she brought it to where Terra was making a list in the Study, "Special delivery, just for you."</p>
<p>Terra paused from his work to glance up at her, "A delivery? For what?"</p>
<p>Aqua shrugged as she set it near her friend. He looked it over in confusion before placing his hand on it. The box disappeared in a mist of sparkles.</p>
<p>Within it was a capsule with a thick white casing with golden embellishments. It faintly reminded the two of the architecture of the Castle, and little of what they'd glimpsed in Scala ad Caelum.</p>
<p>Terra carefully lifted it, looking it over as Aqua noticed a letter carefully sealed beneath it. He hummed, "What do you think this is?"</p>
<p>Aqua looked it over, "...When I became a Master, there was a similar scroll hidden away in the Castle. It was held in a container similar to this one, and all the Master did was pull on a specific part of it, and it pulled out a small section of the parchment stored inside. His was the last name on it before he had me write mine as the up and coming ruler and protector of this World."</p>
<p>Terra mulled that over sullenly before carefully setting it down and looking at the letter. He stared at Master Eraqus's seal and smiled wistfully before he glanced up at Aqua, "And Master Yen Sid said this was just for me?"</p>
<p>Aqua pursed her lips for a moment, "...I believe so. You want me to leave so you can read it by yourself?"</p>
<p>Terra stared at her for a long moment before returning his gaze on the envelope, "...Yeah. Sorry."</p>
<p>She smiled warmly, "No, it's alright. I'm sure it's something important, and I know you'll tell me if you think it's necessary."</p>
<p>He nodded as she took a step back and let herself out of the Study.</p>
<p>Terra stared at the parchment in his hands for a long miserable moment as he remembered his Master.</p>
<p>The man he'd help weaken before Master Xehanort cut him down.</p>
<p>The man who tried to kill his best friend over some ancient weapon.</p>
<p>The man who was like a father, who's Heart hand clung to him throughout all of those years of imprisonment, loneliness, and suffering. Who's Heart encouraged him with silent whispers to stay strong and fight.</p>
<p>The man who gave him Hope, who in the end, helped resolve everything Xehanort had set out to do Peacefully and with Gentle Words.</p>
<p>Terra took a deep breath and broke the seal.</p>
<p>
  <em>Terra,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>By the time you are finally able to read this letter, I will probably be long gone. I know not what will have become of me, but what I do know is that what you face now is merely a matter of self doubt and a lack of confidence to pass your Mark of Mastery.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I apologize to you all, for though I have done my best to teach you about the Worlds, I greatly rejected Darkness in all of its forms.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>So much so that it only caused it to fester within your Heart even further.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Forgive me. I did not want you to suffer as I did at the devastating reality of what Darkness can do to a person. My Grandfather, my family and friends all fell to its terrible devastation. Yet, Xehanort is the root of my absolute abhorrence of Darkness. The scars on my face, and the deepest wounds in my Heart.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He was a beloved friend and brother to me. While we were young we both used Light and Darkness in equal measure, balanced as it should be.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>But then Xehanort rejected the Light, so I in turn rejected the Dark.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I was foolish and heartbroken. I have only possibly caused you, Aqua, and Ventus more pain in abstaining from teaching you about Darkness and how it grabs hold of the Heart.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You three are all my beloved children, loved equally in measure.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>But you alone carry my blood.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Forgive me for my silence, my son, as we constantly danced around the issue.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I am sorry I could not protect your mother from that terrible disease she suffered. Yet, from that tragedy I have been blessed, to be able to take you under my wing and raise you, even under the guise of a Stranger so that you could grow into the man you have become.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I know not what will become of this journey I have set you and Aqua on. I can only hope that Ventus can be retrieved before it is too late.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The item I am leaving to you is the detailed tree of our family's root. Our bloodline that runs as far back as the Age of Fairy Tales, when the Lost Masters still walked this earth.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Before the First Keyblade War that Xehanort is so obsessed with.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You and I are the last known carriers of what they call the 'Blue Blood' of Keyblade lineage.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I never took pride or prestige in it, but it is my duty to pass along the information our family has so carefully safeguarded about the Truths that were learned about the Keyblade War.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>About the Foretellers who disappeared.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The rise and fall of Daybreak Town, as it was transformed into Scala ad Caelum. The place where all Worlds Once Sprang. The knowledge left behind by our ancestor Brain, a Union Leader of the Dandelions chosen by Master Ava.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>And the four other Union Leaders who were sent ahead into Time.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The names that were left behind, Ephemer, Skuld, Laurium, Elrena, Ventus, and Strelitzia.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I hope that perhaps you might find the answers to these mysteries that I was too late to even begin to entertain. I will protect my family at any cost.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I love you, my beloved son, Terra.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Beware the return of the Black Box, and the Master of Masters.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>May your Heart be Your Guiding Key.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>-Master Eraqus</em>
</p>
<p>Terra read the letter over again and again, as tears burned his eyes and wet his cheeks.</p>
<p>It was so much to take in and understand, the burden the Master had left to him.</p>
<p>There had been several times Terra had entertained the idea of the Master <em>actually</em> being his father, but they were thoughts swiftly buried deep. It was simply too easy to fall into the idea that he was <em>special</em>, that he could be treated with either more favor or strictness compared to Aqua.</p>
<p>But to not only find out that he had always suspected was true, but the incredible responsibility that came with it?</p>
<p>Terra couldn't help but feel glad the Master hadn't told him.</p>
<p>It still would have been better coming from his lips than after his grave.</p>
<p>
  <em>Perhaps that was why he was so quick to give him a second chance after his initial failure to pass his Mark.</em>
</p>
<p>Maybe this is what he would have finally passed on to him, as proof that he was truly ready to bear the weight and responsibility of being a Keyblade Master.</p>
<p>He'd failed rather miserably.</p>
<p>However, he would bear this weight in silence, just as his Master did, and learn all that his Master knew on the subjects he spoke of.</p>
<p>His most personal study had always been off limits.</p>
<p>Perhaps now he would finally open that door.</p>
<p>He needed to speak with Master Yen Sid.</p>
<hr/>
<p>"Kairi is going to place herself in the care of those at Radiant Garden, and fall into Slumber."</p>
<p>Naminé's solemn voice came through the group call late in the evening two weeks after Sora disappeared.</p>
<p>"I've done everything I can to stop her, to try and find a different way, but it's all come up empty. I'm not really sure of what I should do with myself, if I should stay by her side or not… but I will stay at the Castle, at least for a little while to make sure she's alright."</p>
<p>Aqua felt intense grief grip her Heart, as she thought of how badly she had failed her apprentice, "Where are you now?"</p>
<p>"Riku and I are going with her to Radiant Garden now. We're going to look after her as she begins her journey… and then I believe Riku will be going over to you."</p>
<p>Aqua closed her eyes solemnly, "I see… I understand." She took a deep breath and slowly exhaled.</p>
<p>It hurt, to have been trapped in the Realm of Darkness, the Dark World for so long, only to be hardly able to help anyone in the Light. It didn't help her lingering loneliness and trauma from that Dark and terrible place.</p>
<p>"Thank you for the update, Naminé. Riku, please let us know when you're on your way to The Land of Departure."</p>
<p>"Got it."</p>
<p>Aqua ended the call on her end, carefully putting away the Gummi phone before taking a walk around the grounds of the Castle.</p>
<p>She never did learn about the letter and item Terra received, other than it was personal and that he couldn't talk about it yet.</p>
<p>She could wait.</p>
<p>Aqua had learned great and terrible patience in that regard.</p>
<p>That didn't mean she didn't find herself consumed with unreasonable rage she turned inward.</p>
<p>She sighed as she contemplated the idea of taking on Xion and Roxas as apprentices for the umpteenth time. Sure, Lea was also new to the Keyblade Wielding business, but he and Kairi had trained together.</p>
<p>His combat experience made up for a lot of his lack, and showed to be an incredible boon for Kairi's inexperience.</p>
<p>She paused at the training area, where Ventus was busy hitting the training mechanisms in an attempt to fully reclaim his physical strength and stamina.</p>
<p>Having others by his side would be a real benefit. Both to give him partners to train with since she and Terra were no longer active daily, as well as a different set of experiences to learn from.</p>
<p>Perhaps they could all benefit from it.</p>
<p>She took out her phone, and stared at the unsent invitation she had written to Xion and Roxas in a private message a few days ago.</p>
<p>It didn't really feel wise to bring this subject up then… but now, she had nothing to lose.</p>
<p>She finally hit Send.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Aqua and Ventus came to meet Riku when he landed. He looked around in wonder, "It's amazing to think that this place used to be Castle Oblivion…"</p>
<p>Aqua raised an eyebrow, "You're familiar with when I'd had the Land of Departure sealed away?"</p>
<p>Riku nodded, "Sora's memory was lost, but I certainly remember it. For some reason we had to use Cards and combine them to attack."</p>
<p>Aqua's face went blank, "...Why Cards..?"</p>
<p>Ventus chuckled, "You don't even know how the Castle worked when it was sealed?"</p>
<p>Aqua shrugged as she looked to her friend, "I didn't exactly stick around after I made sure you were safe. I never planned to be gone that long, you know."</p>
<p>Ventus rubbed his head awkwardly, "Ah, right…"</p>
<p>Riku smiled, "Well anyway… I guess Terra's still working on a few things?"</p>
<p>Aqua hummed in affirmation, "Yeah. For now, we're gonna give you the tour."</p>
<p>Riku nodded and waved a hand, "Lead the way."</p>
<p>So they went, Aqua and Ventus making a bit of a show of the Castle and all of its rooms. Some areas were still blocked off, but otherwise it took a couple of hours to get around the main building, and check out the training facilities.</p>
<p>Riku was rather surprised by it all.</p>
<p>The two proceeded to tell him how a usual day of training went, and how they'd lived their lives until that fateful Mark of Mastery a little over ten years ago.</p>
<p>Now they had yet to acclimate into a new norm.</p>
<p>Riku rubbed his head as he glanced to Ventus, "So how are you holding up, Ven?"</p>
<p>The blond looked up to him, "Huh?"</p>
<p>Riku waved a hand as they made their way back to the Castle from the training grounds, "I mean, I know when we went into the Keyblade Graveyard you said you were alright… But I can tell you've been training a lot since then. You seem a bit stronger."</p>
<p>Ventus rubbed his head, "Ah… yeah. At the time I hadn't totally realized just how out of shape my body was. Between how strong I'd been when I went to Sleep… and then living through Sora's life and memories, I was kinda not at all prepared for my body not to react like I thought it should."</p>
<p>Riku hummed, "I suppose Sora could relate. After he woke up after being asleep for the better part of a year, he was a little out of shape himself. He recovered pretty quickly, but he definitely seemed uncomfortable at first."</p>
<p>Aqua smiled at the two, "Well, hopefully Ven will be back to full strength in no time. I wasn't exactly in my best condition at the Graveyard either." She shook her head, "Spending so much time fighting endlessly in the Dark Realm, unable to eat or sleep… Just continuously walking and fighting. It was an incredible mental and physical burden that caught up to me during that fight. I froze when my strength was needed the most."</p>
<p>Riku looked at her solemnly, "It would have been nice if we'd have had a chance to prepare… but well, it's not like Xehanort was going to wait for us to do that."</p>
<p>Aqua nodded as Ventus opened the Castle door for them, going through and heading up to the main room where the Master's thrones were.</p>
<p>She stared at the three vacant seats and sighed, "Do you think Roxas and Xion would be willing to come to train as well?"</p>
<p>Riku hummed as Ventus was shocked, "Wait, what's going on?"</p>
<p>Aqua crossed her arms and looked away in contemplation, "Well… I'm not really feeling up to rejoining training just yet… and I thought it might help you to have others to fight with, like before our Exam. I also thought it might be good to see where Roxas and Xion were in terms of knowledge. Similar to what Terra's doing with Riku, really." She looked at the two boys, "In the end, it's up to them if they're willing. I just thought… I'd ask. With everything that's happened with Kairi… I feel like I really failed her."</p>
<p>Riku frowned, "But Aqua, Kairi only started wielding a Keyblade less than half a year ago, and <em>I </em>was the one who handed her Destiny's Embrace."</p>
<p>She smiled at him sadly, "That might have been the case, but I can still tell that I was the one who did the Ceremony with her. It may not have been a formal one, like what I suspect was done between you and Terra, but… She still carries a tiny spark that denotes her as my apprentice."</p>
<p>Riku sighed, "Oh…" He looked at Ventus, "Kinda makes me wonder if, because Ven's Heart was inside of Sora, if that's why he ended up Wielding a Keyblade… Or if it was just Destiny Islands itself that gave it to him because my Heart was too weak."</p>
<p>Aqua looked at Ven in question, while Ventus looked between the two. He allowed himself to think for a while, crossing his arms before finally shaking his head. "I think he's always had it." He glanced at Riku, "I don't think what you're saying is wrong though. I think there are several factors that went into why Sora ended up with a Keyblade… but I don't think he inherited the ability from me." He looked to Aqua.</p>
<p>Aqua hummed as she mulled it over, "I know when I ran into Riku and Sora on the Play Island, I could only sense that Riku had the gift passed onto him. I had honestly planned to do so with Sora, but… I didn't want a repeat of what had happened to us, to happen to you two." She looked at Riku once more.</p>
<p>Riku placed his hands on his hips for a long moment, "...Is it possible... that the Ceremony was done when he was an infant by his Mother? But… because he was so young, and maybe because it was done in a way that hasn't been done before, it just became suppressed over the years, or had a lesser chance of happening?"</p>
<p>Aqua mulled that over while Ven finally spoke again, "Well… I know when Destiny Islands was falling, I remember becoming sort of aware… and that his Keyblade was already present inside of his Heart, ready to be summoned. I just gave it a little nudge, and it went to him when he needed it most."</p>
<p>Aqua rubbed her head, "Well, in any case, all of this is conjecture, and we may never really find the true answer. Not unless Sora's mother returns and is able to tell us herself, since I'm sure Sora himself doesn't even know."</p>
<p>The two boys nodded as Terra finally met them in the throne room, "Sorry I took so long, guys." He smiled at Riku, "Welcome to the Land of Departure. May your time spent here be of benefit to you."</p>
<p>Riku smiled with a nod, "Thank you for taking me."</p>
<p>The plans for Riku's training were reviewed, and by the end of it Roxas and Xion had made their decision.</p>
<p>They would also train with Ven for the duration of Riku's tutelage under Terra and would join the next day.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. Grow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>I was sinking like a stone inside my own mind</em><br/><em>As we watched the world fall scared that we could lose it all</em><br/><em>When you're living out a dream, it's the devil you will meet</em><br/><em>When you're face to face with all your fears</em><br/><em>Will you still believe?</em><br/>-Emery, Some of Us<br/>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx</p>
<p>Aqua had already prepared for bed when the knock came to her door. She got up and carefully opened it, surprised to see Ventus waiting there. She opened the door further with a questioning look as he was still dressed for the day.</p>
<p>Ven awkwardly rubbed his head, "Hey, Aqua…"</p>
<p>She smiled at him and stepped aside, motioning for him to come in. He did so after a moment, and she closed the door behind him. Aqua then went and sat on her bed as she looked at her friend, "What's up Ven?"</p>
<p>Ventus seemed to fight with himself for a moment before nodding, "Would it be alright with you… if I observed Roxas and Xion with you at first?"</p>
<p>Aqua was a little shocked, "What do you mean?"</p>
<p>He waffled a little bit before continuing, "It's just… I know I'm not exactly Master material just yet… But if they're going to train with me, I'd like to have some input on just what it is we should cover, or if there's anything <em>I</em> can teach them as well." He sighed as he nervously rubbed his right shoulder, "I can't help but feel that it's important for me to begin learning how to take a more leader like approach to everything… To help myself grow as a person, you know? You and Terra always took the time to teach me along with the Master, and I can't help but feel I should do the same. Even if we only have a little to offer them… I'd still like to participate and learn alongside you how to be a proper Master."</p>
<p>Aqua couldn't help but stare at Ventus in wonder. For as much as he was still the young boy that had been placed into her care at fourteen, she couldn't help but be astounded at how much he had changed in the time she had been gone.</p>
<p>Despite his Slumber.</p>
<p>Ventus was still changing, and growing into his own person as an adult.</p>
<p>She smiled with a nod, "Of course. I haven't really had the chance to be much of a Master myself, so maybe we can learn together."</p>
<p>Ventus sighed softly with a smile, "Thanks, Aqua."</p>
<p>She giggled, "Did you think I'd refuse such an earnest request?"</p>
<p>Ventus looked away, his demeanor dropping. "...I'm not exactly… the best at taking direction. And I can't help but think… that I'm a way bigger coward than I like to realize."</p>
<p>Aqua frowned at that, "Why do you think that?"</p>
<p>Ventus looked to her a moment before he allowed himself to join her on the edge of her bed and slouched slightly as he stared at the floor. "Other than not wanting to listen to you when you told me to go home?" He shook his head, "Ever since we spoke about Sora's mother… I've been having really… weird Dreams. Honestly, I'm already having a hard enough time allowing myself to sleep, but then there've been several times I've woken up with Chirithy on top of me, and being gripped in an inescapable, paralyzing fear. Eventually Chirithy is able to pull me out of it… but sometimes I can remember impressions of people, and places."</p>
<p>He rubbed his hand through his hair, "Some of them feel kinda familiar, like the Dwarf Woodlands… like somehow the first time I was there when I was first chasing after Terra… wasn't really my first time in that World."</p>
<p>Aqua gently took his hand and squeezed it, "Does Chirithy have anything to say about your Dreams?"</p>
<p>Ventus looked at their hands, turning his so he could squeeze hers back. His grip was a little more firm, as if he were anchoring himself, "It's afraid to deny or admit to anything about my past, really. I wake up with really bad headaches most of the time, and Chirithy is more concerned about my wellbeing... which I understand. It really, <em>really</em> hurts when I have those Dreams, so it just… sort of annoys me that my memory is so fuzzy and that it won't say anything." He sighed, "I just want to understand what happened to me, <em>before</em> Master Xehanort found me."</p>
<p>Aqua nodded. If there was anything the three friends could agree on, it was wondering about and getting answers pertaining to Ventus's past before he'd arrived at the Land of Departure.</p>
<p>She gently untangled their hands and carefully pulled him into a side hug, "We'll figure things out eventually. I know it's hard, but let's take our time for now, alright?"</p>
<p>Ven leaned his head against her tilted one and nodded, "Thanks Aqua."</p>
<p>She smiled before running her hand through his hair and petting his head in a comforting manner for a while before she slowly pulled away, "We've got an early start tomorrow."</p>
<p>Ven hummed, "Yeah." He got up and turned to her a second with a tired smile, "Thanks, again."</p>
<p>She nodded as he went to her door and opened it, "You're welcome. See you in the morning."</p>
<p>Ven nodded as he slowly closed the door, "Night."</p>
<p>Ventus's World had become just that little bit larger.</p>
<hr/>
<p>The next day and the following handful of weeks were filled with an interesting mix of Terra focusing on Riku, and sometimes the two joining Aqua, Ven, Roxas, and Xion in their exercises and learning.</p>
<p>It was beneficial for everyone, but there was always something nagging them at the back of their minds.</p>
<p>What more could they be doing to search for Sora?</p>
<p>Sure, they occasionally took the time to explore previous Worlds where Sora had been to. Donald and Goofy in particular took this task to Heart along with Jiminy. However, it was really starting to get to the point that everyone agreed more should be done.</p>
<p>Kairi was already locked in Sleep, searching through Dreams to try and reconnect to Sora.</p>
<p>Naminé was also doing her best, searching through the threads and chains to find even a single link that could clue them in on Sora's whereabouts.</p>
<p>It was in the late afternoon, as the group of five were resting from their day of practice that Aqua suddenly blurted out, "I think I should go to the Dark Realm to look for him."</p>
<p>The group balked at her as Ventus shot up to his knees, "No way! There's no way I'm gonna let you even entertain that thought without Terra or I by your side!"</p>
<p>Aqua gasped, shocked at Ven's assertion as Terra nodded in agreement, "You already still have a lot of scarring from being down there too long… If you're going, we're going too."</p>
<p>Xion smiled sadly at Aqua, "I feel the same. I wouldn't want you wandering the Darkness alone again."</p>
<p>Aqua bowed her head, "I'm sorry… I didn't mean to come off as if I would simply leave you all behind…"</p>
<p>Riku smiled, "It's alright Aqua. I understand how you feel… I felt the same while looking for you, and Sora was constantly saying he'd go even though he wasn't ready yet."</p>
<p>Ventus deflated a little as he settled himself in the grass again, "That was… probably me, actually." He rubbed his head, "Honestly, you all gave Sora a really hard time of it, when he was just reacting to the urgings of my Heart." He shook his head at the wonder slowly spreading on everyone's faces, "I mean. You all were telling him he should follow his Heart. Once I was Awake enough to realize the situation Aqua was in… I <em>really</em> wanted to help her."</p>
<p>Riku and Aqua felt a little guilty, having either been part of the primary source of teasing, or simply going along with it.</p>
<p>It was true. Sora had simply been following his Heart, just as he'd been taught.</p>
<p>Roxas rubbed his head, "Are you really sure you wanna go down there again, Aqua?"</p>
<p>Aqua folded her hands in her lap as she stared at them for a long moment before taking a deep breath and nodding, "I've thought long and hard... About how I could be of help for Sora, and the search for him. I've traversed the Dark Realm long enough to understand it. If there's even the slightest chance my knowledge and experiences there could help retrieve him? I'll take it. After everything he's done for us… I can't stand the thought of not actively doing anything for much longer."</p>
<p>She solemnly looked to Roxas and Xion, "You two were already pretty far along, despite your lack of teaching… but I think anything more that Terra, Ventus, or I could teach you… I think Aeros has the tools and knowledge to pass down to you." She gripped her hands tightly, "It would also help him keep his mind off of just how long it's been since Sora's gone missing."</p>
<p>Riku glanced at Terra as Roxas and Xion lowered their heads in understanding, "Are you almost done with my training?"</p>
<p>Terra smiled, "Pretty much. Just a little bit more, and it'll be done tomorrow."</p>
<p>Riku's eyes widened, "I didn't realize… Is that really everything?"</p>
<p>The older Wielder sighed as he rubbed his head, "You had a lot of experience under your belt, that honestly, I think I might've learned more from you than you did me."</p>
<p>Riku frowned, "I know I'm a Master and all, but…"</p>
<p>Terra shook his head, "It's not that. It's just… Aqua's mentioned this to Ven and I before… Except, it's taken us a little more time to convince her to have us along for the journey. The biggest problem we're stuck on is just what should be done with The Land of Departure."</p>
<p>Roxas and Xion tilted their heads as Riku also became interested in that, "What do you mean?"</p>
<p>Aqua shifted as she replied, "The Land of Departure is a Land of Balance. The biggest concern about this World, is the possibility of someone coming to disrupt the balance. It's a World that sits perfectly between Light and Darkness, and is considered Holy."</p>
<p>Roxas and Xion's mouths dropped as they took in the place with new wonder, while Riku also was surprised by this. He looked around a little, "...Huh. No wonder the Organization was so interested in utilizing it."</p>
<p>Terra sighed, "Well, they were also really interested in finding Ven's body… probably, since it was missing his Heart, they thought they could use it as one of Xehanort's vessels."</p>
<p>Ventus gasped before cringing, hugging himself tightly, "<em><strong>No.</strong></em>" He pulled his legs to his chest and curled into a tight ball, burying his head into his knees, "<span class="u"><em><strong>Never again.</strong></em></span>"</p>
<p>Aqua and Terra shared a Look at Ventus's reaction as Riku frowned, "Well, now he's gone, you're all back together, and we're safe."</p>
<p>Roxas watched his twin in concern as Xion pursed her lips, "Ven… are you alright?"</p>
<p>Ventus stayed like that, silent for a long moment before he slowly eased himself out of the tight ball he'd made of himself. He shook his head, still bowed, as he tried to block everything out, "<em>I won't allow myself to be overtaken again.</em>"</p>
<p>Terra frowned, he understood that the idea of possession was his own trauma, but he was lost as to why Ven would have such a deep reaction to it. Aqua on the other hand thought she might have an answer, "Is this because of Vanitas?"</p>
<p>Ventus stilled before lifting his head and sitting up as he glanced at her, "Huh?"</p>
<p>"The first time we were at the Keyblade Graveyard… Vanitas possessed you and tried to form the 𝒳-blade." Aqua tilted her head, "It was completed, but your eyes were gold and you had his bodysuit."</p>
<p>Ventus stared at her blankly, recalling their fight within his Heart. "...Aqua. Vanitas was… <em>is</em> me. We were once the same person- Ventus. Before Xehanort ripped us into two individual people, I refused to use the Darkness, and that's why Xehanort tore us apart."</p>
<p>Aqua stared at him astonished, while Terra looked away, nodding, "Master Xehanort… He wasn't entirely truthful about things, but he <em>was</em> the one who told me Vanitas and Ventus were once the same person, and that Vanitas was the one producing the Unversed."</p>
<p>Aqua closed her eyes and sighed, "I see. Then it must have something to do with your lost past."</p>
<p>Ventus nodded solemnly.</p>
<p>He never wanted to be an unwitting pawn in some other entity's scheme ever again.</p>
<hr/>
<p>That night Riku, Roxas, and Xion said their farewells to the Wayfinder Trio.</p>
<p>It was their final goodbye, before the three journeyed into the Realm of Darkness.</p>
<p>Part of Riku's final test, was to arrive at The Land of Departure by his own merits and capability without the use of a Gummi Ship.</p>
<p>After that, the three would depart into the Realm of Darkness.</p>
<p>Roxas and Xion expressed their doubts and concerns, but inevitably, it was up to Aqua and the others if they would go through with it.</p>
<p>Riku knew that there was no stopping them once they set their minds on something.</p>
<p>Kairi, Sora, and Riku himself were so much like them, that he wasn't surprised by the final outcome.</p>
<p>And so the next day he journeyed out, and arrived just as requested.</p>
<p>Riku was surprised that that had been all that there was left to teach him- how to traverse the Lanes between the Worlds without using a Dark Corridor, or Gummi Ship.</p>
<p>The three older Wielders solidified their resolve, and in unity, left for the Dark Realm in search of any sign of Sora.</p>
<p>After that, Riku looked after The Land of Departure, as well as going between the Worlds to do as was needed to assist the others, or look into any clues.</p>
<p>His Dreams began to wander into strange new places.</p>
<p>Cityscapes he had never been to.</p>
<p>The eyes of a Stranger upon him as he wondered the city within his Dreams.</p>
<p>In search of his lost friend.</p>
<p>And then, before he knew it, a year had passed while Sora had been missing.</p>
<p>Aqua, Terra, and Ventus still in the Realm of Darkness, and Kairi still in Slumber.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>AN: One more chapter to go! Please R&amp;R/Leave a Kudos!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. ReConnect</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>AN: The final chapter has arrived, though that isn't to say that this story is absolutely complete. The progress of this story honestly entirely depends on what the next installments of the series has to offer. Between Dark Road, what's still slowly being updated in KHUX, and the Oath whatever possible game, there are still avenues to continue this story. So as I brought up a few chapters ago, if there are any scenarios you'd like visited, please leave a comment. I will add any "aside stories" as well as the continuation of this story's plot to this fic, so don't worry about having to go searching. Everything will be kept "here," as it were. Sorry about being a day late in posting, I did *not* mean to do that with the last chapter. Please R&amp;R/Leave a Kudos!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>When I was lost, I was searching for someone to be the light to follow through the dark</em><br/><em>No one was there</em><br/><em>I promise you when you're lost, I will save you</em><br/><em>I wanna be the one to lead you through the dark</em><br/><em>I'll never leave you</em><br/><em>I promise you won't be alone</em><br/>-Our Last Night, Lost<br/>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxx</p>
<p>It had been about a year since they had been summoned back, yet Gula was still thoroughly bothered by Luxu's attitude.</p>
<p>He didn't believe for one second Ava was truly gone.</p>
<p>His Heart wouldn't let him rest on the subject, so he went out. Sure, they had mostly stuck together since Luxu's reveal and summoning, but they were free to come and go as they pleased.</p>
<p>So Gula went.</p>
<p>He breathed as he focused on his Keyblade Leopardus and his Heart's Guidance.</p>
<p>He <em>would</em> find clues about Ava's whereabouts.</p>
<p>Luxu, for as much as he was still the same, had become a very different person since they had last known him and he was insufferable with his scheming and knowing smirks.</p>
<p>Gula had been the one entrusted with the Lost Page. It had to mean <em>something</em>, to be of use to him <em>somehow</em>.</p>
<p>A Portal opened, and Gula entered it without hesitation, only to find himself in a cool cove. He looked around, taking in the odd childish drawings that were scratched into the stone walls. He noticed the plain wooden Door behind him, sensing that it was this World's entrance to its Heart, yet also the Realm of Darkness.</p>
<p>He stared at it for a long moment before making his way out of the cove, into a bright and humid World with water as far as the eye could see. Only a singular island visible across the way where the inhabitants of this World clearly lived.</p>
<p>
  <em>Why had he been led here?</em>
</p>
<p>He cloaked himself from sight, and walked calmly over the waters, eventually landing on the beach as the sun began to set. He continued his trek into town, still hidden from curious eyes as he looked over what this small World had to offer.</p>
<p>Suddenly, he heard the familiar sound of a Keyblade being summoned behind him as the air moved, "Who are you, and what do you want?" The voice was low and bitter as Gula paused. A protector of this World then. Slowly, Gula turned his upper body as he examined the silver Keyblade pointed at him.</p>
<p><em>Sleeping Lion</em>, a familiar sight.</p>
<p>The man in front of him was older than even Aced and Ira, though perhaps younger than Luxu's current semblance.</p>
<p>"I mean no harm."</p>
<p>The man's blue eyes narrowed, "It's not often that we get visitors who use the Lanes Between, and I haven't heard from the one who normally makes use of them say he'd be checking in today."</p>
<p>Gula took a deep breath before he exhaled in slight frustration. "I am simply trying to follow the traces of my friend. My Keyblade led me here."</p>
<p>The man stared him dead in the eyes, despite the Spell he'd used to cloak himself from the eyes of others.</p>
<p>Despite his Leopard mask.</p>
<p>They stood, tense for several minutes before Gula finally allowed the Spell to fade.</p>
<p>The brown haired man gasped at his appearance, shocked with a strange look of recognition. He dropped his Keyblade as his arm fell to his side, and it disappeared in a shower of sparks and glitter as it hit the ground. At the clattering sound, the man seemed to reclaim his composure with a deep set frown, "...A friend, huh?"</p>
<p>Gula finished turning towards the man, "Yes. I have been concerned for her wellbeing, and I have begun to distrust my comrade in regards to the information he's given to us about her."</p>
<p>The man frowned as he seemed to force himself into a more relaxed, but guarded pose, "...Are you… Gula?"</p>
<p>The Foreteller took in a sharp breath, "You… how did you know my name?" He took a desperate step towards this stranger, "Do you know something about Ava?!"</p>
<p>The man turned his eyes to the side in anger and frustration before settling on neutrality. He looked at the young man before him with a strangely melancholic look, "I haven't seen her in sixteen years… But, as far as I'm aware… This is the last land she stood and lived on, that is, until she disappeared from our lives. Mine, and that of our son."</p>
<hr/>
<p>Ava couldn't help but stare at the evening cityscape around her, and the malnourished girl who had been placed into her care.</p>
<p>Skuld.</p>
<p>Ava had no idea what had happened to the poor girl, but as she stood there in a trance with that horrible black coat of her Master and Luxu, she couldn't help but be thankful it would at least protect her from the elements.</p>
<p>The rain that was pouring down upon them would eventually get through the many layers of her Foreteller robes, so it was imperative that they found somewhere they could stay as she tried to discern why they had found themselves here.</p>
<p>Ava gently took the girl's hand, startling her at being touched by another despite their time together before settling. Ava pulled her along the side street, glancing at the signs around them for a clue of a place to rest and eat.</p>
<p>Skuld had been placed in her care perhaps a month ago, but with the several 'jumps' as it were, that took them to different Worlds and places, she was beginning to have a difficult time keeping track.</p>
<p>As they came close to a main road Ava suddenly realized a car was driving too closely to them.</p>
<p>She stopped and sharply turned, looking at the sleek black car that had pulled up beside them on their left, "Well, if you aren't a sight for old eyes."</p>
<p>Her Heart began to accelerate as the car's driver side window rolled down, "And who are you?" She shifted Skuld behind her protectively.</p>
<p>The blond man she didn't recognize huffed with mirth, a genial smile on his lips, "You may call me a <em><strong>Gambler</strong></em> of sorts… but if you want something a little more… concrete than that, you once called me <em>Brain</em>."</p>
<p>Ava gasped as she stepped towards the man. She stared into his shining blue eyes as she realized she recognized the Heart that lay deep below the surface. "What… how?"</p>
<p>He shook his head as the back door to the car opened, no others with him, "The rain is no place to have a chat between friends. Allow me to make your arrangements as we catch up. There is much to discuss over these many, many years you've been gone."</p>
<p>Ava hesitated before she glanced at the shivering Skuld, making up her mind. She gently settled the girl into the car and then got in herself, closing the door and securing their seatbelts before staring at the rearview mirror where she could barely see the Gambler's, no, Brain's drastically different hairline and color.</p>
<p>"...What can you tell me about this World? And… what should I call you?"</p>
<p>The man hummed a moment, "I am fine with Brain, though for a time I was referred to as Luxord when I had lost my Heart and became a Nobody in this present semblance. However, if you must call me something, you may call me-"</p>
<hr/>
<p>Sora slowly awoke in the middle of a silent city, as if time had been halted for a moment.</p>
<p>He gazed in wonder, amazed at the City surrounding him as rain fell.</p>
<p>Sora looked himself over, bewildered at the change in his appearance in this new World.</p>
<p>It was a little like how he changed while visiting Captain Jack Sparrow and the others.</p>
<p>He began to walk, taking in the sights and sounds as people slowly seemed to come into existence around him, none paying him any mind as he slowly began to blend in with the pedestrians.</p>
<p>The feeling of eyes following him as he made his way through the city leaving him nervous and confused as he traversed this strange new World.</p>
<p>The World Yozora had pulled him into from his Heart Station when they had fought after meeting in that Night Sky version of The Final World.</p>
<p>This was <em>his</em> city, the city that the Star had spoken of.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Riku stared at the Data version of his lost friend, a cold and tired grief clutching his chest as he defeated one Data version of their enemies after another.</p>
<p>The Fairy Godmother appearing, looking for him specifically as the reason for her appearance.</p>
<p>"Why, my specialty is Dreams, of course. Master Yen Sid said something about you having strange recurring Dreams?"</p>
<p>Riku nodded, as Cid, Leon, Yuffie, and Aerith watched in wonder, "Yeah. I find myself in a city I've never been to before, and I'm being watched by someone very far away..."</p>
<hr/>
<p>A man in a black coat steps up to the edge of a tall building, peering down calmly as Sora wanders the streets in confusion.</p>
<p>He sighs to himself, reminiscing as he lifts his hands towards the moon as if to take a picture, and then rearranges his fingers to form a Heart.</p>
<p>"Just like old times."</p>
<p>It was time to ReConnect.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>